A Kiss Can Save The World
by robst
Summary: COMPLETE - What would change if Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball? H/Hr My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

My very first fanfic

**Chapter 1**

The brown eyed, bushy haired girl was leaning against the corridor wall as she waited for her best friend to finish speaking with her favourite professor. While waiting, she couldn't help but ponder the changes in her life over the last few months, hell the last few years and realised that 'best friend' no longer covered what he meant to her – quite simply he was the most important person in her life.

She had finally admitted to herself that she loved him after their escape on Buckbeak. All her life she had been terrified of heights but when Harry held out his hand and looked at her, pleading with those gorgeous green eyes, she didn't hesitate. Riding behind him, while holding on tight of course, was the greatest thrill of her life so far and an instant cure for her phobia. So much so that they now repeated the experience, though on his Firebolt under the pretence of helping her learn to fly as part exchange for her input into his training for the tournament.

The Tri-Wizard tournament left her in a bit of a quandary; she couldn't make her mind up whether she hated it or loved it!

On the hate side the whole school, Merlin the whole country thanks to that bitch Rita Skeeter, thought that he had cheated his way into the tournament and was a poor lost attention-seeking child. Even his so-called best mate, Ronald Bilius Weasley didn't believe him and worse, wouldn't even talk to him; Hermione was sure that under Bilius in the dictionary it would say: jealous, insensitive, insecure, childish GIT!

Then there were the tasks themselves.

When she hugged him before he had to go and face a dragon, yes a bloody dragon - it took all of her willpower to let him go. Watching the seemingly tiny figure on his broom, dodging the flames, teeth and spiked tail of that monster gave her nightmares. It was even worse after the task when she flew back into his arms and, drawing on all her Gryffindor courage, was set to finally kiss her best friend when Bilius shows up.

He arrived with some mumbled half hearted apology and Harry, being Harry forgave him, she was left standing there with her arm still round Harry and trying to smile, while running through her head were some of the worst curses and hexes she knew.

Imagining what they would do to the red haired prat was the only way to maintain the phoney smile.

On the good side of the tournament it had brought Harry and her closer than they had ever been. One look at his face when his name was drawn from that flaming goblet and she knew he hadn't entered, she told him so before he left the hall to try and resolve the situation. When she found out later they were forcing him to compete she was livid, but volunteered to help with his training and anything else required.

With no one else speaking to Harry they spent all their time together and she was in Heaven. Harry also had a whole new, more mature attitude to studies, training and life in general which made her love him even more. The hours the spent together studying and training were some of the happiest she'd spent at Hogwarts.

When Harry forgave the prat, she had expected him to go back to goofing off with Ron and for her to be relegated back to her role of nagging big sister and homework helper. To her amazement Harry had continued their training and study schedule though he did offer Ron the chance to join them.

She had mixed emotions regarding this confrontation as Harry continuing with their schedule pleased her more than he knew, while Ron's quite verbal refusal that had finished her friendship with him there and then:

_**Flashback**_

Harry and Hermione walked through the portrait hole and were immediately pounced on by Ron

"Hi you two, hey Harry fancy a game of chess? Hermione have you done that potions essay for Snape yet?"

Harry looked at Hermione and seeing the trepidation in her eyes replied, "sorry Ron, we're just collecting some books before heading down to the library to do some studying, though you're welcome to join us mate."

A flabbergasted Ron was almost lost for words, though did manage to choke out, "eh, no I think I'll give it a miss and we can have that game after dinner."

Still looking at Hermione, "out of luck again mate, we're going to be working on my egg for the next task." Harry was rewarded with a smile that lit up her full face.

Ron just got louder, "but that's months away – you've got plenty of time! Hell mate, you've been spending too much time with Hermione. You're even beginning to sound like her. A good game of chess is just what you need to get your mind of your troubles, not spending time in the library with our resident bookworm here."

By this time quite a few people were paying attention to the ongoing troubles of the Gryffindor trio. Harry watched as the smile was replaced by a look of hurt and embarrassment on Hermione's face, which seemed to ignite a cold rage in his soul. When he looked round at Ron, his green eyes seemed to blaze with fire while power radiated off him, demanding the attention of everyone in the common room. Suddenly, the Harry Potter that could out fly a dragon, slay a basilisk and defeat Voldemort THREE times had made an appearance.

The reactions of the watching students seemed to be mainly gender driven, with the wizards backing away while the witches seemed like moths to a flame. Ginny Weasley appeared about ready to pass out with a look of utter bliss on her face. When Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him, the power seemed to radiate of them both and was now illuminating the whole common room.

Ron was totally oblivious to the amount of power being displayed, but when Harry put his arm round Hermione there was a Weasley explosion.

" Bloody hell Harry, surely …."

He never got any further as Harry held his hand up and Ron was instantly silenced. Harry spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper but could easily be heard by everyone in the common room, it chilled their blood. "Ron, choose your next words very carefully as I'm through making allowances for you – and everyone else! Last week I was a cheat who was out for money, glory and fame, no one wanted to speak to me. Now everyone wants to be my friend again, well you tell me what's changed because I'm the same person I was last week."

He looked at Hermione, "if it wasn't for the friendship and help of Hermione I probably wouldn't be here this week, at best I'd still be in the infirmary. So if you think I'm channelling my best friend then that's the biggest compliment anyone could ever pay me."

Hermione was positively glowing and it had nothing to do with the power they were both now radiating, her Harry (her Harry?) yes, her Harry had defended her against Ron in front of the whole of Gryffindor.

But Harry wasn't finished yet, "Oh, as to your second question, of course we've got our potions essays done. I would suggest that you forgo the chess and get yours finished, assuming you've started, because we have a very full schedule and bailing Ronald Weasley out of his homework mess isn't on it."

It is a very rare occasion when all the students of Gryffindor house agree on something, they were all sure that if Harry had looked and spoken to them like that, new underwear would have been required. Ron was just too stupid to realise how much trouble he was in and no one was going to mess with Harry to tell the prat. There was also one hundred percent agreement amongst the witches that Harry's look when he turned to Hermione to speak would have melted any of their hearts.

"Anything you want to add to that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione tried to be stern but nothing could disguise how happy she was, "No Harry, I think you covered it quite well. OK, so everyone knows exactly where we stand now, scenes like this one should be avoided in the future."

As they walked towards the stairs, with Harry's arm still around her waist, not a sound was heard.

_**End of Flashack**_

That had been yesterday, she had floated up the stairs to her dorm before being rudely interrupted a minute later by her two dorm mates, Lavender, and Parvati plus a raging Ginny.

"OK girl, spill the beans," said Pav, "and no more of this best friend crap! Merlin I wish I had a best friend like that, every girl in the common room was ready to throw her knickers at him. I've never even heard of power like that, far less seen and felt it. How can you not be affected?"

She just gave them a knowing smile, "I've no idea what you witches are talking about, so if you don't mind Harry's waiting on me."

Ginny had stood the whole time at the door as if petrified while giving Hermione a look that was pure hatred. As Hermione went to leave, Ginny still stood blocking the door.

"Ginny, Harry and I just lost one friend tonight; I'd hate to make it two because of that famous Weasley temper," Hermione said.

This seemed to bring the youngest redhead to her senses, she immediately moved aside. The look on Ginny's face was now one of embarrassment as a mumbled, but sincere apology left her lips.

While walking back down the stairs, Hermione heard Lavender ask Ginny how much she wanted for her Harry Potter poster. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ginny's breathless reply, "not for sale at any price."

Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Harry had left McGonagall's class. He was now standing right in front of her with a strange, mischievous look in his eyes.

"A galleon for them Hermione?" He offered.

"A galleon, isn't that a bit pricy? The going rate is usually a Knut," she laughed.

"For your thoughts, I'd empty my vault," Harry replied.

Hermione could see he was only half joking and, wondering where this conversation was heading, decided to change the subject, "So what did Professor McGonagall ask you to stay behind for?"

Harry gave her a strange look before answering her question, "well apparently, as part of the Tri-wiz, Hogwarts are hosting a Christmas ball."

Hermione bit her lip, waiting on the rest of the story.

Harry continued, "yes, and as a champion I have to have a date and lead of the dancing."

Hermione couldn't find her voice.

Harry kept going, "McGonagall also told me I'll be representing Gryffindor, so I've already decided to ask the most beautiful witch in the school to be my date."

Hermione lowered her head until she was looking at her shoes.

Harry was confused, he was sure this would work, just have to do it the old fashioned way then. Reaching out, he placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her head until she was looking into his eyes, "Hermione Jane Granger, I would be honoured if you would consent to being my date for the Yule Ball?"

Hermione went from despair to elation quicker than she believed possible, he'd asked her – did he think she was beautiful? She knew she wasn't ugly but considered herself plain at best, and her hair! Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain dark haired boy who was standing right in front of her.

"Hermione, I'm dying here! If you don't want to…" She placed a finger on his lips before he could say any more.

She asked, "why me Harry? Why me, when you could have anyone in the castle?"

OK, thought Harry, it's not a refusal yet. Its Hermione, you know she needs an explanation for everything. Just don't blow this, it's too important. "Well Hermione, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I hope some growing up, I started asking myself 'what do I want in life.' Every situation that I imagined, you were right there at my side. Do you know that, apart from Hagrid telling me I'm a wizard, every happy memory in my life, you were there with me."

Harry was starting to get really worried at her lack of an answer but just kept talking, "Now I may not be as smart as you but even I can see the connection. My feelings for you just keep getting stronger and I have desperately been trying to figure out how to ask you to be my girlfriend. This seemed like an ideal opportunity so please say something, I am literally dying here," he pleaded.

A beaming Hermione just said, "Kiss me!"

It was now Harry's turn to have serious problems with his vocal cords, though a startled "what?" did manage to escape.

In her best professor voice Hermione replied, "Well if you're going to be my boyfriend I think you should kiss me, don't you?"

As Harry's arms went round her waist, "absolutely splendid idea Miss Granger, five thousand points to Gryffindor," he muttered.

Her hands seemed to find their way into his hair as their lips travelled towards what would be, for both of them, their first kiss.

A kiss that would change their world.

When their lips met, a golden glow surrounded the couple and as they deepened the kiss, the glow became a pulsing light, which brightened every corner of the corridor. Then the young couple's feet left the floor as they floated about a meter into the air. Harry and Hermione were oblivious to their changing environment, both were to busy pouring their feelings into this wonderful kiss. It seemed to capture the love that they were no longer hiding from each other.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain exploded inside both of their heads causing them to scream in pain. A green mist appeared from behind Harry's scar and took an almost human shape before it also appeared to scream.

The screaming stopped just as suddenly as it began as a pulse of energy left Harry and Hermione with the force of a sonic boom, causing the green mist to explode into nothing while the couple collapsed to the floor unconscious, still held in each others arms.

**Riddle House, Little Hangleton**

The self-styled Dark Lord, AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle, was beyond angry. He was administering his favourite curse to his useless servant, Wormtail, for having the audacity to question HIS decision. He knew the drain of power was probably doing more damage to this thing of a body he inhabited than it was to his victim but the rule of fear had to be maintained, his word was law.

He lifted the cruciatus curse as Wormtail was now unconscious. An enormous snake waited in anticipation of a green light from her master's stick, this would signal meal time. The creature that was Voldemort unexpectedly emitted an ear-piercing scream then collapsed on the ground, writhing in agony. The snake meanwhile was enveloped with a golden glow, which had it thrashing around the room, trying to find release from the pain induced. A green mist left the snake's now dead body where it seemed to form a humanoid shape before starting screaming.

**Head teachers Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office with scrolls containing reports of the latest developments from the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't help but be reminded of the muggle proverb, 'a camel is a horse designed by a committee!'

Albus thought that what the magical world needed was an outstanding leader, one who could take them into the next millennium. Having a little chuckle to himself, he thought he knew just the Order of Merlin winner for the job when all his plans came to fruition. He was rudely awakened from his pleasant daydream as the magical tsunami that had its epicentre with the unconscious couple hit his office.

All his silver instruments and measuring devices, arranged throughout his office exploded. Albus was lifted out of his chair and knocked flat onto his back on the floor as every piece of glass, including the windows, shattered into thousands of pieces.

**Potions Lab**

Severus Snape was not a happy wizard, but then again Severus Snape had never been a happy wizard. He loved brewing potions but the only thing he hated more than children was teaching children potions. He considered teaching anyone below seventh year and not from Slytherin a waste of his valuable time and talents, since the vast majority of his time was spent outside this endeavour, he was not best pleased.

To add insult to injury Potter had got past the dragon relatively unscathed. While contemplating the injustice that is life, he consoled himself with the thought that at least it couldn't get any worse. Fate can sometimes have a sense of humour. Snape's arm felt as if it was on fire as the dark mark suddenly delivered pain through his body, dropping him to the floor writhing in agony.

Though nothing could convince him of this at the time, being on the floor turned out to be a blessing in disguise as the magical pulse impacted on the potions lab, exploding thousands of containers of all shapes and sizes. This created a virtual hail of glass, which sliced through the space he had occupied a heartbeat ago, only being behind his desk saved the potions master's life.

**Great Hall**

As the students were sitting down to lunch, the behaviour from the top table of Professors Moody and Karkaroff largely went unnoticed. Both wizards simultaneously clutched their left arms and fell to the floor in agony. The reason this strange behaviour went unnoticed was due to the pulse arriving seconds later, knocking every window in the hall onto the thankfully empty courtyard below.

The sound created by this phenomenon had a pair of red haired Gryffindors dreaming of recreating the effect in their newest firework, which they immediately named 'Shock and Awe' because that's exactly how they felt.

Apart from some spilled pumpkin juice, not one person received any injuries and everyone considered themselves very lucky.

**Kitchens**

The castle recognised the pulse and knew where it originated and even more important what it signified, Hogwarts immediately switched allegiance from the current headmaster to its new protector and rightful owner.

Hogwarts had the largest number of house elves in Britain and they were working like a well-oiled machine, during one of the busiest periods of the day. When the pulse reached the kitchen, only minimal damage was caused, one elf in particular though couldn't contain his excitement and bounced up and down on the spot because, like the castle the elves recognised their new owner.

**Room of Requirements**

In a massive storeroom of forgotten and discarded possessions, an old dusty tiara suddenly began to float. While floating, it became surrounded by a golden aura, this was then disturbed by a green mist which seemed almost sentient and started screaming. As it was trying to escape the glow, the magical pulse hit resulting in no trace of the mysterious mist being left.

The magical pulse swept the length and breadth of the country and seemed to have predetermined targets as a ring, a cup and a locket succumbed to an identical fate.

**Ministry of Magic**

The "clutching arm and falling to the ground" epidemic seemed to select specific wizards and witches throughout the country. Even the Minister for Magic and his Senior Undersecretary were affected as they were found on the floor of his office, partially clothed, by an Auror. The ashen-faced Auror immediately closed and locked the door, then rushed to find an obliviator to remove a memory that would otherwise haunt him for the rest of his life.

The magical pulse engulfed the ministry building but the damage was limited to only one department. Nobody from the Improper Use of Magic Office would ever use the word "limited" to describe the chaos caused when all their monitoring apparatus exploded, leaving the Ministry blind to any underage magic, illegal apparition, portkey use and many other activities that the wizarding public were unaware the were being monitored for.

**Gringotts Bank**

In his office Ragnok, the General Manager of Gringotts Bank and Leader of the Goblin Nation, had a look that would put the fear of death into any witch or wizard who had the misfortune to gaze upon it, a fellow goblin would recognise a very large grin on their leaders face. He pushed a button on his desk and immediately his assistant appeared in front of the extremely happy goblin and awaited his instructions.

"Tell Griphook he will be having visitors soon and to offer them any and all the assistance of the bank and the Goblin Nation," said a still smiling Ragnok.

The assistant couldn't believe what he was hearing but with Ragnok seemingly in an exceptionally good mood nothing more than a "yes sir" was going to be uttered as he hurried to carry out his order, wondering just who the visitors could be.

**Riddle House, Little Hangleton**

As the pathetic creature fought through the pain of its dying body, with one last Herculean effort the thing that was Voldemort reached out to the green mist and absorbed it into itself. Barely a second later the magical pulse hit the mansion but passed through causing no damage whatsoever.

**Head teachers Office**

It had been many, many years since anything had been able to knock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore down and as he lay there, with the destruction of his office all around him, he felt control of the castle leave him. While trying to formulate a plan of action, he was hindered by two words that kept repeating over and over in his mind, "deep shit!"

**A/N Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione were shaken awake by their worried looking head of house, "Are you two OK?" asked McGonagall

After glancing at each other they both nodded neither trusting their voice at the moment

"Well wait in my classroom until we can find out what happened, you should be safe there for now," as she hurried down the corridor with her wand in hand.

After entering the transfiguration classroom Hermione closed the door and cast locking and silencing charms before turning to Harry and rushing into his waiting arms.

As they embraced Harry thought _'I never wanted to let her go'_

When Hermione answered "don't worry Harry now your mine and I'm never letting you go"

It took a few seconds for him to realise that he hadn't actually said the words out loud

Hermione answered him again "but I heard it loud and clear oh Harry I'm getting worried, this is not normal"

"Hermione when is my life ever normal, one kiss and we get woken up on the corridor floor by McGonagall no less."

This caused Hermione to smile in remembrance of that wonderful kiss.

Harry continued, "I just wish I knew what happened back there and is it safe to kiss you again because I plan on doing that a lot."

He was moving his lips to hers while talking and was just about to have the second kiss of his life when two loud cracks reverberated around the classroom as a couple of house elves appeared before them.

"My Lord and Lady, how may we be of service?"

Harry and Hermione had to look twice to make certain that the very formal elves bowing and curtsying to them were actually Dobby and Winky. "Dobby what's with the Lord and Lady? I thought we agreed that my name is Harry and how are you feeling now Winky?"

"I is feeling much better my Lord and thank you for asking."

Harry was starting to get annoyed, "Could we please stop with the Lord stuff and why so formal?"

"We is required to be formal for the request we wish to make my Lord," answered Dobby

The fact that Dobby was in Harry's presence and wasn't bouncing about like a two year old on their third cup of espresso set Hermione's alarm bells ringing, "And just what is this request?' she asked.

"Well now that you are bonded and have all your houses to take care of we would like to be bonded to the noble Lord and Lady Gryffindor," said an expectant Dobby.

"WHAT!"

Harry led Hermione to a seat before sitting down himself though as soon as his girlfriend realised they were no longer touching she immediately change position to sit on his knee with her arm on his shoulder. This brought a knowing smile to the faces of both elves, while the teenagers paused to figure out their next move.

It was Harry who spoke though for some reason he knew exactly what Hermione wanted to ask, "Ok you two come over here and have a seat, and then maybe you can tell us what the hell is going on."

Normally this would have led to tears of joy and much proclaiming of what a great wizard Harry was but as both elves calmly approached and sat facing them Hermione was now seriously worried.

Dobby then calmly proceeded to turn their whole world on its head, "When you kissed a soul bond formed, which in the wizarding world counts as legally binding marriage, so you both immediately became adults thus releasing your inheritance. You are now Lord and Lady Gryffindor, owner of Hogwarts and all the land for miles around including the village of Hogsmead."

The teenagers were to stunned to react even when Winky added her bit, "That's not counting the Potter inheritance and the properties included means that you require house elves and, since we are not bonded we would be honoured to serve such wonderful people as you."

Hermione sat on her boyfriends, no her husbands knee and tried to process the information they had been given but all she got was 'Mrs Hermione Potter' and a smile lit up her face as her greatest wish seemed to have come true. She started feeling apprehension radiating off Harry, doesn't he want to be married to me? Hermione turned and could see the worry in his eyes when suddenly the words _'her dads going to kill me'_ formed in her head so she did the first thing that she could think of to calm him down, she kissed him.

A few minutes later it was a much calmer Harry who spoke to the elves, "You know neither of us believes in owning slaves but we both like you two very much so we offer you the bond of friendship rather than servitude. If this is acceptable we can work out the other details as we go along as you seem to know more about our situation than we do."

Dobby and Winky barely glanced at one another before answering together, "We accept!"

Getting off their chair Harry and Hermione, still craving contact by holding hands approached their little friends and placed their free hand on top of each elves head. No sooner had contact been made when a golden glow enveloped the quartet with magic seeming to pour out of the couple and into the elves.

As the glow dissipated a much changed Dobby and Winky were revealed. Both were now at least four inches taller and while Dobby seemed to have gained a fair bit of muscle, Winky was now noticeably female but it was in their facial features that the most striking changes had occurred. Their cartoonish features had been redrawn and the effect was startling. Gone was the overly large round head, tennis ball eyes and bat like ears to be replaced with an oval proportioned head, smaller eyes and although their ears were still pointed they were less than half their original size.

Before anyone could speak Dobby took charge, "My Lord and Lady it's not safe here. We must get you somewhere that no one can find us. There is still much we need to explain and many questions to answer. Please come with us."

Allowing no time for discussion Dobby took hold of Harry while Winky clasped Hermione and the four of them disappeared without a sound, just seconds before Dumbledore and McGonagall burst into the room.

Finding the classroom empty and knowing that the locking charms he had just disabled must have been cast from inside the room it was a very worried looking Dumbledore who turned to his Depute, "Are you sure they were in here?" he asked.

Only to be meet with an angry "YES" from the now scowling McGonagall "and it's high time you told me what's going on Albus, start talking!"

**-OoOoO-**

The four appeared silently in a room that was almost familiar, as it resembled the Gryffindor common room in size, shape and colour of décor but there all similarities ended as the furniture, fixtures and fittings could only be described as luxurious.

There were shelves filled with ancient looking books while one wall was almost completely made from glass with a door leading onto a large balcony which had stunning views of the lake confirming they were still inside Hogwarts castle.

The corridor at the back of the room led to a maser suite and three other very large bedrooms but before they could explore further their attention was drawn to a magnificent fireplace or rather to the portrait above.

The portrait was of a knight but this was no Sir Cardigan, no this knight had nobility etched into every feature and with his long dark hair and goatee beard combination he really was hansom in a sort of roughish fashion, but it was the sword he carried that attracted Harry's attention, he knew that sword, he had killed with that sword.

"Godric Gryffindor!" he whispered.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the painting came to life, "At last, welcome heirs to the Gryffindor apartments, it's been so long since I've had company please take a seat and we can have a chat."

Harry and Hermione had received so many shocks lately that they just took the fact that one of the founders wanted to have a chat with them as an everyday occurrence, '_Harry said his life is never normal, maybe this is what it's like to be Mrs Potter'_ thought Hermione. She started laughing then found she couldn't stop until Harry pulled her over to sit beside him on the sofa facing Godric where she buried her head into his chest and the laughter became tears.

Harry was going to ask what was troubling her when the thought came _'she doesn't want to marry me, can't really blame her and now she's afraid to tell me.'_

This sent Hermione off on a rant, "Harry James Potter, stop that right now. I've dreamed about marrying you for years. I've even chosen the bloody dress but never for one minute did I think you would want to marry a bushy haired, bucktoothed, book…" The rest was lost as Harry returned the favour from earlier and they kissed until she calmed down although both were now anything but calm.

When they next took notice of their surroundings a teapot and two cups as well as an unbelievable range of snacks and cakes covered the table in front of them.

Harry glanced at both Dobby and Winky and raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. He held their gaze until Dobby snapped his fingers and another two cups appeared beside the other sofa which both elves sat down as the four of them smiled and enjoyed their tea together.

This short oasis of normality revitalised Hermione who moments before was suffering from information overload and had more questions needing answers than at any time since discovering magic existed. Suddenly she felt as if she had regained some of the control that had been spiralling away from her as she withdrew parchment, quill and ink from her bag. Hermione was trying to get some solid ground under her feet, "Ok lets write down the facts we know and we can add to them as we get questions answered," she said with authority in her voice.

They all smiled at this, even the portrait, "Harry and I have a soul bond which effectively means we're married," she stated.

Both elves nodded their heads in agreement while Harry had a smile from ear to ear as Hermione continued, "because of this bond we are now emancipated adults."

Again both elves nodded while Harry suddenly realised the implications of this fact, "No more Dursleys!' he shouted.

The look of joy on his face melted Hermione's heart and she mentally placed 'dealing with the Dursleys' onto her list of things to do. She then summed up their information, "Now Harry is the heir of Godric here so we are now Lord and Lady Gryffindor and own the castle and Hogsmead."

At this Godric decided to help the lovely young Gryffindor couple, the talking painting added, "Well actually there's more to it than just owning the castle, Hogwarts is so much more than a building. When we constructed this wondrous castle we wanted her to be sentient so each of the founders entrusted a part of our soul into the castle. This has nothing to do with those abominations called horcruxes which we'll cover later but rather as a labour of love. Hogwarts answers to the sitting headmaster unless he strays away from the light and our current one has done some things that he should go to prison for."

A memory came to Harry and Hermione and as they watched it unfold the anger that it evoked was unparalleled to anything the teens had ever felt and at the end only one word was whispered "bastard!'

Before anything else could be said Godric interrupted, "The portraits and ghosts have just reported that Albus is going to find someone called Sirius and then a family called the Grangers. For some reason he is desperate to stop you getting to Gringotts and from past experience he will go to any lengths."

"We have to do something Harry, my parents wont have a clue what's going on."

"We have some advantages," said Godric "his phoenix just had a burning day and the castle has closed the floo system so he is having to walk to the edge of the wards while anyone touching an heir can apparate from the castle."

Harry now had a task with defined goals so sprang into action, "Hermione and Winky get a room ready for Sirius and see if you can find any clothes he could wear, Dobby and I will grab him and be right back then the four of us will collect your parents. Let's go Dobby."

Dobby grabbed Harry's arm and they were gone before any of the ladies could object to the plan.

**-OoOoO-**

A large black dog was curled up trying to stay warm in a chilly cave overlooking the village of Hogsmead. He was passing the time dreaming of a hot bath, large meal and a soft bed when his enhanced senses screamed red alert as realisation that he had uninvited company hit home.

**-OoOoO-**

Albus couldn't remember ever having a day this bad, first Fawkes had a burning day just as he needed him then the floo system broke down and now the bloody stairs were playing silly buggers. If those Weasley twins had pranked the stairs then Argus Filch would get to use his thumbscrews as an early Christmas present.

He eventually made it out the main doors and hurried down to the gates before passing through them and the protective wards immediately apparating to the cave he placed Sirius in.

**-OoOoO-**

"Sirius, it's me! You need to transform."

The black dog suddenly became a man with all the obvious signs of living rough, "What the hell are you doing here? Merlin's beard, you frightened the life out of me"

"Sorry Sirius but we haven't got time for this, you're coming with me now."

The cave was now empty!

**-OoOoO-**

At the Gryffindor apartment Hermione had found some robes that should fit Sirius while Winky had a hot meal on the table as they waited for their men returning.

Harry, Dobby and Sirius apparated into the apartment but before Sirius could vent his anger at the situation he was bowled over by the bushy haired missile that targeted his godson leaping at Harry and enveloping him in limbs while kissing him senseless. Sirius was beyond shocked, just what the hell was going on? He made 'clearing the throat' noises to try and get the young couples attention.

When Godric said "I don't think that's going to be enough, I think you're going to have to try something louder than that."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement before placing two fingers into his mouth and producing an ear splitting whistle.

Harry and Hermione slowly parted although still wrapped in each other's arms, "Oh hi Sirius, good to see you again," said Hermione "there's a meal on the table, plenty of hot water and clean robes left out for you. We need to leave now to collect my parents but we won't be long."

"Yea need to go and collect the in-laws so best behaviour from the godfather as we're trying to make a good impression here," said Harry.

The two couples joined hands and left a bewildered animagus wondering what was in that last bit of grub he scavenged because this couldn't be real. Then the scent of the food reached his nostrils and hunger dispelled all doubts as he prepared to eat his first real meal in years.

**-OoOoO-**

Dumbledore found the cave empty but knew Sirius couldn't be far away, sitting down on a boulder he decided to give him ten minutes to show up.

**-OoOoO-**

At the Granger Dental Practice in Kensington both doctors were drinking coffee while completing paperwork and looking forward to heading home for the weekend when they were disturbed by a very familiar voice that had no business being here.

"Mum. Dad are you still here?"

"We're in the office dear," said Emma.

The door opened and Hermione burst through and raced to embrace her parents while Harry and the elves entered at a more sedate pace.

Dan Granger hugged his daughter while his mind raced trying to find a reason for this visit. He noticed that the boy and Hermione were still wearing Hogwarts school robes in Kensington and what the other two visitors were he had no idea. Taking into account the speed she came through the door and the ferocity of the embrace Dan knew something was seriously wrong with his studious daughter.

"Well darling I think we should have the introductions and then the explanation, don't you?" said a worried Emma Granger who was every bit as smart as her husband and had came to the same conclusion about the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh sorry, I was so worried I forgot my manners. Mum, Dad meet Harry Potter."

"So finally we get to meet the boy mentioned in all your letters and who you never stop talking about," said Emma shaking an embarrassed Harry's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry as he shook hands with his as yet unaware in-laws.

"This is Winky and Dobby who are elves," as Hermione introduced the bowing couple to distract her parents attention away from Harry. She knew they had to get away as quickly as possible so had decided that all explanations would need to wait for a more secure location.

Hermione took a deep breath and prayed that she could convince her parents to leave without delay, "Mum, Dad, something happened today which will affect all our lives but at the moment we don't have all the facts. The one thing that's definite is that we are in great danger if we remain here. I need you both to trust me and come with us to a safe location where we can hopefully answer all of the questions that I can see in you eyes. Please believe me that we need to leave NOW!"

The urgency in her voice and the pleading of her eyes convinced Dan and Emma who understood they were out of their depth in the magical world so had to trust that Hermione knew what she was doing.

"Let us get our coats though I don't think the six of us will fit in the car dear," said Emma as she moved to collect them from the combined store and cloakroom in the corridor.

Relief flooded through Hermione as Harry released a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, "Don't worry Mum we won't be taking the car," smiled Hermione.

**-OoOoO-**

Albus patience was wearing thin as he sat waiting for Sirius.

He hadn't anticipated an empty cave and was starting to get seriously annoyed with people not following his instructions, 'Stay in the cave and no one will find you!'

How hard was that but here he was sitting waiting while that moron Black was probably roaming the countryside instead of following his orders. He decided he'd waited long enough; it was time to move on to his next targets.

An old man with a ridiculously long beard and attention seeking wizard robes appeared in the enclosed back garden of the Granger residence only to find the house unoccupied so sitting on a garden chair while casting a warming charm on himself Albus settled down to wait.

**-OoOoO-**

The group of six who appeared on the top step of Gringotts caused quite a few heads to turn. When considering that the group was comprised of two muggles, two Hogwarts students in Gryffindor robes with two house elves walking beside their masters with their heads held high it was probably unsurprising that the group gathered attention.

While the senior Grangers recovered from the side along apparition they were ushered into the bank by Hermione, "Can you explain how we're safer in Diagon Alley than we were in our office and why is everyone staring at us?" said a still nauseous Emma.

"It's impossible to apparate into Gringotts as it is a bank after all so we got as close as allowed and since it's run by goblins it's against their laws for a wizard or witch to draw a wand in the bank far less use one. You never want to mess with goblins," said Hermione.

Harry made his way to a counter only to be intercepted by Griphook offering his assistance. Minutes later the party were shown into a rather plush office with an impressive desk that looked centuries old. Griphook proceeded behind the desk while conjuring four chairs for his guests. Hermione's parents looked in dire need of a seat so took the offered chairs with thanks while Harry and Hermione remained standing, both stared at Griphook who was deeply worried.

His orders came from the top and he seemed to have offended Lord and Lady Gryffindor but had no idea what he'd done. Harry's glare left Griphook for an instant as he glanced at the standing elves and the now perspiring goblin realised that they wouldn't sit while their house elves stood so it was a shocked Griphook who offered an apology while another two chairs appeared. It would seem that these were not ordinary wizarding folk.

Regaining his composure Griphook got down to business, "Lord and Lady Gryffindor may I on behalf of Gringotts Bank and the Goblin nation offers our congratulations on your bonding and asks how we can be of assistance."

Hermione watched as her parents nearly fell of their chairs in shock.

Harry replied, "Thank you Griphook now could I please see a list of our holdings, my parents will, a copy of any transactions from the accounts and we would really appreciate any literature you could provide on soul bonds and our names are Harry and Hermione."

"That may take some time my lo…Harry, would you and your guests like some refreshments while waiting?"

"That would be splendid though could we have some brandy for my parents as they've just had a bit of a shock!" replied Hermione.

A very rare sighting of a chuckling goblin was seen as Griphook waved his hand and a table full of refreshments appeared, "I will return with your requests very soon," leaving the room as both Grangers glared at the teenagers.

Harry turned to the Grangers, "I think we owe you an explanation but please understand this is all new to us as well."

Dan gave Harry a look that said 'continue and this better be good' so he did

"When we finished classes today I asked Hermione to be my date for the ball and my girlfriend, she said yes, we kissed and now we're married."

Dan waited but when Harry didn't say any more he exploded, "You ran away from school, dragged us out our office to the other side of London then give us this bullshit! Are you serious?" asked an angry Dan Granger

A giggling Hermione got up and perched on Harry's lap before saying, "No dad, that's his godfather you'll meet him later."

The sight of their bookish daughter giggling was such a shock that neither of the parents commented on her new seating arrangement.

"Sir I just wanted to assure you and Mrs Granger that nothing inappropriate took place and that I love your daughter with all my heart. She's been my best friend since I was eleven and had things progressed along normally we would have had a few years for you both to get to know me better before I asked for Hermione's hand in marriage but the instant we kissed a soul bond formed which is a legally binding marriage for all time."

Hermione continued, "Now for some reason this really upset our Headmaster which is why we had to get our families to safety and we hope Gringotts holds the answer."

Dan Granger was in a quandary, the fact that his daughter was giggling and now sitting on this young mans lap, arms wrapped around his neck gave such a feeling of relief that his lonely little girl had found someone who obviously thought the world of her but the problem was she's still his little girl. He looked at his best friend and they realised they had to get this right, all the parenting manuals had went in the bin as soon as magic entered the equation! What do you look up when your daughter gets attacked by a mountain troll in a girl's toilet or petrified by a basilisk in a school corridor? They looked at their daughter and neither had ever seen her look happier which for both of them was more important than anything else.

Hermione could see her parents struggling with the situation so tried to help, "Mum, dad we don't have all the answers yet which was why Harry asked Griphook for any books on soul bonds. While in the muggles world this would be called a marriage made in heaven the wizarding world can actually detect the effect and recognise it legally. When Harry and I kissed and the bond formed it was so powerful it knocked us both unconscious."

This comment brought about loud laughter from both the elves before Dobby was able to explain, "Begging your pardon my Lady but it was more powerful than you thought as you broke half the windows in the castle," as both elves dissolved into more fits of laughter.

"We're not going to get a bill for this are we and what's with the Lord and Lady, does your mum have to curtsy when she brings you breakfast?" said a smiling Dan trying to keep the mood light.

"Actually dad we own Hogwarts, my official title is Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor and I wouldn't expect mum to bring my husband and I breakfast as it would upset the elves."

She managed to hold her emotions under control but the look on her parent's faces started her giggling which soon became fits of laughter which everyone couldn't help but join. It was to gales of laughter that Griphook re-entered the room weighed down with folders and scrolls. He began to understand director Ragnok's delight as this young couple who were going to stand the wizarding world on its head, the treatment of their elves had shocked Griphook but he now understood that they were not considered slaves.

The whole Goblin Nation was set to align itself behind this couple with the hope that they could be considered equals to wizards and all other magical beings. He arranged the documents across his desk while everyone regained their composure, "Where would you like to begin Harry?" asked the goblin

"I think we have to do this in chronological order and hopefully a pattern will emerge as we have our suspicions but at the moment no proof," said Hermione while Harry nodded in agreement.

Griphook then lifted the will of James and Lily Potter, "I will be summarising the main points of all the documents we cover here and will have copies of everything sent to a location of your choice. As expected your parents left everything to you but it's the placement of yourself with the Dursleys that concerns us in that the will lists six different placement options and specifically states under no condition were you to be left with your aunt. Dumbledore basically kidnapped you and with the imprisonment without trial of your godfather he declared himself your magical legal guardian."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"As your magical guardian he had access to a portion of your account and paid Vernon Dursley the total of one hundred and twenty thousand pounds sterling over a fourteen year period. In that same period he has also paid the Hogwarts tuition fees for all the Weasley children."

Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse it did!

Griphook knew the next revelation would get a reaction and he wasn't disappointed, "Dumbledore also arranged a marriage contract for Harry's sixteenth birthday with Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Hermione exploded, "The manipulative old bastard! I'm gonna kick his bony arse all the way to Hogsmead and I'm not forgetting the bloody Weasleys or the Dursleys. A lot of people are going to pay for hurting my Harry."

The power radiating off Hermione was actually shaking the bank while inside the room a goblin, two Grangers and both elves were taking shelter behind anything the could find as the air crackled with energy. The door burst open and director Ragnok with four guards tried to enter but was forced back.

Harry, who still had his arms around Hermione spoke, "I love you Mrs Potter!" This distracted Hermione long enough for Harry to pull her into a kiss draining off her anger as their passion deepened and nothing else existed in the moment.

As the kiss ended Hermione gasped, "Thanks Harry, I needed that. You do realise that if Ginny comes within twenty feet of you I'm going to squash her like a bug?"

Harry just nodded before turning to the goblin, "Griphook try and break it to us a little bit gentler could you as my wife seems to be the possessive type, now I need you to tell us what our options are as there's no way, what did you call him love? Ah yes that manipulative old bastard is getting away with this," they were once again staring into each other's eyes totally unaware of the chaos around them.

"What the hell was that?" a stunned Emma Granger demanded.

"That was the unstoppable force of nature known as Hermione Potters temper," said Harry who deliberately used her surname to remind her who it was he loved.

Dan had quickly caught on to Harry's tactics and could see it was working so approached the couple and hugged them both saying, "Just as well you took her off our hands Harry she really can bring the house down."

Emma joined what was now a four way hug, "Welcome to the family Harry, it will take us some time to get our heads round this but our daughter's happiness means everything to us and we can already see what Hermione means to you," she said as tears ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry mum Harry already knows I've chosen my dress so you still get a wedding and wait till they hear down the golf club that your bushy haired bookworm is marrying a lord."

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor please let me introduce myself. My name is Ragnok and I'm the director of Gringotts. Oh it may interest you to know Mr Granger that you son in law owns several golf courses."

Dan's interest was immediately peaked, "Where exactly are these courses then?"

"The Potters were one of the founders of the R & A and own all the courses in St Andrews," replied Ragnok.

"Oh he's a definite keeper," joked Emma while Dan fainted!

**A/N: Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 3**

After ten minutes or so order had been restored to the room, Dan and Emma sat nursing large brandies while quietly talking amongst themselves, Dobby and Winky had helped put the room back together and now sat watching their masters/lord and lady/friends?

The four goblin guards had known fear but having to watch helpless as this young lady shook their bank to its very core was beyond anything in their experience.

Only the joyous expression of their leader kept them standing guarding the door as a watch and wait approach seemed their only course of action for the moment.

Hermione had taken up her now accustomed seating position of Harry's lap with her arms around his neck while comforting arms circled her waist.

They were communicating silently and Hermione thought it seemed to get easier with practice as she rested her head on his shoulder as the last of her anger dispersed.

Ragnok had decided to oversee events as Griphook stood behind and to the left as a good assistant should.

Ragnok spoke "Griphook has informed me where we'd reached in the proceedings and I can see what brought about her Ladyships understandable reaction. Before moving on I would hope to put both your minds at rest with the information that a soul bond is believed to be fate deciding that two people should be together for the rest of their life! It negates any and all contracts of Marriage."

Hermione and Harry were so delighted by this news they glowed so bright her muggle parents could see it.

Ragnok continued "the bond also brings immunity to any love potions people may try on you as well as all forms of mind attacks and would undo any memory charms already placed on either of you."

Harry just glanced at Hermione as he said, "we had already experienced a released memory which fuelled our suspicions of the old goat"

"Well anyone trying to interfere with a bonded couple faces a trip to the island paradise of Azkaban. It's considered attempted murder as breaking a bond could kill the couple" said a serious Griphook.

"You have full access to the Potter and Gryffindor family vaults, own Hogwarts and all the land for miles around including the village of Hogsmead, fourteen houses spread about the world including Potter Manor and an unplotable island in the Caribbean, have shares in both muggle and magical companies to long to list. In short you are the richest young couple in Britain," said a beaming Ragnok.

Dan and Emma were glad they were sitting down and the brandy was a great help as they drained their glasses, the shocks seemed to just keep coming.

Dan had never fainted in his life before but his head was once again spinning as he wondered how in hell the kids were coping so well with all of this.

The kids were talking to each other in their minds and whereas earlier it almost freaked them out it now felt so natural they didn't give it a second thought, there were just to many other pressing matters screaming for their attention.

"Director Ragnok I would like to offer my thanks for your time here today. Its very evident that Dumbledore has been trying to control my life but not why. Do you have any information that could throw some light on this?" asked Harry.

Ragnok smiled, they really were a delightful couple that complemented each other perfectly and had just asked the exact question he was hoping for

"Please just Ragnok and yes I think we can answer that question. Just before you were born he was interviewing for a Divinations professor, I believe you both know her?"

Their groans of displeasure was all the couple could manage before a laughing

Ragnok picked up the story

"Well the interview was going poorly when suddenly Trelawney seemed to make a prophecy the bottom line being that you, and only you my Lord could defeat Voldemort."

"Please Ragnok it's Harry and my wife's name is Hermione, if that old fool believed her he's even more round the twist than we thought" replied Harry while shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have to understand the times, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were everywhere! Killing with impunity since they owned, and still do own the Ministry. Everyone was looking to the great wizard, hero of the first war and he was in danger of being uncovered for the fraud he is," said Ragnok

"Pardon me but I thought he defeated the dark lord Grindelwald and ended the war at least it says so in all the books I've read about the subject. Are you saying he didn't?" asked a curious Hermione

The goblin leader answered her question, "Oh he did kill him Hermione but what the books don't tell you is that they used to be great friends and that Dumbledore sneaked into Grindelwald's home with a muggle pistol and shot him six times in the back!"

Ragnok looked at his shocked audience "not exactly the brave and heroic image that the man wants to portray, is it! Now it couldn't have escaped your notice how the wizarding world idolises the boy who lived which must have annoyed him even more hence hiding you away for ten years hoping it would blow over"

Emma couldn't contain herself any longer "could you please just explain it so we parents can understand why their headmaster is doing all this"

"I apologise Mrs Granger at our best guess we think that Harry was going to be used to fight Voldemort with Dumbledore picking up the credit and with a wife whose family have been life long supporters he could just about control any situation" replied Ragnok

Everyone just sat quietly dealing with another shocking revelation to add to the already long list

Harry eventually asked, "So Ragnok what can we do about it?"

A now beaming Ragnok was actually wringing his hands in anticipation

"Gringotts can only handle the financial side but would be more than willing to lend our support when dealing with the Ministry of Magic. The money paid to the Dursleys can be reclaimed as no care was provided and most of the cash was spent on their obese offspring. There is no financial reason for you to pay thousands of galleons in School fees for the Weasley family and money had been getting withdrawn from your account before you even met them. As to Dumbledore we can take action for financial mismanagement of your account but the decision has to come from you!"

Harry and Hermione were discussing the situation in their minds while trying to consider repercussions, Dumbledore and the Dursleys were no brainers but did they really want to effectively put the Weasleys out on the street.

"Can we see the marriage contract please?" asked Hermione.

The details of the contract made their blood run cold.

Here it was, in black and white, Harry's whole life had been a gigantic lie staged by Albus Dumbledore with the Weasley clan as accomplices.

The contract was dated just days after Harry had been left on his Aunts doorstep and was countersigned by Molly and Arthur.

They had sold there only daughter for tuition fees, its no wonder Ginny had a crush on Harry; she'd been programmed from a very early age to marry him.

Whether Ron or Ginny were actually involved in the deception or being manipulated just like Harry was a question for another day as the answer held the power to hurt more than anything else revealed so far.

Harry and Hermione stood, placed the now void marriage contract on the desk and in as formal a voice as he possessed Harry gave the order

"Director Ragnok I would request that Gringotts bank take the fullest measures possible in all three cases"

No sooner had the words been spoken than they clung to each other visibly upset at the decision they just made, while both understood that it was the right thing to do it didn't make it easier to accept.

The young couple felt their childhood being stripped away piece by piece but with the compensation of their bond both knew they would emerge from this stronger and closer as they drew comfort from each other.

Dan Grangers admiration for this young man who had become his son was growing by leaps and bounds; his whole life had just been trashed yet here he was, standing tall beside his daughter and making decisions that must be breaking his heart.

As they clung to each other Dan and Emma immediately joined them in a family hug trying to offer some grain of comfort.

With a nod from Ragnok, Griphook immediately left to carry out the Potters orders while his leader removed an ancient scroll from his jacket.

He really wished he could spare them this but events were proceeding at an alarming rate and the information he possessed was critical to the entire magical world.

"I'm sorry but we have more yet to discuss and due to events happening throughout the magical world even as we speak this simply cant wait"

Ragnok had their attention now as the four sat back down with Hermione resuming her now customary seating position.

"A genuine prophecy was made many years ago and the Goblin nation believes it concerns you both. From Dobby and Winky's appearance I will assume the Elvin nation believes this also?"

"Yes we do!" answered Winky

Ragnok continued, "This prophecy does not concern Voldemort who would have been taken care of years ago but for greed and incompetence, this has far more reaching effects"

_**Two shall come from the house of the brave**_

_**Their powers combined this world will save**_

_**With love they'll see the bloodlines fall**_

_**And stand united magical beings all**_

The silence that followed was eventually broken by another Granger temper exploding although thankfully not Hermione this time.

Emma Granger was on her feet a split second before her husband, causing the guards to tense before a glance from the director assured them there was no danger.

A very angry mother laid into the goblin leader, "What the hell do you think you're playing at here, I've sat quietly and heard how they've been lied to, manipulated, cheated and were effectively running for their lives earlier on today and now you practically place saving the whole magical world on their young shoulders! Well I think we should go to this island that no one else can find and leave you all to stew in the mess that you made!"

"Way to go Mrs Granger" said a shocked Harry at the ferocity in her voice

Ragnok tried to placate the angry female, "Mrs Granger please understand we're not asking to fight a war here, at this moment in time Harry and Hermione are the two most powerful beings on the planet and in the coming weeks as their bond matures they will be practically untouchable."

Both Dobby and Winky were nodding their heads in agreement

Dobby said, "I knew years ago that Harry was the one from the prophecy which was why I tried to help and when I saw him sitting in the hospital holding a petrified Hermione's hand while chatting to her I knew who the second person was."

Dobby smiled at the couple "If you hadn't got together I would probably have to help you again."

Reactions to this statement were varied as Harry and Hermione shuddered with dread remembering the bludger spelled to attack Harry, Dan and Emma looked perplexed while Dobby and Winky collapsed in laughter.

Ragnok spoke "It is my belief that everyone in this room believes passionately in what the prophecy stands for but perhaps none more than the two young people in front of me! You both have seen and suffered from the purebloods who think it is their birthright to rule our world and let their arrogance blind them into following a half blood Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort. When he was banished the fist time nearly all the death eaters were able to bribe their way out of trouble and are sitting waiting for his return to bankroll his movement again."

He was really getting into his stride now, "We need to change the conditions that allow dark lords to get a foothold and spread their bigoted messages. We need a society where ability, not blood determines your position in life. We need strong honest leaders with unshakable moral compasses, the ability to make the hard decisions but the sensitivity to feel it when it hurts, who posses the magical, financial and political power to take us there in short we need both of you!"

It was a speech that touched everyone in the room, had the guards ready to face any enemy and provided a rallying call for a cause dear to all their hearts and while Gryffindors charge where angels fear to tread these two young lions were growing up fast.

Harry sat back down and Hermione resumed her position as they pondered their response.

Emma had realised that the contact they craved seemed to keep them calm and while they weren't speaking there was no doubt in her mind that they were communicating as they looked into each others eyes. It was both unnerving and incredibly beautiful to see the love and absolute trust they had for each other.

Harry broke the silence "Ragnok you mentioned events happening elsewhere that we assume are related and seem to be forcing a timescale on our decision, could you be a bit more specific please?"

He burst out in hearty laughter "Oh you really are going to be the golden couple and I want the credit for coining the phrase before Rita Skeeter claims it. Right unless it's banking business that ethics forbid me from discussing I promise full disclosure and never to lie to you"

They were astonished that a national leader would make such a vow and nodded their consent and understanding of the trust implied.

"There is information you should have been made aware of and more that happened today setting in motion a chain of events that gave us this timescale. Some of this will be disturbing but please let me finish and then I'll answer any and all questions. The reason that Voldemort killed your parents is because a certain greasy haired death eater heard the first part and reported it to his master."

Harry and Hermione both whispered the hated name together "Snape!"

Ragnok continued "We could be here all night discussing theories how Harry became the boy who lived but what I can say for definite is why Voldemort didn't die when the curse rebounded on him. He had created abominations called horcruxes where he split his soul and placed it in an object for safe keeping rendering him immortal or so he thought! The diary you destroyed in the chamber was one. In total he created six and the piece in him was the seventh."

He paused to make sure his audience were still with him, "when you bonded it was the most powerful never recorded, I say never because it blew the entire ministry recording devices to smithereens! Now in the interest of my banks safety I give you fair warning that you will like this next bit even less than the news about Snape but I swear it's not bad news so please let me finish before destroying anything"

Ragnok tried to lesson the tension by smiling but failed miserably.

"The reason Harry could see the foul creature that Voldemort has become is because he left a bit of his soul in you the night his curse backfired!"

Pressing quickly on for everyone's health

"When you bonded the love pouring from both of you was much worse than the cruciatus curse to Voldemort, it forced the horcrux from Harry's head then a magical pulse blasted through the whole country killing all the horcruxes and mortally wounding Voldemort"

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer "that's what made us pass out the horcrux leaving your head and I'm guessing that the pulse was your magical core being unbound"

Ragnok was now the one on his feet "his core was bound? Who would do such a thing and why? It could and would probably have killed Harry if not released before his seventeenth birthday"

Ragnok was one angry goblin!

"Dumbledore bound my magic when I was seven. My uncle was beating me and had just broken my arm when my magic flared and blasted him into the wall. The accidental magic department showed up, asked me my name and when they saw what had happened were arresting my aunt and uncle when he showed up with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall."

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and held him tight as he continued

"A tremendous argument broke out between McGonagall and Dumbledore where she ripped him a new one but as soon as Poppy had fixed my arm he obliviated everyone!"

Ragnok looked ready to kill

"My uncle then told him to take me out the house as I was a dangerous freak but Dumbledore promised he would be able to control me and bound my magic before obliviating me as well leaving me helpless at the hands of that vicious bastard"

Emma was openly sobbing into Dan's shoulder while Hermione had a cold, calculating anger bubbling below the surface.

Ragnok erupted "I'll have them tried under goblin law! Azkaban's to good for that filth"

At that moment no insurance company in the world would touch the Dursleys who's life expectancy had just taken a serious downturn.

Hermione had shared Harry's memory earlier when the bond had unblocked it so was still concentrating on Ragnok's words

"So Voldemort is mortally wounded and his backup just got wiped?" she asked

"Very succinctly put Hermione but there's one last piece of the jigsaw that means the clocks running on this plan. When Voldemort collapsed so did every death eater in the country!" answered Ragnok

"WHAT!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

Ragnok couldn't quite hide the delight in his voice, "Yes and when he dies so will they as their dark mark is linked to his soul"

Dan Granger felt compelled to state the obvious "are you telling us that we could sit here, enjoy another brandy and all the bad guys are going to do the decent thing and die because that sounds like my kind of plan!"

"It's easy to see where Hermione gets her intelligence from but you are not quite accurate Mr Granger, tell me Harry what happens if Lucius Malfoy dies?" asked the goblin

Harry thought for a second and understood precisely what Ragnok meant "the next generation step in, Draco is every bit as loathsome as his father and he would become the head of the Malfoy family with all the wealth and privilages that provides. The same would happen in most death eater families"

"Correct Harry and the whole cycle would begin again with you and your wife at the front of the fight but we may have a solution! The death eaters queued to willingly bind themselves to Voldemort and will die when he does, nothing can stop that but we may be able to stop the progression of the next generation."

Ragnok knew he had their undivided attention

"If a wizard were to kill Voldemort and cast an ancient spell that awards the victor the spoils of war we believe it would strip all the death eater assets and titles as well. This would for all intents give you almost total control of the magical world."

Harry felt as if he'd been hit with a stunner while Hermione was curious

"What is this spell and why isn't it still in use?" she asked

Ragnok chuckled "Hermione if Gringotts could afford you there's a job here for life! The spell is Praedia Bellica and fell out of use because along with possessions came the wives but as your soul bond takes precedent over everything Harry would become their head of house instead of husband. It would also put you in charge of most of the house elf population since Hogwarts already answers to you."

"Can we have some time to talk this over please Ragnok, have you any idea how long we've got? I am assuming you know where he is?" said Harry

"You've seen the form he's in Harry it requires constant care, between the pulse of love you two hit him with and all his death eaters dying I think we are talking hours. Oh I forgot to mention Minister Fudge and his senior undersecretary were among the casualties! We'll leave you with some refreshments, you can call when ready and of course we know where he is!"

All the goblins left while Harry stopped the elves leaving as all six of them sat round the table

"Ok one way or another this decision will effect everyone sitting here so all opinions will be listened to before Hermione and I make our mind up," said Harry

"Harry, are you ok with killing someone?" asked Emma who couldn't believe she was sitting discussing taking someone's life so casually.

"Mrs Granger he killed both my parents and tried to murder me when I was one year old and failed, I banished him. When I was eleven he possessed a teacher and attempted to kill me twice but failed and the teacher died. When I was twelve he possessed a student, petrified Hermione and tried to kill me again!"

It was Harry's turn to comfort Hermione; memories of her being petrified were definitely not good ones

Harry continued, "he failed and I now know I destroyed part of his soul. When Hermione and I bonded we apparently destroyed most of his soul without even realising it so now all that is left of the person that was once Tom Riddle is a small piece of his soul contained in a hideous baby sized body that's held together with dark magic and failing fast."

Harry was very serious now, "you ask me if I could kill it the answer is yes because as long as it's alive Hermione will never be safe and she means more to me than anything else."

Dan found himself thinking of Harry as a son already and he was so proud of his handling of this whole situation, he didn't know enough about the magic world but had realized what was going on here quite quickly.

Harry and Hermione would effectively govern the magical world and the fact Ragnok was willing to trust these two teenagers with that amount of power spoke volumes for Harry's character.

Dan had been observing carefully when Draco Malfoy's name had been mentioned and remembered that name from one of Hermione's letters and understood there was real animosity between them.

If this plan worked it would effectively cut off the next generation of terrorists at the knees, with a decisive government in place counter any more movements before they got of the ground.

Dobby spoke next "you have some idea of what my life was like before you set me free and there are a lot more elves out there in conditions just as bad. This could strike a major blow for the Elvin nation and be a turning point in our history"

Both Dobby and Winky had tears in their eyes but Harry and Hermione knew they would support them whatever they decided.

"Dad you've been very quiet, you have a say in this as well" said Hermione

"I only have one question and I'm pretty sure I know the answer! Could you both be happy living on a private tropical island knowing the turmoil you left behind?" he asked

Harry smiled "you have no idea how tempting that is, all my life I've wanted two things, to be part of a family and be just Harry! I never wanted all the celebrity rubbish I just want to be a normal guy and kiss my beautiful girlfriend as often as possible but one kiss and here we all are discussing the fate of the magical world. As I said to Hermione earlier today I don't do normal so you are correct sir we couldn't do it, Hermione calls it my saving people thing."

Hermione took his face in her hands "I'm so proud to be your wife" as she tenderly kissed him.

Emma's heart was bursting with happiness as she watched her daughter with the man she so obviously was deeply in love with

"Harry what about your godfather, don't you think he'd like to be involved in his decision?" she asked

Hermione laughed, "no need mum we know exactly what Sirius would say"

"Yea, kick the bastards arse for Lilly and James" said Harry

Noticing the look of confusion on Emma's face he remembered she didn't know

"Lilly and James were my mum and dad and Sirius was their best friend"

Emma nodded in understanding.

"Dobby could you please ask Ragnok to come back in, we've reached our decision" said Hermione.

Dobby and Winky approached

"I always said Harry Potter is a great wizard but with his Hermione at his side they will be the greatest witch and wizard ever!" declared an emotional Dobby.

"You said my name!" said an equally emotional Hermione "we need to get to the bottom of the changes in you two and I want a full explanation"

Winky laughed "I think we have a full pensieve at the moment, maybe tomorrow won't be as hectic!"

Dobby returned with Ragnok and Harry just calmly said "we'll do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR, not me

**Chapter 4**

Ragnok had expected nothing less and the preparations were well under way.

Hermione asked, "How are we going to do this? Harry is not casting Avada Kedavra, even on Voldemort!"

"Actually Hermione, I don't think Harry would be capable of casting the killing curse as you have to feel hate for the spell to work. Harry can get angry like the rest of us,"

Both Granger women couldn't hide their blushes

The goblin leader continued, "but there is a great leap necessary to get from anger to hate. The prophecy stated, _'with love they'll see the bloodlines fall,'_ so a spell based on positive emotions would be best."

Harry and Hermione were smiling.

"Ragnok, can we have your permission to perform a spell inside Gringotts?" Asked Hermione.

Ragnok answered formally, "Lord and Lady Gryffindor are friends to the goblin nation and entitled to all the privilages this title entails."

Hermione was shocked at the honour bestowed upon them while Harry wished he'd paid more attention in Professor Binns class.

Hermione explained to her bemused parents, "friend to the goblin nation meant that the goblins considered them family, and the only thing worse than messing with a goblin was trying to mess with their family, This is a great honour and a very rare occurrence with the last known being Godric Gryffindor."

Both wizards took out their wands and while thinking of their first kiss said, "Expecto Patronum."

Prongs shot from Harry's wand but instead of silver his form was now gold, while bigger and brighter than ever before.

Hermione expected her otter patronus but was clearly surprised when a golden doe, matching Harry's in size and brightness, burst forth and, finding no enemy's to engage, proceeded to nuzzle prongs in front of a shocked room.

While Dan and Emma, as muggles couldn't see the golden animals, the whole room was filled with so much positive energy that the dentists hoped it could be bottled for use in their waiting room.

Dan asked Ragnok, "just how much danger are these two going to be in?"

"We will be taking goblin guards and have contacted Amelia Bones at the ministry. They will want a presence so it should be perfectly safe. Voldemort and all his followers are unconscious after all."

"Oh good," said Emma, "then you wont mind us coming along."

Hermione tried to object when her mother interrupted, "listen to me, neither of you are leaving my sight until we have had time for a talk!"

The emphasis on the word talk had Hermione beet red and when a confused Harry received the telepathic message, _'birds and bees!'_ from his wife, a shudder went down his back while his complexion had a distinctly green tinge to it.

Hermione couldn't help but hug him as she thought, _'he's ready to finish off a dark lord but terrified of my mother!'_ Both teens burst out laughing and any tension in the room was gone.

Four goblins entered the room carrying bundles that were presented to the teens and both elves.

"We didn't think school robes were appropriate for this task," said a smiling Ragnok.

Harry and Hermione received dragon hide armour and black robes of a material so fine it was obviously made by the goblins while, with a snap of their fingers, Dobby and Winky looked splendid in their new tunics and cloaks to match their friends.

It was then that Harry noticed the Potter and Gryffindor crests on each of the four cloaks, he decided they need to learn the elf magic needed for a quick change of clothes.

Harry and Hermione were led into another room to change and as the door closed two shy, blushing teenagers remained.

This was the first time they had been alone together since the discovery of their bond and neither was sure how to act.

It was predictably Hermione who regained control first.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry, we're only changing clothes and you are allowed to look at your wife!" she said while removing her clothing.

For all her supposed bravery, Hermione was terrified that Harry wouldn't like her. All her teenage insecurities were running rampant as she was now wearing only a bra and knickers.

While trying to put on the dragon hide trousers she suddenly got an image of Hagrid kissing Madam Maxime, it was a hurting Hermione who asked, "Harry, what are you doing?"

A shirtless Harry embarrassingly replied, "well you said I could look which caused a…problem! With no cold shower available I tried to think of something to make the problem go away. I'm sorry Hermione."

She pounced on him and kissed him senseless while thinking, _'he finds me attractive!'_

As the kiss finished, Harry held Hermione's face in his hands, "Hermione you are the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen! You took my breath away and I can't believe your mine, though I think we better hurry up and change before your mother breaks down the door for our talk."

With shyness well and truly banished, dressing finished quickly and as they walked back to the other room wearing the skin tight armour. With their cloaks billowing in a way that would make Snape jealous everyone could see them for what they really were, the two most powerful warriors for the light in the magical world.

Everyone that is except for an auror called Dawlish.

Madam Bones and four aurors, along with Ragnok and a guard of ten goblins, Dobby, Winky and Hermione's parents were waiting for the young warriors but as they walked over one of the aurors started shouting.

"The ministry's in total disarray, no-one knows what's happening and we're here pandering to attention seeking Potter and his mudblood girlfriend! You can't be..."

He didn't get to say anymore as an unseen force threw him against the wall and held him there, a meter off the ground.

The other three aurors watched their stricken colleague slam into the wall and started to reach for their wands to assist, but the sight of eleven very angry, heavily armed goblins changed their minds.

Harry strode towards him, "you will apologise to my wife if you value your life!"

Amelia Bones had never seen such power and he didn't even have a wand in his hand.

"Excuse me Mr Potter."

"I am Lord Gryffindor Madam Bones. My wife and I are going to win this war and for what? For my wife to be insulted by a ministry employee, an auror no less! If this is the attitude we have to endure, could someone please explain why we should save you?"

"I apologise Lord Gryffindor, but we're all a bit on edge today with the unexplained happenings at the ministry and to some of the wizarding worlds post prominent citizens," said Amelia Bones

"Today my wife and I mortally wounded Lord Voldemort, which had a considerable impact on his marked death eaters and now we are leaving here to finish the job. You and the other aurors may accompany us but he stays till I've got time to deal with the matter."

Bones was in total shock at the implications of what this young man had just said; Voldemort back, the minister for magic a death eater, we're going up against the dark lord.

She looked to Ragnok for confirmation.

"Everything the Lord Gryffindor has said is the truth. The entire goblin nation is behind the Lord and Lady Gryffindor and I take it as a matter of honour that the Lady was insulted in Gringotts so, begging the Lords pardon, but we have first claim on him."

Ragnok winked at Harry while the auror called Dawlish wet himself.

"Thank you Ragnok, we've bigger fish to fry" said a now calm Harry, as two more goblin guards entered and tried, without success, to remove the now terrified auror from the wall.

"Excuse me Lord Gryffindor, could you release the prisoner?" Harry just glanced over and Dawlish hit the floor before being led away.

"Madam Bones the portkey leaves in one minute, it's your choice whether you wish to witness the demise of Voldemort." said Ragnok, producing a long spear for everyone to hold on to.

Harry and Hermione had experienced this form of travel so were coaching her parents, now dressed with the same Potter/Gryffindor cloaks over their muggle clothes.

Harry wondered if there had ever been a stranger group to take a portkey: eleven goblins, two elves, a pair of muggles and just before activation the aurors joined making it three witches and three wizards.

**-OoOoO-**

Everyone arrived safely outside the house Harry had seen in a vision that summer. The goblin guards quickly established a perimeter around the building, although no movement was detected nothing could be taken for granted.

Harry led the way assuming they would be in the same room from the summer vision while Hermione never left his side and everyone carried their wand ready for use.

The party reached the stairs with Harry and Hermione in front and Dobby with Winky very closely behind.

A couple of goblin guards were followed by Ragnok and the Grangers, who now realized just how far out of their depth they were. Amelia Bones and the aurors brought up the rear.

As they approached the open door of the room where Harry expected the Voldemort thing to be, pathetic whimpering noises could be heard.

They stopped outside the door and, deciding to take no chances, cast the patronus charm while still on the landing.

Using the memory of their kiss in the changing room, they lit up the whole house as prongs and his mate charged into the room looking for a target. Finding one crawling on the floor in the most hideous, baby sized form imaginable.

Hermione's doe didn't hesitate, just lowered her head and charged into the creature which screamed at the love and positive energy the doe was pouring into its evil body, quickly overwhelming the dark magic keeping it alive and it was no more.

As the creature died a green gas left its body taking an almost human form and looking for someone else to inhabit, but this was the moment prongs pounced His antlers pierced through the green mist, causing sounds that were beyond screams to be heard as the last piece of Tom Marvelo Riddle's soul died.

As prongs was ending Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry entered the room, held his wand aloft and cast the Praedia Bellica spell causing a pencil thin jet of white light to leave his wand and pass through the dispersing green mist.

Suddenly more and more beams shot out his wand one of them hitting a hidden figure who was lying in a corner of the room.

It took a few minutes for the beams to stop by which time he had been joined in the room by Hermione and Ragnok, with the elves barring the door to everyone else.

Harry actually felt drained between prongs and the numerous white beams, he'd been using a lot of magical power. When Hermione wrapped him in her arms and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, it was like plugging into an electrical socket as his core recharged.

Hermione felt it as well, _'their powers combined this world will save'_ "does that mean we can share power as well as thoughts? We never did ask Ragnok for a book on soul bonds did we?"

"Been kind of a busy day love," chuckled Harry.

Dan and Emma joined them in the hug with tears of relief running unashamedly down both their cheeks.

Harry gestured for Dobby and Winky to join them saying, "you're both part of our family" so the group was back to six with two elves sobbing with happiness.

Ragnok was standing looking proudly at the group hug while the aurors checked the room.

Harry said, "Madam Bones the body over there is Peter Pettigrew who, as you can see, was alive moments ago. My godfather, Sirius Black spent twelve years in Azkaban without a trial for crimes committed by this man. Fudge knew this last year but we now understand why no action was taken. Poetic really, as Sirius is alive while Fudge died a death eater. I expect his pardon to be announced by tomorrow at the latest."

"You have my word justice will be done Lord Gryffindor. Can you please explain what happened here tonight? I'm sure that's the dark lords wand but this thing and the snake?" Amelia asked.

"The thing is Voldemort; it's mostly made-up of dark magic and snake venom. With his loyal servant over there not able to care for it, the thing was dying. My wife and I used the patronus charm, positive energy and love were like poison to it and Voldemort's spirit was destroyed as well. No come backs this time." said Harry

A pink haired auror approached Harry, "hi, my name is Tonks and Sirius Black is my cousin. If you see him could you say hi from me. My mother never believed he was guilty, she knew your mother and father as well. She always said Sirius would die before he betrayed them."

"Thanks Tonks, guess that makes you family as well," he gave the startled young witch a hug and her hair changed colour, "this has been a real red letter day for family but tiring to say the least."

Looking at Hermione, "I think it's time to go home love, how about you?"

Hermione smiled at her husband, "second best idea you've had all day dear. Ragnok any luck with that book we asked for?"

Ragnok pulled a slim volume out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, "I will see you tomorrow as we have many things to do, although the issues we discussed today are well in hand."

Harry shook Ragnok's hand, "thank you for everything and please wait till tomorrow before imposing anything too permanent on our problems. I at least want to hear their side. Madam Bones I would like to see you tomorrow as well if that can be arranged. I trust you and sadly there's not many in the ministry of magic I can say that about."

"For what you have done I will always be available Lord Gryffindor. The wizarding world owes you a debt that can never be repaid."

"Try telling Rita Skeeter that!" said Hermione, "Mum, Dad hold on. Winky, Dobby take us home." And they were gone.

**-OoOoO-**

At the burrow that evening, Molly and Arthur were sitting listening to the radio for news bulletins, the whole magical world was in an uproar.

Witches and wizards had collapsed all over the country, what caused it? was it contagious? could it happen again?

Since everyone collapsed at once and, as yet no repeat occurrence had been reported, things had quietened slightly but the worry was still there. Who would be next?

The radio caught their attention again, "We now have an announcement from Amelia Bones, who has just been appointed acting minister for magic." The husband and wife stared at the box in anticipation.

"Good evening, I would like to put everyone's mind at rest by saying we now know what caused the mass collapse and it will not, I repeat will not effect anyone else."

Had the ministries monitoring devices not already been destroyed, they would have been sorely tested by the surge in positive magical energy from all over the country that could have run a small town.

"Earlier today Lord and Lady Gryffindor battled he who... Lord Voldemort to his severe injury. He then began drawing power from his marked death eaters causing them all to collapse. Tonight I was part of a group that accompanied them both to his lair and finished Voldemort for good."

Energy output was now on a city scale.

"And who are the heroic Lord and Lady Gryffindor? Why none other than Harry Potter and his new wife Hermione Potter nee Granger."

The verbal explosion at the burrow was probably unique in the wizarding world, as Arthur Weasley stared blankly at the instrument that had just pronounced their doom, his wife yelled at the top of her voice "NOOOO..."

Molly had the potion all prepared, was ready to add it to some cakes for Harry when that bloody tournament took over.

She couldn't have him fighting dragons while doped on love potion, he could get killed then where would they be?

What the hell was Albus playing at letting him marry? Just wait till she got hold of that worthless son of hers, falling out with Harry and pushing him into the mudblood bitches arms. She would..

We'll never know what she would because at that moment the front and back doors of the burrow were simultaneously blown apart. Before Molly or Arthur had time to even think about their wands, a dozen goblin guards had burst into the room, slapping magic suppressing manacles on them both.

The guard who was obviously in charge withdrew a scroll from his tunic and read:

"Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, you are charged with crimes against a friend to the goblin nation and as such you will be tried under goblin law."

"What are you talking about? What have we done and who is this friend? There hasn't been a friend of the goblin nation for centuries, I work at the ministry so release us this instant." Shouted Arthur.

The burrow was being torn apart as the goblins searched for evidence, when a flask of potion was placed in the head guards hand, removing the lid, he sniffed the contents before looking at them with clear contempt.

"The Lord and Lady Gryffindor have been awarded friend status." He said.

Both Weasley's knew they were screwed.

**-OoOoO-**

At number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting in front of the biggest television in their street, feet up, glass of wine in hand and bemoaning the quality of programs available. All things considered a perfect evening!

The perfect evening rather quickly went pear shaped due to the unscheduled interruption of about a dozen evil looking creatures with the longest knives they had ever seen. They effortlessly threw Vernon into a wall and kept him there by means of a goblin sword under his chins.

As the goblins began their search, the contrast between Dudley and Harry's bedroom caused their mood to darken, but when they found his old bedroom under the stairs - all hell broke loose!

A seriously pissed off goblin can do a lot of damage, but if you multiply that by twelve and drop them into the middle of a muggle house the result is utter carnage.

The goblins portkeyed out of Little Whinging with both Dursleys in tow and without a word being spoken, less than five minutes after entering.

At number 4 Privet Drive not one item inside the house remained intact and no pieces bigger than a matchbox could be found – the destruction was total.

**-OoOoO-**

The bearded old man in the Granger's back garden only required a fishing pole to conform with the muggles idea of a garden gnome, a six foot garden gnome maybe but a gnome none the less.

Albus Dumbledore was loosing his patience. As well as his job, his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, his Order of Merlin, First Class - NO! He could save this. He was Albus bloody Dumbledore after all – the most powerful wizard of his time. All he needed was the little mudbloods parents, that would get him the mudblood, and through her Potter.

He could do this, though what he could do without is the twenty goblin guards, in full body armour with weapons drawn, that had just appeared. Ah well, time to go – shit! anti-apparition wards so emergency portkey it is – deep shit! anti portkey wards as well.

"What can I help you with this fine night?" he said while spotting a gap in their lines. He decided to make a run for it as, once outside the erected wards portkey travel and apparition would be possible.

He drew his wand and fired stunners into the goblins while running through the gap, suddenly the ground wrapped around him and he was underwater. Having dropped his wand he found the more he struggled the more entangled in this strange ground he became, with freezing water trying to enter his lungs blackness overtook him. Albus Dumbledore had never seen a pool cover before.

**-OoOoO-**

The group arrived back in Gryffindor apartments to be greeted by a cleaner, but no less frustrated Sirius Black, who looked to have worn a groove in the carpet pacing up and down.

"Harry Potter! You are not moving from that spot until you tell me what the hell is going on."

A smiling Harry, with his arm around Hermione's waist couldn't resist winding up his now scrubbed and brushed godfather. "OK! short version, we're married, voldie and all his minions have kicked the bucket and your pardon should be through by tomorrow! Any questions?"

A stunned Sirius couldn't seem to get his mouth and brain to connect but did manage to croak, "are you serious?"

Quick as a flash Emma replied, "I thought that was you, I'm Emma and this is my husband Dan."

Sirius Black proceeded to do something he hadn't done in many years, he roared with laughter before grabbing Harry and Hermione and dancing around the room. His laughter was infectious and soon everyone joined in.

Harry's comment of, "way to impress the in-laws Sirius," started the whole scene over again.

The all ended collapsed into the various sofas and armchairs spread about the room with Hermione in her usual position on Harry's lap.

Emma asked, "where exactly is here and why aren't we at home?"

Hermione was about to explain when a large cat bounded onto her knee, demanding attention just as a snowy owl landed on the back of their chair and affectionately nipped Harry's ear.

"Crookshanks, Hegwig how did you get here?" said Hermione, while scratching a now purring cat behind its ear.

Harry just looked at the elves and it was a rather subdued Dobby who supplied the answer.

"Your trunks were moved into the master suit and your familiars were brought here for their protection," he said.

He turned to Dan and Emma, "you will find some of your belongings in the first guest room. When they were collected a certain Albus Dumbledore was seen sitting in your garden, waiting on you returning home we presume."

Godric chose this moment to make his presence known to the astonishment of the Grangers. "Until order returns to the wizarding world this is the safest place in Britain. There will surely be some retaliation attempts and, as muggles I'm afraid you will be easy targets."

"Mum and dad Godric is right, they would use you to get to us. We're all going to have to sit down to discuss the future but not tonight please, we all need a good nights sleep before tackling anything else."

Emma went straight into mother mode, "and just where will you be sleeping young lady?"

"MUM! I shall be sleeping, and I mean sleeping with my husband. We shared our first kiss today and are not ready to go beyond that yet, but we just can't bear to be parted."

Harry had his arms round his now blushing wife, "Hermione and I can already share thoughts, emotions and magical power. With one kiss, Voldemort and his death eaters were wiped out. We all need to know a lot more about this bond before we unintentionally destroy Britain!"

Sirius couldn't help it, he just couldn't do stern parent and the thought of little Harry destroying Big Ben just cracked him up and he was nearly on the floor with laughter.

Dan was clueless how to handle this situation, the standard 'hurt my daughter I kill you' doesn't really apply when the boy in question can slam an armed magical policeman, who insulted Hermione into a wall just by looking at him.

He almost chuckled at the thought of what he would do to anyone who dared to try and cause her harm.

Hermione was just as powerful as Harry and nearly destroyed a building when she heard what Dumbledore had done, how the hell were you supposed to discipline the two most powerful teenagers in the world?

Then there was this marriage, the fact they adored each other and he liked Harry, so what to do?

When Harry made his 'destroy Britain' joke, Dan's mind screamed 'TMI' before joining Sirius in laughter.

Emma was left as the sole voice of parenthood but what could she do? It was an issue of trust and she had always trusted her daughter.

Her choice of young man couldn't be faulted as Harry had impressed the hell out of her, and impressing Emma Granger was not an easy thing to do.

She decided to cut them a break but not let them off the hook entirely, "Hermione Jane Potter, we will be having a talk and I would really like a look at the book Ragnok gave you when you've read it."

Hermione was smiling knowing her mum had deliberately said Potter to take any sting out of the remark.

Her parents were doing their best to cope with the situation and she loved them for it, "sure mum, next few days I promise."

She now had a butterbeer in her hand and looking around, everyone had drinks with her parents and Sirius had champagne, Dobby and Winky were holding glasses of pumpkin juice while Harry, like her had butterbeer.

Dobby raised his glass, "To the demise of darkness, the freedom of Sirius and the joining of the two finest people I know!" they all drank to that.

Harry thought, _'we really need to sit down with those two though I much prefer them this way' _

'_Its on my to do list love'_ answered Hermione.

**-OoOoO-**

Minerva McGonagall sat in the Hogwarts great hall looking around the tables wondering what else could happen today.

She knew her two favourite pupils were missing from her house table but others had also left the school as families were effected by grab arm and collapse disease, three teachers had been infected and taken to the infirmary.

She had just about got over the shock of one of them transforming into an already dead convicted death eater when Poppy reported that the three of them had just passed away.

Where the hell was Albus?

He had shot out the school as if his robes were on fire and hadn't been heard from since. Thankfully the damage to the castle was minimal and quickly repaired, although the potions department will require to be completely restocked.

She had allowed the Wizarding Wireless Network to be broadcast into the great hall, everyone was desperate for news.

Madam Bones announcement that Voldemort was finally gone created the loudest cheer ever heard at Hogwarts, revealing the identity of Lord and Lady Gryffindor was met with total silence as all heads turned towards the empty seats normally occupied by the couple before bedlam erupted.

Ron Weasley's temper seemed to know no bounds as he shouted at the top of his voice about them going behind his back.

Nobody could actually figure out where this sense of betrayal came from as the whole school had heard about their latest, and final falling out in the Gryffindor common room.

His young sister was crying uncontrollably while the twins offered comfort, though she was by no means the only witch crying at the news of Harry's marriage to Hermione she seemed the most distraught.

Minerva decided it was time to open that forty-year-old bottle of single malt; she needed a wee dram tonight!

**-OoOoO-**

Harry climbed into bed beside Hermione as she put the soul bond book down and cuddled into him.

"Hermione is this real? I keep expecting to wake up in the dorm and realise I'm late for double potions," he asked

"Harry, if I wake up in my dorm tomorrow then you are going to have one extremely pissed off witch to deal with!"

Hermione waved her hand and the lights went out.

**Authors note: thanks for reading, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke to his arms full of a certain brown haired witch and thought _'I could get used to waking like this' _

'_You better as I plan on being here a while'_ came the reply from Hermione but Harry could tell there was a hint of sadness in her thoughts.

"What's the matter love? Do I snore? Steal all the covers?" said Harry trying to lift her spirits.

She held him tighter "oh heavens no Harry! Nothing like that, I'm just being silly that's all!"

"Hermione Potter being silly, now this I've got to hear! You know we can't keep secrets from each other so out with it."

Hermione buried her face into his chest to hide her blushes

"Harry I'm just being a silly little girl whose fantasy was to walk down the aisle and have the prince of her dreams waiting, with everyone who'd ever called me buck toothed, ugly bookworm, bushy haired, insufferable know it all there to watch! After reading the book last night we know that's not possible but I've have the prince of my dreams so nothing else matters!"

Harry felt her warm tears land on his chest and thought his heart would explode with the love he felt for his wife.

Kissing the top of her head he asked "How does next Saturday sound? I know Christmas would be more romantic but I have a date that nothing will make me break so Saturday works for me"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Harry with the confusion evident in her eyes.

Harry smiled at her "Ok you want the words! Hermione Jane Potter I would be honoured if you would consent to being my Bride next Saturday at the venue of your choice."

He wasn't sure whether Hermione had grown extra limbs or cast a silent full body bind as the hug seemed to squeeze the life out of him, but as long as she kept kissing like this there was no chance of him complaining!

When they finally decided breathing wasn't optional but actually a necessity Harry held her tight and asked "so no witty banter, no 'kiss me' just straight to the point!"

Hermione was now laughing "Harry you know we're older now so why waste time talking when we could be kissing!"

"Now there's the genius I married" said Harry placing a kiss on the tip of her nose "but if I'm not mistaken we just added to an already very long to-do list so I suggest it's time to face the parents and godparent or we could stay here all day?"

Hermione gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before untangling herself and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

I hate it when she's right thought Harry "Winky" he called

She appeared instantly

"Good morning Winky, how is everyone this morning? And may I say you look splendid in your tunic"

Harry didn't know till that moment that elves could blush but Winky had a definite pink hue to her cheeks

"Morning Harry, the Grangers and Sirius had a few more brandies after you and Hermione went to bed so I have some hangover cure ready for them"

Harry laughed, "That's brilliant Winky I'm sure they'll appreciate it! Could we have breakfast for seven in about twenty minutes please?"

Winky was about to protest about the number for breakfast but one look at Harry made her smile and change her mind "yes Harry"

**-OoOoO-**

Harry and Hermione were first into the 'common room' and went for a chat with his ancestor's portrait

"What's urgent in the castle that we need to know about Godric?" asked Harry

"Short version Moody was a polyjucied death eater, Durmstrang needs a new headmaster, Hogwarts needs a new potions teacher and Albus hasn't been seen since he left the castle yesterday!"

"Ok, the to-do list just got even longer! I think we need McGonagall and Pomfrey for the parent talk as well. Godric do you know where they are and how can we get them here?" asked Hermione

"Actually you are in luck as they're both in the infirmary discussing the real Moody who had been locked in his own trunk for months. You can use the fireplace to floo call them and I'll set the access permissions so they can floo to Gryffindor apartment"

"Thanks, Hermione can you round up the adults and ask Winky if she can add another two for breakfast. Is there any way I can share a memory Godric? Hermione and I can share each others but I want to show a specific one to a group."

"What you need is a pensieve Harry, there should one on the shelf with mind magic books. Ask Sirius how to use It.," said Godric

Harry's head was no sooner out the floo when his astonished head of House stumbled out the fireplace closely followed by the Hogwarts healer.

"Mr Potter you have some explaining to …"

Minerva McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts for nearly forty years, she'd been Head of House to the Marauders, she was known as the 'Strict Scot', she was blushing like a giddy schoolgirl as the handsome young man wrapped her in a hug, kissed her cheek and said "thank you for caring."

She stood speechless as he repeated the process, with the same result on her friend Poppy when loud laughter reverberated around the room.

"You really are the son of a Marauder, that was absolutely brilliant! Why did we never think to try that?" said Sirius while trying to regain his breath from laughing.

Minerva wasn't about to let a former pupil get away with that, "Perhaps because none of you ever had the charisma to pull it off!" and Sirius was silenced!

The whole room were now chuckling at the Marauder's spectacular crash and burn.

Winky had set breakfast out on the balcony with a warming charm covering the whole area, and as the spectacular view of the Hogwarts landscape was matched by the splendid food, the group enjoyed each others company knowing the answers would come soon.

Everyone recognised it was time and made their way into the common room as Harry produced Godric's pensieve, Sirius removed the silver thread of memory from Harry's forehead and set the pensieve to project the images for the group to watch.

The women were all in tears while Dan and Sirius prepared to commit murder, even Dobby looked fierce, while trying to offer comfort to a now sobbing Winky as they all watched the full scene where Dumbledore the Obliviator reigned supreme in Privet Drive.

Harry sat cuddling with his wife as everyone got a small sample of his childhood.

As the memory finished Harry asked "Madam Pomfrey can you detect if the professor has been obliviated more than once?"

Poppy cast a complicated spell round her friend's head and her expression gave the answer.

Hermione asked, "Sirius, how did Dumbledore know where to find the Potters?" his confusion caused her to continue, "if only the secret keeper can reveal the location surely Peter would have to tell him!"

Sirius looked ready to vomit while Minerva kept repeating "the bastard!" her voice barely above a whisper.

"He wanted Harry beaten and broken so he could manipulate him, and with the help of the Weasleys control him! There's a will? Disregard it! Legal guardian in the way? Azkaban with no trial! Anyone who gets a glimpse of the truth looses their memory. The great Albus Dumbledore, hero of the wizarding world. MY ARSE!" screamed Hermione.

"I happen to be very fond of your lovely arse Mrs Potter" as Harry tried the same calming tactic from the bank.

Unfortunately Minerva wasn't at Gringotts or she would never have asked, "What have the Weasleys got to do with this?"

Harry stood straight up with Hermione cradled in his arms and headed out onto the balcony, kissing her attention away from the question and onto other matters while inside the Grangers and Elves explained why it was an extremely bad idea to mention the red haired ones in Mrs Potter's presence.

It was a slightly dishevelled Hermione who walked back into the room, arm round her husband and resumed sitting on his lap as if it was perfectly normal to be dragged from a room and kissed senseless.

Dan and Emma had huge grins as Harry looked pleased with himself.

Minerva and Poppy were chatting to the portrait as the teen's returned, she glanced at her two students and wondered how they were coping so well, she was barely handling the changing situation and that was on the outskirts of the storm!

Minerva had read that in the centre of a hurricane it was calm but she didn't know what, or who to believe in anymore, she was pulled out of her mental wandering by hearing her name called but it sounded different!

"Headmistress McGonagall" said a smiling Harry for the second time "you looked miles away there. I would offer you a galleon for them but last time I made that offer I ended up married!"

A dig in the ribs from Hermione followed that remark before Minerva finally cottoned on to what Harry called her.

"Oh no Mr Potter we need to contact the board about Albus in fact the ministry would be better although the state it's in at the moment he could probably end up as minister considering the last one supported Voldemort!"

Harry and Hermione just smiled and said as one "he's being dealt with!"

The utter conviction in their voices left no room for error but Sirius wanted blood "how can you be so confident? He'll pull something out those ridiculous sleeves and probably claim all the credit!"

"Ragnok won't let him pull any stunts and he'll be tried under goblin law for crimes against friends to the goblin nation, namely us!" said Hermione continuing, "The Weasley's and Dursleys are also being tried under goblin law!"

Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early.

Harry and Hermione knew they needed McGonagall on board if their plans for Hogwarts were to have any chance of succeeding.

Hogwarts School was the centrepiece of their scheme to change the wizarding world and a Head was required who would insist nothing but the best from students and staff while dealing fairly with all.

Their choices were Minerva McGonagall for Headmistress or leaving the magical world as neither could envision bringing children into the current magical society. It was time to reveal some of their plans!

Harry spoke, his voice trembling with so much emotion, that everyone was held spellbound as this young man bared his soul

"When Hagrid came to my rescue he told me that I would be going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the World! He also told me that I'd be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbledore! I would really like one of those statements to be true."

"As Lord and Lady Gryffindor we own Hogwarts and there's only one name on our list for the Head of Hogwarts and that name is Minerva McGonagall. Before you answer let me say a few things that we would like to see happen."

"The most important would be that bad teachers will no longer be tolerated within these walls. You must know that the standards in some subjects have been poor to say the least."

Minerva could only nod to Harry in acknowledgement. Ashamed, not only that he was right but because she'd been powerless to intervene.

Harry continued pressing home their points "How can muggle studies possibly be taught when none of their devices will work in the castle? This year the sports program for the entire school involves two students, and one of them was entered illegally! Where are the classes in art, music, and dance? There's a ball in less than two weeks where Hermione and I have to start the proceedings but the school doesn't teach dancing."

He paused to draw breath before continuing, not noticing the golden glow of power that encapsulated both him and his wife as his emotions built

"The battle against the next dark lord starts right here in Hogwarts with the witches and wizards of tomorrow, we have to integrate muggle and magical backgrounds and educate the students in the advantages of both so any more potential Tom Riddle's won't find a society ripe for exploitation by using bigotry to place brother against brother!"

Harry tried not to notice the tears in Sirius's eyes but this had to be said, "I will gladly spend my entire fortune helping to teach acceptance and tolerance in the hope that no child will ever grow up alone again because our society won't stand up to a bigot with a wand!"

No-one wanted to be first to break the silence that followed Harry's speech / declaration / vision of the future.

Trust a portrait to break the ice shouting proudly "there speaks the heir of Gryffindor with the influence of a wife who's the smartest since Rowena Ravenclaw"

Minerva had joked about Harry's charisma earlier but this was no joke!

Here was the leader that the magical world craved, not a Fudge who wouldn't scratch his arse without checking the Daily Prophet to see what hand to use or a 'greater good' Dumbledore with robes designed to take your eyes away from his wand hand as the bastard obliviated you.

Here was the real deal, someone who took a stand for what they believed in with the wealth and magical power to back it up.

She may be the first to fall under the Potters spell but she would wager not the last

"I'll take the job."

Sirius was shocked into doing some deep thinking, he'd only got back into his godsons life about six months ago but the changes in Harry were unbelievable!

He would have to use some of his legendry Sirius Black tact, "When did you get so bloody clever Harry?" he shouted.

The young couple just smiled, they had been expecting this and thanks to Ragnok's book had the answers

"Madam Pomfrey I believe there is a spell that publicans use to determine someone's age for buying alcohol, could you cast it on us please" asked Hermione

Standing up while Poppy cast the spell, shook her wand, re-cast the spell then really looked at Hermione before casting the spell on Harry with predictably the same results.

"Hermione is seventeen year, one month and twelve days old while Harry is sixteen years, eleven months and twenty one days old" said Poppy to a disbelieving audience.

"I think we know how old our daughter is and she just had her fifteenth birthday a few months ago" replied an indignant Emma Granger daring anyone to challenge her facts.

It was Hermione who had that 'I know something you don't know' twinkle in her eyes providing the answers as usual.

"Mum, let me explain. Harry and I now think the bond started that night we rode Buckbeak to freedom. I was holding onto Harry pretty tightly, best guess is that our magical cores recognised their soul mate and the bond started forming. As you all know we've always been very close, except when Bilius interferes!"

This caused Hermione to pause while everyone reflected on the possible implications behind her last statement.

'_Do you think he was part of it Hermione?'_

'_I really don't know but honestly, I stopped counting him a friend months ago! Ginny on the other hand would really hurt as I've come to consider her a sister and best friend! Once I got over the shock in Gringotts…'_

'_That was more than shock, you nearly destroyed the place'_

'_OK, trying to put that behind me! Anyway I realized that Ginny could have been manipulated almost as bad as you dear! We really need to know the truth about the Weasleys.'_

They were drawn out of this silent conversation by Emma "Hermione? Expiation please!"

"Oh right, well since that night we became inseparable, almost kissed on a few occasions as Harry kept looking for the perfect opportunity to ask me out before finding it in the corridor."

Harry continued seamlessly "the other day I was accused of channelling Hermione because of my new mature attitude but we now suspect it was a considerably older presence than my lovely young wife here, namely Hogwarts herself!"

"You wouldn't be able to shed any light onto the subject Godric?" Hermione asked, her voice sugar sweet but leaving no doubt they expected answers.

Godric was chuckling "Hogwarts told me you two were special and I have to agree with her. I think that should be points to Gryffindor Minerva, as this young couple are perfectly correct and portraits can't award points. The castle recognised your forming bond young Heir and has been helping prepare you for the completion of your soul bond."

"Now I would like to here our little pointy-eared friends explanation" Harry tried to imitate Hermione's voice from earlier but failed miserably due to laughing all the way through it.

Dobby tried to look upset at the slur on his ears but like Harry, and for the same reason failed miserably.

It was left to Winky to provide an answer "when we asked to be bonded, your offer of friendship rather than slavery broke an ancient curse. Elves were forced into slavery centuries ago by a curse that bound an elves magic to the master of the house. If an elf was in disgrace and given clothes the bond was broken so the elf would gradually loose it's magic and soon die! Dobby survived because Harry tricked the Malfoy's into freeing him thus creating a life debt between them and by staying close to Harry he kept his magic. He even managed to pass some to me."

The shy glance at Dobby was full of admiration.

A now blushing Dobby continued the story "when we bonded as friends your magic accelerated the changes in our bodies and we think Hogwarts may have helped as well. This is what elves should be and not the house elf that the curse created"

Emma had listened very carefully and even understood everything that had been said but still had an unanswered question "why do you have to be older?"

This was it, the BIG one, the young married couple held each other tighter as Hermione took a deep breath and gave her mother the answer she positively didn't want to hear

"The physical and emotional maturity is our bonds way of ensuring that we're ready for the final step. Our magic will negate any and all methods of birth control and the soul bond will be complete when I'm pregnant!"

**-OoOoO-**

Draco Malfoy emerged from the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace and walked through to the back of the pub, tapping the appropriate bricks with his wand he never once looked right or left, Draco was a wizard with a mission!

His father had died last night and while there was a hint of sorrow in his body somewhere, the main emotion coursing through his bloodstream was excitement.

He was now head of house Malfoy and his juvenile mind was reeling with the wonderful possibilities that HIS money and power would supply.

It was still early with only a few shops open as Draco strutted down Diagon Alley but he was unconcerned as his objective came into sight, clearly ready to do business and that was good enough for the self styled Prince of Slytherin.

Draco was wearing his head of house ring that he had removed from Lucius Malfoy's dead finger earlier this morning, his mother was observing wizarding custom and sitting by her dead husband, straight backed while dressed from head to toe in black. She was observing the 24-hour mourning period before the body would be placed in the Malfoy family tomb.

Draco new he was breaking with traditional decorum regarding the deceased but was impatient and knew his mother would refrain from commenting as he removed the ring, she was well aware of where the power now resided.

As Draco passed through the massive doors of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, thoughts of scantily clad young woman at his feet, broom in one hand while his other contained the golden snitch as Potter's broken body lay back there on the pitch.

He swaggered over to the teller "My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm here to claim my inheritance!"

The teller looked at this arrogant young wizard and immediately went into 'being as obstructive as possible' mode, which, while many muggle shop assistants may practice this technique, the goblins were masters of it.

"Do you have any form of identification young master?" asked Skyhook

Draco pompously placed his hand palm down onto Skyhook's desk with his ring clearly visible.

If Draco expected the goblin to get down on his knees and kiss his feet Skyhook's reaction shocked him.

"Mmmm… that ring looks rather large for your finger young master Malfoy!"

Draco was getting angry, yes the ring was large and he had to keep his fingers together or it would slip off but knew the ring would automatically re-size to fit it's owner after the 24-hour mourning period.

He was rapidly loosing his temper but held it in check deciding that now was not the time and definitely not the place.

"Sir, as head of the Malfoy house I respectfully request Gringotts aid with the accession of the Malfoy inheritance. I am aware that the time limit is in breach of etiquette but hope we can overcome the matter of a few hours"

Skyhook was almost smiling now "I'm afraid I'll have to speak to one of my bank's superiors so if you will excuse me I shall not be gone long"

Draco Malfoy was left standing at the counter like a nobody, where was his private room, where were his refreshments while receiving numerous apologies for detaining him?

The bloody goblin just walked away and left him with not even a half arsed 'sorry bout this' someone was going to pay!

Griphook approached the counter "Mr Malfoy, it is my understanding that you wish the accession of the Malfoy inheritance to take place now, is this correct?"

Finally he was getting somewhere, need to get this goblins name so there would be no mistakes next time he came to the bank "yes, immediately!"

"So be it," said Griphook turning to walk away only to be halted by Draco

"Could someone please take me to my vaults?"

Griphook turned back round "you have no vaults, Lucius Malfoy's sworn master was defeated and all his possessions claimed by the victor. All Malfoy money, property and titles now belong to your head of house Lord Gryffindor."

Draco looked at his hand and the ring was gone, he had spent the night mourning his father with some excellent port so had no idea who this Lord Gryffindor was so asked.

Griphook answered "I believe you may know him better as Harry Potter."

Draco lost his head, literally!

At the dreaded name Potter being mentioned he drew his wand and had uttered the first word of the killing curse before his vocal chords were severed.

In a move that left nearly-headless Nick wishing he had a goblin executioner, the nearest guard's sword parted Draco's head from his shoulders and as it rolled across the floor, his headless body collapsed, wand falling out his now dead hand.

The first blood of the second generation had been spilt!

**Authors note: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Kiss Can Save The World  
**

**Chapter 6**

Ok Emma you can do this! Break it down and deal with it a piece at a time

'_The physical and emotional maturity is our bonds way of ensuring that we're ready for the final step' _

Well they definitely have been showing maturity beyond their years since they came for us yesterday - it was only yesterday?

One glance at her daughter in that skin-tight armour showed that she had matured beyond her fifteen years and if they hadn't been going after the worst dark lord on the planet she may have had time to mention it.

Could her magic really physically age her body, hell she'd seen her almost destroy a building when she got angry so is it such a leap that her body could speed up ageing over what, months?

Right I can buy into their magic making them older and wiser, the evidence is sitting in front of me! Now for the bit she's just not ready for…

'_Our magic will negate any and all methods of birth control and the soul bond will be complete when I'm pregnant!'_

Shit! Pregnant Shit! Shit! Pregnant Shit! Shit! Shit! Pregnant, I'm too young to be a Grandmother!

Harry and Hermione sat waiting on the reaction, any reaction, nothing.

Then Emma Granger started giggling; she giggled and giggled before breaking out in hearty laughter.

Dan Granger was at a total loss; he didn't think anyone in the history of parenting ever faced a situation like this.

His fifteen-year-old daughter was now over seventeen thanks to her magical bond with her husband and the first time they make love she was going to be pregnant.

He really should start to write this down so he could keep up or stop staying up late with Sirius, drinking brandy and talking about their favourite teens.

Then he heard his second Granger girl giggling in the space of 24 hours and was suddenly wishing for another brandy.

Poppy Pomfrey, like the rest of the magical users had no trouble believing that anything was possible when Harry and Hermione were involved, no it was the Granger's reaction that they were quietly waiting on.

When Emma looked as if she was going into hysterics Poppy surreptitiously cast a diagnostic spell on the laughing dentist but the result came back fine.

Emma had seen Poppy cast the spell and said, "It's ok folks, and I'm fine. Just need a minute here" as she tried to regain her composure but looking at the two teens was like a cold bucket of water over her head as she realised they must be worried, waiting on her reaction.

Emma went over and sat beside the couple, pulling them into a three person hug, "I'm sorry you two, I was just thinking back to when your father and I told his mother we were having a baby, she hit the roof! After she calmed down we got the reason for her reaction, she was too young to be a grandmother. I had the same thought which started me laughing as you two definitely get the job of telling her she's a great grandmother."

The tension in the room dropped a few notches as Emma continued, "she ruined what should have been a happy moment and I swore not to do that when my turn came, though I feel I must point out that I'm younger than she was then!"

The last part was said only partially in fun.

Dan came over and joined them "you may be wrong there dear. Are you forgetting that our Hermione is Lady Gryffindor, Mum will be all over them and expect invitations to open the church fete"

Sirius knelt down beside them "Harry and Hermione I swear I will be here for your child!"

He had tears running down both cheeks, as had his godson.

Hermione gently wiped his cheeks with her hand "Sirius you broke out of Azkaban for Harry, you were living in a cave as a dog to be near Harry, James and Lily know how much you love him so there's nothing to worry about."

Sirius felt as if a great weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"Though Remus will kick your arse if you don't owl him right away." Chipped in Harry who then decided to go for broke "Remember to tell him he's got a wedding to attend on Saturday as I want the world to see my beautiful wife in this dress I've been hearing about."

Emma's squeal of joy was unfortunately right in Harry's ear!

He recognised the sound as he heard it from the stands every time he caught the snitch, he was just glad Hermione spared his other ear.

"Time out" said Dan with his practical head on "where are you getting married, who's performing the ceremony, magical or muggle and what about your official ages? There must be other things I've forgot but those will do to be going on with."

Emma was gushing now "oh it's just a pity they had to close the old St Mary's it was where your father and I got married! It sits on the bank of the river in Oxford and was beautiful with amazing stained glass windows, it would have been perfect!"

"What happened to it Mrs Granger" asked a keenly interested Harry

"Oh it's still there Harry, it's just in a very bad state and will probably be demolished to build more houses soon."

One glance from Harry to the elves and they disappeared

"And you can call us Dan and Emma or mum and dad if you prefer but could you tell me something, does everyone in your world communicate without speaking?"

Hermione just laughed "I think it's just us mum, is Reverend Stewart still practicing or has he retired yet?"

"He's kind of semi-retired just doing the odd wedding and funeral, why?"

The elves popped back into the room and Dobby nodded to Harry.

It was a smiling Harry who turned to his father in law "right Dan, lets answer those questions. The wedding will take place at the newly refurbished St Mary's church on Saturday at one o'clock with the Reverend Stewart officiating at the muggle ceremony, we're already married in the magical world and Gringotts will supply us with any documentation we require! Not all our guests will be strictly human so some glamour's will be needed."

"They've fixed it already?" asked an astonished Dan Granger

"No, the just confirmed it could be done in time. This will be my wedding present to my beautiful bride"

Hermione couldn't help it!

That was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard, her prince charming was rebuilding a church so she could have her perfect day so ignoring everyone in the room, she grabbed Harry and kissed him, putting every ounce of love into a kiss that lit the entire castle and changed the great hall ceiling to a beautiful sunny day.

The kiss settled any doubts Dan had that his little girl was all grown up; he just really didn't want to see it!

It was Minerva who spoke first, "I really don't want to take points off Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour" she joked

This broke the kiss, not because of he points but the news they had to impart "sorry Headmistress but my wife and I will both be leaving Hogwarts"

A chorus of "what!" was heard before Hermione continued, "my husband and I are both of age, or will be shortly but that's not the main reason for leaving"

Harry and Hermione both, wandlessly and silently conjured a dozen red roses each and levitated them to Minerva and Poppy, Harry then presented Emma with a Dozen white roses and was about to do the same for Winky when a blushing Dobby beat him to it.

"As you can see we have a great deal of control over our magic, we just tell it what to do, supply the power and it does it, no incantations or wand movements required" he said

Harry waved his hand at Sirius who, much to his shock transformed into Gilderoy Lockhart, bedecked in purple robes.

"Also when one of us reads or learns something the other gets the information as well, we couldn't sit exams as it would be cheating!" said Hermione waving her hand at Sirius who transformed into Sibyll Trelawney, accompanied with a bottle of cooking sherry.

"That's just cruel," laughed Harry while changing Sirius back to normal "those are glamour charms which some off our guests will use to mingle with the muggles"

Minerva was astonished at the way they had casually performed advanced magic, looking at the beautiful gift of roses she could see every petal was perfect, the aroma was perfect and they had even thought to remove the thorns!

She was loath to admit that even with a wand she couldn't have done better, or even as well as her two favourite now ex-students!

Sirius was also amazed at their power "can I borrow Hedwig to contact Moony? I need reinforcements so you two can expect to be pranked!"

"Dobby can elves do glamour charms on themselves so we don't scare the muggles?"

"Harry elves can remain unseen to wizards and muggles"

"That wasn't what I asked Dobby."

A confused Dobby snapped his fingers and Emma said, "He looks enough like Harry to be his brother!"

"Dobby would you do me the honour of standing by my side when I marry this gorgeous young woman on Saturday? Would you be my best man, or best elf even?" asked Harry

"Winky would you do me the honour of being my bridesmaid? There may be one other but we will find out later on today" said Hermione

The two elves were totally shocked, not only were they wanted at the occasion but to be seen standing next to these wonderful young people was beyond a dream, it was unthinkable, it was happening as they both nodded their acceptance not willing to trust their voices.

More hugs all round and the promise of invitations to Minerva and Poppy before Hermione settled everyone down

"We have a very long to-do list here but if everyone helps we may see Christmas!" stated Hermione

Harry just shook his head, "That would be funny if it wasn't true! Ok let's start with Hogwarts, we need ideas and need them today so Headmistress if you would meet with the staff for discussions we could reconvene later today. I think the school will have to close for the Holidays but we're aware that not all students go home and very aware of a certain ball coming up so Dobby if you could check with Gringotts if we own a suitable property that could temporarily house the students and hold the Yule Ball"

Harry was all business now.

"Winky, we're going to be receiving some elves in poor condition, anything you need is yours and I really like those tunics, could we get something like that for all the elves? I want the names of the worst offending wizard's, I'm now the elves head of house so they have to tell you.'

He was looking directly at both elves for the next part

"There's also going to be a great deal of work in the following weeks I want to make sure everyone takes time to eat and sleep – no working themselves to exhaustion. We'll speak to Ragnok today and organize the purchase and restoration of the church"

The adults just couldn't believe here was this young man giving orders like a general and marshalling his troops for the battles ahead.

"Sirius get Remus here as we have a special project that's right up your street! How's your potion ability? Remus is a brilliant DADA teacher and you couldn't be worse than Snape!"

Sirius just had to say something "now just wait a minute pup! I'm the one supposed to be looking after you not the other way around."

His laughter let them all know he wasn't angry, just shocked at his godson as he changed his, no everyone's lives.

A chuckling Harry continued, "Dan and Emma, there's a wedding to arrange for Saturday and I'm afraid to say most of the organization is going to fall on both of you! Just remember that this is the magical world and money is no object so whatever you want is all right with us. Hermione will be free tomorrow and Winky will have a couple of Hogwarts elves assist you with anything today."

Hermione seemed to hold a private conversation with Harry before reluctantly agreeing.

"Well I think my husband has covered most of what's required so if you'll excuse us we have to get changed for our meeting with Ragnok and Madam Bones"

Emma chipped in "could I have a quick word before you go Hermione?"

As everyone went about there tasks Emma took Hermione out to the balcony for a mother – daughter chat.

"Hermione is everything ok? You didn't seem to happy there at the end, don't you want us organising this wedding?"

"Oh no mum it's nothing like that. It's just complicated."

"Hermione I can do complicated, try me!"

"Well Harry has to do something very unpleasant tomorrow and doesn't want me there, he's also confidant I can deal with any trouble although will worry himself sick until we return."

"You get all that from a glance?" said an amazed Emma

"Mum when Harry speaks it comes from both of us and vice versa, we're inside each others heads and he knows every word said out here. I can see how this appears strange to everyone else but to us it's wonderful, we've both happier than we've ever been and know we'll never feel lonely again"

Mother and daughter held each other with tears in their eyes

"We never did have that talk!" joked Emma

"Don't worry mum we're waiting till we're married, we can hold off till Saturday but I won't be spending the night before away from my husband!"

It was ten minutes later the two men found their wives chatting and laughing out on the balcony.

**-OoOoO-**

Lord and Lady Gryffindor, with elves by their side drew every pair of eyes in the vicinity as they walked up the steps of Gringotts, with their goblin cloaks billowing behind them causing quite a stir as everyone stared at this powerful quartet.

They entered the bank and walked along its now bloodless floor to be met by Griphook and ushered into the same private room as yesterday.

Ragnok entered with the new Acting Minister Bones and two aurors, Tonks and Shacklebolt who they had met yesterday but circumstances negated introductions.

The meeting went very well, plans for tonight were formalised and after two hours was over but Harry asked Madam Bones if she would like ministry participation in some interrogations they were holding.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were terrified as they were led from their cell into a large room where only the centre was lit.

Two empty chairs sat before a desk, two people dressed in black with hoods throwing their faces into shadow sat behind it.

As the goblin guards marched the muggles into the unoccupied seats Vernon tried his usual tactics "now look here there's been a terrible mistake made somewhere, we're not freaks - were normal!"

"I think we should let the evidence decide that" said one of the hooded figures in a female voice.

The stone basin on the desk started to project images from Privet Drive, Harry had a wealth of memories to choose from but decided on the complete version of the Dumbledore incident.

This showed the beating responsible for the accidental magic and, after Dumbledore left another beating for the healed Harry followed by being locked in his cupboard.

One sneeze and both Dursleys would have lost their heads, the goblin guards were enraged!

To a goblin children are a sacred gift and their society doesn't have a punishment for child abuse as no goblin would even consider it.

To see this child who was now considered a goblin friend treated this way was almost more than they could stand, it was only the knowledge that their leader was sitting in the shadows and had promised justice that kept these two abominations alive!

"I'm curious Mr Dursley; please describe for me how the behaviour we've just witnessed could be classed as normal." The female voice was now radiating barely contained power.

"I'm normal; it's the boy who's the freak! I was trying to beat the unnaturalness out of him. Would have worked too if they hadn't taken him away to that school for freaks."

"I loathe the fact that you're related to me" the emotion in her voice left no doubt about the truth of that statement.

"What is this freakiness, I demand to speak to the person in charge." Screamed Vernon

"That would be me!" said a recognisable male voice as Harry stood and walked towards them while pulling back his hood

"YOU, listen here boy I demand that…" Vernon's outburst was stopped by a goblin blade pressing none too gently into his throat.

Hermione's anger was threatening to get away from her again as she stormed towards the Dursleys

"The goblins have already beheaded one person today, another one or two won't really matter. You see Vernon and Petunia in this place YOU'RE THE FREAKS!"

Harry put his arm round, pulling her into an embrace as she fought down her temper

Petunia asked quietly "Harry who's the girl and why are we here? What about Dudley?"

"This is my wife Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor and you both are here charged with child abuse and stealing. Dudley will go into the muggle child care services and I will continue paying his school fees as well as any further education costs if required. I would like to ask what happened to the one hundred and twenty thousand pounds you received for my care?"

A look to the guard removed the blade from Vernon's neck

"You can't be married we didn't give you our permission, I…" the blade was returned

"Please listen carefully as I explain the seriousness of the situation. If Harry snaps his fingers you are dead! You have no power here, no authority, nothing. You are being charged with child abuse and misuse of funds as Harry received no care. The next sentence to leave your lips may be the last so I would suggest you choose wisely," said Hermione

The blade hardly left Vernon's throat when he started to shout, what he was shouting will remain one of life's mysteries as Hermione cast a silencing charm. They had heard enough and the Dursleys were led away.

Albus was wondering how he was going to get out of this situation, he never considered for a second that he wouldn't get out, just didn't quite know how at this precise moment in time!

He was lying on a stone bench in a tiny cell with no decoration or even a window! His only concession to comfort was a bucket in the corner. Comfort, now there's a joke!

He had woken with a large bump on his head and wearing still wet robes, didn't these people know what age he was? The magic inhibiting bracelets on his wrists didn't help and of course no wand.

He had eventually dried out, thinking his hair and beard must look a sight when four heavily armed goblins opened the door and took him into what could best be described as an interview room.

There were three people sitting behind the desk but it was the one without the cloak who worried Albus, Ragnok!

Ragnok spoke "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with crimes against a friend of the goblin nation. Evidence shall be shown and you will be given an opportunity to answer the charges at the end of the proceedings."

The compelling evidence was presented showing the will being ignored with Harry being placed in an abusive environment, the financial misdealing, the marriage contract and the pensieve display of his knowledge of Harry's treatment, the image of him binding Harry's power and obliviating everyone.

Albus recognised he was in trouble but confident in his ability to bullshit his way out, he'd been doing it for years after all!

"Director Ragnok, honoured judges please be aware that I know how bad this looks but every action taken by myself was for the greater good of the whole wizarding world. Lord Voldemort is not dead and when he returns..."

"Excuse me but your information is wrong, Lord Voldemort is dead!" said Ragnok

Albus used his best 'professor talking to stupid child' voice "Ah but you see that Halloween night when baby Harry reflected the curse back Voldemort did not die!"

"Your information is correct, just not current! Last night Lord and Lady Gryffindor killed Tom Riddle, he is morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably most sincerely dead."

With Ragnok's words the cold hand of fear gripped his innards but now was not the time for panic

"Are you aware he made horcruxes, he cannot die as long as they exist"

"All the horcruxes have been destroyed and every marked death eater is dead." Ragnok rebuffed

Albus was desperate now

"Harry Potter has a horcrux in his head, '_neither can live while the other survives' he must die so I can kill Voldemort!"_

_Ragnok chuckled "I'm afraid the Lady Gryffindor might object to that idea and trust me when I say this is one lady you don't wish to anger."_

_Harry and Hermione removed their hoods and Albus thought he had an opening _

_"Harry my boy" he said emitting full grandfather vibes that were cut short as Hermione blasted him fully across the room_

_They took a break before the Weasley's as this was going to be the most painful. _

_The first two hearings they suspected were going to be quite straightforward and that proved to be the case. _

_Ragnok informed them that they had questioned Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, _with their permission_ using _Veritaserum, and none had any idea of acts against Harry or marriage contracts.

"They have asked to be present at the interview and I think we should allow it; they are understandably sceptical that this could be true; it really is a case of 'seeing is believing' with their parents."

This news pleased the couple giving them hope for the rest of the family being unawares.

They had decided to interview the Weasley's separately as Arthur was led into the room, saw the three people at the table but unaware of the minister and three of his son's presence.

He willingly took Veritaserum and the questions began with name, address, occupation before the real questions started:

Q "Did you sign a marriage contract between your daughter and Harry Potter?"

A "yes"

Q "did you know Dumbledore had no legal right to offer that contract?"

A "yes"

Q "why did you sign it"

A "Albus said it was a betrothal, and the kids could make their own mind up when Harry was sixteen, he wanted him with a light family"

Q "did you knowingly take money from the Potter account to pay Hogwarts fees for your children?"

A "yes, Albus said as they were betrothed we could use money for necessities, I wasn't sure this was strictly legal but at one point I had five children at Hogwarts at the same time. How do you choose which of your children you can afford to educate?"

Q "were any of your children aware of the marriage contract or fees being paid by Harry?"

A "no, I had hoped for Harry and Ginny as he's such a fine young man but a blind person could see his heart was already captured"

Q "did you know that Harry's magical core had been bound?"

A "absolutely not! Who would do such a thing?"

The questions finished there and Arthur was led away with Harry and Hermione felling relieved, he'd been duped by Dumbledore and taken money for his children's education.

Yes he broke the law but more importantly not Hermione and Harry's hearts!

Now they waited for Molly.

Molly entered and the difference couldn't have been more marked.

She had to be practically dragged into the chair by the goblin guards and then force-fed Veritaserum as she refused to take it voluntary.

The standard questions were asked then down to business

Q "Did you sign a marriage contract between your daughter and Harry Potter?"

A "yes"

Q "did you know Dumbledore had no legal right to offer that contract?"

A "yes"

Q "why did you sign it"

A "Albus said it would give us access to the Potter Vaults"

Q "did you knowingly take money from the Potter account to pay Hogwarts fees for your children?"

A "yes, of course! I wanted more but Arthur said a new kitchen wasn't a necessity! I tried to convince him for years!"

Q "were any of your children aware of the marriage contract or fees being paid by Harry?"

A "Ron knew we had to get Harry and Ginny together, his job was to keep Harry away from the mudblood bitch!"

Q "did you do anything else to force the match of Harry and your daughter"

A "Ginny was programmed to love Harry since she was little and I had the love potion all ready when that bloody tournament interrupted"

Q "did you know that Harry's magical core had been bound?"

A "yes, Albus said he had to die before Voldemort could be killed. I had to make sure Ginny was pregnant before Harry reached seventeen. I planned some lust potions for the summer holidays"

Q "why was it important Ginny was pregnant?"

A "to get the Potter fortune! If the baby was born before he died the stupid boy would make sure it was the heir"

"Get the bitch out of here while she's still alive!" screamed Hermione.

Fortunately the guards had been present yesterday and seen Hermione when her temper got away from her, grabbing Molly they ran out the door dragging her behind them.

When the lights came on fully Hermione was sobbing on Harry's lap, Bill and Charlie looked green while Percy was throwing-up in the corner.

Ragnok and Amelia were conferring while the two Aurors looked on, sickened by what they had seen today.

Bill and Charlie approached the couple but Harry said; "not now guys, we need to talk but give us a moment. Finding out your so-called best friend is a deceiving bastard and the woman, who was the nearest thing I had to a mother was just looking for a baby maker to get rich quick takes a bit of getting used to."

After everyone had cooled down a bit Harry and Hermione had lunch with Ragnok and the minister who asked what punishments were to be handed out.

The couple explained what they had in mind.

Winky and Dobby were looking over Potter properties with Griphook and working out where Hogwarts students could be temporarily housed when the deepest laughter they had ever heard reverberated through the entire building.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to JKR

**Chapter 7  
**

Bill Weasley was a curse breaker for Gringotts bank, the eldest Weasleys occupation required that he retain total control of his actions and emotions - his life depended on it! At this precise moment Bill would have trouble writing his name, Bill's cool exterior masking the turmoil raging inside as his mind struggled to process the images supplied by his senses.

The thought of his mother using their beloved young sister as some kind of broodmare for financial gain while murdering Harry had nearly made him vomit.

Percy, sitting to his right had lost his lunch and while Charlie was made of sterner stuff he didn't look as if he would be able to eat anything for a while as he sat to Bill's left waiting on the young couple who held the Weasley's future in their hands.

Bill had always assumed they attended Hogwarts under some scholarship scheme or a charitable fund and his parents refusal to discuss the situation he had considered hurt pride on their part as Weasley's always made their own way excepting nothing from nobody.

The fact that they had been stealing Harry's inheritance before even meeting the boy was another major factor in Bill's dilemma, how to pay back Harry, fund the four Weasley's still attending Hogwarts and provide a home for them.

The Burrow was gone; the goblins had done so much damage after finding the potions it was irreparable even if they did still own it!

Bill's equilibrium was knocked further out of kilter at the demeanor of the Potter's as they entered the room, shaking their hands, hugging and even Percy got a kiss on the cheek as Hermione asked if he was felling better! Meanwhile Harry proceeded to apologize to the Weasley's for the trouble he'd caused and promised to make sure it didn't affect their careers.

Amazingly enough it was Percy who gained control first, his career not ending may have been the catalyst "excuse me but this seems a trifle surreal, we've been sitting here trying to figure out how, on behalf of the entire Weasley family to apologies to you!"

Harry just shook his head "we already knew what Dumbledore's plans were we just didn't know the level of Weasley involvement and participation, we were delighted that none of you were involved, pleased at your father and shocked beyond belief at your mother"

"How could you be pleased at my father? He stole your money and bound you to our sister!" said a confused Charlie

It was Hermione who answered for both of them "it was never about money Charlie, when the proceedings were started it was the only option available to us. When Ragnok designated us friends status all that changed! Bill will tell you how serious goblins take family; the issue was always about trust. We already knew about the contract and Hogwarts fees, it was the reason behind it that mattered much more than money ever could."

Harry continued in a manner that reminded the three brothers of their younger twins "Your father signed the contract and took the money whichever way you look at it, it's wrong! But he wouldn't take more than tuition fees, he'd never have stood by while potions were administered and would have informed the ministry in a second if he even suspected my core was bound. That's why we were pleased as for your mother our reactions are probably very similar to your own and are a bit to raw to talk about at the moment."

"Just to put your minds at rest Hermione and I share a soul bound which rendered any and all contracts invalid but there's a serious favor I need to ask Bill."

"Harry whatever I can do for you consider it done," said a much relieved Bill who could now see some light at the end of a very dark tunnel

"Guys I hope you understand but we must know if the other four Weasley's were involved, We had already broken away from Ron before any of this madness started but we respectfully ask the head of house Weasley for permission to use Veritaserum, forced if necessary on the Hogwarts Weasley's" said a somber Harry

The brother's all recognized the changed mood and well understood the reason behind it "I am going to give my permission mainly because we need to get everything out in the open before the healing can begin"

Harry gave a weak smile "spoken like a true Weasley where family comes before everything! If you would like to visit your father the goblins will allow it, he's just been shown Molly's trial and, as you can imagine not taking it very well. Please tell him Hermione and I forgive him'"

"What will happen to them?" asked Percy really not sure if he wanted to know the answer

"The goblins are very strict about family so they both lost all rights as parents, your father will work for the goblins doing maintenance while your mother will be laboring in the tunnels - the ministry wanted her kissed by a Dementor!" said Hermione who still wasn't sure if that wasn't the best option but when she'd agreed with Harry's plan she hadn't been ready to strangle the conniving, potion brewing, money grabbing witch so time would tell.

The meeting broke up with more handshakes and hugs. Bill was promised a pensieve memory of how proceedings unfolded at Hogwarts as the three brothers headed off to see their father.

Harry and Hermione stood watching the Weasley's depart and hoping that the rest of today went as well as that meeting.

They were mentally revising today's list; meet with Hogwarts staff, Sirius and Remus, talk to assembled Hogwarts students before finally telling the Weasley's they were effectively parentless.

_'How did our lives get so crazy?'_ thought Hermione

A humorous thought came back _'told you dear I don't do normal! Just look forward to Saturday' _

_'I'm more looking forward to Saturday night lover!'_ answered Hermione and it was a smiling couple that went looking for Griphook and the elves.

The staff meeting in Hogwarts was predictable; Trelawney was told divination wouldn't be offered after owl and newt exams in summer, of course she had foreseen this so was not surprised.

Harry had to personally tell Binns he was being retired, the ghost refused to listen unless it was Hogwarts heir.

When Harry and Hermione outlined the new muggle studies course the supposed professor of that subject immediately resigned, as he hadn't understood most of it.

Filch was fired, as Harry explained that anyone who wished to hang an eleven year old from the ceiling by means of chains and manacles was eminently unsuitable to work in an education establishment full of children.

Remus was delighted to return as defense professor while Sirius agreed to temporary take the potions position if no-one else was available but fell over laughing at the suggestion he becomes head of Slytherin house.

Professor Flitwick took the vacant position as depute head, he was originally afraid his goblin blood would disqualify him until Harry informed staff that the board were now an advisory body, the ministry couldn't interfere with Hogwarts anymore and the only person whose opinion counted was the headmistress.

The biggest problem, in every sense of the word was Hagrid, he cried through the full meeting about Dumbledore, one minute he was a bastard for what he'd done to Harry, next Hagrid was sure it was all a huge mistake and the great man would be back soon.

Hagrid finally decided that he couldn't remain at Hogwarts it would be just too painful. After Harry arranged for him to work at Beauxbatons under Madam Maxime his mood underwent a gigantic improvement.

After hearing details of the project Sirius and Remus took less than two minutes deciding they wanted in.

Harry, Hermione and the elves stood outside the great hall waiting to address the unsuspecting students as they finished dinner.

"Ok Hermione we need to make an entrance, just walk in there like we own the place."

"Harry dear have you forgotten, we do own the place"

The four smiled at Harry's attempt at relieving the tension they walked into the hall with Winky and Dobby slightly behind and beside the Potter's as swirling capes were once again the order of the day. Total silence followed their progress towards the front of the great hall.

When the curse came it was at such close quarters and from such a surprising location that no one had time for shields.

As the curse shot straight at Hermione Winky managed a slight push that meant the curse partially hit her side rather than the centre of Hermione's back where it had been aimed.

A reducto curse in the center of a persons back will leave the victim paralyzed from the neck down but ninety nine people out of a hundred wont be worried about that as they'd be dead!

Harry didn't even look; he used his magic to push the attacker away and was by Hermione's side with both elves standing over them producing a shield around the quartet that wouldn't let anyone or anything through.

Harry could feel her pain, the curse had spun her round and she hit the ground hard. The hall was in chaos but Harry didn't even notice as he knelt cradling an unconscious Hermione in his arms.

Lavender and Parvati tried to assist the couple but found themselves flung back by the Elvin shield Pav tried to argue with Winky that the were friends of the couple but her answer was in a tone never before heard from an elf. The venom in her voice was unmistakable as she pointed across the hall at the stricken attacker "so was he!"

When Harry pushed the attacker away he released more power than usual causing the robed figure to shoot through the air until his progress was halted by a wall that had stood for a millennium and not even magic could overturn the outcome of a body traveling in excess of fifty mph hitting a wall. The already dieing wizard in the Gryffindor robes seemed to slowly slide down the wall. The red headed twins reached him just before he died and heard the last words ever spoken by Ronald Bilius Weasley "tell mum I'm sorry I failed the family"

Dobby let Poppy through the shield but Minerva bounced off, she was about to berate the elf but he spoke first "don't you think it would be more appropriate to get the remaining students under control headmistress?"

Minerva felt as if she'd been slapped across the face but the elf was right, some shouting later and all students were sitting at their house tables, both hands palm down in front of them. No more wands were being drawn today!

Poppy scanned Hermione with her wand and let out a sigh of relief "she'll have some bruising but her armour saved her life, she banged her head when she hit the floor but she's fine"

Harry almost wept with joy as the healer cast rennervate and Hermione opened her eyes "I thought I'd lost you love, you're my world and it just stopped!"

She pulled him down and gently kissed him "you changed my world with a kiss so now your stuck with me Potter!"

A tearful Harry said "best thing I ever did Mrs. Potter"

Poppy broke up the scene as they were still in the great hall "you'll be sore for an hour or so but until your metabolism gets back to normal I don't want to give you any potions"

As Harry helped her stand Hermione replied, "Potter's don't do normal, what the hell happened?"

They looked round and saw three crying redheads kneeling beside a body. The situation slowly came into focus as they clung to each other while walking towards their former friend.

They knelt down crying along with the Weasley's "I'm sorry guys I just saw the curse hit Hermione and reacted, I knew I got whoever fired the curse but didn't know who or what happened, why did he do it?" cried Harry

Fred answered, "He said to tell mum he was sorry he let the family down but we have no idea what he meant"

Hermione held Harry tightly as they sobbed "Oh Ron you, stupid, stupid bastard!"

"If you know why he tried to murder Hermione we need to know" said a sobbing Ginny

"We need to talk to everyone first then we'll tell you everything we know, I promise," said a still crying Harry

The Weasley's were led away by Flitwick; Poppy took Ron's body to the infirmary while Harry and Hermione tried to compose themselves.

Harry spoke, "Dobby could you fetch Sirius, Remus and the Grangers and take them to wherever the Weasley's are, we'll be along shortly. Tell Sirius we need the pensieve"

He then turned to Winky and with a voice that carried clearly to every corner of the great hall "Winky stay by Hermione's side and if you even suspect anyone reaching for a wand stun them"

Hermione's thoughts came through loud and clear _'I can look after myself Harry!'_

_'I know love but pr__e__vention is better than cure, take a look at Winky she __scare__s me!'_

Winky did look fierce as she scanned the hall almost daring anyone to move as the trio made their way to the podium.

It was a very somber Harry who took to the podium and began speaking "Hogwarts has failed generations of witches and wizards so it is with no regrets that I inform you Hogwarts will close its doors on Monday."

There was uproar

Harry held up his hands and it quieted down very quickly "as Lord and Lady Gryffindor my wife and I own Hogwarts so it is in our hands what happens here! A new Hogwarts will open in January but to attend will require a whole new attitude! **No****matter what table you sit at, whether first or twenty first generation magic user everyone will be treated equally by all**."

Harry continued, "Voldemort is dead, his death eaters are dead including the minister of magic and Dumbledore is in prison for crimes committed for the so-called greater good. A fellow student just got splattered into a wall trying to murder my wife, the chess master ended up a pawn in someone else's game and another young life went unfulfilled"

Harry had tears running unashamedly down his face as a crying Hermione joined him at the podium, with her arm round his waist offering support

He continued, "it's now a different world, January brings a different year and Hogwarts will be a different school, new buildings, staff and courses. If you want to be part of this please bring the proper attitude on the first day of term, if not we wish you well with your alternative arrangements."

"A word of warning anyone returning with the intention of causing disruption please be aware a zero tolerance policy will be in operation, if you fire a curse illegally at someone you will be charged, no more loosing points or cleaning toilets."

Harry was now more in control of his emotions "the tri-wizard cup was supposed to promote inter school relations, we say rubbish and its scraped"

Hermione now quieted down the crowd as she took over "the new contest will feature teams of three competing for a shared prize of three thousand galleons and be open to everyone of age! All teams must contain a student from each school and the team to beat will be Fleur, Victor and Cedric with the tasks set by the two most devious men we know. Talk with students from other schools, form your teams and give the names to Professor Flitwick"

Harry continued without missing a beat "The students staying over Christmas will be housed in alternative accommodation and the Yule ball location will be kept secret so if attending make sure Headmistress McGonagall knows where to send the timed portkey"

"Aren't you competing Harry?" asked Cedric this opened the floodgates

"Are you really married?"

"How did you kill he who must not be named?"

"Did you use dark magic?"

"Quiet down and we'll answer most of your questions. Yes we're married, no I can't compete as we've left Hogwarts and here's the spell that finished Voldemort!"

They both thought of wakening up in bed together as the golden stag and doe exploded into the hall bigger and brighter than before.

"Voldemort was made up of dark magic and hate! Our patronus, as you can see are purely light magic and powered by love pure poison to him."

Minerva took over making sure everyone was now aware of the arrangements which left Harry wondering how quickly Ron had been forgotten, apparently the ball was more important.

They joined the group in Minerva's classroom and Hermione sealed the door with just the slightest touch of deja vu as everyone took a seat.

Harry said "there's no easy way to say this both your parents were arrested on very serious charges and here is the memory of their trials."

They watched Arthur's trial and Ginny went ballistic! "Sold like a piece of meat, the bastards, wait till I get my wand on them" the said wand had to be removed from her person

When Molly's trial was played Ginny broke, the hurt far outweighed even her anger she was inconsolable and only Harry got any response out of her as he held out his arms she flew into them burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around clinging on tight as she sobbed.

Hermione looked to the twins who were both crying, "I hate to ask guys but we really need to know the answer"

The twins held up their wands and in tandem swore on there magic they had no knowledge of any plots or funding.

Ginny gestured for her wand to do the same but couldn't speak as she was crying so hard,

Harry sat pulling the tiny redhead onto his lap as she refused to let him go "Ginny your word will always be good enough for us"

She managed a "didn't know" between sobs which became like a mantra that she repeated over and over.

Harry held her tightly while Hermione stood with her arm around her husband feeling his relief at the answers they received.

Hermione explained the bonds effect on the contract and their discussion with their older brother's.

Harry said "guys your fees are paid till summer by which time you're of age you can return here September or open your business with our backing, you have choices, Ginny will be taken care of and we're just so sorry about Ron" this caused Harry to begin sobbing as both girls held him tightly.

Sirius tried taking to him "Harry it wasn't your fault he'd been told to split you pair up and must have panicked when you both walked by, you haven't had time to adjust to the extra power yet so anyone attacking Hermione was always going to be in serious trouble."

"It's not just that Sirius I'm telling everyone what to do when I barely know myself, my decisions could get people killed. There are innocent people going through hell right now because of my orders. I am trying to lead them down a different path but so were Dumbledore and Voldemort! Where's the line from me to them and how will I know if I cross over?"

A voice came from the tiny redhead on his lap "you'll know because Hermione will slap you round the head and I'll kick your arse Potter! My parents robbed you, tried to have you raped and murdered yet your still here caring about us, you think tom or the other prick would? I wonder how long I would have lived after you were gone? Dumbledore wanted total control of the baby and little grieving Ginny would have met with an accident just like you!"

This set everyone in the room thinking and they all silently agreed with the grieving redhead

"My manipulative mother was either too blinded by her own greed to see what Dumbledore was up to or she knew and didn't give a shit about her darling daughter. Given that she was going to have me potioned and pregnant by fifteen my money would be on the latter."

This thought set Ginny off again, she clung to Harry as the only constant in her life. She now questioned everything she'd ever believed in except Harry Potter! He'd always been there for her, fought a basilisk for her and values honesty above all. He was now married to her best friend but both still wanted her in their lives and that was good enough for her.

Hermione spoke to Winky then introduced Fred and George to Padfoot and Mooney.

Watching the twins chatting with their until now, unknown heroes eased some of the grief in the room. Hermione thought 'life goes on' was one of the most noxious, but also the truest sayings in the English language.

McGonagall contacted Bill to explain what had happened and he would be at Hogwarts in the morning.

Ginny had reduced to sniffles but still clung to Harry as if her life depended on it, Hermione wrapped both of them in a hug as Winky transported the trio directly into the master bedroom in the Gryffindor apartments then left.

Ginny looked about shocked "where are we?"

Hermione answered "this is our bedroom in the castle, you're staying with us tonight Ginny, it's been a really bad day for all of us and no-one's sleeping alone tonight" she led a now even more shocked Ginny into their bathroom to get ready for bed while talking to Harry through the bond

_'she's just effectively lost both parents and Ron, it's either this or a dreamless sleep potion in the infirmary, Ginny needs to be held by someone who cares about her and that's you my darling husband'_

Harry replied _'are you sure love?'_

_'Harry, Ginny's a thirteen year old girl who's life has just been shattered! She still gets occasional nightmares over the whole diary thing and right now trusts you and I more than anyone else she knows. She needs to feel wanted for who she is not some piece of meat for auction'_

The girls came back into the bedroom with Ginny wearing Hermione's pajamas while she wore a Gryffindor Quidditch top with Potter across the back

"How appropriate Mrs. Potter" joked Harry as he left to change for bed.

When he returned both were in bed waiting with a space left in the centre obviously for him.

He climbed into bed and both girls immediately cuddled tightly into Harry and as the day's events caught up with them started softly crying.

Harry gave them a few minutes before saying 'just my luck, I get two beautiful women in my bed and they both start crying, it's enough to give a bloke a complex!"

The comment earned Harry a dig in the ribs and a slap to the head but the crying stopped and the occasional giggle could now be heard.

"Now these visions of loveliness are laughing at me oh woe!" joked Harry who received no blows but both girls relaxed as they used him for a pillow.

After a few minutes Ginny asked, "Harry what did you do to them?"

So Harry told her.

Emma Granger didn't know what to think, she'd seen the young redhead clinging to Harry and now she was obviously in their bedroom, she was even more puzzled at the riotous laughter that suddenly exploded from the master bedroom, she would be having words with her daughter in the morning.

Marcus Flint's mind was reeling, the chain of events started with the windows exploding in the great hall, then throughout the day owls kept arrived carrying return home messages and it was actually McGonagall who came for him as Snape was lying unconscious in the infirmary.

His father never regained consciousness and he had respectfully waited the 24 hours when goblins arrived and arrested his full family, His mother and sister were led away while he was portkeyed to Azkaban island and now found himself occupying a tiny, cold, damp cell with a stone bench the only furnishing and he could feel the Dementor nearby.

Whoever did this to him was going to pay with their life, just for starters.

Blaise Zabini's journey towards his Azkaban cell mirrored everyone else's but his mind was working on protecting his family.

His father had joined the death eaters out of nessesity rather than any pure blood beliefs.

As the last male Zabini it was his job to preserve the name and heritage but he was far more worried about his mother and three sisters who had been led away.

Blaise wasn't stupid, he knew whoever did this must have immense magical, political and financial power to have both the ministry and goblins behind them.

As the Dementor approached outside the cell Blaise started reliving his greatest fear, standing helpless while his mother and sisters are attacked. He swore an oath this would not happen.

Theodore Nott, like Blaise had surmised that it must be someone powerful to pull this off but unlike Blaise his concern was getting close to this person and either sharing or preferably taking his or her power. He would bide his time

Vincent Crabbe, like his friend Greg Goyle lacked the imagination, among other things to be anything other than a follower.

At this precise moment he hadn't anyone to tell him what to do or think so he lay down on the stone bench and tried to sleep.

Three cells along Gregory Goyle did the same.

Pansy Parkinson was shown into a rather luxurious suite after being separated from her mother and young sister, she was seriously worried.

When a young lady was basically held captive in rooms like this it didn't bode well for her virtue. Although pressured constantly by Draco she had resisted his more physical advances but now it seemed her new lord had other plans.

Pansy heard the door open behind her and while terrified held head up high, turned round to face what the fate's decreed, Narcissa Malfoy!

Pansy stood stunned as the door was locked behind the Malfoy matriarch and it took two spoken words from Narcissa to break the standoff "Draco's dead!"

These words broke Pansy out of her stupor as she stumbled over and held the normally aloof woman, as the both wept for one lost so young.

Harry woke to a mixture of red and brown hair in his face as both girls lay their heads on his chest while quietly talking about their favorite man.

"Good morning love," said Hermione as she kissed her husband "I'm going for a shower" getting up and leaving a startled Harry in Bed with Ginny.

_'Ginny wants to ask you something love, just say yes'_ said Hermione

Ginny was still hugging Harry when she started to talk "Hermione told me how you changed her life with a kiss and I really need my life turned around so could you please kiss me? I know my dream of being Mrs. Ginny Potter is not available anymore but I still want to be part of your life, I slept last night because I've never felt safer or more loved. I would like a kiss so I can move on with my life without wondering what if Harry had kissed me, I need to know. Please Harry."

Harry had both arms around Ginny, in bed while his wife was in the shower! This was taking 'Potter's don't do normal' to the extreme.

"Ginny I'll give you a choice, the position of Mrs. Potter has been well and truly taken but there's a vacancy for Miss Potter so you can join our family or have that kiss!"

"You would do that for me? You can do that?" asked an astonished Ginny

"Have I ever let you down Ginny?" said Harry quietly

Ginny squealed with excitement, grabbed Harry's face and thoroughly kissed him.

"So you don't want to be part of my family, that's disappointing but I understand," said Harry when Ginny had finished kissing him

A panicked Ginny suddenly realized what she had done "oh no Harry I want it so much, I just love you guys and got carried away, please Harry I didn't..." Harry couldn't hold back the laughter any longer and received a smack to the head for his teasing.

"Potter you prat, I thought I'd seriously messed up there!" said a now smiling Ginny who kissed his head where she had just smacked it and then burrowed her head into his chest.

"Can I have my husband back please" said a smiling Hermione entering the bedroom

"I've left you some things out Gin as we have a busy day ahead, we need to get you a bridesmaid dress for Saturday!"

Ginny just looked at Harry who nodded, bringing forth another squeal, kiss and cuddle combination before she leapt out of bed and gave a repeat performance with Hermione, then glided towards the bathroom.

Hermione leaned over and lovingly kissed her husband "you're a good man Harry Potter"

"You know its only a matter of time before the Prophet gets hold of this and Ginny would be vilified to the whole magical community! This way we can protect her, we may have to fully adopt to completely shield her but the look on her face was priceless! I'll talk to Bill this morning and when you're shopping get her a new wardrobe and anything you ladies buy is ok by me! Do you know if anyone asked her to the ball?"

"Ginny told me this morning that Neville asked her and she was writing home to ask for a dress"

"Can you and Emma get her something today? Those Gringotts cards do muggle and magical just please be careful and shout for help through the bond if you need it"

Hermione kissed him again as Ginny entered "so it's not just me who finds kissing Harry addictive then" she joked

"No I don't think I'll ever get enough of him" Hermione jokingly sighed

"As if my life wasn't bad enough with one woman in it!" earned Harry a few playful swipes and kisses as he made his way towards a waiting shower "you pair go ahead and I'll join you for breakfast"

Ginny and Hermione sat down to breakfast and were immediately pounced upon by a frosty Emma Granger "what may I ask was the cause of all the laughter emanating from your bedroom last night?"

Ginny answered' "I asked Harry what he'd done to my former mother and he told me" she mistook the puzzled looks so proceeded "Harry and Hermione have asked me to be part of their family so I'm going to be a Potter."

"And that's why you were laughing?" asked a puzzled Sirius, sitting beside an equally confused Remus who had joined them for breakfast.

"Oh no, it was her punishment that made me laugh it was just so fitting" Ginny now realized that none of them knew so proceeded to explain.

Harry walked in on his family having breakfast to find utter chaos with bits of food sprayed everywhere as they laughed themselves silly.

Albus never realized that goblins had a sense of humor but the evidence was hanging on the wall right in front of him. In a frame that was an uncanny replica of the one that held his Order of Merlin First Class was his latest award.

**Gringotts Employee of the Hour**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Job Title**

**Gringotts Dragon Shit Shoveler**

It was in his hair, in his beard and his beautiful robes were ruined! Albus never really considered being a seer as one of his many talents but had to admit his premonition from the other day was unusually accurate! He was literally in deep shit, shoveling it into bags marked Hogwarts. He hoped the little bastards fell in and choked!

A shrill voice complained to the goblin guard "how does he get a certificate? My Vernon's shoveled just as much shit as he has! Discrimination, that's what it is just because my husband is normal you give the certificate to the freak with the beard."

"Less talk, more shoveling woman" replied the guard "why can't you learn to work quietly like your husband?"

"He hasn't been able to say anything since Harry's wife did something to him"

"Don't mention that bitch in my presence" screamed Molly Weasley

"I thought she looked a very nice girl," said Petunia who received a shovelful of dragon shit to the face for her comments.

Retaliation was inevitable, resistance is futile and soon even Dumbledore's certificate was covered while the goblin guards stood out of range laughing themselves silly and drawing lots to determine who gets the pleasure of telling them the cellblock has no shower facilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to JKR

**Chapter 8  
**

Harry met with Bill who apologized on behalf of the Weasley family for the attempt on Hermione's life. He had seen Minerva's pensieve memory and knew Harry had acted purely on instinct, as did Winky who probably saved Hermione's life.

Harry then broached the subject of bringing Ginny into his family and his reasons behind it. He also pointed out neither him or Charlie was in a position to look after her while Percy's bachelor pad wasn't exactly suitable for rearing a teenage girl.

Bill's only concern was Ginny's happiness so Harry asked Hermione through their bond if both girls could make an appearance.

Winky brought them and Ginny immediately ran to her eldest brother whose hug included a 360-degree spin which had Ginny squealing with delight.

Bill eventually put Ginny down and asked her how she was doing

Ginny's answer of "surprisingly well, thanks to these two" settled most of his doubts. "I stayed in their apartments last night and I've been asked to be Hermione's bridesmaid on Saturday. Neville Longbottom invited me to the Yule Ball and we're going with Mrs. Granger to get dresses today."

Bill spoke quietly "Harry has asked about you becoming a Potter, I need to know what you want."

"Bill, you saw what she tried to do to Harry and me but these two still want little Ginny Weasley in their lives. How could I not want this? Egypt is you Bill, just like Charlie couldn't leave his dragons. Stay with Percy, please! Don't even mention the twins! My heart and head both say this is my best option Bill and I'm definitely losing my middle name."

Bill smiled at that then looked at Harry "I have to ask this, what's your reason for doing this?"

"Hermione and I are now two extremely powerful magic users and we're trying to change our world for the better. It would be so easy to loose touch with the things that really matter like Dumbledore did, Ginny will kick our arse before that happens and always tell the truth not what she thinks we want to hear. She's Hermione's bridesmaid on Saturday will be godmother to our children and part of our life as long as she wants to be. In short Bill we love your sister."

"Just because I'm changing my name doesn't stop me being your sister Bill, I gain some new relations but get to keep the ones I want as well, even Percy!"

"How can I say no to that! You'll have more opportunities as a Potter and the man who fought a sixty foot basilisk to save your life can surely be trusted to look after you."

"Thanks Bill, I'll start the paperwork today but with all parties in agreement it should be a formality" said Harry. He then called for Dobby to speak about a special errand he was on.

Dobby appeared carrying a velvet jeweler box "Griphook and I went through the vaults and came up with these" the box contained a selection of jeweled necklaces and rings.

Dobby went to collect Emma and Winky while Harry placed a diamond pendant necklace around Hermione and tried to give Ginny an emerald pendant but she protested it was too much so Harry asked Bill to scan it.

Bill gave a low whistle "the protective charms on these are the best I've ever seen, these are worth a fortune!"

"Yes, but what's being protected is beyond price" as he placed the necklace round a blushing Ginny's neck.

Emma and Winky received necklaces when they appeared and the girls promised never to take them off.

Harry kissed Hermione and with a whispered "be careful" the four females left to do what they do best, shopping!

He entered the Gryffindor common room and was bombarded with questions, mostly from the girls but the redheaded dynamic duo swung into action coming to his rescue and acted as bodyguards while he entered the boys dorm to find Neville.

Harry asked Neville to be a groomsman at his wedding on Saturday he quickly said yes though his answer was a shy negative when dancing ability was mentioned. A quick word via the bond and lessons were arranged courtesy of Dan and Emma.

When the subject of Ginny came up Neville assured him that they were going to the ball as friends, which pleased Harry as he explained Ginny Potter to Neville feeling he needed to know. "She's a wonderful girl whose going to need her friends and you'll always be welcome at the Potter's Neville"

Harry then pulled the twins aside for a quick chat explaining Ginny to them as well; he also wanted to talk to them about careers. He outlined his plans for the new muggle annex that would have a fully functioning flat, some shops and a mini theater/cinema. All muggle devices would work and Internet and mobile phones were going to be available for use.

Harry tried to sell them his idea "Alongside the teaching areas will be private workshops where I want these devices striped down and a magical equivalent or hybrid produced. I would like you guys involved and everything you learn will only help the joke shop."

Fred and George hadn't understood everything Harry had said but being asked to take things apart was enough of an incentive for them to be involved.

Harry and Dobby went back to the apartments where Dan was waiting "you ready for today Harry?"

"No but it has to be done, Hermione and I have thought about it and have a pretty good idea what's going to happen though it could all go horrible wrong very quickly. Will you be able to find cover for you're practice?"

"Harry our practice is our living not our lives, actually we've been putting money away for Hermione's university fees, wedding and help her getting a flat or something! You guys kind of ruled that out so Emma and I could sell the practice and live quite comfortable, do you think they'll come after us?" asked Dan

It was a grim faced Harry that answered "some of these people won't take this lying down, the stupid will come straight at us and we'll deal with it, the one's that sit in quiet rooms planning how to hurt us without exposing their involvement are the people we're worried about, you and Emma are prime targets because you're muggles and can't fight back combined with the amount of damage it would do to Hermione and I. The first time something is attempted our response is going to have to be brutal to discourage others. We have to make the choice of our way a lot more attractive than the alternative"

"Dan these rings give the wearer some protection against attack, could you please choose one and wear it. This could save your life!"

Dan picked a ring that had the Potter family crest and it resized to his finger

"Thanks Dan, all the girl's have necklaces that do the same job and Dobby's going to choose a ring after he drops me off at Gringotts. He's going to take you and stay by your side today; any trouble and you're out of there! We're not expecting anything just yet but taking no chances"

When Harry arrived at Gringotts he was met by Griphook and Ragnok and informed that everything had went according to plan. Everyone was just being moved to a large meeting hall in the bank.

Harry was dressed in his armour and cloak and dreaded what he knew he would have to do to carry this off. As he walked down the corridor he knew that if this was done right it would begin the changes they wanted, no needed to happen. As he stood in front of the massive double doors he whispered to himself "Showtime"

Blaise was delighted to see his mother and sisters shaken but completely unharmed. Whoever did this must have been making a point, rather well in his opinion, as everyone was terrified but no harm done. The doors burst open and a figure dressed in black with the coolest cape action strode into the room.

"POTTER!" screamed Marcus Flint, making no effort to conceal his rage or contempt "if you think I'm going to accept a little half blood wanker like you as my head of house you're crazier than that old coot Dumbledore!"

"As you're head of house I could have you killed where you stand Marcus" replied Harry sounding almost bored

"Don't give me that crap, you don't have the balls for it boy" Flint shouted hoping to goad Harry into a fight, he knew his Gryffindor fair play wouldn't allow him just to be killed

"It would appear that you wish to challenge my authority and I can't allow that so we will duel here and now" Harry's voice held no emotion whatsoever

Marcus was delighted; he couldn't believe how easy it was to get the fool to fight "I choose blades, no wands allowed" said the extremely confident Slytherin

Harry just nodded and removed his cloak, handing it to Griphook. There were a few gasps among the assembled females with Millicent Bulstrode almost drooling - this wasn't the skinny runt Potter they were used to, this was a well-developed young man in skintight armour. Millicent decided he could claim his rights from her anytime.

A goblin guard offered his blade to Marcus Flint who accepted and with a few practice swipes nodded his appreciation of the fine weapon.

Ragnok offered Harry his magnificent blade but Harry respectfully declined his generous offer saying "the goblin forged blade of my ancestor has served me well in the past and will do again here today"

Harry turned to face Flint, held out his hand and the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his grasp

There was absolute disbelief throughout the hall, not least the goblins that had only heard stories of this fabled blade. Marcus had planned on taking Potter one piece at a time before killing him slowly now his focus was on ending this duel as quickly as possible.

Both duelists bowed to each other before Flint swung his blade at Harry's neck with all the speed and force he could muster. The blow would have decapitated Harry if it had connected but fortunately the Gryffindor sword obstructed the blades intended route with devastating consequences.

Flint's blade didn't just break, it shattered leaving the part in his hand as easily the biggest piece. While contemplating this the pommel of Harry's sword hit him in the mouth, as he staggered backward the goblin forged blade went through his right shoulder and imbedded itself in the wall behind leaving him pinned like a bug in a specimen jar.

A cold voice said "you now have two choices swear allegiance to my house or die"

Deathly silence awaited his answer Harry's face was blank as inside he tried to prepare for a task that was a few steps beyond where he wanted to go.

"I'll swear," said Flint

Harry withdrew Godric's blade from wall and wizard then stood in anticipation.

The goblin guard who had given the wizard his blade couldn't believe it. His treasured sword that had been handed down from his father was gone and the coward didn't have the decency to at least die with some honor! He stood ready with his spare sword in his hand; a fine blade but it hadn't tasted blood.

The wizard took out his wand "I swear revenge! Avada..."

The goblin guard thought his spare was indeed a fine blade as the second wizard head rolled across a Gringotts floor in as many days.

Harry was livid at the stupid waste of life but the witches and wizards present didn't know that's why he was angry as he stood there in his skin tight armour, splattered in Flint's blood with the power radiating of him, he was quite the imposing figure.

"You stupid bastards! Time for a few home truths, you're mine! By rights of conquest because you're former head of house made the wrong choice. You have no money, possessions or status, nothing! You are my slaves to do with as I please and you're treatment depends entirely on you. Last night you experienced one alternative"

Harry paused for a few seconds to let that sink in before striding over and lifting the severed head by it's hair "well here's another!"

"You killed my son," screamed Flint's mother while holding a younger girl

"You have no son and you have no daughter, their lives belong to me to do as I wish." Harry passed the head to a goblin as they removed the body "I could have every girl and woman in this room raped here and now if it pleased me, hasn't it sunk in yet? You are lower than the house elves a few of you were so fond of abusing"

"My daughter is betrothed, you can't touch her" screamed Flint's mother

Harry took a calming breath "all marriage contracts concerning anyone of my house are hereby declared null and void"

There were over sixty people in the room; most of them female who were just beginning to realize the implications of Harry's words

"There is no need for these marriages as you no longer have bloodlines to protect. That decision was made when you're head of house bound their soul to the half blood lunatic Voldemort who wanted to rule the world." Harry knew he had to push them now

"I have no intention of ruling anything, I want the magical world to be an equal rights society where every magical creature is treated the same and before anyone here starts screaming abuse remember under the old laws you supported, slaves have no rights." he hoped they were truly listening

"Miss Flint, come here please"

"Keep you're hands off her you bastard" screamed her mother who Harry decided he would have to deal with first

"Mrs. Flint, Winky has reported to me that the elves in you're care are amongst the worst abused she has ever seen"

"They're house elves!" she stated as if that explained the situation

"And you are a slave" said Harry hitting her with a curse causing her to scream in pain.

"If you choose to cling to the old ways then I shall of course honor you're wishes and treat you accordingly! You will work as a house elf for a week to replace the services your mistreatment has cost me, take her away please."

She was still shaking from the spell effects while led from the room. Harry signaled for the girl to join him and asked her name and age.

"My name is Angela Flint and I'm fourteen" she replied with tears running down her cheeks

"I'm truly sorry about you're brother, I did everything in my power to spare his life but he left the guard no choice. You're mother will be fine, she'll be washing dishes for a week then I'll speak to her again. Who were you going to marry?"

"I was to marry an acquaintance of my father's whose business he wanted control of"

Harry asked "what did you think of this" by her bemused expression he concluded she'd never been asked her opinion before "let me explain something to you, as a member of my house your opinion matters, equality works for women as well! Why are you not at Hogwarts? What do you want to do with you're life? As part of my house YOU have choices"

Angela's head was in a spin; she'd never been asked her opinion before, she had dreams of course, who didn't but should she dare speak of them?

"My father said he would choose a husband for me and wouldn't waste gold sending me to Hogwarts, my mother didn't teach me anything because my husband would own house elves"

"Would you like to attend Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

She looked around as if looking for instructions before saying yes while her whole face lit up with a beautiful smile.

Harry could feel the mood of the room changing so went for one more slight push "Angela, there will be a Yule Ball and as a Hogwarts student you are now eligible to attend. Would you like to go?"

Her smile now lit the room.

"Then Angela, you shall go to the ball. All we need now is a suitable escort for you"

Blaise had been paying careful attention and he knew without question that Potter was a man of his word so his choices were stick to the old ways condemning his family to slavery or embrace the new way and his sisters don't have to marry the old men his father had sold them to.

Blaise made his choice and walked straight up to Harry and asked "Lord Gryffindor may I have the honor of escorting Miss Angela to the ball?"

Harry felt as if his emotions were shredded but it was working!

"Blaise the name is Harry and whether ball or husband, it's always the ladies decision in my house" this thought was so alien in the pureblood society that they weren't sure if he was aware of the implications of that statement

"Let me be clear on this! No ladies in my house will ever be told who to marry for any reason. Anyone trying to force them against their will shall make me extremely angry!"

Blaise proceeded to ask Angela to the ball and it was a beaming young lady who said yes

Harry asked Blaise to introduce his family and his three sisters immediately confirmed they would like to attend Hogwarts though only Claire was of age to attend the ball. Being quickly invited by Theodore Nott.

Harry felt as if he'd made real progress with the younger crowd, which was his main aim, but he now turned his sights onto the older witches and wizards, this was always going to be harder.

"I am aware that there are some very talented witches and wizards here, you're opportunities as a member of the Potter house will be greater than you've ever known. Be aware I value honesty and loyalty but I'm not Voldemort, you can disagree with me and not need St Mungo's. If you work against my family St Mungo's won't be able to help!"

Harry softened his approach "I will help anyone requiring education, equipment or premises. Together we can change the world for the better but there's no reason you can't get rich doing it. All the costs of the children's education, including ball gowns will be met and assistance offered when they leave Hogwarts. Family is everything to me and you will be protected, encouraged and rewarded with a healthy percentage of profits generated."

Harry felt Hermione enter the room and his spirits lifted. She was wearing a shortish skirt and a clinging knit jumper with her goblin cloak over them and looked stunning! She walked right up to Harry and started a kiss that seemed to last forever

Theodore Nott was thoroughly confused; Potter had laid it out for them. There were definite benefits for working with a large, well organized company, which was what Potter seemed to be building.

Theo had been impressed with his organizing of this whole thing and had no doubts that Harry would have killed that idiot Flint, he didn't want to but Theo knew he would have carried it out.

Blaise had obviously come to the same conclusion and Theo was kicking himself for not getting in first with Angela Flint to get noticed by Potter.

When Granger walked in, looking fantastic and wearing the same cloak with his coat of arms on it, he was puzzled.

The kiss answered all his questions as a golden glow surrounded the couple, Theo mind was made up. You crossed these two at your peril, he would work with them, for now!

_'What are you doing here love?'_ Harry asked over their bond

_'I just thought you could do with a kiss sweetheart and I was right'_ replied Hermione

_'Oh were you ever right! How's you're day been?'_

_'Ginny had trouble accepting me buying her stuff but promised to repay by modeling her new clothes and underwear for you later!'_

_'Not something I wanted to think about love!'_ Harry was laughing through the bond when Hermione came back at him

_'You should see what we got Winky! Dobby won't know what hit him'_ both of them were now laughing in their bond when they remembered the room full of people.

"This is my wife Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor, she was by my side when Voldemort was destroyed and again when Dumbledore went to prison. As you can see we are equals in everything and my wife wouldn't have it any other way, even the goblins have learned not to get Hermione angry!"

Every goblin in the room burst into riotous laughter as Hermione nearly bringing down Gringotts was fast becoming legend, the room would need to have been enormous to hold all the guards who claimed to have been there!

This had the desired effect of lightening the mood in the room and allowing the magical people to see a laughing goblin, a sight seen by very few in the wizarding world!

Harry didn't think it could have went much better though neither he or Hermione were naive enough to believe the whole room had been converted but some had and that was a start.

Harry decided to quite while he was ahead "We shall be meeting with you all over the next few days to discuss where we go from here. Accommodations have been arranged at a Potter property, which goblins will escort you to and elves will look after your needs. Be aware, the goblins are my friends and the elves are family, insulting behavior will not be tolerated."

Greg and Vince had listened to Harry with great interest; both knew they would never be the smartest in class. They had their faults but also strengths, they had kept the pompous arsehole alive when he insisted on stirring up trouble in the house and with Potter.

Harry had got the best of him on every single occasion yet his arrogance kept him going back for more and people thought they were stupid!

Their ambitions reflected their ability and were fairly modest; a job, a house, a wife and a few children. They couldn't give a shit who ruled the world but had followed Malfoy because their fathers had told them that's where the power and money was!

Times changed and Harry had just offered them everything they ever wanted and the cost? No painful mark binding your soul and no silly mask just work hard be loyal and honest! This they could do so their decision was a relatively easy one – they would be Potter men!

Millicent Bulstrode watched the couple kiss and felt the green-eyed monster called jealousy surge through every cell of her body.

How dare that uppity mudblood bitch think she was good enough for the rich, powerful, handsome hero of the wizarding world! She was a seventeenth generation pureblood and her daddy always told her she deserved the best. Well she knew the best when she saw it and it was standing right in front of her!

Her daddy normally got her anything she wanted but since that was no longer an option she was just going to get him by herself.

Millicent knew she would have to be a shade more subtitle than that prick Flint so this could take time, not to much time though as the sight of Harry had hormones coursing through her bloodstream at warp speeds.

As the meeting broke up Griphook approached the couple with news

"Amelia sent word that The Wizengamot are demanding your presence at an emergency meeting they're holding. They wanted to send Aurors but she's holding them off at the moment"

"So someone's stirred them up, do we have any idea who?" asked Hermione

"We have been watching all suspected vaults for withdrawals but so far nothing though some of the members can be bought for a few hundred galleons so it might not even require a visit to a vault" answered Griphook

"How long do we have before they try and storm Gringotts?"

"Actually love, it might not be a bad idea to let the Aurors attack, they still think they're dealing with a couple of pesky kids! We'll show them what they're dealing with, I'll shield while you stun!"

Harry smiled "Ok but you know they're going to try something don't you? We'll just have to be on our toes"

Hermione's smile had all the goblins in the room glad it wasn't directed at them as it was positively feral "why not give them a real show of our strength?"

"Oh I just love the way your mind works Mrs. Potter! Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Having tea and a chat with Ragnok, mums inviting him and you too Griphook to the wedding on Saturday. She wants the family to go and meet my Gran so I did some shopping for you as well"

"Think I'd rather face The Wizengamot" muttered Harry quietly

Ginny sat having tea and chatting with a muggle, an elf and the leader of the goblin nation but her mind was still on the best morning of her life.

Hermione had known exactly the wedding dress she wanted and stepping into the viewing room wearing the dress of her dreams she looked so beautiful that Emma started crying which of course set of Ginny and Winky but nothing could wipe the smile of the brides face, she looked radiant!

When it came time for the bridesmaids to try their dresses both were again in tears as neither had ever worn anything so wonderful in their lives.

It was when Hermione said they had to accessorize that the real show began Ginny didn't know so many clothes existed all styles, all colors and all NEW!

She had baulked at Hermione buying her things but had been reminded to be Miss Potter required more clothes than she currently possessed.

Ginny was a teenage girl let loose in a department store; she was in heaven though some of the underwear she bought might preclude entrance!

It was during this time that Emma had her little 'chat' which was basically an interrogation into her relationship with Harry.

Q did she love Harry?

A Yes

Q did she wish it was her marrying Harry?

A Yes

Q was she trying to come between Harry and Hermione?

A NEVER!

The last answer was said with such disgust in her voice that Emma was shocked so Ginny tried to explain

"I have a small piece of Harry's heart but Hermione has his soul! They have brought me into their family for protection because when our press gets hold of this I can see the headlines now! **'Piss Poor Slut Potions Pants Off Potter for Planned Pregnancy'** I would be slaughtered, they wouldn't care that I was an innocent victim I would be tried, convicted and declared public enemy number one by the power of the press. There's nowhere in the world I could hide, my life would be over!" Ginny had tears running down her face

"The Weasley's are in mourning today until Ron's funeral tonight but I'm out shopping because Ginevra Molly Weasley no longer exists. Its no accident that we're sent shopping today, this is to take my mind off what's happening and let everyone know I'm no longer a Weasley. Harry and Hermione are my anchors on life and the only people I truly trust now. I would never betray my relationship with them for anything, I would die first!" said a now openly sobbing Ginny

Emma felt like a worm, here was this young girl whose whole life had just been flushed down the toilet and while Harry and Hermione were doing their very best to support her stupid Emma Granger goes and pulls a whole neurotic mother routine on the poor girl.

Maybe she wasn't as adjusted to this married at fifteen, mother by sixteen and magical maturity be dammed situation as she thought but she was still a mother and the sight of the young redhead breaking her heart reached right inside Emma and those maternal instincts took over. Emma pulled the crying girl into a hug

"I'm sorry is not enough but its all I've got at the moment Ginny, I saw you as a threat to my family rather than part of my family but I promise you that will never happen again! You have been betrayed by people trusted to take care of you but Harry is the finest young man I have ever met and to have a piece of his heart makes you a pretty special young lady. I know we haven't started of on the best headings here but I want to ask you a favor, please call me Emma and not Gran, I'm not ready for a thirteen year old granddaughter just yet!"

Both Ginny and Emma were now crying and hadn't noticed Hermione beside them

"You could have just asked me mother but no, you had to go and upset Ginny! For your information we both slept in Harry's arms last night and will again tonight considering what we're facing, if that somehow upsets your sense of decency then tough!"

Emma looked at Ginny and said "I seem to have angered your new mother Miss Potter but I don't care, you will not call me Gran!" this changed the tears to ones of laughter.

Ginny was still Ginny though and had to have the last word "Ok mum we better take grandma for a cup of tea, her old bones could do with a rest."

Everyone laughed but for some reason Winky found this hilarious and kept breaking into giggles for the rest of the morning.

Ginny was pulled out of her reverie by Ragnok passing her a small oblong card similar to the one Hermione had used to pay for the clothes with the name Ginny Potter along the bottom.

He also passed two across to Emma who protested but was informed Harry had set a vault up for wedding expenses.

Ginny looked mystified at the black card "excuse me but what is this?"

Ragnok answered "you can use this card to purchase anything in the muggle or magical world. It saves you having to carry sacks of galleons around with you"

Ginny was in shock "sacks? How much is this card worth?"

A smiling Ragnok explained " the card isn't worth anything, when you use it the money comes from the vaults to pay for the goods"

She was still confused "bur how do I know if I can afford something?"

Ragnok was now laughing "the name Potter on that card guarantees you can afford anything you want, you could buy Hogsmead if the Potter's didn't already own it. When you sign the papers I have here you will join the richest family in the wizarding world"

Ginny looked to Emma with a stunned expression while she tried to comprehend this fact. Most of their shopping had taken place in the muggle world and Ginny had no idea how that worked, she thought Hermione was paying for it but now she remembered the same card being used for her ball gown and new robes in Madam Malkin's

"is this true?" she asked Emma

"Yes" laughed Emma "Harry and Hermione's reactions were pretty similar to yours when they found out"

Ragnok handed Ginny the papers to sign and she took a few deep breaths trying to get her emotions under control, only Harry could forget to mention 'Oh by the way Ginny you'll be obscenely rich when you become a Potter!' Well that's not why she was doing this so another deep breath and her hand had stopped shaking enough for her signature to be legible.

Ragnok took it back "Harry, Bill and the minister have already signed it so when we get Hermione in here you will be officially Ginny Potter! On another matter Mrs. Granger the church will be ready on Thursday if you want to arrange a wedding rehearsal for Friday"

"That's great news, I would like to invite you and Griphook to the ceremony can you do those glamour things?"

Ragnok let out a huge belly laugh, he really liked these people! He waved his hand over his body and was transformed into a handsome older gentleman.

Ginny and Winky couldn't believe what Emma said to the goblin leader and his reaction left them both flabbergasted!

They both stood and bowed deeply while saying "you do our house great honor sir"

Emma looked puzzled until Ginny explained in language she could understand "it would be the same as inviting the Queen but demanding she show up in fancy dress!"

Shit! Thought Emma Hermione will hit the roof!


	9. Chapter 9

A Kiss Can Change The World

Thanks for the reviews. As a first-timer they're really helpful

Chapter 9

Narcissa Malfoy awoke in strange surroundings and it took a moment to realize where she was, sleeping on a sofa with Pansy Parkinson curled up in her lap. Both had talked and cried long into the night about the situation they now found themselves in.

They had both dutifully stayed by the bodies of their departed and hadn't heard the radio broadcast so neither knew the identity of their new lord. The speculation got wilder as both tried for an explanation to the predicament that they now found themselves in but sleep had eventually overcome their fears.

Narcissa looked down at the young girl and could understand why their lord would put Pansy in such an apartment but her, now that was a mystery. Narcissa knew she was still an attractive woman, the appreciative glances cast by men when she was draped on Lucius arm were the only reason she was allowed to leave the Manor, her husband liked to display his possessions but she could not compete with this young girl.

She sat there deliberating at which exact point her life had turned to shit!

When growing up she had been happy and very close to her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda but that all started changing when their father began marriage negotiations. Bella was contracted to Rudolphus Lestrange and dutifully complied while Andi refused point blank to become father's bargaining tool. This ended with her being disowned from the family leaving Narcissa to be sold to the Malfoy's!

It wasn't too bad at first, there always seemed to be a function to attend which of course required a new dress but no sooner was she pregnant than Lucius moved her into a self contained apartment inside the mansion or the plush prison as she came to call it. Her husband never entered the marital bed again, Draco was born and the Malfoy family had its heir.

Draco eventually became the biggest disappointment of her life! She had such high hopes for her son in the beginning but his fathers influence gradually strangled any good or decency that was in his body leaving behind a husk filled with arrogance, hate and jealousy - there wasn't room for anything else.

When removing his father's ring the scathing look Draco gave her sent feelings of fear and revulsion down her spine and she knew within herself that had he not been killed she, his mother would've had to do it herself, preferably before he raped her!

Voldemort was another major factor in ruining her life; he murdered cousin Regulus, Sirius was in Azkaban with Bella before escaping while Lucius used gold to buy his freedom but spent the rest of his life waiting on his lord returning.

The conversations with Pansy throughout the night was by far the most contact with another human being she'd had in many years and when totalling up the balance sheet of her life to date the total at the bottom was a big fat zero.

Thinking your life was over was bad enough but what can you do when it never really began!

Pansy stirred on her lap and Narcissa couldn't help but feel the young girl had a lucky escape with her son's death, Lucius had at least treated her with respect while Draco had never learnt the meaning of the word.

As Pansy woke breakfast appeared on the table and the women knew that whoever this new lord was at least they were being cared for.

Harry and Hermione entered Ragnok's office to be met with a rather sheepish looking Emma Granger as she explained her titanic breech of etiquette.

Hermione had seen the twinkle in Ragnok's eye so decided to play along "well mother the only way I see to resolve this issue without causing a major diplomatic incident would be for you to promise Director Ragnok a dance at the wedding!"

Ragnok couldn't remember when he laughed so much as Hermione started him off again, after regaining his composure he stood and bowed "It would be my honour to dance with any of the lovely ladies present and my wish to dance with each of you at least once! Mrs Potter my offer of a job still stands, any job!"

Harry explained the situation with the Aurors and Ginny immediately jumped to her feet and was reaching for her wand when a pair of arms circled her body, pulling her tightly into Harry's chest.

She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered "Ginny, you're a Potter now and we at least try to think before springing into action. You were about to draw your wand, inside Gringotts and in the presence of the goblin leader. Even I couldn't have saved you!"

Any thoughts Ginny had about how good it felt to be in Harry's arms promptly disappeared as the reality of what she so nearly did hit home, the colour drained from her face and the strong arms that encompassed her young body were now necessary for her remaining upright. She felt sick!

Harry was still whispering in her ear "It's Ok Ginny, you didn't do anything, I promised I'd look after you and I always keep my promises"

He then spoke to everyone in the room "if you would excuse us for just a moment Miss Potter is felling a bit under the weather" with that he literally picked Ginny up and carried her out the room.

A second after leaving Ginny held onto Harry and was sobbing "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, a Potter less than five minutes and already an embarrassment! Its not to late Hermione hasn't signed it yet we can stop…"

Harry placed a finger to her lips silencing the self-recriminations

"Listen Ginny, we all make mistakes but the important thing is that we learn from them. You were ready to draw that wand of yours and do battle with Aurors to protect Hermione and I. While I admire your devotion it's you I love and I want to see the spectacular woman that you become! That won't happen if you can't control that temper because it's going to get you into serious trouble. Being a Potter will bring its share of troubles without needlessly creating any more!"

Looking into those green eyes and seeing the love he obviously felt for her melted Ginny's heart.

When she'd screwed up before the resulting screaming match rattled the burrow windows and lasted for hours now here was Harry calmly explaining the situation and asking, yes asking her to try and control her temper.

How could you not love this man! "I'm sorry Harry, I'll try really hard to change for you"

Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead "Ginny you misunderstood, I never want you to change just try and think before you act!"

"Oh you mean like tackling a sixty foot basilisk with a sword? Something like that Harry?" teased Ginny, which earned her a playful swat to the butt as they headed back to join the company.

They all agreed that the Wizengamot would have to be faced sometime and getting dragged in there by some old fart's summons was not the first impression the Potters wished to make.

Winky was going to take Emma and a protesting Ginny back to their apartments in Hogwarts, Harry had to threaten Gin with moving back to her dorm but as both knew the school was emptying today before work began tomorrow she understood Harry wanted her safe so agreed to his plan.

Winky returned with Hermione's armour as the couple hoped they had time for one last piece of business before the Aurors arrived.

Narcissa and Pansy had just finished lunch and were beginning to wonder if they'd been forgotten about when there was a knock at the door, both looked at each other before Narcissa got up to answer. The couple standing there had not even been mentioned in all their hours of guessing!

"May we come in?" asked Harry as they entered the room removing their cloaks before sitting "please excuse the attire, we're expecting trouble later"

The two women were confused but it was Pansy who recovered first "Potter, Granger what the hell are you two doing here?"

Hermione answered "actually Pansy it's Lord and Lady Gryffindor and we're your head of house!"

"Could you please tell us what's going on? Why did my husband and Pansy's father die? What happened to Draco and why have we been brought here?" Narcissa knew she was rambling but couldn't help herself she needed answers!

"Mrs. Malfoy we're here to answer all your questions so please bare with us. Hermione and I killed Voldemort and claimed rights of conquest. This also caused all his marked death eaters to die and all their property pass to us"

Narcissa baulked at Harry's words "Does this mean we're your wives?"

Hermione smiled "no Harry and I are soul bonded so he becomes your head of house, Draco tried to use a killing curse on a goblin in the middle of Gringotts!"

His mother and girlfriend couldn't believe it, there must be a surer way to get yourself killed than pulling a wand on a goblin in Gringotts its just that no one had found it yet.

Harry continued "the families of death eaters spent an unpleasant night in accommodation designed to make them consider their life choices. Pansy you lost a father and boyfriend while Mrs. Malfoy, your husband and sister died from their mark while Draco's temper cost him his life. We felt you both had suffered enough."

"We are attempting to change the wizarding world to end bigotry against everything and everyone who isn't a pure blood male! As members of the Potter house you have options and choices with your life" said Hermione

The fact that Hermione was speaking and Harry nodding with agreement impressed the women almost as much as the words she spoke

"Pansy we spoke to your mother and sister who know your safe, Hogwarts closed today for a massive refit and curriculum review but when it opens new rules will ban bullying in any form from staff or pupils. The choice to return is yours"

Pansy just nodded her agreement to Hermione, what else was she going to do!

One down, one to go thought Harry as he turned his attention onto the blond woman "Mrs. Malfoy I don't know anything about you other than what Sirius has told me and his information is a bit out of date! To be honest he takes great delight in setting me up so why don't you tell us what you want!"

Narcissa had information overload and someone asking her opinion for the first time in years! She got up and got a glass of water to give her brain time to shake off over a decade of slumber. Could this be her second chance at a life?

"You know Sirius? Have you spoken to him?" asked Narcissa

"He's my godfather and broke out of Azkaban to protect me, Sirius has just been pardoned and we're all living at Hogwarts for the moment"

"You asked me what I want but surely as my head of house it's you who should be telling me what to do! My status at the moment is a slave to your house"

"If you want to live by those laws then fine but you are being offered a chance to be what you want to be. You are free to choose, even marry again as long as it's your choice."

"Pansy the first thing I did was dissolve all pending marriage contracts in my house when you want to marry it will be your decision!" said Harry

This was a revelation too far for Narcissa "have we got anything stronger than water in this place?"

Hermione laughed "my parents needed a few brandies to get their heads round this as well. Winky!" the elf appeared wearing her tunic and cloak "could you please get Mrs. Malfoy a brandy Winky"

"Ok Hermione, would anyone else like anything?" asked Winky

"Any news from Amelia yet Winky?"

"No Harry though Ragnok is monitoring the situation" Winky was gone but quickly back with Narcissa's brandy before leaving again

Narcissa took the brandy though seeing an elf looking and behaving like that probably left her needing another.

As the drink made its way into her bloodstream she spoke "I graduated Hogwarts with five NEWT's at O but the minute I was Mrs. Malfoy my opinion didn't count, life consisted of being wheeled out for public appearances then put back in my box! You ask me what I want and I have no idea except to stop calling me Mrs. Malfoy I hate that name!"

Harry knew he had a convert "we have a few positions you might be interested in or recommend someone for Miss Black"

Narcissa replied "if you can do that I'll scrub the floors for you"

Hermione smiled "we can do that easy and there's no need to scrub floors as we've got Mrs. Flint for that"

"That's another story love and we don't have time for it right now. Hogwarts is undergoing huge changes with the aim of graduating students being comfortable in either muggle or magical world. We need someone to teach wizarding culture as a student from muggle upbringing hasn't a clue how the wizarding world operates. From the basics of magical households to how the ministry works."

"The classes will be magical/muggle upbringing so each can help in their better subject. We are not trying to judge one system over the other just show the benefits of each and take away the fear that Voldemort played on. We also need a head of Slytherin as Sirius nearly wet himself laughing when we asked him!"

Hermione took over seamlessly which was something they were doing now without realising "we are also in the process of purchasing the Daily Prophet but we want it to print the truth, not any rubbish they come up with over a few drinks at lunch. We need an editor who will insure the paper prints facts and the job comes with a guarantee we will not interfere. Print what you like even about us as long as it's the truth!"

"Finally we are going to need a private secretary as our days just get crazier but we'll soon be deluged with people wanting us to endorse this or donate to that and attend whatever. We want to promote change but have no intention of running the magical world. What we want is good people in the right jobs and leave them to get on with it so we can live our lives with as much privacy as possible!"

Narcissa wished she hadn't drunk all the brandy; as she needed some now, talk about life changing decisions!

She looked at Pansy who seemed more interested in the couple than their ideas, which she knew, would rock the pureblood society to its very foundations.

They would come out fighting!

"We are not expecting any decisions today Miss Black we just wanted to give you a few options" said Harry

"The pair of you don't do things by half!" laughed Narcissa

"Potters don't do normal is the new family motto" joked Hermione

"When did you two get married?" asked Pansy but they were saved from telling the story by Winky's appearance

"There's a group of twenty Aurors heading towards Gringotts Harry, do you wish me to fetch Dobby?" asked Winky

"Sorry Winky, Hermione and I will handle this. It's our fight"

"Your wrong Harry this is everyone's fight and Dobby would be most upset to miss it. The goblin guards are currently drawing lots as Ragnok has limited their number to four though I believe both him and Griphook drew lots as well."

"She's right Harry, can we get some protection for my father before Dobby leaves Winky?"

"There's three elves on the way and Dobby will be here directly" Winky hardly got the words out when Dobby appeared

"Harry and Hermione weren't going into a battle without their friends were they?"

Hermione laughed and kissed the top of his head "wouldn't dream of it Dobby"

"You can't be the Dobby that used to work for the Malfoy's?" said Narcissa

"I am and I would say I'm sorry to hear about your husband and son but Harry hates when someone lies so I wont!" snarled Dobby who looked ready for a fight so the couple put there cloaks on and left with the elves, there was nothing left to say after Dobby's remark

Three goblin guards and a grinning Griphook were waiting for them "so what have we got Griphook?" asked Harry

"We have twenty Aurors under the leadership of Rufus Scrimgeour in the lobby of Gringotts demanding we hand you over, what's the plan?"

Hermione gave that smile which would have sent a shiver of fear through the goblins if directed at them "we're going to mess with their heads a bit but when the fighting starts lets keep a measured response, try and not injure them too badly but if someone goes down I don't want it to be one of this group understand"

They understood, don't kill just beat them up some but if the other side start throwing lethal curses all bets were off.

The group walked into the lobby with Harry and Hermione in front, Dobby and Winky either side with the goblins covering their backs

An Auror they took to be Rufus Scrimgeour stepped forward a deep loud voice proclaimed, "in the name of the Wizengamot I demand…"

"STOP" yelled Harry "who are you and the Wizengamot can't demand anything, its head is currently in goblin prison where we put him for being a megalomaniacal bastard so tell me who sent you!"

Before he could answer a badge flew from an Auror and landed at the lead Auror's feet

"This is bullshit and you know it Scrimgeour" shouted Tonks walking from the Auror ranks and heading towards Harry "we should be honouring these people not trying to arrest them on some trumped up charge so you can take my badge and stick it up your arse!"

As she got to Harry, wand in hand "I swear allegiance to the House of Potter" as a glow left her wand and entered Harry he bowed then hugged the young ex-Auror.

Scrimgeour looked apoplectic and seemed to develop a facial twitch as he fought for control of his emotions, young upstart he'd show him "my name is Rufus Scrimgeour and I'm head of the Auror Office here on behalf of the Wizengamot to demand…"

"I WANT A NAME RUFUS!" shouted Harry, "who gave you the orders I want to know where to send the body parts"

Scrimgeour continued, " to demand that Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger attend…"

Harry exploded "That's Lord and Lady Gryffindor to you arsehole, you have insulted my wife I demand satisfaction!"

"I accept the challenge," said Scrimgeour stepping forward and assuming a duelling position

Harry stepped forward as the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand

"I choose wands!" shouted Rufus Scrimgeour

"I don't have one," said Harry

"Too bad" was the comment as Scrimgeour fired a reducto curse straight at Harry's chest only to see his curse come straight back at him and blow his wand arm clean off just below the shoulder.

"Did I say I didn't have a wand" said Harry as he walked over to the prone figure of Rufus Scrimgeour and placed the sword at his throat "actually what I meant to say was that I don't need one, now I want that name!"

Rufus Scrimgeour was not a coward but neither was he an idiot and one look at the fire in those green eyes told him that he needed to give the name or take up sword swallowing! "Tim Davis" he croaked.

Harry turned to see the magnificent seven had downed every Auror and Tonks was standing there looking like she just made the best decision of her life.

"Everyone ok" asked Harry and got beaming smiles in return. The goblins had used the flat of their blades to cause headaches, which was better than headless while Hermione and the elves had stunned over half the Aurors in just a few seconds.

Tonks asked, "wont you be in serious trouble for attacking Aurors Harry?"

Harry just laughed "Tonks I would be in more trouble for telling everyone your first name, yes Sirius told me! Hermione and I are friends of the goblin nation, we are in Gringotts so perfectly entitled to defend ourselves and none of our group used wands. We didn't break a single law, as the Aurors have no authority here"

Hermione and the elves had all the Aurors bound while Griphook arranged for a medic to treat Scrimgeour's stump "Ok who's for a trip to the ministry?" asked Harry

The old timers in Diagon Alley thought they had seen it all but today proved them wrong as an unbelievable spectacle made its way down the centre of the street.

Harry and Hermione marched at the front with Dobby and Winky ether side and all four had the cloak action going but even this was only a small part of the parade as line abreast nineteen unconscious and bound Aurors floated behind with goblin guards walking beside them.

By the time they reached the front of the ministry for magic parade was the only term to describe it as witches and wizards had tagged along while they made their very public way to the doors of power in wizarding Britain.

**Authors note:** chapter is a bit shorter than usual because I keep changing the next bit! Decided to post what I had while deliberations continue.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Thanks for the reviews, they really help

**Chapter 10**

Emma Granger sat watching the young redhead walk back and forth covering the same piece of carpet again and again.

"Ginny please stop! You wearing out the rug isn't going to help them. Come over here and sit with me."

"Oh Emma I'm just so worried, I know they can take care of themselves but I wanted to help!"

Ginny sat on the sofa with Emma who put her arm comfortingly round the girl.

"Listen Ginny, when Harry and Hermione faced Voldemort Dan and I were with them."

Ginny looked at her with part astonishment and not a little awe.

"Dan and I thought that being there would help and couldn't have been more wrong! We were so far out of our depth I was terrified. Had anything went wrong we would have been liabilities, someone could have been hurt trying to keep us safe while Harry and Hermione wouldn't have been able to concentrate for worrying about us."

Ginny was beginning to understand as Emma continued

"If Harry and Hermione know their loved ones are safe it allows them to concentrate on protecting each other. I can see they both love you and know you love them but this is the best way we can help, by staying safe and letting them do their stuff"

Ginny sighed, "I know your right but I feel so helpless. This is so hard!"

Emma gave a rye smile, "I never said it was easy! That's my only child out there and I don't care what some age spell says she's still my little girl and if anything happens to her…"

"If anyone even looks like harming Hermione then all hell will break lose in the shape of Harry, Dobby and Winky!" said Ginny

The tears were slowly running down Emma's cheeks as the roles reversed and Ginny now comforted the woman who was effectively her grandmother – Potters sure don't do normal!

Sirius was enjoying his newfound freedom; a visit to Gringotts had been followed by a quick trip to the barbers and then onto Madam Malkin's.

It was now a very different Sirius Black that was sitting in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor drinking coffee while people watching.

Remus sat beside his friend contemplating the changes in his life since last week.

He now had a job, was wearing new robes Sirius had bought him along with the dress robes ordered for Harry and Hermione's wedding and sitting having coffee in public with his friend for the first time in over thirteen years.

Any one of those events, and new robes was an event would qualify as a red letter day in the life of Remus Lupin but all of them together had him slightly worried.

It seemed every time Remus got a break the shit would hit the fan and he'd be back to square one or lower. With a boost of this proportion the relevant downturn would require dragon dung and a propeller!

The Hogwarts professors heard the commotion heading towards them and when they saw the imposing figures leading the procession both men were out of their seats, heading towards their two favourite teens and all thoughts of the planned visit to the Apothecary forgotten.

Hermione saw them first and waved, "Sirius, Remus over here! We're going to have a little chat with the Wizengamot, should be fun if you've nothing better to do!"

Sirius was grinning like a madman while Remus had a distinctly wolfish look of delight on his face as both echoed "Oh we wouldn't miss this for anything!"

By the time they reached the front of the ministry for magic, parade was the only term to describe it as witches and wizards had tagged along while they made their very public way to the doors of power in wizarding Britain.

There were over a hundred people heading for the checkpoint as the wizard on duty bravely stood with his hands out in the universal signal to stop as he shouted over the crowd noise.

"I need your names, nature of business at the Ministry and I need to weigh your wands!"

Harry just smiled, "I am Lord Gryffindor and this lovely young lady is my wife, we have an appointment with the Wizengamot and don't carry wands!"

The guard had no answer especially when Harry gestured over his shoulder to the unconscious Aurors and assembled crowd.

"Oh and they're with us!"

The poor wizard was lamenting the fact that training never covered this scenario

"I'm sorry my Lord but I don't have enough visitor badges!"

Hermione roared with laughter "the angry mob is at the door with pitch forks and torches, only at the ministry would they worry about enough visitor badges!"

Harry just shook his head and started heading towards the Wizengamot, politely asking directions from shocked ministry workers as everyone stopped what they were doing and joined the parade.

They eventually found themselves outside a set of double doors that were being guarded by eight Aurors; reinforcements had been called as the news spread.

Hermione spoke to Remus and Sirius "let us handle this, don't draw your wands unless attacked"

One of the Aurors shouted, "Only Potter and Granger are allowed in, the rest of you go home!"

The same Auror was now looking along the bloody blade of Godric's sword into the deadliest pair of eyes he'd ever seen

"Insult my wife, the Lady Gryffindor again and I will kill you!"

Two Aurors on Harry's left reached for their wands but were stunned by Harry without him even looking, as his gaze never left the wizard at the end of his blade.

Hermione approached and put her hand on his shoulder "I'm so glad you had that chat with Ginny on anger management, she would just have killed him!"

The Auror fainted

"Ok anybody else have anything to say or will we pay our unelected officials a visit"

The doors were open and they marched through only to stop in disbelief at the sight waiting for them.

The members of the Wizengamot sat on raised benches around the room but it was to the centre of the chamber that all eyes were drawn. Two wooden chairs complete with chains awaited occupants while a pair of dementors hovered next to them.

Prongs and his mate immediately shot out of the Potters hands with the doe shepherding each dementor towards a face full of antlers while an enraged Dobby and Winky reduced the chairs to matchsticks.

In less than a minute the whole assembled crowed was presented with a never before seen sight, dead dementors!

The golden stag and doe headed towards their owners where they received a grateful pat on the head before disappearing.

Harry asked Hermione to wake the Aurors, which she did with a casual wave of her hand.

"Tim Davis!" Harry shouted, standing in the centre of the chamber with his sword clearly in view.

Not a word was spoken but every head in the Wizengamot turned towards a balding, middle-aged wizard sitting on the front row of benches.

"Ah, Tim Davis I presume! Could you please explain to the good people here why you would send armed Aurors into Gringotts demanding they hand over two friends of the goblin nation?"

Shocked silence permeated the entire chamber.

"The wizarding world couldn't deal with a half blood prick like Voldemort so now you want to pick a fight with a noble race of warriors!"

A collective sharp intake of breath at the mention of the evil wizards name was still the only sound

"I want a name Davis and how much you were paid!"

Harry stood, sword ready and radiating power as he fought to control his temper, only Hermione's soothing words through the bond held him together.

Tim Davis sat terrified; the acting chief warlock was getting ready to crawl under the bench in an attempt to reach the exit behind him. It wasn't much of a plan but then Davis wasn't much of a wizard! He suddenly found himself lifted out his seat and floating three meters off the ground in the centre of the room.

"I want some answers!"

Davis was now spinning upside down and as the galleons started to fall from his pockets Harry summoned and then floated the coins over to Griphook who placed them in stacks to be counted.

After a minute with no more gold appearing Griphook gave the figure

Hermione exploded

"Two hundred galleons, you nearly started a war for two hundred galleons! Each Aurors that was sent out today, their life was worth ten galleons!"

Hermione was now seriously angry as people looked for cover from the power escaping the raging witch

Davis shot towards Hermione and was looking into her eyes as she spoke

"NAME, NOW!"

He managed "Gree" before his heart stopped beating and he collapsed to the floor dead from an unbreakable vow.

Hermione was looking for something to blast when she felt her husbands arms pull her into an embrace, which at least stopped the building shaking.

As the Wizengamot members started to poke their heads back up Hermione broke the embrace, she now had an outlet for her temper

"What is wrong with you people? You are members of the most eminent assembly in the wizarding world yet use this position to line your vaults with bribes and vote with commercial self-interest at every turn. Your list of failures is spectacular and our whole world pays the price"

"Why was Voldemort not dealt with? The goblins had all the information you required but nobody bothered to ask them. An innocent man, Sirius Black spent twelve years in Azkaban without a trial! My husband had his parents legal will ignored, the Potter vaults robbed, his magical core bound and memory obliviated by the Chief Bloody Warlock of the Wizengamot!"

Harry's arms again found their way around his wife as he offered his support and love.

Harry took over, "The Wizengamot cannot continue in its present form, Amelia who do you trust?"

Amelia answered, "Griselda Marchbanks is the most honest and trustworthy person I know"

"That's good enough for us, any objections?"

Not a sound was heard

"Congratulations Madam Marchbanks we wish you well with the undertaking of this mammoth task. Our philosophy is put the best people into position then let them do their job that's why our new company Stag Industries has Griphook, Dobby, Winky, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan and Emma Granger as well as the Potters as directors. We all have the best interests of the magical world at heart"

The implications of Harry's words combined with the shocking display of magical power from the couple left no room for doubt in anyone's mind, change voluntarily or we'll do it for you!

The composition of his board of directors was not lost on them, a goblin, 2 elves, 2 purebloods, a werewolf, 2 muggles, a halfblood and a muggle born!

Inclusion and equality would be the new ministry buzzwords.

Amelia and Griselda knew the responsibility for changing the magical world was about to fall on their shoulders but that was as it should be, they shouldn't need a couple of teenagers to save their arses at every turn, though it was comforting to know they were available if required! They both turned to the Potters and nodded.

Hermione then threw a hand grenade into the Wizengamot, "Madam Marchbanks you can expect a few resignations as anyone who has excepted bribes in the past has until tomorrow to resign or have the details of said bribes and what they were spent on published in the Daily Prophet!"

There was uproar until Harry held his hand up

"Anyone who feels unfairly treated is welcome to meet with me personally"

From behind him Harry heard Sirius start to laugh and his comment, "like that's going to happen" started the whole crowd containing ministry workers, Aurors and just general wizarding public laughing at the Wizengamot members getting their comeuppance.

Hermione asked, "Amelia, just out of interest what charges were we facing today?"

It was an embarrassed Amelia who replied "underage use of magic"

The crowd turned ugly as they remembered the chairs and dementors

Harry said, "Madam Marchbanks it is our belief that no one is above the law, please can you cast the age verification spell on my wife and I"

She also looked embarrassed but complied and like Poppy cast the charm again to confirm her results "it would appear that an apology is in order as you are both of age"

"Thank you now if our business here is concluded we should be going and allow these good people to return to work. Tomorrows Prophet should be interesting!"

With that they left throwing the two hundred galleons into the fountain on the way out.

They had just left the ministry when Sirius couldn't hold it any longer "take out over twenty aurors, storm the ministry, kill a couple of dementors while forcing the Wizengamot to back down! Not satisfied with that you choose the next Chief Witch and tell half the Wizengamot to resign or else – just a normal day for the Potter's?"

"That was the most awesome display of magic I've ever seen but what's Stag Industries?" asked Remus

"It was on our to-do list but not here, we need to go somewhere private for this discussion," said Harry

"Actually love this might be better in public with a few silencing charms, let the people see the group" said Hermione

"As usual my brilliant wife is correct, Dobby could you get Dan, Winky I think Ginny and Emma will be going nuts about now so we'll all meet in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor"

The elves popped off to collect the rest of the group as everyone headed for the Parlor

When the girls arrived Ginny hugged Harry while Emma held Hermione at arms length, checking for injuries before following the young witch's example and hugging her daughter.

Florean was delighted to see Harry again and gave the group a large table at the window and taking orders from the ten of them since the three guards had left for Gringotts and Dan had arrived with Dobby.

The elves had a hard time sitting at the table while someone served them but thoroughly enjoyed their ice cream sundaes.

Griphook did the honours with the silencing charm while Harry asked the question

"Did anyone here think what happened at the ministry today will accomplish all our goals?"

No one answered

"Then why did you do it?" asked a confused Remus

"To keep them busy while our real plan gets off the ground, it also doesn't hurt that the ministry and Wizengamot are now behind us" said Hermione

Sirius just shook his head, "I could have sworn you both were in Gryffindor, when did you get so Slytherin?"

"We're just using a bit of misdirection while the real prank takes place unnoticed, wonder where I got that from?" Harry's comments drew a smile from both Marauders

"The only way to change the wizarding world is commercially which is where Stag Industries come in. Our plan will see the best Hogwarts graduates vying to join our company, which will influence every aspect of wizarding life."

Harry continued despite the sceptical looks "We are going to be teaching young witches and wizards to use mobile phones and emails, you think they'll go back to tying a piece of parchment to a birds leg when they can talk to someone in Beauxbatons instantly. The students from the other two schools currently at Hogwarts will have six months use of our muggle studies annex and then be offered the same facilities built at their school for free! What are the chances they're going to say no?"

"At the same time we will be working on magical equivalents to the muggle devices which will be produced and sold under the Stag banner. Ginny, did you enjoy the muggle shopping?"

The change of direction caught everyone out

"It was brilliant Harry, I didn't know so many clothes existed"

"What if I told you that the new annex will have a clothes shop and each student will be given muggle money to help teach them how to shop and pay for their goods!"

"They get to keep the clothes?" asked Ginny

"Yes"

"Hermione your husband is going to be the most loved man in Hogwarts! Hell he already is!"

Hermione just laughed, "There will also be a muggle stationary shop because pens and notebooks are a lot easier to use and cheaper than quills and parchment. We will still use the traditional methods but for reports and homework. Once we have magical equivalent of CD players we can stock the shop with them as well."

Harry continued, "We're pretty sure that the youth will go with our ideas but we need to start changing the adults which will take longer. Remus, what's the position in the werewolf community?"

"Fenrir Greyback didn't have a dark mark so he's still out there but apart from him most just want to lead as normal a life as possible" answered Remus

Harry glanced at the elves and Griphook who nodded, "right that's him taken care of!"

Cries of "what!" and "how!" came from Sirius and Remus

Harry explained, 'wizards walk about with their superior attitude but Dobby dumped Lucius Malfoy on his arse and that was before he transformed! We took down twenty Aurors today holding back, the goblins are born fighters and I felt very comfortable knowing they had my back. The elves will find Greyback with the goblins taking care of business."

"Can it really be that easy?" asked Sirius

"The reason Voldemort succeeded was because the ministry officials and Wizengamot members all have their own agendas or can be bought. Our world is full of people who've been taught it's their birthright to be better than everyone else and anything they want is theirs for the taking. They weren't above the law, they were the law!"

"The idea that ability and hard work brings success is a totally alien concept, Hermione is incredibly powerful, exceedingly brilliant, stunningly beautiful and filthy rich but to a large part of our society she'll always be just a mudblood and anyone insulting her dies – their rules not mine!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband, "Remus pass the word amongst the community that free wolfsbane potion, jobs and housing for them and their families will soon be available through Stag Industries."

Remus couldn't speak; he was shaking Harry's hand and kissing Hermione's cheek while shedding tears of joy

"Dobby and Winky, can we find out if other elves are being abused then see about getting them out of there! Any legal options available even if we have to go for the financial ruin option, anyone who mistreats an elf is a shit in our eyes and no sleep will be lost over it." Said Harry to some very happy elves

"We actually thought of an Elvin village where you could live rather than lofts or cupboards. Have houses built to your design and form a community some where close to Hogwarts, we already own the land but it's your decision!"

Dobby, like Remus shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione while Winky kissed everyone though she did seem to kiss Dobby for a lot longer than she did anyone else!

"I take it that's a yes then!" said a beaming Hermione

"Mum, dad we haven't forgotten the non magical folk. Every year children die in this country from illnesses that can be cured in the magical world. We plan to open the Lily Potter Clinic to save as many as we can. It will be a small private clinic and with the goblins help we should be able to get round the non-magical regulations. Even if we have to obliviate to keep our world secret what's losing a tiny piece of your memory compared to losing your child?"

Sirius now had tears in his eyes as well, "Prongs and Lily would have been so proud, hell I'm so proud of you two I could burst!"

Harry turned to Griphook, "I know the goblins want recognition as equals and in our eyes you have that and more my friend but your goals will take the longest to achieve. We had thought having a goblin teach investment and finance at Hogwarts would help but I would now like to add the noble art of fencing to that list after seeing you in action."

"I am honoured by your words and delighted at the suggestion of goblins teaching at Hogwarts. The goblin nation has aligned itself to Lord and Lady Gryffindor and the ideals expressed here today make me proud to have played a small part. It would give me great pleasure to be involved in Stag Industries." Declared Griphook

Sirius placed his right hand on the centre of the table saying, "Count me in!"

Remus immediately followed his actions placing his hand on top of Sirius's

Dan, Emma, Winky, Dobby, Griphook, Ginny and Hermione repeated this before Harry placed his hand on top saying "Stag Industries, for the benefit of all!"

A golden light shot along each of their arms as the strangest brotherhood in history was formed.

Harry was scared as he walked along the garden path arm in arm with Hermione towards the beautiful cottage set in the heart of Kent. Dan and Emma were in front and grinning like Cheshire cats at Harry's discomfort, they were spending way too much time with Sirius!

The cottage door opened and Harry was stunned into silence as Hermione led him into the living room.

"Oh my Hermione how you've grown and on the arm of a handsome young man as well! He's a quiet one I see and they're the worst, sir what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?" asked Amanda Granger

"Excuse me but I was told I was here to meet Hermione's grandmother and when you opened the door I thought you were Dan's sister, his younger sister at that!"

"I like this one Daniel though I notice you never answered my question" said a beaming Amanda

"My apologies Mrs Granger I can assure you my intentions are honourable, in fact we're here to invite you to our wedding this Saturday!" replied a smiling Harry

Amanda Granger had to sit down while Dan supplied a small sherry from the decanter on the sideboard.

Harry was only half joking when he said Amanda could pass for Dan's sister, only the younger part was in jest! She was a beautiful woman in her mid fifties who easily looked ten years younger. Between her and Emma it was obvious where Hermione took her beauty.

Everyone was now seated as Dan carried out the introductions "Mum, this is Harry Potter, otherwise known as Lord Gryffindor!"

Dan had been looking forward to his mother's reaction for days but this was totally unexpected, she sat staring at Hermione while her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Mum, are you alright? I know it's a bit short notice…"

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione went to Hogwarts?" asked Amanda to the total astonishment of everyone in the room

"Gran how do you know about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"My grandmother was a squib, her mother had attended Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor, and then she married a non magic person who left after finding out she was a witch. When I was little I used to love listening to stories of the castle but my mother always said Gran made them up and they were like bedtime stories. Please tell me it's true!"

A dozen of the reddest roses she'd ever seen appeared in front of the young man and floated into her arms. Here was the proof her beloved grandmother had told her the truth all those years ago.

Hermione conjured a stunning crystal vase as the roses were placed on the centre of the table.

"Oh I'm sorry for being such a bad host but it means so much to know my grandmother was telling the truth! Now what's this I heard about a wedding and my Hermione going to be a Lady no less!" asked Amanda

Emma started laughing "Mum because of magic they're already married but Harry wanted to do it properly for Hermione and is having the old St Mary's church rebuilt as her wedding present. Meet Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor!"

"I think I could use another small sherry Daniel" Amanda said

Taking her glass to refill it Dan joked "Don't worry mum your taking this better than me, I fainted!"

"I think that was more to do with the golf course dad!" Hermione laughed

"Mrs. Granger Hogwarts is undergoing a lot of rebuilding at the moment but I would be delighted to give you a tour of the castle when it's finished" said Harry

Amanda hopefully asked, "You can do that?"

A laughing Emma said, "Mum Harry and Hermione own Hogwarts!"

"Where's that sherry Daniel?"

It was a different Harry and Hermione who now stood with Ginny clinging to them, dressed in black with the Potter / Gryffindor family crests on their cloaks.

Harry looked around the small group gathered in a quaint private glade in the evening light just behind the castle and saw the five remaining Weasley brothers with their heads lowered as Ron's coffin lay in front of a small podium. The Hogwarts staff were also present.

This was not a religious service rather a gathering of family and friends to share stories and reminisce about the deceased.

Bill spoke first about Ron's preference for running about the burrow without the benefit of clothing, which had a few people blushing until Bill casually mentioned that he was only three at the time!

Charlie then told the tale of Ron's first time on a broom though the scolding that resulted was glossed over.

Percy recalled teaching Ron the rules of chess and how no one had been able to beat him since!

The twins spoke together of the numerous pranks they had pulled on their younger brother, or to give him his full title "test subject'

McGonagall described the scene in a girls toilet containing a certain three first year Gryffindors and a fully grown, thankfully unconscious by the time she got there mountain troll. It was also the day a certain brown haired witch had lied to her head of house!

When they got up to recall their favourite memory of Ron, Hermione was still blushing at her former head of house knowing she lied.

The told of the giant chess set and their best friend Ron's sacrifice so they both could continue the task of stopping Voldemort reaching the stone.

The irony that a few short years later he would lose his life trying to split them up was not lost on the people assembled.

Ginny was too emotional to speak, she had clung to Harry and Hermione only letting go when they went forward to say their part. She was currently being held by Bill but immediately switched back to the Potters after their speech finished.

As the sun was setting Ron's coffin was lowered into the grave and covered in earth.

Fireworks exploded into the sky but these were unusual in that the multicoloured display normally associated with fireworks had been replaced by bright orange in homage to Ron's favourite Quidittch team.

A simple but beautiful marble headstone appeared bearing a white knight chess piece and the inscription

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**Brother and Friend**

The three Potters again shared a bed but there was no laughter tonight, just plenty of tears as they hugged drawing whatever comfort they could from each other.

No matter your age or magical maturity losing a brother / best friend hurts like hell.

The name of Molly Weasley was cursed quite a few times that night!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Thanks to those who review

**Chapter 11**

Harry opened his eyes to a mixture of red and brown hair, what had woke him was the felling of concern coming from his wife.

'_What's the matter love?'_ Harry asked over the bond

'_I'm worried Harry'_

'_I can tell that love but you need to give me a little bit more to work with here!'_

'_I'm lying in bed with my husband who also has his arm around another girl'_

'_It was your idea love, you know there's nothing to be jealous about'_

'_That's just my point Harry, I'm not jealous in the slightest. I woke feeling so at peace yet a few days ago I would have killed Ginny for looking at you! Then there's my parents and how quickly they've accepted this. I've never seen my mum so excited and my dad couldn't wait to show us off to Gran, I know Potters don't do normal but what do you think?'_

'_When you put all the pieces together like that I see what you mean but what's got you so worried?'_

'_I'm afraid in case our bond, magic or whatever you want to call it is influencing the people around us!'_

This really got Harry's attention as the thought of magically manipulating people, even subconsciously made him feel ill.

Ginny woke up immediately sensing Harry's discomfort, "Ok guys, what's wrong? Don't say nothing because I can feel it."

'_Shit! Do you think Ginny's been affected?'_ Thought Harry, still using the bond.

'_She's been with us more than anyone else.'_

"Guys you're scaring me here! What have I done?" asked a concerned Ginny.

"It's not you Ginny, it's us. We think there may be a problem with our bond effecting people around us." said Hermione

"Don't you even think of pushing me away! It would kill me, please please!" said a panicking Ginny with tears in her eyes.

Harry and Hermione pulled her close.

Harry spoke to the now weeping Ginny, "calm down Gin, we just need to figure this out to see if there is a problem first before looking for solutions."

Hermione decided to tell Ginny her fears. "That night in the common room you looked so jealous of Harry and I but now we laugh and joke about it. When we discovered the contract I was ready to commit murder yet we're both lying here in Harry's arms! My mum and dad have just meet Harry however they both seem to really like him, I think the bond is influencing the people around us to act differently."

Ginny was quiet for a moment as she carefully considered her answer.

"That night in the common room, it was obvious to everyone but you that Harry was head over heels in love with Hermione Jane Granger and I was so jealous. When I heard you got married I sobbed along with half the other girls in Hogwarts. The minute you both walk into the great hall everyone knew you were made for each other, no girl had ever stood a chance."

Ginny snuggled into Harry for support, she knew the next bit would be the hardest.

"After watching those memories I felt unclean, worthless, violated and a hundred times worse than Riddle's possession. I'd lost my brother, father, mother, best friend and the person I trusted and admired most in the world, my life was over."

Harry and Hermione held her tight.

"When Harry held me in his arms it was like being cleansed, born again even, and when you joined us in the hug I knew I could face the next day. Sleeping in Harry's arms gives a feeling of security I've never known, nothing bad can happen while Harry holds you but asking me to be a Potter was beyond my wildest dreams."

Ginny now looked at Hermione, "I don't think your bond has affected my decisions but I would ask you this, if our positions were reversed and you were given my choices would you have done anything differently?"

Hermione knew if Harry had married someone else she would still want to be part of his life.

"No Ginny, I think your choices were logical and correct. Can I cast a spell on you to confirm something?"

Ginny nodded as Hermione summoned her wand to cast the age determine charm, turning to Harry said, "Exact age she's supposed to be!"

Ginny was puzzled, she could feel the tension flow out of Harry's body but not sure of the reason.

"Why would knowing my body is the correct age please you two so much? Your bodies only aged to…. NO, NO BLOODY CHANCE, I WOULD NEVER…"

She was stopped by a gentle kiss on the lips by Harry, "we know Ginny, but had to make sure our bond wasn't pulling you in as well."

"Harry everyone knows I love you but your married to my best friend and I think that's wonderful. I hope to meet someone, fall in love and get married but until then I plan on getting many hugs, a few kisses and teasing the life out of my handsome relation, with his wife's permission of course. I have no intention of applying for membership to Harry's Harem!"

For some reason this seemed to crack Hermione up and her laughter could be heard throughout the apartments.

When Hermione had eventually stopped laughing Ginny continued.

"Is it so hard to believe that your mum and dad like Harry, I mean what's not to like?"

Harry was actually blushing as Ginny's promised teasing materialised.

"He's very handsome, extremely powerful, immensely wealthy, worships their daughter and makes her deliriously happy. Emma told me that every letter you've sent since starting Hogwarts mentioned Harry and all she heard about during the holidays was Harry Potter, so it's not as big a shock as you think. Have I missed anything out?"

Ginny was now enjoying embarrassing Harry.

"If that's not enough he charms his mother in law with roses, lets her organise the wedding and even gets the church she wants rebuilt. Did you know the whole school thought McGonagall had a beau? She has a dozen red roses in her office and her whole face lights up every time she glances at them."

Harry's face now matched Ginny's hair for colour, with Hermione's only a few shades behind from attempting to contain her laughter.

"Individually you are both special people but together your awesome! You think it's the bond but I just see a couple realizing their potential. You may say I'm biased because I love you both but I also know you better than anyone else. The bond has made you more powerful but you're still Harry and Hermione to me and the rest of your family."

Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead, "that's why we need you in our life Ginny, to kick our butts when we need it. Never change Ginny."

A wicked smile crossed Ginny's face as she replied, "well I don't plan on wearing Hermione's pyjamas forever, but I'll let you choose what you want me to change into later."

With that she got out of bed and headed for the shower, bedecked in Hermione's pyjamas and complete with her impression of a sultry walk.

The "Oh Shit!" from Harry was the signal for both girls to collapse into uncontrollable laughter.

Emma Granger heard the laughter coming from the bedroom and tried to quell her unease, she knew nothing inappropriate was taking place, as Harry was totally devoted to Hermione. Maybe if Hermione had loads of friends over to stay, with the occasional boy in the picture Emma could have had time to build up to this. But no, her daughter went from lonely young girl to this beautiful, confident woman overnight and married to a man who makes her so happy she glows, literally! Emma hoped that after Saturday, seeing Hermione walk down the aisle, say the words and wear the ring, her analytical mind might accept this completely.

Back in the bedroom Hermione snuggled into her husband, her fears forgotten in the arms of the man she'd spend the rest of her life with. Her thoughts drifted to what the day held in store for them, _'Harry if we can split some of the meetings between us we should get them finished easily by Thursday, leaving Friday to relax and get ready for our wedding.'_

She could feel the concern coming over the bond, _'what's the matter?'_

Harry knew he was caught so just had to confess, _'there were some wizards in that room I wouldn't want you anywhere near, I almost challenged a few for the way they were ogling my beautiful wife. I know you can take care of yourself but I just cant help the way I feel, I'm pretty sure I'll be even more protective when you're pregnant.'_

He was prepared for the backlash, what he was not prepared for was the tender kiss that Hermione used to express her feelings of love, it took his breath away in more ways than the obvious.

Hermione had started to get upset with Harry until she heard the word 'pregnant'. The thought of having Harry's baby filled her with so much emotion she simply had to share it with her husband.

Ginny emerged dressed and, seeing the couple were otherwise engaged, slipped quietly out the room in search of breakfast.

Dan and Emma were already at the table as Ginny sat while her breakfast appeared in front of her.

"Guys, you know Hermione would murder me if I sat and ate this without you!"

Dobby and Winky popped into the room and joined them for breakfast.

"So what was the reason behind this morning's bout of laughter?" asked a smiling Dan.

"Poor Harry was being teased, growing up with the Dursleys left him unsure how to react when shown affection because he basically never got any practice. Hermione is the best thing that ever happened to him. There just so good together." said a smiling Ginny who found Emma's arm round her giving a one armed hug.

Dan asked, "what have we got on the agenda for today? I'll be finished by one so we could try out some dance moves on the youngsters tonight, I understand Neville will be joining us?"

Ginny's smile increased a few watt's, "oh that would be great! Those two have a pretty full day again, Harry's collecting Neville to get robes measured for Saturday, he could come here for lunch and help while they have more meetings to deal with."

Dan had a slight frown, "I thought this was a non-magical wedding, why are they wearing robes?"

Ginny laughed, "Sirius and Remus got measured yesterday, the robes look just a tuxedo though more comfortable to wear. I think Harry was going to ask if you wanted measured as well."

Emma thought that was a great idea, "keep all the wedding party dressed the same style and Neville can help with the invitations."

The day was planned as the bride and groom entered looking exceedingly happy with life.

-oOoOo-

Narcissa had spent another sleepless night, although this one was much more pleasant, while she pondered the opportunities presented to her by the young couple. Each had its merits and would be rewarding but she'd eventually made her choice. The lack of sleep was brought about by an emotion she hadn't felt for many, many year's -excitement!

-oOoOo-

As a beaming Madam Malkin wished them a good day, while calculating how much extra business supplying Harry Potter's wedding robes would bring. They said goodbye to Dan and Dobby while heading for Gringotts.

"I see from today's Prophet that you're keeping busy. The acting Chief Wizard dies and twenty-one members of the Wizengamot resigned, you certainly don't do things by half." said an impressed Neville

"You can't believe everything you read in the prophet, yet! We actually only had details on eighteen so our threat worked better than we thought." Laughed Hermione

As they reached the top of Gringotts steps Neville and Winky departed for Hogwarts, while the Potters continued into the bank for their first meeting of the day.

Narcissa entered the room to find Harry and Hermione sitting having tea, laughing and joking with two goblins, when she heard the identity of the elder goblin she was confident she'd made the right choice. Her life would never be dull or lonesome again.

They were discussing Stag Industries when Hermione jokingly offered Ragnok a job, both knew as a national leader he couldn't accept but it was a little tit-for-tat payback – she was definitely spending too much time with Ginny!

Ragnok left as Harry offered her a seat.

"Take a seat Miss Black, we're hoping you may have some good news for us" he said.

"I'm really Miss Black?" she asked with hope in her voice.

It was Griphook who answered, "the matter is being dealt with as we speak, Lord Black and Lord Gryffindor have signed the paperwork which is currently being processed at the ministry. May I be the first to congratulate you Miss Black on the annulment of your marriage."

Narcissa sat there stunned at how much this young couple had changed her world and came to the conclusion there was only one thing to do, she drew her wand and swore allegiance to the House of Potter.

Harry smiled, "thank you, it's appreciated but not a requirement of the arrangement."

Narcissa bowed formally, "I know my Lord which was all the more reason to carry it out, that and I would like to apply for the position of your private secretary."

"Oh thank Merlin, I might actually get some time alone with my husband!" this was said with such feeling that they couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's predicament.

Hermione handed over her notes and appointments with unconcealed glee while Harry explained a vault would be arranged for any expenses or supplies required. Hermione pointed out that wardrobe would be classed as supplies and they already had an account at Malkin's for Potter use.

She was then informed that their first meeting was now so they left towards another room.

Narcissa was steeling herself all the way down the corridor muttering, "you can do this" under her breath but she walked into the room and immediately burst into tears.

Tonks was a very happy young woman. She'd been asked by Harry Potter to bring her mum and dad to Gringotts today where Sirius Black had met them, the hugs and reminiscing had started immediately. When he announced her mother's reinstatement to the Black family line, she didn't think her mother could get any happier.

That theory was disproved minutes later when Harry and Hermione entered with a blond woman causing her mother to squeal "Cissi!" before enveloping the now crying woman in a hug that must have done some rib damage. She may be out of work but Tonks was certain she had made the right decision when publicly tending her resignation, there were things in life a lot more important than gold.

Sirius approached Harry and Hermione putting an arm round each of them before admitting, "Ok, you were right, this is better than pranking."

The goblins working at Gringotts could never remember when their bank had resounded to the sound of so much laughter as the sound was again filling the corridors where the Lord and Lady Gryffindor held their meeting. They really were the golden couple, loved by everyone except the pureblood elitists who treated the goblins like shit and were now watching terrified as their power base crumbled around them. Yes, it was a good time to work in Gringotts.

They had eventually got everyone calmed down enough to sit round the table but when Harry and Hermione looked towards Narcissa, her bewildered expression nearly started the laughter again.

Hermione saying, "you'll have to excuse our new secretary, it's her first day in the job," proved too much and laughter again filled the room.

Narcissa sheepishly looked through the folder she had been given and was surprised to see documents on her sister, her husband and their daughter. They were also indexed and colour coded which left her thinking, 'shit, I'm really going to have to work for my money' it was only then she realised they'd never even discussed the subject. She wasn't bothered as, like her niece, Narcissa was discovering some things in life were more important than gold.

Harry took the documents and started speaking, "I hope you don't mind but when Tonks introduced herself the night Voldemort was finished, we started asking some questions as family means everything to us. Our motives will become crystal clear before this meeting ends."

This was an important meeting so they had agreed going in that they would 'double-team' the Tonks family, Hermione took over.

"Harry and I are trying to change attitudes in the wizarding world and put an end to the bigotry that causes first generation magic users, like myself, to wonder if it's worth saving. Mrs. Tonks, you refused to obey your father and marry someone he chose for you, an attitude we wholeheartedly support and all arranged marriages in the Potter House have been terminated, and your sister's marriage annulled. You married a first generation wizard and were both so disillusioned with the magical world chose to live as muggles."

Harry didn't give them time to think as he continued, "When your daughter started showing metamorphmagus abilities, you were forced back into the magical world so she could learn to control her gift and for her education. Your daughter's actions yesterday, standing up in front of her peers and superior, impressed us greatly. The reason for this meeting is you all possess talents that we badly need and hope to enlist you in the battle against the bigotry."

Hermione kept it going, "Hogwarts is undergoing a major refit and a whole new annex will be built purely to teach muggle studies properly. We need someone to head the facility and take on the task of explaining google to the wizarding world. We hope that Mr. Ted Tonks will be the first head of this facility and help with the design of the courses. Money is not a problem and it will be fully equipped with the latest technology that will function because the new building is outside the Hogwarts wards."

The Tonks were looking shell-shocked as Harry hammered home their points, "we think the students will come around but the parents have to get involved as well, so a visitors centre will be part of the new Hogwarts. Parents, both magical and muggle will be able to come and stay for a few days to see what their children are being taught. We need someone with a foot in both camps that can basically sell what we're trying to achieve without upsetting anyone. Mrs Tonks you are in the unique position of being a pureblood wizard who has been living as a muggle for over twenty years and already have a daughter who came through Hogwarts. We would like you to manage this resource."

The Tonks hadn't uttered a sound so Hermione finished their pitch, "in my years at Hogwarts the only exercise program I was involved in consisted of running away from trouble my husband got us into! This is unacceptable so a full sports program is currently being put together, but again we need someone to run it. Miss Tonks when you were at Hogwarts, a special exercise program was arranged for you to help control the metamorphmagus changes your body was undergoing. At Auror training you excelled at the physical aspect of the job and we would like you to become the fitness instructor for Hogwarts."

The Potters sat back and invited questions

"How did you know about my exercise program at Hogwarts? No-one knows about that!" said Tonks

Hermione just smiled, "Tonks you came with the highest recommendation we can think of, Hogwarts herself requested you. If anyone knows anything about bigotry in the magic world it's you, yet after fighting through Auror training your morals decided that wasn't for you. We want you at Hogwarts so bad but, should you decline we will assist you with any career you choose to pursue."

The discussions continued for another hour with many questions being answered though Harry was stumped when asked the salaries involved until Hermione saved the day.

"Our personal secretary will be looking into the whole salary situation, including her own and making recommendations shortly. I can guarantee it will be more than you earn at the present time."

By the end of the meeting Hogwarts had three new staff members and it was handshakes and hugs all round.

When only Narcissa and the Potters were left she asked, "is it always this intense with you two?"

Harry only half joking replied, "Hey, that was a great meeting! Nobody got killed."

Narcissa recommended Rose Parkinson and Elizabeth Zabini as two women whose minds had been vastly underused in the pureblood society, so they interviewed both women together.

Elizabeth was a pleasant, middle-aged witch who'd raised her children as best she could under the restrictions imposed by a society who basically sold young girls to be old men's playthings for political or social advancement. The fact that a few words were exchanged didn't change what it was and she delighted in the opportunities her daughters now had available. She needed no further incentive to ditch the old ways, but here it was right in front of her. She was being offered a job, and a bloody important one at that! Could she do it? was she capable of being more than she was?

Rose had heard from Pansy the offer that the Potter's had made to Narcissa, she knew which one she's choose and here it was being offered. She didn't hesitate.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, I would be honoured to work at the Prophet. It was my dream to be a journalist but being a pureblood, woman dreams tend to stay just that. My husband never asked my opinion on anything, including my daughter's futures. I apologise Narcissa but Draco would not have been my choice for Pansy, he was already looking around for Violet and she's only ten!" Rose had tears in her eyes now.

"Our society was almost exclusively male dominated and I would like to ask if you are deliberately making a statement here? Female Minister of Magic, Head of Wizengamot, Head of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin and running the Daily Prophet."

Harry just shook his head, "Oh you'll do! That was the most probing question I've ever been asked. The answer to your question is no, we pick the best people or have them recommended by people we trust."

Narcissa seemed to sit just that little bit straighter with the thought that they trusted her, she swore to herself never to betray it.

The deciding factor for Elizabeth Zabini was her four children who would now all be at Hogwarts. She said yes!

They chatted over lunch with ideas flying across the table, Hermione revealed the scoop for the Prophet this weekend, their wedding!

For security, no details would be published until after the event but the Prophet would have discreet access, to which Rose replied "better print double the usual copies then!"

Harry thought. _'yes, she'll do!'_

They had decided to split and cover twice as much ground, though Harry had insisted Winky accompany Hermione in the room, she in turn forced Harry to have Dobby there to beat off all the young girls.

The afternoon was proceeding extremely well with a system of handing their notes to the elves for delivery to Narcissa, who compiled and assessed needs for all of Potter House.

Harry was half listening to a simpering fan girl whose mother seemed to think it was only a misunderstanding that he was with Hermione and would be married to her daughter before the day was out.

Harry suddenly felt a spike of concern over the bond and immediately dispatched Dobby as backup, while he got rid of the leach and her mother to get to Hermione.

Hermione was delighted at the process made and looking forward to learning dancing while holding Harry later.

The couple in the room now set all her alarm bells ringing and, though she'd never admit it, she was delighted Winky was in the room with her.

Albert Wadclock had been in a foul temper for days, he courted and then married the mouse beside him to get his hands on the Lestrange vaults, only to find out that bitch Bellatrix had locked the vaults down. Only her release from Azkaban or her death could unlock them.

Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! So Albert had dragged the mouse, Cassandra to Gringotts to claim the vaults. After countless forms and checking of family trees, he was confirmed as the Heir and promptly arrested, spending the night in Azkaban.

Now the bastard didn't even have the courtesy to meet him, he sent his woman! Well Albert knew how to deal with women, just because they said no didn't mean they meant no.

This guy really is a creep thought Hermione as she wrote down his answers. His wife never opened her mouth and sat as if it hurt to move.

Hermione looked up from her notes to find the creep leaning over her, with his hand now on her shoulder and moving south.

She quickly recovered from the shock that had frozen her momentarily and was just about to blast him when Winky beat her to it. He flew through the air hitting the wall and collapsed holding his groin.

She was just asking Winky what she'd done to the creep when Dobby popped into the room in time to hear her answer, "He will never touch another lady again!" she said in a voice that would freeze nitrogen.

The creep had made a typical pureblood mistake and totally ignored the elves presence.

Hermione asked Dobby to take him to St. Mungo's but was shocked to her core by his answer.

"No Hermione, he doesn't deserve to be helped, if he'd touched Winky he would now be dead." In a tone that matched Winky's.

There was no more debating as Hermione suddenly screamed "HARRY!" and fainted.

Millicent couldn't believe this; Harry had totally ignored and dismissed her. She couldn't fault her mother who'd followed her instructions to the letter and still nothing, he seemed to have his mind on something else.

Harry sent that weird house elf out and was clearly indicating the interview was over, so he'd had his chance the easy way but he was going to belong to her one way or another. She held her hand out to shake.

Harry was desperate to get out of there and see Hermione, so when the too much make-up, too little clothes girl held out her hand, Harry didn't hesitate to shake it.

The ring on Millicent's finger was a very old one, as Harry shook her hand a needle popped out the ring into his palm, injecting the potion contained within before he had time to react.

A kaleidoscope of colours appeared before Harry's eyes but was quickly replaced by just one, black!

He collapsed!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Please review

**Chapter 12**

Hermione came round to find a very concerned Winky looking at her, the creep was being dragged none too gently out of the room while his wife sat unmoving throughout the whole episode. All this was observed with a glance as she remembered why she was on the floor, Harry.

Winky popped them to his side as the room descended into total chaos.

Millicent was screaming, "He's mine now leave him alone."

Meanwhile her mother was shouting at the goblins to unhand the Lady Gryffindor as they dragged her daughter from the room, after having carefully removed the ring from her finger.

Hermione only had eyes for Harry, he lay convulsing and foaming at the mouth while his magic wasn't allowing anyone to touch him.

She put her hand on his face and there was an immediate improvement to his condition, Hermione asked the elves to take them to Poppy.

Both elves put their hands on Hermione and they disappeared from Gringotts.

They arrived in the Potters bedroom and when Hermione enquired, Dobby replied that Harry's magic had brought them here.

She put him to bed but his magic started forming a shield, which expanded out from his body gently, but steadily pushing the elves out the room.

Ginny had heard the commotion and ran into the room but, as she headed for Harry, the little redhead found herself pushed back when trying to get closer than about three feet.

Harry's magic had set the boundaries, Ginny was allowed in the room but only Hermione was able to touch him.

Hermione got into bed beside him and their clothes disappeared, skin contact was obviously what he wanted so she hugged him tight, being immediately rewarded by feeling his slight presence in their bond. This caused her to cry with relief onto her husband's chest.

She hadn't realised how much they shared over the bond until it was no longer there, she felt as if a void had opened in her mind and in her heart, a void so vast that it had caused her to faint.

Ginny became the relay for news as Hermione wouldn't leave Harry and not even the elves could enter the room.

The potion inside the ring may at one time have been capable of affecting someone's emotions but it was extremely old and had been inside the ring for decades, slowly decomposing and evolving into something totally different.

No one knew exactly how different and the chances of them making a discovery soon were pretty remote.

Hermione surmised that Harry was drawing power from her using their bond to fight the potion and the more skin-to-skin contact there was the easier it seemed for him to do. When she got up to visit the bathroom, Ginny could keep him calm for a few minutes by talking to him but after that, his magic started reacting to the lack of contact with his wife.

When Ginny passed this information to the now full room of concerned people, both elves confirmed Hermione's hunch and left the common room, returning twenty minutes later with a goblet of broth for Hermione and a sealed flask for Harry to be drank when he regained consciousness.

Hermione didn't realise how much Harry had needed but the special Elvin broth topped up her energy banks nicely.

Ginny also brought news that the goblins were seriously pissed off; two friends of the goblin nation had been attacked inside their bank. Seriously pissed off was maybe an understatement.

-oOoOo-

Millicent and her mental mother were dead.

The goblins hatred of these potions is well known; hence the total destruction of the burrow, so to be caught using one inside Gringotts on a wizard with 'friend of the goblin nation' status was a death sentence. The fact that her mother knew and not only did nothing to stop it but actually encouraged and, according to Harry's notes, participated in trying to convince Harry of her daughters beauty sealed the delusional woman's fate as well.

Albert the creep might have escaped with just Winky's punishment but for the fact the goblin medic noticed how the poor woman was sitting. She refused to speak but a preliminary exam showed heavy fresh welts across her back and shoulders with scar tissue dating back years. She was currently in hospital under sedation due to hysterical laughter. When being informed of her husband's fate, the abused witch kept repeating, "topped and tailed" then collapsing into laughter. This was opening the wounds on her back leaving sedation, the only choice.

Narcissa was currently finishing the interviews with the members of House Potter though with four goblin guards with swords in their hands standing ready for anything.

-oOoOo-

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of beautiful brown hair as his wife cuddled into him, what had woke him was the strong feelings of concern emanating from Hermione.

'_What's the matter love?'_ Harry asked over the bond.

'_**HARRY!'**_ exploded in his head, while kisses rained down on his face and neck.

He was enjoying this immensely until he felt his wife's tears mixed in with the kisses, a slight movement of his hand raised the lights as he looked at the love of his life, Merlin she was beautiful, and MERLIN she was naked!

"_Hermione what's going on love?"_

"_Oh Harry,"_ was all she could manage between the sobs and kisses so Harry did the only thing he could think of, he hugged Hermione closer and started returning her kisses.

When she'd recovered enough so her mind could form sentences, Hermione stopped kissing and just hugged her husband as though her life depended on it.

'_Harry what's the last thing you remember?'_

For some reason Harry had trouble recalling, _'the Tonks interview went well, Theo Nott needs watching but could be great, Crabbe and Goyle were surprisingly very supportive and even swore allegiance while both mothers wanted to assist with the preschool program we want to run. My next memory is of a troll in make-up trying to convince me I didn't know what I was missing. I felt a flash of something over our bond and was desperate to get to you, what happened?'_

'_Millicent Bulstrode injected you with a love potion that was seriously past its sell by date.'_

Harry just stared at her in astonishment before bursting into laughter.

This was not the reaction Hermione was expecting and she was starting to worry about residual potion effects when Harry spoke through their bond again.

'_Oh love, its ok. I'm just continually amazed at the stupidity of the wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived is going to give up the most beautiful woman in the world for a troll in a dress and they think questions won't be asked. She was probably delusional enough to believe I would love her when the potion wore off. What are we going to do about her?'_

'_The only punishment available is to try and ban her entry into the headless hunt. The goblins beheaded three people from House Potter.'_

'_Three?'_

'_Millicent, her mother and the creep who tried to feel me up!'_

"WHAT?" Harry was out of bed, looking for robes and ready to hack a body to pieces but felt weak and really light headed.

Hermione led him back to bed, giving Harry the flask prepared by the elves to drink from.

Harry didn't know what was in the flask but felt the energy rush through his body while Hermione cuddled into him. He glanced at the bedside clock, which indicated 3am.

'_Please tell me what happened and have I been here all day?'_

'_He put his hand on me and before I could react Winky blasted him across the room, removing certain body parts in the process. I was really shocked when Dobby then refused to help him.'_

'_Hermione, a member of the Potter house made sexual advances to the lady of the house. The minute his hand touched you, his life was forfeit. The elves knew this plus they love you nearly as much as I do, Dobby would probably have killed him, as would I. They are our family and will defend its members with their lives.'_

Hermione just nodded her agreement before releasing the bombshell; with tears in her eyes she thought _'Harry, its Saturday morning you've been unconscious for three days.'_

'_Please tell me the wedding's not cancelled?'_

'_I could feel you getting stronger in the bond so hoped you would recover in time, cutting it fine as usual Potter,' _she joked.

'_Nothing could keep me away from you love.'_

'_Harry, I don't want to wait any longer. I think we should finalise the bond right now, I nearly lost you and not feeling your presence in our bond was devastating. Completing the bond will make us stronger and allow Poppy to treat any injuries. Please Harry?'_

'_Would you mind waiting just a little bit longer love?'_

He could sense the hurt as she asked the question, _'why?'_

'_Well I really need a shower, but I promise I'll be right back and then I'm all yours.'_

The joy and love radiating from his wife would melt stone hearts, _'only if I'm allowed to join you in the shower.'_

'_Second best idea you've had today love.'_

The windows rattling wakened Sirius, he didn't think it was stormy before his senses felt the magic pulsing through the room, he could only think of one source, Harry!

He shot out of bed and headed for their room to find Emma, Dan and Ginny already there but being stopped from entering, not by a shield but two elves named Dobby and Winky.

A golden light was all around the door guarded by the elves from an upset Emma Granger.

"My daughter is in there and may be in danger or require help, I order you to let us pass," ranted Emma.

Winky tried to keep the laughter from her voice as she replied, "the Lord and Lady Gryffindor are finalising their bond. They are in no danger and I can assure you do not require your assistance at this moment in time."

Dan had 'TMI' screaming through his brain while Emma was wishing she was anywhere else but outside this door. Sirius however just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You mean we're out here worried sick and their in there…well, way to go pronglet."

This earned him a severe smack to the back of the head from an embarrassed Emma as Ginny roared with laughter.

Neville had refused to leave while Harry was unconscious and had been sleeping on the sofa. He was woken by the disturbance and made his way down the small corridor to be confronted with Sirius rubbing the back of his head and Ginny almost doubled over with laughter.

"What's going on? is Harry up yet?"

Neville stood bemused as two muggles, a witch, wizard and both elves collapsed onto the floor with laughter.

Ginny recovered first and led the bewildered Neville back to the sofa joking that she promised to tell him about it when he's older.

-oOoOo-

The wedding breakfast in the Gryffindor apartments was in full swing, the relief of Harry's recovery enhanced the already party atmosphere when the golden couple made their appearance everything stopped, nobody spoke, everyone just stared.

Dan Granger was almost in tears as he looked at the beautiful young woman who was his daughter, every father thinks their little girl is beautiful but there was no exaggeration here, Hermione was gorgeous and definitely not a little girl.

They weren't sure if it was finalising the bond or sharing magic for three days but both now looked at least nineteen. Hermione could have graced the cover of any fashion magazine and Harry was a very handsome young man but the effect magnified by a factor of about five when they stood together, arms around each other, radiating their feelings for the person standing next to them.

Any lingering doubts in Dan's mind were melted by the power of Hermione's smile as she held her man close to her side, heaven help anyone who tried to part these two.

The stillness ended as suddenly as it began with everyone jumping out of there seats to hug the couple, greetings were exchanged, tears shed before some semblance of order was regained and Harry sat to eat his first meal in days.

Ginny, as expected was the first to try and tease, "Wow Hermione, if that's what three days in bed with Harry does will you hire him out? please?"

Hermione just laughed, "Sorry Ginny, but he's booked solid for the next hundred years or so you'll just have to get your own."

Ginny glanced at Neville, while muttering under her breath, "working on it."

"What age are you both now?" asked Emma

"We performed the spell this morning and we are both nineteen," said Hermione

"Does that mean you've lost four years of your lives?" asked a horrified Dan Granger.

Hermione smiled reassuringly, "Dad, with the boost or magic received from the bond it probably added fifty years to our lifespan, Dumbledore was over one hundred and fifty and we're both more powerful than that."

This had a more startling effect on the Grangers than anything they had heard since discovering Hermione was a witch. How do you respond to the fact your child will outlive you by over a hundred years?

"Good to see you Neville, glad you got here early," said Harry.

Ginny laughed, "he hasn't left, Neville's been sleeping on the sofa waiting on you recovering. I offered him a bed in my room but grandma said no."

This brought a chuckle from Harry, "thanks Emma, anyone trying to get near Miss Potter here is going to need my permission to court" joked Harry.

Neville cleared his throat, "Lord Gryffindor, may I have your permission to court Miss Ginny Potter?"

SHIT thought Harry, how do I get myself out of this? Every pair of eyes in the room watched and waited for his answer; there can be only one – the truth

"Neville, I was joking about the permission to court and I apologise."

Neville and Ginny's faces both fell.

"As head of house Potter I have dissolved all marriage contracts and will enforce the rule that it's the lady's opinion that counts."

Neville and Ginny just looked confused now

"The best advice I can offer you is to ask the lovely Miss Potter, if she says yes then we will wholeheartedly give you both our blessing."

Neville looked at Ginny who just said "yes" and pounced on him, kissing the delighted young wizard.

"I really don't need to see that at breakfast," grumbled Harry.

"I know exactly how you feel," answered Dan, before they both burst out laughing.

"Ok, does mommy or grandma get to give Ginny the talk?" joked Harry.

"Only if daddy or granddad speaks to Neville," responded Hermione, causing the whole room to laugh.

"Seriously Neville, you know if you hurt our little girl I'll have to set Hermione on you," said Harry half joking.

"And me!" added Emma, not joking.

"And me!" said Winky, who was totally serious.

Neville's face lost all colour and nodded, he didn't need to add the obvious that Ginny would kill him first.

"Ok some of us have had a bit of a lie-in so could you bring us up to speed since we're the ones getting married today," said Hermione.

Emma explained that leaving from their house was still too large a security risk, they had booked an entire hotel about a hundred yards from the church where all the wedding party would be 'staying'. They would get dressed here; the elves would take them to the hotel then muggle transport to and from the church.

The floo activated and Narcissa came out, looking in shock at the young couple.

"Long story, Miss Black what have you got for us?" asked Hermione.

Shaking off her disbelief at the couple's appearance she replied, "all arrangements for today have been checked and confirmed, Madam Bones has Aurors along the route and surrounding the church. Ragnok has his people doing the same while I heard a rumour that Dobby here has elves checking everything."

Dobby just smiled, he was taking no chances today, his whole family was in that church, and Winky.

"All the dresses and robes have been delivered and Winky assures me the elves can handle any last minute alterations required," the whole room looked at Harry and Hermione.

"The flowers are in the church and the minister knows we were unable to have a rehearsal due to illness, he will walk everyone through the procedure trying to keep our bride and groom here under control. I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony?" said Narcissa

"Hermione and I learned a valuable lesson the other day, we're stronger together than apart so superstition will just have to give way as I wont be leaving my wife's side," answered Harry earning a kiss from Hermione.

"You can't see the dress!" said a scandalised Emma

"I'm not marrying a dress but the beautiful woman inside it so superstition is losing again," which earned another kiss from his delighted wife.

"Mum you should know the family motto by now," as the whole room chorused

"Potter's don't do normal!"

-oOoOo-

Harry stood in front of the alter with Dobby and Neville by his side, Minister Stewart had quickly run them through the procedure so they now stood waiting the arrival of the bride.

The stain glass window was massive and consisted of the whole wall behind the minister though Harry suspected there was more than restoration involved here. The main scene of the montage was St. George famously fighting a dragon but the figure looked suspiciously like one Harry James Potter, while the sword he held was an exact copy of Godric Gryffindor's goblin forged blade. The dragon in the window was a Hungarian Horntail while a golden stag and his mate grazed quietly in the bottom corner. For all that it was a work of art in any language.

Hermione sat in the horse drawn carriage beside her father as they headed towards the man she loved more than life itself. As the carriage pulled up outside the most beautiful church she had ever seen, her father took her arm as they went to meet Harry. The plaque situated at the church entrance declared:

The Restorations were commissioned by

**Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor**

In celebration of his marriage to

**Hermione Jane Granger**

'Beauty Deserves Company'

She couldn't believe it; everyone who enters this church forever more would know how much Harry loves her. The church organist began playing Felix Mendelssohn's Wedding March.

Harry heard the music and turned to see the vision that was his wife start walking down the aisle with her father. He couldn't have described her dress if his life depended on it, he just saw Hermione and that was more than enough.

The church was packed and the whole congregation held its breath as Hermione made her entrance, even Lavender and Parvati, who had shared a dorm with her for years and saw her only last week, couldn't believe this vision was Hermione Granger. Up and down the church the same whisper could be heard "that's Hermione?"

Hermione walked down the aisle, having planed this moment for years, where everyone gets to eat their insults and snide remarks as she proves them all wrong. She looked at Harry, her prince waiting at the alter for her and suddenly nothing else mattered, she didn't care what people had said, would say or speak of in the future she had Harry and that was more than enough for her.

Dan passed his daughter over to Harry before sitting next to Emma and Amanda Granger. Ginny and Winky took their places at Hermione's side while Minister Stewart began the service.

He began to speak

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of…"

Neither Harry nor Hermione were aware of what was happening around them, as they seemed to lose themselves in the moment. It was only Dobby's elbow into Harry's ribs that made him realise the service was coming to its conclusion and time for their vows.

Harry spoke first

**_"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you._**

**_Your love has given me the power to challenge the world, and our journey begins today. _**

**_I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. _**

**_Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."_**

He took the gold wedding ring that Godric had made for his wife Rowena and placed it on Hermione's finger

Hermione spoke next

_**"You are my best friend, my love, my inspiration and today I give myself to you in marriage.**_

_**I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do.**_

_**I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today.**_

_**Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."**_

Ginny handed her Godric's wedding ring, which she placed on Harry's finger. A surge of power passed through both of them leaving the couple breathless.

The minister then continued the proceedings

"Marriage vows have been spoken and rings exchanged.

By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife.

You may now kiss the bride."

Harry heard the words he was waiting on and needing no further encouragement proceeded to kiss his wife.

When the kiss finished the minister turned them round to face the congregation and announced,

"My Lords, ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to present Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor and his wife Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor"

The congregation had just begun to applaud while getting to their feet when the massive, newly restored stained glass window imploded, shooting razor sharp fragments of glass throughout the entire church and its congregation.

Death and destruction visited the Potter's wedding as the purebloods struck back.

_**Authors Note: sorry about that but it just seemed the natural place to end the chapter. Chapter 13 next, unlucky for some?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 13**

Harry sat on a hard backed chair in a corridor of St Mungo's, head resting in his blood stained hands, wondering how a day that was going so well could turn bad so quickly.

One minute he was standing with his bride by his side with all their friends and family applauding happily, then glass and blood was everywhere.

Harry could feel Hermione's distress as she sat with her mother and grandmother beside the unmoving body of Dan Granger. He had just left them to try and clear his head and make some sense of today's events.

-oOoOo-

When the window exploded the wedding party had their backs to it and almost no time to react. Harry had pulled Hermione closer while Dobby had started moving to try and help them. The wedding rings of Godric and Rowena carried ancient charms to give the married couple unparalleled protection, but Harry doubted even that would be enough to shield them from the razor sharp shrapnel filling the air.

What saved them could possibly qualify as divine intervention, the Reverend Stewart's rather large body was between them and the window which resulted in his unintentional absorption of projectiles heading in their direction, leaving the trio with barely a scratch while the poor church minister died almost instantly. The rest of the main wedding party were not so lucky.

On one side Winky had moved to try and protect Ginny but a rather large shard impacted into her back, impaling the elf as it continued through her body and into the youngest Potter, pinning them both together as they slowly slumped to the ground.

On the other side Neville Longbottom stood wearing no protective charms and with nothing or no one to block the progress of the glass, he was cut to ribbons.

The elves saved many lives that day and Neville was one of them, though he was not expected to make it through the night.

There were many elves inside the church, using their unique magic to remain unseen as they watched the ceremony. They were delighted to see their Lord and Lady but it was the sight of Dobby and Winky standing proudly beside them that the vast majority of the elves had come to see, never before had elves been held in such high esteem by wizards and even goblins.

Dobby was greatly admired by the elves but Winky was loved.

She had worked tirelessly helping the new elves adjust; treating their injuries and they all adored the new tunics. Add to that the worst abuser of house elves was currently scrubbing floors and washing dishes while Winky stood proudly at the Lady Gryffindor's side.

The elves knew it was the Potters who were trying to help their plight and they loved the couple for it, but they didn't know Harry and Hermione, it was Winky who helped everyone with a smile on her face and the elves adored her.

When the window exploded elves immediately started to shield the congregation however, in the race of flying glass against expanding shields the glass almost reached the third row before being stopped.

Regrettably for Harry and Hermione, custom dictated that their family and friends sat at the front.

Not satisfied with saving most of the congregation the elves proceeded to pop the badly injured to St Mungo's, evacuating everyone within two minutes, but what a hellish two minutes.

Directly after the explosion, Harry checked Hermione was unharmed then began to help the injured. He saw Neville taken away first, closely followed by the joined Winky and Ginny. Harry felt a massive jolt of despair across the bond and turned to see Hermione trying to help her mother and grandmother out from under her father, who'd obviously used his body to protect both women.

Unfortunately he had paid a heavy price for his actions in the form of a rather large piece of stained glass imbedded into the back of his neck.

Harry asked Dobby to get them all to St Mungo's as he knew his friend would be desperate for news of Winky as well.

Sirius and Remus were cut pretty badly but had refused to leave until they knew the couple were all right, a pair of quick 'careful of injuries' hugs later and they were off for treatment.

A goblin guard had used his body to protect Ragnok and it cost the brave goblin his life while Griphook looked likely to loose his sword arm to a viciously shaped glass segment. He was apparated to St Mungo's while Ragnok was sending medics and supplies to aid with the medical emergency.

Harry had wondered why Poppy hadn't been seen tending the injured but he soon found out as she knelt beside her best friend of many years who now lay in the arms of Filius Flitwick.

For the first time in his life the diminutive professor was glad of his height, when everyone stood up and started applauding Filius was about to stand on the pew when the explosion struck. The glass implanted into the wood in front of him told it's own story while the piece sticking out the left eye of the unconscious Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall told another story altogether.

Harry had to shout at Poppy to bring her out of her trance and let her professionalism take over, she then examined her best friend before being popped by elves to St Mungo's.

The five Weasley brothers were all bleeding but more concerned about Ginny than their own health.

Bill had thought his heart would burst with pride and love as he watched his sister walk down the aisle in her bridesmaid dress. Hermione was stunning but Bill had been unable to take his eyes off Ginny as he saw a glimpse of the beautiful woman she would become.

He had wrestled with his conscience for days after making his decision to allow his sister to become a Potter but not anymore, every Weasley brother was in agreement that they had never seen Ginny look happier.

Bill watched as the elf threw herself between Ginny and the glass projectiles, saving her life before another two elves apparated them away, hopefully to St Mungo's.

He was still staring at the spot where Ginny had lain when Bill felt a hand on his shoulder and there was Harry asking if he was ok.

He quickly glanced at his brothers who were bloody but whole, Percy was in danger of throwing up again as he looked at his camera with the spike of glass sticking out. He was taking a picture at the time and would now have a tremendous black eye from the force of the impact, but without the camera it would have passed through his head.

Harry left the Weasley brothers, heading towards Amelia and Ragnok while signalling to the uninjured Narcissa to join them.

Amelia spoke first, "we have no idea what happened, the Aurors outside reported something travelling at tremendous speed exploding against the window. There were wards and shields in place but nothing could stand up to that. They think it came from somewhere on the other side of the river."

Ragnok continued, his anger barely contained, "our information matches exactly, whatever hit that window exploded, killing and severally injuring wizards, goblins and elves outside as well. We were lucky, without those Elvin shields many more would have been injured inside the church."

Amelia continued, "Rest assured whoever did this will be brought to justice."

Harry was looking at Ragnok when he replied, "This was a direct attack on the noble house of Potter, spilling its members blood therefore I, as head of house, declare a bloodfeud against anyone involved in this attack. Please be aware I'm talking about the people who planned this, financed the operation, gave information and carried out this atrocity. They will all get the justice deserving of this cowardly act."

Ragnok nodded his agreement, goblin blood had been spilled and his own life spared only at the cost of another's, no one was walking away from this alive, yes his fallen comrades would be avenged on this he pledged his oath.

Harry continued, "Our first priority is treatment of the injured while we gather information. The hotel is booked all day so please organise getting the people up there for a hot drink or something stronger and have any minor injuries treated there rather than St Mungo's. Narcissa, the chance of this information being leaked from some of our house's newest members is not something we can ignore. Please see what you can find out as I must head to the hospital."

-oOoOo-

Harry called for Dobby and they both appeared in the lobby of St Mungo's to be faced with a very irate male receptionist with a rather large bruise on his jaw.

"Your elf attacked me!" he shouted

"Why would Dobby attack you?" asked Harry

"I just told him we don't treat his kind here so he had to leave when…"

The "when" was when Harry punched him, he'd been fighting to control his temper and now here was a perfect excuse to let it go, boy did he let it go.

As the arsehole hit the deck a doctor entered, stepped over his fallen colleague and went to greet the newly arrived goblin medics with their supplies. Now there was a future Stag Industries employee thought Harry.

They hurried to the suite of rooms and the first bed they came to was Winky's and she didn't look good.

Dobby sat down beside her and placed his hands on her forehead and chest, they emitted a golden glow as Dobby fed his magic into Winky. Five elves entered the room and placed their hands on Dobby, allowing him to siphon off some of their magic and pass it onto Winky.

Harry watched for a few minutes as elves came to make their donation and left until Dobby sat back exhausted but leaving Winky looking a lot better.

The last elves left before Harry asked, "why didn't the other elves just give their magic to Winky?"

Dobby gave a sad smile, "Giving your magic to another being can have consequences but when they give it to me to transfer they don't face any, as part of my best elf speech today I was going to ask Winky to be my life mate."

Dobby thought for a minute before he quietly asked, "Harry, if anything happens to Winky will you bind me as a house elf? Otherwise I will hunt down and kill everyone involved in this and that's not behaviour becoming to an elf."

Harry replied just as quietly, "Dobby my friend, the people who did this are already dead, they just don't know it yet. Is there any way I can donate some of my magic to Winky?"

Dobby nodded while replacing his hands on Winky, "place your hands on my shoulder and just think what Winky means to you while letting your magic go."

Harry placed his hands on Dobby's shoulders, closed his eyes and thought of Winky pushing Hermione away from Ron's curse then throwing herself to protect Ginny today when he heard a voice shout "Harry stop!"

Harry lifted his hands and opened his eyes to see a fatigued Dobby but a glowing Winky.

Dobby staggered off his chair and embraced Harry with tears in his eyes, "thank you, she'll make it now." He sobbed

Harry was crying to as he hugged his friend, "she would do the same and more for any of us and you know it. You've got an exceptional elf their Dobby so make sure you ask her the first chance you get. That's an order Dobby!" he said jokingly.

Dobby managed a laugh as he replied, "Yes my lord Gryffindor, it's my duty to obey and may all your orders be as pleasant as that one."

Harry left to enter the next room finding Ginny sitting up in bed with her brothers all around her.

Harry was so surprised that he had his arms round her before even realising he'd moved from the doorway while Ginny cried her eyes out into his chest.

"Oh Harry, they told me you were ok but I had to see it for myself, where's Hermione? how's Winky and Neville?"

"Hey, slow down there. Hermione's fine, I've just left Winky and we think she's going to be ok while Neville is next on my list after you, how are you feeling?"

"Oh thank Merlin Winky's going to be alright, I was so scared she'd die saving me." She was sobbing with relief now.

Bill had to answer for her, "she's going to be fine Harry, she needs to stay in bed for an hour while the blood replenishing potion works then she can go home. Winky took the brunt of it."

Harry disentangled himself and promised to return with Hermione to take her home later.

Harry and Hermione were in continual contact through their bond so she was now aware of Winky and Ginny's conditions but it hadn't improved her feelings one bit.

Hermione was in pain and Harry was desperate to get to her but both knew this had to be done. The reason for her pain was lying face down on a bed and they understood Harry couldn't help there so he went to see Neville.

He entered Neville's room to find his grandmother sitting by his bedside; she'd been part of the congregation and had luckily been sitting far enough back to remain unscathed.

"Madam Longbottom I'm so sorry."

She held her hand up to stop Harry saying anymore.

"Lord Potter today I saw my grandson the happiest I've ever seen him. He was so proud to stand by your side and has great admiration for your wife. I spoke to him for a minute and he told me he was courting your adopted daughter and was going to introduce us after the ceremony. Today I saw the fine man my grandson would become and for that I thank you. Neville lying here is not your fault because my generation must share the blame for what we allowed our society to become."

"The healers have closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding but he lost too much blood. The replenishing potion tops up a wizards blood supply but he must have enough of his own blood available for his magic to convert it to real blood. A wizard's blood is unique to them as it allows their magic to flow and everyone's magic is different. His body will start to shut down in under twelve hours."

This strong, proud woman sat with tears running unashamedly down her cheeks and Harry thought no words could make a difference here so he sat quietly with his friend's grandmother before eventually excusing himself and heading for Hermione.

She knew he was coming and was heading for the door so when Harry opened it, his sobbing wife in her now ruined wedding gown engulfed him in a hug of despair.

Dan Granger was in a critical condition, even if the healers managed to save his life chances were he'd be paralysed from the neck down.

Emma, if anything was in a worse state than Hermione as she made her way over and clung to them as if her life depended on it, Amanda just sat staring unbelieving at her only son.

Harry sat with his wife and new mother either side of him as a procession of healers would come in, cast a few diagnostic spells, shake their heads and leave.

It was Emma who broke the silence first, "you made your father the happiest man in the world today, his dream was to walk his daughter down the aisle and give her hand to a man who really loved her, his wish came true today."

They held each other tighter

"He was having a set of golf clubs made for Harry's Christmas with the Gryffindor lion on them, Sirius helped with the design and he was really looking forward to spending hours away from the nagging women teaching his son to play golf."

Harry held the crying mother and daughter close before speaking, "Mum we have the combined resources of the magical and muggle world as well as the goblin and elvin nations behind us. If dad can be fixed I promise to move heaven and earth to make it possible. I want him teaching his grandchildren to play golf."

Amanda Granger spoke for the first time since the explosion, "Harry there's something I want you to promise me, that the bastards who did this to my son wont get away with it."

Harry went over and knelt beside the woman who for once looked her age, "Gran I've already sworn a bloodfeud against the people who did this, nobody attacks my family and gets away with it. We're looking after our people for now but trust me when I say we'll get the bastards. You have the word of Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor, it will cost them their lives."

"Harry I can use a shotgun if you let me help," offered a very serious Emma Granger.

-oOoOo-

At this point Harry had left to clear his head and now found himself sitting staring into blood stained hands. He decided he could at least deal with that problem and headed for the nearest bathroom.

Having washed his hands and face he stood looking in the mirror, searching his reflection for some inspiration on how to proceed when a beautiful calming sound filled the room before a wondrous sight appeared on his right shoulder. "Fawkes!"

'_Hello young Potter, you've grown a bit since we last met'_

Harry was amazed, not only was the phoenix here but he could understand it.

'_Where have you been Fawkes and what happens now with your master?'_ asked Harry

'_Albus was never my master but a companion and I want to apologise for not seeing the changes in him. I have been amongst wizards too long and am leaving for my homeland. I only delayed in the hope that I could somehow repay you for my mistake so I offer my services in this your hour of need.'_

'_Of course, you can heal Dan and Neville.'_

'_Alas my young friend both is not possible, my tears need time to recharge their potency which would take too long to be of assistance. I can only save one.'_

Harry's mind was spinning but the phoenix words gave him hope.

'_Ok my friend, lets go see what you can do.'_

Harry walked along the corridor with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, causing everyone he passed to stop and stare, another few pages had just been added to the Potter legend.

Hermione had felt the surge of hope through the bond but for some reason she couldn't communicate with Harry. She was about to go looking for him when he entered the room and all her questions and prayers were answered in an instant.

"Fawkes!" she screamed with joy.

Emma and Amanda looked at Harry with the beautiful bird but couldn't understand what had got Hermione so excited.

Harry spoke calmly but with absoloute athourity in his voice, "listen to me ladies, we only have one shot at this so please stand back and don't interfere no matter what happens."

Emma wasn't sure what was happening but the look of joyous hope in Hermione's face made up her mind. This was another situation where she'd have to trust these two knew what they were doing because she was completely out of her depth. If they pulled this off she would never question them ever again.

Dan Granger lay face down on the bed, he was stunned to prevent movement and feeling any pain as the piece of stained glass still protruded from the back of his neck. Every healer who examined him had been afraid to remove it, fearing the damage it might cause. Knowing whom he was related to just added to the fear, nobody wanted to make a mistake with this patient.

The phoenix informed Harry he was ready, one wandless summoning charm later and the piece of stained glass was held in the young wizards hand.

Fawkes began crying into the wound straight after the glass was removed.

Emma stood still, locked in position by the disbelief at what her eyes were informing her brain was happening. The wounds in her husband's neck healed because a bird cried into it, shit bring on being a grandmother because she could believe anything after this.

Harry lifted the spells on his father in law and Dan opened his eyes.

Emma and Amanda were holding on to each other crying tears of disbelief while Hermione approached the beautiful phoenix.

"Fawkes you have now saved the two most important men in my life, if you ever need anything it's yours."

The room filled with the sound of phoenix song before Fawkes disappeared.

Harry called a healer into the room who spent the next fifteen minutes examining Dan before announcing he could find nothing wrong with him.

Hermione was almost dragged by Harry out of the room, explaining his plan over the bond while going to find Ginny.

As they entered her room the little redhead shot out of bed knocking the twins flying before grabbing Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. They finally got her to release her grip on Hermione and sit back down while Harry explained his plan.

"Ginny we may be able to save Neville but we need your help."

She was up again ready to go while Harry just shook his head.

"Remember the conversation we had about thinking before taking action? Well this is definitely one of these times."

She sat back down prepared to listen now.

"Neville is dying because he lost so much blood, there's not enough magic left in his body to keep him alive. We're going to try and put magic into his body to recharge his system but there's a problem. Whoever does this runs the risk of their magic reacting with Neville's causing a bond to form. For obvious reasons neither Hermione nor I can do it and his grandmother probably couldn't take the strain of the magical transfer, which brings us to you. We know you like Neville and we both have a high opinion of him but you have to make the decision here, as I told you this morning it's always the ladies choice."

Bill spoke to his baby sister, "Ginny you have to take your time and think about this. I got my first look at Neville today and he seems like a nice young man but this could be for life. You have to be sure Ginny but we'll support you whatever you decide."

Ginny spoke calmly, "as I understand the situation if we attempt this and it works I may find myself bonded on some level to a really nice, decent guy who I like and know he's interested in me, not Miss Potter."

Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

"My other option is to do nothing and he dies. If those are my choices I'm ready to go now."

Hermione held her close as they and the Weasleys followed Harry to Neville's room, he explained what they wanted to attempt to his grandmother.

She looked at Ginny with wonder in her eyes, "you'd do that for my Neville?"

Ginny replied saucily, "If this works he might be my Neville to."

This brought a chuckle from the elderly woman, "oh I like this one my Lord, exactly what Neville needs to bring him out of his shell. I have nothing to loose here and everything to gain so of course I give my permission."

Harry told Ginny what to do while he and Hermione put their hands on Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny's thoughts of their first kiss that morning soon had her magic flowing into the young wizard while Harry and Hermione poured magic into their adopted daughter.

Ginny, being the stubborn young witch she is, was told to stop three times then practically forced to break contact by Bill before collapsing with exhaustion. Harry picked her up and put her in bed beside Neville while Hermione explained that if a bond had started to form, this would keep it stable.

All they could do now was wait.

Hermione left to collect her parents, she would now be the one keeping Harry informed through the bond while he watched over Ginny and Neville.

She found her father sitting on the edge of his bed being fussed over by Emma and Amanda, Hermione rushed into his arms.

"It's ok dear," said Dan "Harry knew they would come after us at some point didn't he?"

Hermione nodded her head, "we just didn't expect it today, and the security around the church meant nobody should have got within a hundred yards of the place. We're waiting on more information before deciding what to do next."

"Harry told me his response would have to be brutal, at the time it alarmed me but not anymore. We were very lucky today; their intention was to wipe everyone out so get me a gun and I'll stand beside Harry. They can't get a second chance at this, we may not be so lucky next time."

Emma said in all seriousness, "I've already offered dear, a shotgun each?"

"I looked into Harry's eyes when he promised to get the bastards and you won't need those guns, they have no idea how big a mistake they just made," said Amanda, effectively ending the discussion.

Dan was passed fit so they left in search of Sirius and Remus.

-oOoOo-

The hospital was slowly recovering from the sudden influx and everyone from the Potter wedding was being treated on the same floor be they wizards, muggles, elves or goblins. The first time in the history of St Mungo's this had ever taken place, just a pity it took such an event to bring this momentous occasion to fruition.

The first room Hermione and the Grangers entered held the strangest pairing she could imagine, Lavender Brown and Tina Elliot!

Tina and her friend Carol Burns had been the two most popular girls at Hermione's primary school and had made her life hell for six years with their snide comments and cutting remarks. Anyone who even spoke to Hermione received the same treatment ensuring it was a friendless Hermione Granger who boarded the Hogwarts express.

Both had been cut with the flying glass though looked as if they had recovered well.

"Oh Hermione your beautiful dress is ruined and you looked sensational in it and those bridesmaid dresses were gorgeous and your vows had me crying, how's Harry, Ginny and Neville?" gushed Lavender in one breath.

Hermione noticed the state of her dress for the first time and asked a passing elf wearing a Potter tunic if she could bring her a change of clothes. She also noticed the order of the enquiries, which was typical Lavender, clothes counted more than lives.

Hermione smiled "Hi Lav, Harry and Ginny are fine but we're not sure about Neville yet. Hello Tina, how are you?"

How are you? Simple question except Tina Elliot had no idea how to answer it. When she received the wedding invitation her original thought was a practical joke until learning others had been invited as well.

Then today entering the church and seeing the plaque shocked her but nowhere near the jolt she got when looking at the hunk standing in front of the alter, waiting on his bride.

The consensus amongst the group of friends was that she was marrying some old academic who was getting himself a sixteen-year-old bride, not too bothered about her appearance, but looking at the groom blew that theory out the water.

Then the bride entered looking like a fairytale princess and her prince never took his eyes off her, Tina had never seen a couple so obviously in love with each other that nothing else mattered. When they spoke their vows every person in the church had tears in their eyes.

Tina was suddenly covered in blood and was about to start screaming when she just appeared in a hospital of sorts. She had cuts to her face, chest and upper arms and thought she'd be scarred for life until a strange woman waved a stick while humming a tune and her cuts disappeared.

After being given some medicine to drink she found herself in bed, sharing a room with a girl called Lavender who knew the bride and groom very well. Lavender then proceeded to tell stories that had Tina questioning her sanity as well as the ingredients of the medicine she received.

How are you? No bloody idea but she had to say something to this confident woman bearing no resemblance to the weird, nerdy little girl they used to tease mercilessly.

"Are you really a witch? Hell, are you really Hermione Granger?" asked Tina.

The elf had returned with Hermione's armour and cloak so she snapped her fingers changing immediately. The elf looked startled until Hermione said, "Winky taught me, she really is special and we're sure she'll be ok" the beaming elf bowed deeply and left.

Turning to Tina, "yes I am a witch and actually I'm Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor now. Where's your friend Carol?" Hermione was feeling quite pleased with herself until she saw the pain in Tina's eyes.

"Carol couldn't make it, it's a chemotherapy day for her," said Tina with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hermione while informing Harry by bond that the Lily Potter Clinic just got it's first patient.

"Lavender was telling me your husband fought a dragon and the figure in the window looked remarkably like him. Did you notice?" asked Tina.

Hermione just smiled as she dreamily replied, "Tina, why would I look at a window when the real thing was standing right in front of me? No window could ever do my Harry justice."

"I just can't wait to tell everyone, they'll never believe me!" said Tina.

Hermione just shook her head and left explaining to her puzzled grandmother that Tina would have all memory of St Mungo's removed when she was fit enough.

"Will I be having my memory wiped?" asked Amanda.

Emma chuckled while Dan gave his mother a reassuring hug, "mum you're Harry Potter's grandmother now. Believe me when I say that no one will be approaching you with a wand in their hand."

-oOoOo-

The group waiting in Neville's room were all chatting about the changes planed for Hogwarts when a young doctor entered the room, looking disapprovingly at the bed where the young witch was sleeping while hugging the dieing wizard.

Recognising Harry, he wisely decided to say nothing and just carry out the diagnostic scan he'd been sent to perform. After casting the spell for the third time and getting confirming results, he rushed out the room and ran down the corridor to find his superior, leaving behind a room full of smiling people.

Hermione and family next found her favourite professor lying in bed with bandages covering one side of her face, Filius sat trying to comfort a crying Poppy.

"How is Minerva?" asked Emma who had liked the no nonsense professor since their first meeting.

"We think she'll be alright, the glass didn't reach her brain though her eye and optic nerve were beyond repair. At least she'll be spared 'Mad Eye McGonagall' as the damage is so bad that wouldn't even work," sobbed Poppy.

Hermione had to leave the room, silently informing Harry that she was going with him when they knew who was responsible for this.

They eventually found the marauders both in the same room and, while Sirius was still a bit groggy Remus had those werewolf powers of recuperation to fall back on, he was sitting up in bed.

Both were going to be spending a day or two in St Mungo's but were expected to make a full recovery. Enquiries about the conditions of others were being answered when a raging Ragnok and Amelia burst into the room looking for Harry.

"He's on his way," answered Hermione "what's happened?"

"They used muggles that's what happened," answered a raging Ragnok.

Harry arrived and Amelia started to explain, "we thought the story was contained with the muggle guests. We claimed the new window hadn't been finished properly and had fell out, smashing causing some flying glass. A few modified memories and it was taken care of."

"What's the problem then? Rita Skeeter concocting her own version of events as usual?" asked Hermione

"That would be impressive since she's dead! Rita was found ten feet of the ground pinned to the wall by glass and no ideas how she got in the church or up there, total mystery," said Amelia

"The problem is a muggle one. It's all over their news that an old couple were murdered while terrorists used their garden to fire a missile at a plane, but it hit the church instead," Amelia said to be greeted by total silence.

Ragnok was barely containing his anger, "that missile was aimed at the church and designed to burst through the window, exploding inside the building, killing most of the wedding guests. Only the wards and shields caused it to explode outside though they couldn't cope with the blast exploding right next to the stained glass. The muggles are saying it was a malfunction that saved us because if it had exploded inside, they would be looking through the rubble for bodies!"

"Our furthest perimeter was a hundred yards, we just didn't know something like this was even possible." Amelia was just as angry as Ragnok, she just hid it better.

Harry eventually answered, "we need to take them out and quickly, who knows what other technology they have available or what targets they could go after next. Missiles don't come cheap so someone has been moving a lot of gold but not necessarily in the last week. They must have had the muggles and missiles in place just waiting on a target so the money trail needs to be looked for. How's Griphook?"

"He lost his arm but will live. This is now an assassination attempt on the head of the goblin nation, the elves look to Dobby and Winky as their leaders and with the acting minister and chief witch there as well it would effectively beheaded the magical world" replied Ragnok

"If the goblins follow the finance while elves gather information then we want to publicise that whoever's behind this hired muggles to do their dirty work. The old pureblood houses will be appalled cutting off potential support." Said Hermione

Harry hammered home his point, "We have to be in agreement, this threat has to be wiped out before they get a chance to strike at an unshielded target, only the fact that half the elves in the country were in church kept the death toll down. Neville and Ginny would both be dead but for elves. There can be no buying their way out of this mess, those responsible will face the ultimate justice and pay with their lives."

Ragnok was in total agreement, this was a direct attack on the goblin nation and at any other time would signal a war, or as the wizards were fond of calling them, 'goblin uprisings'. Only the spirit of co-operation that they were working towards stayed his hand. That and the fact that he knew Harry wouldn't rest until the threat was extinguished.

Amelia listened to Harry's words and the thought of the damage done by one of those things fired at the ministry or, Merlin forbid, St Mungo's left her with only one answer. Whoever was involved in this had just lost the right to live.

-oOoOo-

Neville Longbottom awoke slowly, unsure where he was. What he was sure about was the gorgeous little redhead that was cuddled up in bed with him.

He glanced around the room and saw the five Weasley brothers, Harry, Hermione and his grandmother.

"Ok, I'm dead." said Neville

"Only if you don't kiss me right this minute!" answered Ginny.

Neville quickly figured out which scared him most and kissed his girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 14**

Rose Parkinson looked over the first issue of the Daily Prophet which carried her name as editor and thought 'shit, how do we follow that?' as she knew this edition would change their world.

Nobody ever said pureblood ways made sense, unless you were a wealthy pureblood male but the attack on the Potter's wedding made a mockery of these beliefs and somebody had made a very bad miscalculation.

Purebloods the length and breadth of the country would be sickened by this news, not because a wedding was attacked nor was it the prospect of losing most of the leaders of the magical world that generated these feelings.

No, it was the inclusion of muggles and their technology thus implying that magic wasn't up to the task and anything that showed muggles in a better light than wizards was to be avoided at all costs.

The people involved in this attack had just lost the support of the section of society they propose to represent.

A massive magical photograph that was simply iconic dominated the front page and was worth a thousand words.

A half blood wizard had just been married to a first generation witch by a muggle clergyman with a pureblood and an elf on both sides of the happy couple.

If that wasn't iconic enough the enormous stained glass window behind the wedding party then explodes and everyone can see Winky throw herself between Ginny and the window while heir to one of the most respected pureblood families, Neville Longbottom takes multiple hits from the flying glass.

It was an astonishing picture showing a beautiful scene disintegrating into horrific carnage in the space of a few seconds that could reshape the political landscape of the magical world.

The picture had been magically altered to replay at slow speed and anyone watching it unfold would have a hard time believing the muggle minister was the only fatality from the group so far as Winky and Neville were still unconscious at time of print.

The ministry had also made an unprecedented announcement with the awarding of three Order of Merlin's First Class. The unprecedented part was in the recipients, Daniel Granger – a muggle, Winky – an elf and Drumlok (posthumously) – a goblin.

All had deliberately used their bodies as shields for the protection of others costing the brave goblin his life as he shielded his head of state.

There was also a special gallantry award for the elves that saved so many lives with their shields and rapid evacuation of casualties, each elf would receive a special badge commissioned for the occasion to be worn on their tunics.

The awards were to be presented at a celebratory ministry Christmas Eve Ball.

What the article didn't say as Rose made the decision not to print was that Harry and Hermione had refused awards for ridding the world of Riddle. They both wholeheartedly supported the announced awards as they felt saving lives should be honoured, not taking them.

The new editor had also included excerpts from the muggle press describing the weapon used and what would have happened but for the heavy magical protection.

Rose had already printed twice the normal number of papers but from her office window she could see how busy the newsagent was becoming and decided to print more.

**--**

Sirius was sitting up in his hospital bed reading the prophet when he noticed Remus throw his paper into the air and let out a loud howl, before turning to his animagus friend and saying "page eight, bottom of third column"

He looked at the suggested spot and read the article that had been relegated to just above the "increase the power of your wand and meet the witch of your dreams" adverts and understood his friend's reaction.

_The body of Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf notorious for biting children was found yesterday on the ministry steps. The body had a note attached asking for the reward to be placed in the ministerial St Mungo's fountain._

"We need to get out of here soon, I swore the day that bastard died I would get drunk" said an emotional Remus

"I definitely think a few drinks are in order but we have to remember that we're Hogwarts professors now" answered a serious Sirius

A disbelieving Remus stared at the stranger inhabiting his friends body, "Merlin when did you become responsible Sirius?"

"Ever since I swore never to let Harry down again, he and his wonderful wife are attempting to change the world least I could do is change myself," said a thoughtful Sirius

"You got the harder task then" joked Remus as a pillow left Sirius and smacked the werewolf on the head.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, do you think Hermione is going to let a couple of pranksters baby-sit for them? We need to play it smart to train the next generation of marauders" said Sirius

The laughter coming from the room was a good indicator to the medical staff that these patients were ready to go home.

**--**

Theo Nott read through the Prophet trying to keep himself from descending into panic.

He had been in Diagon Alley when approached by an acquaintance of his late father and they began to chat.

Theo wasn't stupid and knew he was being asked for information, with Millicent being able to put Potter out of commission so easily he decided that having a foot in both camps while awaiting developments seemed to be the smart policy to adopt.

If questioned he would claim it was nothing more than a friendly chat.

**--**

Griphook was also sitting in an St Mungo's bed though he had muggle newspapers spread all around him and an assistant from the bank taking notes, he would need to practice writing left handed.

The goblin couldn't believe the amount of information contained in these muggle publications and was recommending to Ragnok that the bank purchased these daily and employ someone to sift through them for profitable opportunities.

He thought it would take him weeks to amass the specific details but here they were in bold headlines right in front of him; make, model and a partial serial number of the device used as well as probable cost and naming illegal suppliers with country's of origin thrown in for good measure.

This would make following the money trail so much easier as only goblins could convert galleons into muggle currency whatever the country.

**--**

Blaise could see that something was troubling his sister; Claire never was good at hiding her emotions so he decided on the direct approach.

"Ok sis, whatever's eating away at you needs to stop so spill it"

"It's Theo," she said quietly

"WHAT I'll…"

A now embarrassed Claire tried to calm her protective brother "No, nothing like that. When we were in Flourish and Blott's getting Hogwarts supplies I heard Theo talking to someone I didn't recognise and he told them all the details of the Potter wedding. He told them where, when and even that Ragnok would be there. Well after what happened I'm really worried, do you think he had anything to do with it?"

Blaise knew there was a good chance the information had leaked from someone inside the Potter house, when Griphook's wedding invitation from Hermione was overheard the news had spread like wildfire with a detail discovered here and there, pretty soon everyone was in possession of the information these terrorists would have needed and they were all under suspicion.

He surmised Theo had great ambitions but this would be really stupid as both Potters had laid it on the line _'work against the family and St Mungo's wouldn't be able to help you'_ in plain English you would be dead.

They were being offered opportunities beyond their dreams but Theo seemed to be trying to cover all of his options.

Hermione had interviewed the Zabini family and learning their mother was now a Hogwarts professor and head of Slytherin wasn't the only shock in store for them. Blaise had expected a demand for his oath to the potter house but she had calmly explained that they were willing to take oaths when the people felt the time was right, again here was this concept so alien to the pureblood community – choice.

Blaise new the time was right and set off to pass on the information and swear his oath.

**--**

Ewan Abercrombie sat with a look on his face people frequently had after a meeting with Lord and Lady Gryffindor.

It was a curious mixture of shock, wonder with a little bliss thrown in for good measure – the only other time this look existed involved small children and Christmas morning.

His first view of the fabled Harry Potter had been earlier on today when he knocked Ramsey, the autocratic arsehole on his back, one of the highlights of his day. Working with goblins, elves and treating muggles in St Mungo's were some of the others.

The young couple had approached him and asked if he had time for a chat and some coffee, seconds later they were being served by potter elves while a couple of goblins made sure they were undisturbed.

Ewan couldn't help but feel like he was being interviewed as he told them of his muggle father, a doctor who had lost his life in a traffic accident and his mother who was a witch raising him in the magical world after his Hogwarts letter arrived.

Sorted into Ravenclaw he had enjoyed his time there and went on to become a healer, which he felt was preordained. He had fallen in love and married a friend's sister who was a squib that had inherited her parents flair for potion brewing but could only find a job working behind the counter of an apothecary due to her status.

Hearing this news seemed to please the Potters, which annoyed the healer until they made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

He was now head of the Lily Potter Clinic and his wife was in charge of the potions lab, which would not only supply the clinic but also manufacture wolfsbane for every werewolf in Britain. All training, equipment and personnel to be organised by the Abercrombie's with anything they needed available.

When he had said that the clinic should be open to anyone who needs it, be they muggle, magical, goblin or elf! Harry had stood up and shook his hand saying something like right man for the job while his wife kissed Ewan on the cheek and offered her congratulations.

Ewan now had the very pleasant task of going home and telling his wife they were leaving their tiny rented flat for accommodations that were provided in the clinic by their new employers, Stag Industries.

He sat smiling as realization started to take hold of the changes this would make not only to their lives, saving children is a wondrous thing but they could now financially afford to produce some of their own. Christmas had indeed come early to the Abercrombie's.

**--**

Theo Nott saw the four goblins approach and slowly raised his hands, palm outward to acknowledge both were empty and his wand was staying in his robe where it belonged, this was definitely not the time to lose your head.

He was led away and interviewed, Theo told them everything including the wizards name with whom he had his chat but his claim of innocence seemed to fall on deaf goblin ears and he new the game was over when they produced Veritaserum claiming it was just to make sure he hadn't forgot any details.

Less than an hour later Theodore Nott found himself sitting in a goblin cell awaiting his fate, somehow he thought Claire Zabini would need a date for the Yule Ball.

**--**

Amanda Flint was a troubled young witch, her father had just died, mother was washing dishes somewhere and she had watched while her brother was killed trying to murder their lord.

Amanda Flint had never felt this free or happy in her life and that's what troubled her, she decided to look at each individually in an attempt to understand her feelings.

Her father was a cold hearted man who she could never remember saying a kind word, the end of any affection came when introducing her future husband.

He was older than her father and proceeded to examine her as if some type of livestock, running his hands all over her while the parents who were supposed to protect their daughter haggled over price.

If she had a wand Amanda would have been hard pressed choosing whom to curse first.

Her mother took the attitude _'my life is crap and so will yours be, accept it and reduce the hurt later_'; she seemed to take all her frustrations out on the poor house elves.

Amanda wondered if a week working with them would change her view on life.

Her brother was a stranger; she couldn't recall a conversation with him since he left for Hogwarts, women weren't allowed to speak at the Flint family table and she had no contact with him at any other time.

He had challenged their lord who had done him the honour of duelling and then offered him a chance to live after being defeated, he had chosen to cowardly curse under the pretence of swearing loyalty.

Their lord would have been expected to kill all his family after such dishonour but instead had spared their mother and opened doors to her that she had only dared dream of.

Her arranged marriage was no more and Hogwarts beckoned, the Yule Ball no less with a handsome escort. The day she had spent in Diagon Alley with the other teenagers of the Potter house was one of the happiest of her short life, shopping for her ball gown and having ice cream with Blaise were memories worthy of creating a corporal patronus.

Amanda realised she had been shown more affection and concern in her conversation with Harry and Hermione's interview than at any other time in her life, the decision was made she was a proud and happy member of house Potter.

**--**

Steven Murphy read the Prophet until he reached the paragraph on how Lord Gryffindor considered this an attack on his family spilling the blood of his daughter, father and elf, Winky so therefore declared a bloodfeud on all the perpetrators of this cowardly attack.

It was the sentences where he included the informants and planners that made his blood run cold and the delicious breakfast he had earlier make a reappearance.

This was how the goblins found the man named by Theodore Nott, speaking to god on the porcelain telephone.

He was sat in a chair being administered Veritaserum while screaming about his rights when it was pointed out to him that the attack had nearly murdered the head of the goblin nation and he was being tried under goblin law.

Steven was glad he had emptied his stomach earlier as the urge to throw-up was almost overpowering with the realisation of just how much trouble he was in.

The goblin interrogators were very aware of the result of Tim Davis being questioned so focused on getting as much information as possible before risking the bigger enquires.

Finding out what and when he was paid could generate as much information as who gave the payment without the side effect of the subject dropping down dead.

They managed to get details of all his payments going back years and another two names before his unbreakable vow claimed his life.

The information was passed to Griphook and another two squads were dispatched on their missions, bring the suspects back for interrogation.

**--**

Winky woke looking into the pair of eyes that had come to mean so much to her

"You frightened the life out of me, please don't do that again!" said a tearful Dobby

"How's Ginny, are Harry and Hermione all right?" she croaked

Dobby held a drink to her lips as she sipped the same type of elvin brew they had prepared for Harry "they're all fine and worried about you. Neville is the only one still in danger though they used our ways to share magic with him"

Winky looked puzzled, "Harry and Hermione's bond would prohibit them sharing with anyone but close family"

Dobby just smiled, "Harry learned how to perform the transfer when he passed his magic into you through me. Ginny then acted as conduit while Hermione and Harry poured magic into Neville"

"Harry gave me his magic!" asked an astonished elf "they really must consider us family" she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Winky Potter are you just beginning to realise that? You have already saved the lives of Hermione and Ginny; Harry would do anything for you. He loves you nearly as much as I do" Dobby said quietly.

"You love me Dobby Potter?" asked a hopeful Winky

"With every fibre of my being, would you do me the great honour of becoming my life mate?" Dobby asked, his voice full of emotion

"Oh Dobby, don't we need permission first?"

Dobby tried his best pompous voice, "The lord Gryffindor gave me a direct order to ask Winky to be my life mate at the first opportunity."

A giggling Winky responded, "well we can't go against our lord and lady so I would be honoured to be your life mate Dobby Potter"

The gentle kiss that followed didn't induce any golden glows nor break windows but for a pair of elves it was magical.

No words were needed as Winky lay in the hospital bed while Dobby sat close beside her with his head resting on her shoulder.

Winky's brow furrowed with a thought, "Didn't you tell Harry about the dangers of sharing magic? Ginny could find herself bound to Neville"

Dobby was chuckling, "I think our Miss Potter is rather hoping for that effect. He is a fine young man and with her help could turn into an outstanding wizard. His main problem is lack of confidence, something our Ginny will certainly help with"

Winky was laughing as she quoted the famous saying, "behind every great male is a great female"

Dobby leaned over and kissed her, "true my darling but they don't all have an Order of Merlin, First Class like you!"

"WHAT!" could be heard all over St Mungo's

**--**

When Harry had said that no elves were going to be abused again and to get them out Winky had went on a one elf crusade to make this dream a reality.

She had visited every establishment in Britain that had elves and spoke to most of them.

The ones enjoying life with good families she left with the promise that should things change they would always be welcome with a place to stay available.

The mistreated she urged to escape by any means possible, as they would be greeted with open arms and cared for as Potter elves.

The first elf to be threatened with clothes calmly took the offered item saying, "Thank you very much" leaving a dumbfounded witch helpless and elfless, her husband was going to hit the roof then her.

Twenty minutes later the elf in question was wearing his Potter tunic and feeling strange emotions, self worth and pride.

The same scene was repeated a few times over the coming days and as no pureblood was ever going to admit being bested by an elf so only the Potters were aware of the situation and they were staying quiet.

One badly beaten elf resorted to catching her masters discarded shirt before it hit the floor while claming, "master has presented me with clothes" then disappearing before she could be contradicted.

That same evening she was lying in a bed receiving medical treatment with her Potter tunic folded and waiting on her bedside cabinet.

It was with this background that the elves read the Prophet and saw Winky standing proudly occupying a place of honour only matched by Dobby.

Then she heroically threw herself into danger protecting her family and now was being awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class – this was beyond comprehension.

This remarkable elf had also been mentioned by the Lord Gryffindor as part of his family when swearing a bloodfeud on those involved.

Every elf in the country secretly swore if they heard any information it would be passed to the Potter elves.

Winky and Dobby had shown the way now it was time for them to take up their place in society.

**--**

Griphook was going over his information for the fourth time, he was sure the first but the implications were terrifying.

Everything pointed to the same name; seven dead bodies from unbreakable vows had given more than enough data to source the name it was the other discoveries that could spell the end of the magical world.

Even the wizard's own elves had turned against him supplying information through the Potter elves but surely the bastard couldn't be that stupid?

He needed to present this information to Ragnok and the Potters while hoping against hope he was wrong.

**--**

Neville and Ginny didn't know if they had formed a bond but both felt better with contact so were rarely out of hand holding distance of each other.

Neville had watched the youngest of the redheads from afar never thinking he stood a chance, she was beautiful and fixated on another wizard, he was a very good people watcher and looking at Harry with Hermione knew Ginny was going to be heartbroken at some point.

Neville had already asked Ginny to the ball as a friend before all the turmoil leading to the creation of Miss Potter and the days spent with her while Harry was unconscious he learned what a special person she was, if anything he had fallen for her more.

When Harry had recovered and made the remark about Ginny needing his permission to date, Neville wasn't quite sure what came over him when he asked if he could court Ginny.

By the time Harry's answer had permeated his brain, courage had deserted him but Ginny had enough for them both which she proved kissing him in front of her family at breakfast.

Neville had known he was in love with the fiery little redhead since that moment and if the bond had any effect he was now sure Ginny was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ginny had a feeling of contentment holding her boyfriends hand that she previously only experienced from Harry but when Neville kissed, her insides turned to goo, she knew that Harry would always love her but Neville adored Ginny and that was a totally different set of emotions.

She now understood how Hermione felt when Harry kissed her, Neville made her feel like the most special person in the whole world.

They were still young but she knew one thing, bond or no bond Mr Neville Longbottom wasn't going anywhere without Ginny Potter on his arm.

**--**

The group sat silently listening to Griphook's presentation and everyone had reached their own conclusion, nobody was smiling.

Both the Minister of Magic and Chief Witch looked ill while Ragnok was ready to rip someone's arm off and beat them with the wet bit.

The husband and wife teams of Potter and Granger made up the eight who were in this top-secret briefing.

"Dan, Emma in this situation you can anticipate reaction this news getting out would cause better than the rest of us. We would greatly appreciate your thoughts on the matter," said Harry

It was a very grave Dan Granger who answered, "war!"

Everyone in the room had reached the same conclusion while silently hoping they were wrong.

"I know we can't win but can we at least survive?" asked Amelia

"Not a snowball's chance in hell!" answered Hermione

**--**

Adrian Greengrass sat at the head of the dinner table contemplating recent events.

The pureblood backlash against the attack on the Potter's had surprised him, these short-sighed fools couldn't see further than their next bribe.

He was the one with the skills and planning to protect the wizarding world into the next millennium and this is the thanks he receives, some child declares a bloodfeud and they all run to the toilet shitting themselves.

He looked down the table at his wife and daughters, he would tell Astoria and Daphne after Christmas they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, not paying gold for them to learn to be muggles.

It was in his dealings with the muggles that he had been most brilliant, using dummy companies and always wearing a glamour when any direct meetings were necessary.

Unlike wizards you couldn't demand an unbreakable oath that everyone who knew his identity had to undertake, no Adrian wasn't worried about any investigation he was untouchable.

He was more worried about the service at dinner tonight, he had been finished eating for a couple of minutes and his plate was still there, he was just about to summon his useless head elf when a beautiful brown haired witch walked in the door.

Adrian Greengrass was shocked that anyone could find this place far less gain entry; he was just beginning to reach for his wand when the sword of Gryffindor touched him below his chin.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 15**

Daphne Greengrass reasoned her father would have more important things to worry about than his daughter speaking at the dinner table, like the sword of Gryffindor held at his throat by a very angry Harry Potter, so she decided to chance it

"Potter, what are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Well I know it's not quite the same as destroying our wedding but we thought disturbing the man who organised the attack at his dinner would have to do" said Harry with venom in every word.

The three Greengrass witches went even paler, it had been all over the prophet for a few days now that the investigation was progressing and all the people involved would be caught, father had said it was nothing but mindless scaremongering to get the idiots surrendering themselves as the ministry hadn't a clue.

Astoria thought if her sister could speak at the table then so would she

"Surely you're mistaken, father wouldn't be involved in anything like that"

"Your father has done a lot worse, would you like to explain to your family how you put our whole world in peril?" said Hermione

"It's you who put our existence in peril trying to teach purebloods to be muggles, our world must stay secret from the muggles or it will be destroyed! My plan will keep them looking elsewhere while we live in peace," screamed Adrian

"You really are a stupid egotistical bastard, have you never heard of 'hide in plain sight'. Pureblood witches and wizards get spotted so easily in muggle situations because they haven't a clue how to act. We plan on changing that then your daughters will be able to travel the world without fear of being discovered because they can't switch on a light or use muggle money," said Hermione

Harry continued, "your father's plan of funding and supplying terrorist groups keeping the muggle authorities too busy to notice us is barbaric and fatally flawed, to then supply the terrorists with magical items that allow guns and explosives to be undetectable by the muggle security systems is idiocy taken to extremes. He bought a small business over and had them adapt their products so muggles could use them."

Daphne's face was turning the colour of her surname, "That breaks the statute of secrecy, if the muggles ever found one of those items the magical world would be exposed and blamed"

Hermione answered, "the groups your father supports have been leaving explosives on busy streets killing women and children, every branch of the muggle government is looking for them and it's only a matter of time before someone's caught"

"They are all too stupid to catch anyone, they will never be found" boasted Adrian

Daphne screamed "father you are a moron! Harry and Hermione found you in THREE DAYS, your sitting there with a sword at your throat, boasting people are too stupid to find the scum that follow their delusional leader. If this gets out it wont just be Britain, muggle governments all over the world will start searching their countries for magical communities and wiping them out. The name Greengrass will be cursed for millennium, give me that sword Potter I'll kill him myself!"

"I appreciate the sentiments Daphne but we need some answers first, if we can put a stop to this before the muggles discover our involvement we might just manage to save the situation," said Harry

"I'm the head of a old pureblood family and I know my rights, I demand to appear in front of the Wizengamot" shouted Adrian

"Sorry I'm still suffering after effects of that explosion you caused on Saturday and my hearing keeps going, what did he say Hermione?" asked Harry with a straight face

"Oh love I was just thinking I don't know what you prefer for Christmas dinner, turkey or goose?" replied Hermione

An apoplectic Adrian Greengrass watched helpless as four goblins entered the room and placed magic inhibiting bracelets on his wrists while forcefully administering Veritaserum to the struggling wizard.

Forty five minutes later and the scope of Greengrass madness was known, the Potter wedding attack had disrupted their original plans but the latest brought revulsion to everyone who heard it.

Indiscriminate bombing of London shops and underground on Christmas eve so a pureblood lunatic could enjoy his Christmas dinner knowing the muggles were far too busy burying their dead to look for a mythical magic community.

Adrian was being led out the room when he moved to give Daphne a farewell hug, the look of surprise and shock on the young witches face set Harry's alarm bells ringing and he was moving even before the bullet was fired.

Adrian Greengrass always carried a gun in an invisible holster, under the pretence of hugging that traitorous bitch of a daughter he had drawn and fired but was enraged, how had he missed the Potter brat, he pulled the young witch close and placed the pistol at Daphne's head

"Lose the sword sonny and I want to see those goblins doing the same, all wands onto the table now or I'll blow her head off!"

Harry calmly held up his hands as the sword disappeared, "as you can see I'm unarmed except for this!"

"What the hell is that?" demanded Adrian

"This is the piece of stained glass I removed from my father in law's neck, I really think you should take a closer look"

With that Harry wandlessly summoned Adrian's gun while banishing the stained glass straight into Adrian Greengrass about half an inch above his right eye, he was dead before hitting the floor.

Harry strode over and caught Daphne before her legs gave way, she grabbed him and held on tight sobbing, he cast the Praedia Bellica spell over the former Greengrass head of house and the white beam hit the body causing it to glow for a few seconds.

Harry sat Daphne down at the table while her sister was being comforted by her mother, Harry and Hermione joined them as the goblins removed the body.

"What are your orders my lord?" asked Rachel Greengrass, a twelfth generation pureblood who knew the meaning of the spell he cast, she and her daughters just got a new master.

"My first order is to call me Harry and this is my wife Hermione"

The looks of confusion coming from the Greengrass witches led Hermione into her soul bond, welcome to house Potter and you've got choices spiel.

All three looked much happier when they heard the news about marriage contracts, although Daphne's first choice was sitting across from her already married there were plenty more fish in the sea and she gets to choose.

Astoria couldn't hold back any longer, she needed to know, "why is it so important that the muggles don't find us?"

Hermione tried to explain, "locating beings that could perform magic they would try and control us, discover what make's a person magical and replicate it for themselves or eradicate ours. Uncovering the knowledge our world aided terrorists against them would result in the destruction of Diagon Alley, Gringotts, the Ministry, St Mungo's, Hogsmead and Hogwarts. Anyone left would have to survive without education, health care, banking, or laws while being hunted. We would be extinct in a generation."

It was a sombre Hermione who continued, "Governments will always stand against terrorists but the involvement of a foreign power, namely the magical world, history has taught us this will result in war."

Harry then spoke about their vision of the future to the pureblood witches

"There are so many ways we can help muggles and keep the statute of secrecy, thousands of them die every year from ailments a simple potion would cure. We can produce this in the muggle world under a brand name, saving lives while providing employment for those shunned in our society. Squibs and werewolf's would join a workforce that can literally change the world."

"If in the future our existence is unearthed we can indicate all the benefits our society has given them and since most magical people will be able to blend into the muggle world this should reduce the chance of discovery in the first place."

Harry could see understanding beginning to dawn on the witches, Daphne was top of Slytherin after all, but they were still going to face some troubled times ahead when it became public that their father was involved with the wedding attack, all other offences would be top secret.

He advised them to keep a low profile and under no circumstances go near Diagon Alley, anything the wanted could be dealt with through Potter elves.

Harry called for Dobby to find accommodation for the three witches and of course Winky appeared as well

"Winky, you know the healer ordered you to rest, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione

"Harry just stole my dance partner and Neville stands on your toes so I came to remind you both we have the ministry ball in two days. I plan on claiming that dance Harry promised me so you pair really need the practice" said Winky bossily

"How could I forget, I've never danced with an Order of Merlin, First Class recipient before and am so looking forward to it" laughed Harry who received an elbow in the ribs from his wife

"Dobby we need accommodation for the ladies and to speak with the elves" said Harry

The words were no sooner spoken than four former Greengrass elves appeared bowing deeply though more in the direction of Winky than Harry or Hermione.

"How may we be of assistance?"

"We need any documents or items your former master may have hidden in this or any other house he owned," said Hermione

They popped out the room as parchment and boxes started appearing on the table, when they were finished the collection was whisked to Griphook.

As they were ready to leave Harry held out his arm, "now Miss Winky, would you do me the honour of accompanying a poor humble wizard back to his castle where we can practice for this wonderful dance, it will also give this mediocre pupil an opportunity to impress his teacher by elf-apparating her home"

It was a laughing trio who arrived back in the apartment and the scene before them only increased the volume as Ginny massaged her toes in front of an apologising Neville.

Around the country five sleeping muggles disappeared from beds while every inch of their abodes were searched for documents, weapons and especially evidence of magic.

Minerva McGonagall was not a vain witch but even she had to admit when Harry said he had contacted the best he wasn't joking.

She was looking into a mirror and a stranger would never know she had an artificial eye, it matched her other perfectly, they both moved in tandem and the iris even reacted to light exactly mimicking her own.

It was a strange sensation, staring into her eye without it looking back because there was nothing left to repair, it was purely cosmetic but so much better than the tartan eye patch she had been wearing and Minerva wouldn't even consider a contraption like Moody's even if it were an option.

Her gaze shifted to this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet showing ten dead wizards in the centre of Diagon Alley, they had appeared in the small hours of the morning, shielded to prevent removal and mercifully charmed so pre-Hogwarts children couldn't see them.

Each had a piece of stained glass clutched in their dead hand except the first and last in line, Adrian Greengrass had a piece embedded in his forehead while Theodore Nott was biting down on a shard protruding from his mouth. The scene looked even more macabre due to the fact his head was sitting in his lap after removal by goblin sword, the Slytherin's admission under Veritaserum that he knew exactly what he was doing when passing the information sealed his fate.

There were no notices or anything else around the bodies, the informant, hired help and head of the organisation were all there, the stained glass told it's own tale.

The picture did not shock because everyone in the wizarding world knew something like this was imminent, Harry had made his position crystal clear that attacking his family would cost the perpetrators their lives and here was the proof.

Rose Parkinson had been given the evidence against each individual and had printed it for everyone to read, no spin or angles, the details left no room for doubt in anyone's mind. Even Fudge would have had to convict them to the dementors kiss.

No mention of the muggles involved was made anywhere in the paper but Minerva was confident they would be facing a similar fate soon.

Kevin Carter was in a bad mood, waking up in an empty bed would do it every time.

His wife was staying with her mother at the moment because his world had turned to shit and they had too much other stuff going on in their lives in the meantime to deal with this as well.

Kevin was head of the Metropolitan Counter Terrorist Branch and he had nothing!

These latest round of bombings seemed to have been committed by ghosts leaving no evidence behind whatsoever, shit even the victims disappeared though he did have a meeting planed with Lord and Lady Gryffindor for four this afternoon at the Granger Grandmothers house as her parents and his relations seem to have fell of the planet.

He hoped the old dear made good sandwiches because the amount of questions needing answered were going to take a while.

He walked into the kitchen seeking caffeine and froze, the amount of adrenalin pumping through his system negating any necessity of the morning coffee jab.

This house had the best security system money couldn't buy yet there were five boxes demanding his attention on the middle of his kitchen table that were not present when Kevin went to bed.

His mind was working at warp factor ten and the conclusion reached was if the people who left these boxes wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

Walking over to the cutlery drawer he removed a spatula and gingerly used it to lift the lid off a box, the thought that maybe one of his colleagues had set this up with a secret camera somewhere made him swear the bastard would be on traffic duty in Piccadilly Circus dressed in nothing but their underwear.

He slowly lifted the lid and peered inside totally freaking out at the pair of eyes looking back at him, jumping away knocked the lid off completely exposing a severed head, which resulted in a mad dash for the loo.

Five minutes later with stomach emptied, face washed, teeth well and truly brushed he phoned for back-up.

Dan and Harry were eating breakfast while the Daily Prophet sat in front of them

"Do you think it's going to be enough?" asked Dan

"I hope so, when Hermione's pregnant if anyone even looks at her the wrong way I'll be stunning first and questions later" said Harry

Dan just shook his head and smiled, "what have you got this morning?"

"We're meeting the Abercrombie's this morning before we all head to shop, Hermione can't wait to show gran Diagon Alley. We're getting her a ball gown as it's not everyday she gets to see her son presented with the top award magic has to offer." Harry answered

Dan looked embarrassed, "I'm not sure I deserve it, do you think this is being used by the minister for political means?"

Harry was laughing now, "If it's political then I agree with it, do you know as a Order of Merlin winner you are eligible for the Wizengamot?"

"WHAT!"

"I think it's a foregone conclusion that you, Winky and possibly Griphook from the goblins will be invited, Sirius would be a good bet to" laughed Harry "Winky remember you and Dobby need to meet us for shopping, we need to get you a gown to match the occasion. Do you think the elves should have dress robes?"

"I think that's a great idea, we'll organise it today" said Winky

"Well if you'll excuse us my husband and I need to get going, we'll fetch gran and meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve" Hermione was taking Harry by the arm as they headed out the room.

Kevin Carter was a hard man to impress but the contents of the boxes were unbelievable, each box contained a head, a large plastic wallet full of documents and a piece of stained glass.

It was the documents that impressed the hell out of Kevin, listed was crime after crime committed by the occupants of the boxes as well as every criminal contact they ever made. What he wouldn't give for the power to procure confessions like that.

Obviously Kevin had never heard of Veritaserum nor was he aware that all contact with the magical world had been removed from the documents.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these were the terrorists who had carried out the attacks and they now had enough information to arrange alternative accommodation for quite a few people for Christmas, he wondered if they served turkey in prison.

Kevin was also aware a message was being sent; these people chose the wrong target and this Lord Gryffindor had the recourses and power to find them, interrogate, dispense justice and then place the evidence inside what should have been a secure room while he was sleeping.

The combined efforts of the British Government had drawn a blank but here they were served up on the proverbial platter without the bleeding heart lawyers trying to get them off for having a bad childhood.

His meeting this afternoon now took on a whole new dimension and Kevin wasn't sure how to play it, the thought of trying to lean on someone who could arrange all this in a few days filled him with trepidation.

Amanda Granger was in a daze having just spent the day in Diagon Alley choosing the most amazing gown she had ever seen, tomorrow she was attending the Christmas Eve Ball in the Ministry of Magic to see her son being presented with the Order of Merlin, First Class!

Her thigh was black and blue from where she kept pinching herself, Amanda just had to do it again as Harry and Hermione invited her for Christmas dinner in their castle, Hogwarts.

She looked at the young couple with the now familiar expression of someone who couldn't quite believe the effect these two young people had on their life.

Amanda heard the doorbell ringing and went to answer, as expected it was the police.

Kevin wasn't sure what to expect when he rang the bell but when Amanda introduced herself he was shocked, this was the grandmother?

When Kevin first met Harry and Hermione he was back to looking for those hidden cameras but somehow he could sense the power, even presence of these two so with the introductions over and everyone on first names he began.

"Could you please tell me what your impressions of the attack on your wedding are?"

Hermione answered, "I had just kissed my new husband and we turned to face the congregation when there was glass everywhere, we helped the injured before leaving for a private clinic that held three of the wedding party and my father, all have made a full recovery."

Kevin asked, "Could you supply the details of this clinic?"

When Harry answered Kevin could here the power in his voice, "sorry it's a private clinic and has no bearing on this investigation."

He then decided to provoke a response out of the couple, "they attacked your wedding injuring family and friends, what do you think of that?"

Every muscle in Harry's body seemed to tense and when he answered the tone of his voice woke a small primeval part of Kevin's brain that recognised he could be in serious trouble and for the second time that day his body had adrenalin pumping through it while his mind screamed 'stupid bloody question'

"My mother and father were murdered by a deranged terrorist who also gave me this" Harry lifted his hair to display the famous scar "now as an intelligent man I'm going to assume that you can answer your own question."

Kevin was bumbling some sort of an apology when the doorbell rang and Amanda returned with the last two people on earth he expected to see, his wife and young son.

Adding greatly to his confusion Gemma proceeded to plonk Kevin Jr. on his lap and embrace Harry and Hermione while kissing and crying at the same time, he looked at his son and those bright eyes were shining back at him from a face that was the picture of health.

This was astonishing as he'd been attending the hospital with serious Kidney problems and the doctors had been suggesting he might need a transplant, Kevin knew his wife would murder him if he swore in front of their child so his question was mentally modified three times before blurting out "would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Gemma gushed, "Harry and Hermione came to mum's and said they had a treatment that would help Kevin, I tried to contact you but they kept saying unreachable so I took the chance and doctor Abercrombie was wonderful, he said they could definitely cure him and his wife was so gentle coaxing Kevin to drink his medicine and within an hour he wanted out of bed to play, oh thank you so much"

As usual it was Hermione who filled in the blanks, "we own the private clinic and use alternative medicines, these contain all natural ingredients and have been handed down and refined for hundreds of years. We are currently working to have these medicines available to the general public but that may take some time meanwhile hundreds, if not thousands of children could die. That is not an acceptable option for us so the clinic will help as many as it can for now. It's named after Harry's mother and totally funded by the Potter family."

Harry continued, "The standard practice of our security advisers is to run a check on everyone we meet and discovering your son was ill we decided to help. You can hopefully see the need for the clinic to remain private otherwise we would be swamped and unable to treat anyone. This has nothing to do with your investigation as we help those who need it; Hermione calls it my saving people thing. We are not the bad guys here but please understand, family is everything to me, and like you I do absolutely anything to protect them."

Kevin was in a quandary, there was clearly more going on here than meets the eye but he'd just been given the most powerful 'back off' warning in the history of British policing. He tried to judge the enigma that were the Potters, on the one hand they definitely had secrets they wanted to remain secrets but on the other hand ridding the streets of terrorists and saving children not least his own were bloody powerful positives.

Shit! Easiest decision he ever made, hugging his son he shook their hand wishing them a Merry Christmas and with Gemma on his arm left their lives forever, he just hoped his staff had cleaned up as he didn't want to explain to his wife about the five heads that were on her spotless kitchen table.

Back in the cottage Harry gathered Hermione in his arms, "Mrs. Potter you little liar! When you said 'all natural ingredients' I nearly choked trying not to laugh"

Hermione smiled and gave her husband a kiss before pointing out that she had told the truth, the ingredients were perfectly natural to them.

Amanda watched this beautiful, confident young woman laughing and joking with her husband as her thoughts drifted to the bookish, bushy haired girl she'd seen at summer only one word came to mind, **magic!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

A/N Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Hermione were in bed, wrapped in each other's arms while reflecting on the day just past

After the Carter's left Harry asked gran if she would like to return with them to Hogwarts and stay for the holidays, Amanda Granger looked as if she'd won the lottery and unbelievably was packed in under twenty minutes.

Sirius had moved into staff accommodation leaving a room free for Amanda, much to Ginny's relief as sharing a room would have seriously eaten into her 'kissing Neville' time.

After dinner, for which Sirius, Remus and Narcissa had joined them the furniture was cleared away for the final dancing lesson before the ministry ball.

The remainder of the evening was spent laughing and joking while learning some moves from Dan and Emma, Sirius and Narcissa were able to run them through anything pertaining to the magical world that the Grangers wouldn't know.

The floo was busy with Minerva, Poppy and the Tonks family all making an appearance with the lessons turning into an impromptu party that would be remembered for a long time.

The brandy and butterbeer were flowing while Harry, Hermione and the elves stuck to pumpkin juice all night.

The only serious note was when Narcissa mentioned acceptance speeches causing Winky to pale considerably and propose Dan handle that part of the evening.

Everyone had a rye smile thinking about the so called elite of the magical world parting with gold to hear a muggle speak, the Potters had already paid for a full table and Ragnok had the one next to them.

Sirius had decided it was time to re-enter society and the Blacks reserved the table on the other side of the Potters, it would be an interesting night and with all the money raised going to St Mungo's, Harry wouldn't feel too bad if some pureblood stepped out of line and ended up there.

They had spent the entire evening dancing the night away.

Harry had never been happier; he had dreamed of this his whole life, having a loving family that was soon going to grow.

'_When will we tell them love'_ asked Harry over the bond

Hermione absolutely radiated happiness _' oh Harry I know we were going to wait till Christmas morning but I want to go to the astronomy tower, cast the most powerful sonorus in history and tell the world that Hermione Potter is pregnant'_

'_So breakfast tomorrow then'_ laughed Harry

Hermione was not joking when she replied _'I'll try and hold out that long but making no promises here, I reserve the right to wake everyone up tonight.'_

Breakfast saw Remus and Sirius joining them and sitting at their usual spot with the Grangers, elves and Ginny all tucking into breakfast as the couple walked into the room.

"My wife and I have an announcement to make…' was all that Harry managed to say before squeals from Emma and Ginny nearly deafened them, this was quickly followed by much hugging, kissing and back slapping from the assembled company.

Hermione was led to her chair by Dan who was already in overprotective grandparent mode while Harry sat beside her holding his hands up for quiet.

As everyone eventually settled down Harry continued, "as I was saying before being rudely interrupted my wife and I have an announcement to make," he joked while allowing the expectation to build, "at our check-up visit to Poppy yesterday she revealed Hermione is having triplets, a boy and two girls."

The expressions on the assembled faces were wonderful to watch, Sirius was unashamedly crying tears of joy while Dan seemed ready to faint again. Amanda and Emma looked like they wanted to come and hug Hermione but had temporarily lost the power of their legs so it was predictably Ginny who broke the silence.

"Am I a sister or an Aunt? I've been a sister and it's not all that great"

"You're forgetting something Gin" said a smiling Harry "this time it's big sis!"

Ginny rose and engulfed the couple in a hug which seemed to be the signal for pandemonium to reign as everyone was laughing, crying, jumping up and down with delight while trying to hug the couple, all at the same time.

After breakfast they decided a tour of Hogwarts was in order to see how the renovations were proceeding, Narcissa had arrived with the latest reports but they wanted to show the Grangers round the castle.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione apparated the group to Gryffindor common room so her parents could see where they lived for ten months of the year unfortunately, after Gryffindor apartments it looked a bit drab.

As they were leaving the portrait hole an alarm sounded

"Oh good, I was hopping that was working" said Hermione

Harry waved his hand and the alarm stopped while he explained; "most of the clashes in Hogwarts take place outside the classrooms where you have hundreds of children running around carrying lethal weapons. A system is being enforced where wands will not be allowed outside classrooms or specified areas like house and the new year group study rooms. The alarm went off because Ginny is underage and left the common room carrying her wand"

"How do I get my wand to lessons if I'm not allowed to carry it through the corridors?" asked a confused Ginny

"I'm glad you asked that," said Hermione "a Potter company has been working on a delivery system with linked trunks, you put something in a trunk at one location and it can be accessed from the matched trunk at another part of the country. The Hogwarts instillation is more complex but should revolutionise the way we move about the castle"

Harry waved his hand again and disabled the stairs allowing Dan and him to enter the girl's dorms, when they approached Ginny's bed a new wooden locker was by its side.

"When did we get these?" enquired Ginny

"Place your palm on the door and speak your name" instructed Harry

Ginny then found the door opening so she placed her wand and some books inside before closing the door, "Ok now what?"

"Now is the really clever part," a clearly excited Hermione dragged them out through the portrait hole looking for the first classroom fitted with the new lockers.

When they entered the class Hermione told Ginny to repeat the process on any of the dozen lockers in the class.

Ginny approached a locker, placed her palm on the door and spoke her name, it swung open to reveal her wand and the books she had placed in there.

"Any item placed in your personal locker can be accessed by you at a public locker anywhere in the school. The item remains in the personal locker while the public ones create a portal allowing you, and only you to put your hand in and take it. No more lugging heavy book bags up and down flights of stairs" added a starry eyed Hermione

"Mrs. Potter will not be lugging anything for the immediate future" said her father earning a scathing look from his pregnant daughter.

"Guys this is brilliant!" enthused Ginny "you can put all your stuff in here and never forget a book again."

Narcissa asked, "what if they start carrying other weapons?"

"The alarms will go off and they will be expelled, this is a school and anyone attending here will follow the rules or be kicked out. Zero tolerance means just that," declared Harry

-oOoOo-

They eventually reached an area that had Ginny clinging to Harry while shaking her head in disbelief.

Harry held her tight and spoke gently to his adopted daughter, "I'm sorry Gin, this will be hard but you're better facing it now, with us here for support than when the new timetable sends you and the rest of the class. It was just too good a space not to use and its previous occupant was a gold mine covering the total cost of the renovations below. Who knew a dead basilisk was worth so much?"

They were standing outside the former home of Moaning Myrtle, gone was the toilet to be replaced by two wide spiral staircases, one red and the other blue.

The ashen face young witch refused to release her death grip on Harry as they reached the blue stairs, putting his free hand on the handrail started the stairs descending towards the fabled chamber of secrets.

Ginny could hear Hermione saying something about blue down, red up and that she didn't think students would make it out otherwise by the time Tonks was finished with them but her mind was elsewhere or rather here but eighteen months ago, how could Harry do this to her?

That one question pulled her out of the panic induced funk that threatened to overwhelm the youngest Potter; Harry wouldn't harm a hair on her head and would probably do serious damage to anyone that even attempted it. The one constant in her life was that no harm could befall her in Harry's presence, and since she had both arms around him while his right arm rested on her shoulders she would be safe.

By the time the group reached bottom Ginny's breathing and heart rates were approaching normal as she looked at the greatly widened, brightly lit and now spotlessly clean tunnel in front of her, she felt a hand on her cheek and turned her head to see Hermione looking with understanding in her eyes as the young redhead remembered she was not the only victim here. Removing one arm from Harry she pulled her best friend / mother into the embrace and with the support of both new parents started walking to face her fears.

Hermione started explaining to her family where they were, "this is the chamber of secrets where Harry rescued Ginny from a piece of Riddle's soul that was trying to resurrect his body by killing hers, oh he also fought the basilisk that petrified me and its body was measured at sixty three and a half feet. I was originally unsure about opening this space for use but Harry was right and the bonus gold raised from the carcass was all spent down here allowing for more extravagance than originally planned"

As they walked another even wider tunnel bisected the access tunnel and curved of into the distance. Hermione told them that this was the running track that surrounded the whole underground facility, this far north the weather put paid to outdoor pursuits that didn't involve the wearing of a thick coat for a good proportion of school term.

They reached the main chamber and Ginny's mouth dropped open as the view confronting her bore no resemblance to the former chamber whatsoever, it was magnificent.

Amanda Granger was in a daze, she was realizing her life long dream of visiting Hogwarts and it was so much better than she had ever imagined. She was standing in a massive chamber deep underground yet the information being transmitted from senses to mind led Amanda to believe this was a bright airy space with blue sky containing a few fluffy white clouds overhead.

Tonks appeared and offered the VIP tour of the facilities

The facilities included an Olympic size swimming pool with a magical cover that allowed the space to be used for other purposes.

"Narcissa could you make sure the shop stocks a range of bikini's, that should help with the pureblood's acceptance of muggle ways" said a smiling Harry while Dan was choking trying not to laugh at the glares directed towards his son in law from the females present.

Harry pretended to misinterpret the glares, "oh and please inform the staff that Miss Ginny Potter is not allowed to purchase, far less wear in public, a bikini until she is at least twenty seven."

There was no way Ginny was letting that pass unchallenged, "that's ok dad, just as long as Neville can see me wearing it I don't mind" she answered with an angelic expression on her face.

The group were now all laughing as Harry hugged Ginny, she had completely forgotten about standing in the chamber of secrets, which was his intention in the first place.

The pool was in the centre of the cavern and around the walls were a conditioning gym, fencing room, martial arts area and a health food café with changing / shower facilities at either end. Above these rooms and totally surrounding the pool was a terraced viewing area with more than enough seats for the whole school.

The idea was these facilities would be used in the evenings and weekends, with the pool closed over the options available were limitless – both marauders already had plans for holding one of the elimination rounds for the revised Tri-wizard tournament here.

Tonks couldn't stand still as the group toured her domain, she was almost hyperventilating with excitement and the metamorphmagus hair was cycling through every colour in the rainbow as this went beyond her wildest expectations.

She had dreamed of becoming an auror and worked her butt of to fulfil her fantasy only to discover that's just what it was, a fantasy. Tonks had wanted to change the world but found herself increasingly disillusioned with her chosen career culminating with her ordered participation in the attempted arrest of the young couple who just saved their world.

Professor Tonks had yet to teach a class but knew in her heart she had made the right decision and though would never admit to it, agreed with Harry on the bikini issue. She was going to insure the shop stocked spandex exercise clothes for the mixed aerobics classes, that would make the purebloods really sit up and take notice.

Harry and Hermione stated that Hogwarts was going to be the best and if her father's drooling over the muggle studies building plans was any indication they had done their part. It was now up to the staff to deliver and there's no way in hell she was going to let these two down, it was going to be hard work but here at Hogwarts she could make a difference.

The fact she was being well paid was not as important to the young witch as the enjoyment she expected to get from teaching, Merlin she was even enjoying working out a teaching schedule for Minerva and she hated paperwork.

Emma was delighted with the fare being offered in the café, as she could never understand why so many sports facilities sold junk food. Emma couldn't quite grasp the principle behind exercising your body to then undo all the hard work with a cheeseburger and fries.

The dentist in her raged at the damage done by sugary drinks so totally approved of the fruit juice range available. This though gave Emma a jolt with the realisation she hadn't thought of dentistry for days, an unusual occurrence to say the least and threw up the question 'where do Dan and I go from here?'

They had been saving to insure Hermione would be financially secure whatever she decided to do with her future but that was now laughable considering they were standing in their castle, no less. Could they return to their old life after experiencing the magical world?

Emma could already feel the strong emotional pull to be with her yet unborn grandchildren and, if anything Dan had it worse than her.

Discussions would have to take place between the Grangers but if she were a betting woman the odds were more in favour of working for Stag Industries than drilling muggle mandibular molars.

Tonks immediately went back to arranging exercise equipment as the group left.

As the stairs took them upward Dan asked, "how did you get out of here before the stairs?"

Ginny again hugged into Harry's chest as he answered his father in law, "Fawkes flew us out, a phoenix can carry immensely heavy loads and carried Ginny, Ron, our Muppet of a defence teacher and me straight up into a girls toilet."

Everyone could see how thoughts of Ron upset Ginny so the subject was quickly changed, "where are we going next Harry?" asked Emma

"It's time for a spot of lunch" as he led them in the direction of the great hall.

They entered the hall and the three Gryffindors headed towards their table before turning round to see Narcissa smiling at the three gob smacked Grangers who had ground to a halt the instant they walked in the doors.

Everyone eventually sat down and enough food to feed an army suddenly appeared before them so it was fortunate the members of staff still in the castle joined them for lunch.

Lively discussion accompanied the meal with everyone contributing except Amanda who had a look of bliss on her face, she was having lunch in the great hall of Hogwarts with her expanding family, it just didn't get any better.

Dobby and Winky popped in with expressions that rivalled the senior Granger causing Harry and Hermione to reach for each other and kiss like there's no tomorrow.

"Ok you two, were not blind here, what's going on?" demanded Emma

An ecstatic Hermione never took her eyes off her husband as she gave the company a one-word answer, "hormones!"

The muggle annex was still under construction and it was far too cold to venture outside though Harry did promise the Granger ladies he'd take them flying when the weather warmed up. They ambled around the castle before time and ministry ball preparations caught up with them and they returned to the apartment.

-oOoOo-

Dan Granger was not happy, in fact he was beyond unhappy and heading rapidly towards extremely upset, this usually preceded actions he would regret later after regaining his composure.

Dan was on a stage in the ministry ballroom, sitting at the top table with so many mixed emotions running through his body, all fighting for dominance.

First there was Pride, when he looked at his wife, mother and pregnant daughter he thought his heart would burst, in his unbiased opinion they were easily the three most beautiful women here tonight.

Next there was a strong feeling of Unease, this whole event smelled worse each passing minute, he felt like the token muggle being held up as an example so the magical world could say 'look, we're changing'

Dan was sure that the winner was going to be Anger, Harry had explained to them that Hermione would never be anything other than a mudblood in some peoples eyes, he hadn't believed it, until tonight. The Ball reminded Dan of a mixed marriage wedding day where neither side approved of the other but were attending just to show face, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Finally and ashamedly there was a touch of Hatred, yes let's call it what it is, he hated bigotry with a passion. Dan had worked hard all his life, through school and university and now with their own practice the Grangers earned anything they had but some people still thought they were better than you because of their relations, address or bank balance.

He had seen more snobbery and prejudice here tonight than at any other time in his life, wizards and witches looking at his daughter with distaste and barely concealed disgust because of who her parents were had Dan wishing he could send an elf for his shotgun.

The purebloods were sending a message though from Dan's reading of the situation it didn't make sense. As far as he could see 'you may have all the power, money and influence but we're still better than you because of our heritage' wasn't going to cost the Potter's any sleep.

He looked down towards Harry and could see Ginny and Hermione sitting either side while trying to keep him calm, Dan knew if one of these arrogant bastards even nudged a pregnant Hermione rather than move out the way of a mudblood her husband would be unstoppable.

This was all running through his head while his body was on autopilot applauding the Potter elves receiving their awards, the goblin guard's award was presented to his young son and then Winky went forward to receive hers.

Daniel Granger was called by Amelia, as he walked towards her Dan knew of only one decision he could make that would allow him to look in the mirror tomorrow without feeling sick.

"Madam Minister it is with regret that I must refuse this prestigious award because I feel like a fraud, I sat here tonight wishing with all my heart that my daughter wasn't a witch."

Dan paused as this statement was met with stunned silence, "my beautiful, brilliant daughter could have an Order of Merlin holder and perhaps even a Wizengamot member as a father but she would still be seen as an uppity mudblood by the majority of the people here tonight. That she should live in a society where your station in life is decided at birth, regardless of ability, turns my stomach and I refuse to be a part of it. You will have to find some other muggle to be a ministry poster boy."

As he went to collect Emma a hand held his arm

"Wait for us please Dan" said Dobby quietly as Winky approached the Minister

"I'm sorry Madam Minister but I must also return my award, maybe in time the wizarding world will lose the prejudices that prevail but that time is not today."

You could of heard a pin drop as no one had heard an elf speak like this and with such authority in her voice. "Wizards remind me of King Canute sitting on his throne at the seashore commanding the tide to halt, they spend all their time and magic stopping the tide on a small patch of beach without realizing the water goes around leaving them isolated on a tiny island. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy your dinner tomorrow."

Winky left with a smile on her face while two things happened simultaneously, all the Potter elf awards appeared on the table and the young goblin stepped forward, his mother by his side.

"Minister Bones I also must return my fathers award, he lived his life honourably and died saving our beloved leader. There is no honour here tonight minister, how many wizards present would give their lives protecting you?"

The young goblin received a hug from his mother as the six exited the stage to applause. Harry and Ragnok had shot to their feet while clapping their hands as the youngster finished speaking, being quickly followed by the entire Potter, Black and goblin tables. A few sporadic witches and wizards throughout the chamber joined with the applause but most looked like they were suffering a three-week bout of constipation.

The six joined their companions and Dan tried to apologise to Harry who shook Dan's hand while laughing, "you should be sorry, I lost my bet to your daughter. In fact everyone will probably be sorry later."

This had the effect of doubling Hermione over with tears of laughter running down her cheeks as everyone thought the pair had finally lost it.

Harry said to Dobby, "plan B it is then" as Potter elves began disappearing with guests from the Potter and Black table until only the two Potters were left.

Harry conjured a large spear while addressing the goblin table, "Ragnok it is my privilege to invite you and your guests to the inaugural Stag Industries Christmas Eve ball, this portkey will take you there."

"You have a plan B Harry?" asked a surprised goblin leader

Harry tried to look shocked, "Ragnok, I believe you've met my wife? Hermione has a plan B, C, D, E and F! Under torture I would have to admit that plan F consisted of nothing more than Oh F…" Hermione's hand hitting the back of his head stopped his little speech dead as the goblins roared with laughter.

Harry knelt down to speak with the young goblin, "your father was a very brave goblin and so are you, that took great courage to do what you did tonight. If there is ever anything I or my house can do for you please don't hesitate to ask"

He stood straighter and replied, "thank you for helping to avenge my father, wizards ordered it while muggles did it, yet thanks to you and the Lady Gryffindor we are learning to trust each other. I would like to learn more and attend Hogwarts when I come of age next year."

"Goblins are not allowed wands!" shouted a wizard from the table behind; the same wizard was soon dangling from the ceiling by his ankles with robes hanging down over his head. His modesty was thankfully saved by the suspiciously feminine looking underwear he had on.

"Some of us do not require wands to perform magic," said Harry who was looking towards Ragnok for help in dealing with the young goblin.

His slight nod was all Harry needed, "the next first year intake on September first will be open to any goblin who wishes to attend"

"What supplies will he need my lord" asked his mother

Harry answered the young widow, "it's just Harry madam and all he needs is his uniform, the new Hogwarts supplies everything else so all students start the same regardless of their financial position"

"What!" exclaimed Ragnok "that will cost you a fortune"

Harry stood as Hermione wrapped her arm around her husband while answering Ragnok, "we just have a different philosophy of wealth, to us a goblin wising to attend Hogwarts is worth his weight in gold and a free elf is priceless. There's also the fact that after seven years at Hogwarts we hope he'll consider working for Stag Industries, we're investing in the individual and hoping enough will take up our offer to make it profitable for all"

Ragnok laughed, "so you're trying to steal all my best workers right from under my nose, there is an old goblin saying 'when the gold flows, everyone benefits' so we all make a profit. I think we should be going, a party is just what we need"

All the goblins grasped the portkey and were gone.

Harry glanced up to the minister of magic and in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear spoke, "Amelia please believe me when I say we knew nothing of this, plan B was for when one of these arrogant arseholes insulted someone at our table and ended spending Christmas in St Mungo's. The enormity of the problem you have inherited is obvious but the choice is a simple one, history has taught us that any being unable or unwilling to adapt with it's changing environment will eventually die out."

With that both Potters disappeared leaving a perplexed Minister of Magic wondering just what in Merlin's name happened. She knew all hell was going to break loose tomorrow and needed tonight to be a success gaining some positive publicity before the pureblood backlash in the Prophet. Amelia couldn't help but think their world must be in worse shape than she thought if three outsiders all refused the top award the magical world had to offer.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione appeared in a splendid foyer and his eyes immediately fixed on a certain female elf, "Winky Potter, you little minx, couldn't resist having a little dig, could you?"

The elf in question was just a blur as she headed straight for Harry and wrapped her arms around him while sobbing, Dobby joined only seconds later with Hermione enveloping the entire group with her arms, all of them were now crying.

It was an enraged Ginny who drew her wand, "Harry James Potter, what have you done to upset Winky? In two seconds you're going to be wearing my bat boggie hex."

Winky was shaking her head while trying to speak, "no, Ginny, not upset, so happy"

It was Harry who suggested they all go and sit down before the other guests arrived, they headed towards a set of double doors that opened onto one of the most beautiful sights any of them had ever seen.

The massive ballroom was a winter wonderland complete with ice sculptures and hundreds of fairy's flying around the room, the magnificent Christmas tree in the corner complete with wrapped presents underneath completed the scene.

It was Emma who asked, the sense of awe clearly discernable in her voice, "Harry, what is this place?"

Harry answered, "Mum, Dad, Gran welcome to our home, this is Potter Manor."

-oOoOo-

Albus Dumbledore sat on his stone bench imagining what he would normally be doing on Christmas Eve, certainly not sitting staring at four bare walls. The goblins plastered the other two cells with pictures of a happy Harry and Hermione to taunt the occupants but seemed to know he would rather have that than the blankness he was forced to endure.

Endure was a word the former headmaster was using more and more, really the only word he could think of in connection with the Dursleys, he was convinced they could survive anything unscathed by the simple trick of ignoring everything around them.

They spent all day filling bags with dragon dung and ate their meals out of wooden bowls with spoons of the same material yet the Dursleys were providing entertainment for the guards by demanding placemats and napkins. The shrill voice of Petunia declaring, "Just because of our new circumstances, there's no need to lower standards" had Albus wanting to commit murder.

The only thing saving the Dursleys was the fact that Molly Weasley was top of his list. She seemed to start every other sentence with the words 'when my Ginny and Harry are married' which was slowly driving Albus insane.

She spent her days fixated on this subject and never mentioned her husband or sons only 'her Ginny' and future husband, she had the wedding planned down to the h'orderves for Merlin's sake.

Albus knew he couldn't take much more of this, he would have preferred Azkaban with it's dementors rather than the demented Dursleys and mad Molly.

His options were escape or suicide and since the only method available was to stick his head in a sack of shit until suffocation, escape seemed the better option.

The difficulty would be getting these bloody bracelets off before his companions made the sack look inviting.

-oOoOo-

Dan felt it was way past time for an explanation from these two, he thought they would be angry or embarrassed at his medal refusal, instead they seemed to have some kind of bet running – Daniel Granger was not amused.

"Ok you two, what's going on? I really don't appreciate being the subject of a bet" said a still angry Dan

A smiling Hermione tried not to laugh, "Dad, the bet had nothing to do with you though thanks for helping me win. Both of us knew we wouldn't last the night, hence the party arranged here"

Harry continued, "yes but I bet we would at least make it to the first dance so Hermione wins and now everyone suffers"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles before a questioning raised eyebrow from her mother made Mrs Potter reveal all, "the loser of the bet has to get up and sing in front of everyone at tonight's ball." Hermione's giggles were infectious and soon laughter was ringing off the suspended icicles that were floating around the room.

Ginny wasn't even smiling never mind laughing, "I want to know what you did to upset Winky?"

"Oh Ginny, I wasn't upset, this is the happiest night of my life thanks to Harry and Hermione and I apologise for my dinner remark but I just couldn't help myself" Winky said with a voice so full of emotion it was difficult to tell if she was going to laugh or cry.

Harry took her hand, "that's ok Winky, I thought your speech was beautiful and it will really hit home tomorrow"

"Will somebody tell me what's going on in words I can understand?" Ginny almost shouted

Hermione sat on Harry's lap before explaining, "this marvellous husband of mine is about to give me the best Christmas present I could ever wish for, tonight at midnight all the elves in Britain become free"

Winky added, "and tomorrow those purebloods will have to cook their own Christmas dinner, assuming there's any food in the house"

Hermione began kissing Harry and it looked like they would be occupied for some time, taking over the role of hosts, the elves led the way to a dazzling assortment of food before the other guests started arriving.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JKR

Authors Note: totally useless fact – part of this chapter was written while sitting in Kings Cross station, waiting to catch the 11am train back to Scotland. It made me smile when I realised it, though we rather disappointingly left from platform 2.

**Chapter 17**

Harry and Hermione eventually joined the queue for food, she wanted to drag him upstairs but Harry reminded his wife she was eating for four and couldn't skip meals.

Hermione retorted that he just wanted to sing in front of all their guests, this caused some nervous laughter from her husband.

Sirius approached and asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to. "How are you managing to free the elves?"

Harry gestured for everyone to sit; while they ate he explained what had been done.

"Tonight at midnight, a new law comes into force. Wizards who wish to employ elves must sign a contract with each individual elf they wish to retain. Should they not wish to sign, the elf goes free and the wizard is compensated with ten thousand galleons per elf."

The entire company was shocked at the sums of gold involved as Harry continued, "If an elf under contract is mistreated they can legally leave with no compensation paid as the wizard is deemed to have broken the contract."

"How the hell did you ever get this past the Wizengamot?" blurted Remus

Hermione gave a smile that looked more wolfish than Remus, "pure greed! Quite a few families have more than one elf. They could let the oldest go, collect the compensation, leaving the remaining elf to complete all the work. Just a pity everyone stopped reading the second gold was mentioned. They should really have read all of the proposal." Her smile was now positively terrifying.

Sirius now looked proud of his young marauders, "Ok pup, spill it!"

"You know we believe in choice so each elf has the choice to stay or go. If they decide to leave, the wizard has no veto but gets paid the compensation. Winky reckons between twenty and thirty want to stay where they are, the rest will become Potter elves." Said Harry

"How is that any different?" asked a bemused Neville

It was Winky who answered, "Neville, I have met both elves staying at your house and they are very happy but that is the minority. In some houses they are used for target practice. Potter elves are free! The spell that held us captive has been broken. It may take a generation or two before elves revert to their natural form but it has begun."

Dobby reiterated, "Elves don't need possessions but love to work. Stag Industries have set us free, supplied everything we could ever need and allowed us to choose the kind of work we like. This is the greatest day in our history."

Hermione explained, "These two are in charge of liaison with the elf community. Elves have the option of working at Hogwarts, the ministry, St Mungo's or any of the other projects we have running. Anyone abusing a Potter elf answers to us."

Winky looked at the young witch with adoration in her tear filled eyes before speaking, "the elves know they are free but want to be associated with house Potter as a mark of respect to the wonderful couple who made this possible. We wear our tunics with pride, not because someone forces us to."

Dobby was nodding in agreement with his intended, "we elves get to live our dream while Stag Industries receives the most dedicated group of workers in the world."

Harry placed an arm around each elf, "the minute building work is complete at Hogwarts, construction of the elvin village will begin. It will be built to their own design and even contain shops selling elvin goods. That potion they brewed for me was the best thing I've ever taken. Who knows what we could learn from our elvin and goblin friends."

The guests had started arriving and Ginny thought she was hallucinating. "What's Charlie doing here?" she asked.

"That's professor Weasley to you. He's the new care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts." Smirked Harry

Ginny let out a rather unladylike squeal before quickly kissing Harry, kissing Neville, hugging Hermione, kissing Neville, embracing Winky and Dobby, kissing Neville again before running and launching herself into Charlie's arms.

"Tut tut, a professor hugging a student" said George

"I wonder if McGonagall knows what she's employing here?" asked his twin

"I don't know," answered Charlie "but if they're all as beautiful as this wonderful young witch, I may have to resign before the week is out."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but my heart has already been captured. Even the most handsome professor in Hogwarts is no temptation." She laughed

"Oh sorry! Couldn't help overhearing, you mention me my lady." Said a smirking Sirius

"You jest of course Padfoot, the beautiful young lady was obviously referring to my good self." Proclaimed Remus while trying not to laugh

Ginny soon had everyone laughing by stating in all seriousness, "poor Hogwarts, she just wont know what hit her."

Taking Ginny's exuberance as one end of the emotional scale, Neville's reaction to the vision confronting the young wizard was the polar opposite. He was absolutely positive his seer abilities wouldn't compare favourably with the whomping willow's but knew in his heart this spelled trouble. His gran had just entered, chatting somewhat excitedly to professor McGonagall.

The headmistress made clearing the throat noises to get peoples attention. "Ah good evening everyone. I would like to introduce you to our new history of magic teacher, professor Longbottom."

Ginny and Neville felt as if the whole world was against them. Finding some time alone in a broom cupboard was always going to be difficult with the twins, Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts. When Charlie and Neville's gran were added to the equation it was going to be bloody imposable!

Harry and Hermione couldn't help their smiles, knowing exactly what the young couple were thinking. It also helped knowing that Ginny and Neville would be doing nothing more than handholding, with the occasional kisses for the foreseeable future.

They considered Neville a perfect gentleman but Ginny had a wild side to match her red hair. The more she was told not to do something, the more she rebelled against authority. Denying them opportunities seemed to be the best way to prevent them taking a step neither was ready for.

The ball was in full swing with music supplied by a mixture of wizard band and muggle disco. The combination of magical decoration and disco lighting was mesmerising.

Harry and Hermione were going round the hall, chatting to groups and making time to talk to the Abercrombie's, Griphook and the younger members of house Potter.

Later, as they were dancing Hermione whispered in his ear, "I think it's time you paid your debt, Potter."

Harry nervously nodded his head while his wife led him to the stage. As the music finished Hermione took the microphone and made an announcement.

"Good evening everyone! Please don't worry; there will be no speeches tonight. My husband, in his wisdom, made a bet with me. Of course he lost."

There was loud cheering and cat-calls at this

"Now as payment for loosing the bet he has to sing, right here, in front of everyone. It gives me great pleasure to introduce, the one, the only, HARRY POTTER!"

He took the stage to wild screams and chants of encouragement, the disco unit had a built-in karaoke function so Harry inserted a CD and started his act.

Harry strutted about the stage while singing

_It's a kind of magic_

_It's a kind of magic_

_A kind of magic_

Harry was now in full Freddie Mercury mode

_One dream one soul, one prize, one goal_

_One golden glow changed what could be_

_Two spells of light that saved the day_

_The ugly dark tosser was blown away_

Both were so into the performance that they didn't notice the feelings of unease that started radiating from the guests

_The voice that sings inside your mind_

_Is loving you for the rest of time_

_The waiting seems eternity_

_The day will dawn of sanity_

_This reign that lasts a thousand years_

_Will soon be gone_

The unease had escalated to dissatisfied mutterings

_This flame that burns inside of me_

_Is fuelled by sexy Hermione_

_It's a kind of magic_

_It's a kind of magic_

_It's a kind of magic_

Harry ended the song on his knees in front of Hermione and kissed her. Their guest's applause was sporadic to say the least but again, they only had eyes for each other.

While they were kissing, a very angry Emma Granger, her husband trailing in her wake, steamed right over to the couple and hissed, "I want a word with you two, in private, NOW!"

The four set off to find an empty room and no sooner was the door closed than Emma exploded. "What the bloody hell was that all about? Have you lost your mind? I have never been so ashamed of my family in my entire life."

To say that the Potters were gob smacked would have been an understatement.

"Mum, I didn't think Harry's singing was that bad?" said Hermione

Emma was ready to let rip when her husband's hand reassuringly squeezed her shoulder, signalling that he would handle it.

Dan said, "I don't know what you were trying to achieve out there but I'll tell you how it was perceived. Harry strutted up and down the stage boasting about killing someone."

Harry and Hermione were turning grey as Emma hammered home the point. "Almost everyone in that room lost a relative recently and you just rubbed their noses in it on Christmas Eve."

She was fighting to get her temper under control before saying something she'd regret, "can you please arrange for us to be taken home?"

Hermione replied, "we had hoped to spend Christmas at Potter Manor. Your things have already been moved to a guest suite."

"I think we need a break from the magical world. I would like to return to our own home." Emma said as the Grangers left the room.

Hermione didn't know whether to cry or scream as she watched Harry arrange with Dobby for her parents and gran to return home. Outwardly, Harry projected an image of being in control, no matter the situation. Inwardly he wasn't that far removed from the child being locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

It had taken an immense amount of courage for Harry to get on that stage, her parent's remarks had left him shattered and near to tears.

Had anyone else spoke to her husband like that the wrath of Hermione Potter would have rapidly descended upon him or her? This was her parent's though, who liked Harry. Could we have got it so wrong?

Harry was explaining to Dobby that he wanted the Grangers protected around he clock when they were interrupted.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of a very nervous Ginny and Neville, _'more bad news'_ thought Hermione.

"Hi Guys, can I talk to you a minute?" asked Ginny

"Sure Gin, what's up?" asked Harry

"It's rather delicate and I don't know how to ask." Mumbled Ginny

"Just come right out with it, things here couldn't get much worse," said Harry

"Well my five brothers are getting together tomorrow for Christmas dinner and have invited Neville and myself. The thing is our father is being released for the day and has asked to see me. You two have been brilliant and I love you more than words can say but I still have issues and I need to take them up with him." Ginny said the full speech without ever raising her eyes from her shoes.

Harry and Hermione both enveloped her in a hug. "Ginny, it's so much better to deal with these problems than let time erode your relationship. Enjoy your day and we'll discuss what's happening later." Harry's final words confused Ginny but before she could question him, Hermione jumped in with one of her own.

"What did you think of Harry's singing?"

"I didn't understand it, Harry is a good singer but why the Draco Malfoy impersonation? Sorry Harry, it must be a muggle thing." Stated Ginny, while Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry sank to his knees with his head in his hands muttering, "how could I have been so stupid?"

It was as if someone had switched on a light as Hermione realised the mistake they had made.

Anyone raised in the muggle world would have recognised the Freddie Mercury impersonation but their guests were almost all purebloods. Her mother and father only listened to classical music; to them, Gershwin was heavy metal.

The whole hall missed the point and now probably thought that Harry was some arrogant prick, they needed to speak to Narcissa quickly.

Narcissa thought she was at a tennis match as Harry and Hermione finished each other's sentences.

"I decided to copy a famous muggle singer" started Harry

"But we forgot the audience was almost all pureblood"

"I changed the lyrics slightly"

"We have already lost five members of house Potter"

"And hoped this would make any others think twice"

"Since no one had heard the original"

"They think I wrote it, Merlin I must have looked like a right arrogant arsehole"

"Which of course he's not, so what can we do?" finished Hermione

Narcissa shook her head to clear her brain from the duo's rant. She could see the problem and two solutions, neither of them all that appealing.

"Ok, you can do nothing and they might take it as a warning or try explaining, though you could appear weak."

There really wasn't much of a choice.

Martha Flint had never been so angry, considering what she just came through that was really saying something.

She had been dragged to the kitchens and placed in front of a sink full of dirty dishes. Martha had shouted, screamed and swore at the elves but they just ignored her. There were wards in place, preventing the raging witch from moving away from the sink but there was no way she was washing dishes.

After standing for a few hours, hunger forced the witch to ask a passing elf for something to eat. His reply, "no work – no food" left her shocked.

Last night's imprisonment had not lent itself to overeating and her period of mourning had very little food in it. Martha Flint was very hungry.

About two hours later the elves sat down to a meal, the aroma's of which were making her mouth water.

Martha watched them eat and chat amongst themselves while considering her options.

She could continue to stand here, doing nothing and starve to death or wash the dishes, earning a meal. She rolled up her sleeves.

After finishing one of the best meals she'd ever tasted an elf led her to a bench where others were preparing vegetables. She sat grating carrots while listening to the elves chat amongst them selves.

Their opinion of the Potters was only surpassed by an elf named Winky.

After a few days she had graduated to cooking which made her so proud until realising her situation. It was the following night, lying in bed when it struck her that she had enjoyed cooking today.

When Martha was returned to the main area she was almost sorry to be leaving.

As she saw Angela the difference was amazing, her daughter was talking confidently amongst friends with a young man by her side. Was this really Angela Flint?

When they caught each other's eye, neither was sure what to do next but when Angela came over and hugged her mother, both of them ended up crying.

Discovering they were invited to a Christmas Eve ball at Potter Manor was a bit of a shock, with no age limit on this one the younger Zabini's were going and could speak of little else.

Hearing that their mother was the new head of Slytherin was an even greater shock. The Potter's weren't just letting them work; they were handing out positions of immense responsibility.

Being approached by Narcissa to arrange an interview with the intension of discovering what Martha wanted to do with her life was another eye-opener.

Here was a woman whose husband and son were amongst the Dark Lord's most fanatical supporters yet the Potter's had made her their private secretary! She was beyond confused.

Martha was beginning to wonder if the Potter's were different, they certainly had changed the magical world. By the time the ball came round she had made up her mind to align herself with them and then that disgusting display had left her feeling sick. She couldn't believe falling for the hype of that arrogant prick. Here they come again, I wonder what bullshit he's going to hit us with now?

Harry and Hermione made their way to the stage and asked for quiet.

"Hi everyone, I feel I must apologise for earlier. It was a bad case of misjudgement on my part. I was copying a famous muggle entertainer without realising nobody here had ever heard of him. We are going to try something that's never been done before" said Harry, taking hold of Hermione's hand

He held out his hand, closed his eyes and a projection of Freddie Mercury appeared in front of them singing 'kind of magic'.

The entire audience looked on in stunned disbelief, the projection was practically a carbon copy of what Harry had done earlier.

Narcissa was watching the reactions of the guests and it was working on two levels, they could now see what Harry had been trying to achieve with his singing. Add to that the awe at the power required achieving a projection, never mind not using a pensieve, he wasn't even using a wand!

When it finished the crowd went nuts.

Harry and Hermione were mobbed while congratulations were coming from everywhere.

The guests were all thinking along similar lines to Martha Flint, most of them here tonight had tied themselves to Harry and Hermione in one form or another. The thought that their leader could be an arse had been extremely worrying.

The euphoria was mostly relief that the chosen one didn't have feet of clay and the whole incident has been a cultural misunderstanding.

Nowhere was the relief welcomed than with Harry and Hermione, they had made a serious error of judgement but recovered the only way they knew how. By admitting their mistake, apologising and trying to rectify it.

The twins, who had Alicia and Angelina as their dates, pulled them into a corner.

"Just the people we want to talk to," said Fred

"Could you please explain why we got invitations with Stag Industries employee stamped on them?" asked George

"C'mon guys, you know I already asked you to work on the muggle devices. What's the problem?" Harry returned

"You mean we get paid to take things apart?" a stunned Fred asked

Hermione took over, "you are employed in the research and development branch of Stag Industries. A salary will be paid and a percentage of any commercial discoveries you make. Everyone here knows your dream but we think you will find this more enjoyable, if not you will have enough gold to make Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes a reality. We think you two are geniuses and are prepared to back it up with gold."

Everyone laughed as the red headed twins grabbed Hermione and spun her round, everyone except Harry who froze them in place before releasing his wife from their embrace.

He then released the twins and apologised, "sorry guys, Hermione is carrying triplets so no spinning, no throwing her into the air and absolutely NO pranks."

The overjoyed twins grabbed Harry, spun him round and just to show there were no hard feelings, they caught him after throwing the young wizard in the air.

They then proceeded to kiss Hermione's hand in an overdone show of chivalry that this time did had everyone laughing.

"If you two can constrain yourselves for a moment, we hope you will stay with the company where you could earn some serious gold and help us change the world at the same time. Give it a few years and you could open shops all over the world." Harry could see the excitement on the twin's faces; he knew the first invention from the dynamic duo would have them hooked.

Their dates were busy congratulating Hermione who promised them any help they could with whatever career the decided on. One word from Harry could get them a trial with just about any Quidditch team in the country. The difference with Harry was he would get them a trial, it was then up to the individual to be talented enough to make the team. He would never ask for someone to be employed if they weren't capable.

Martha Flint approached the Potters and asked for a word, "My Lord and Lady I would like to apologise for my behaviour…"

"Not necessary Mrs Flint, that was a very bad day for all of us" said Harry, stopping Martha in her tracks

"Well at least let me thank you for the treatment of my daughter, I've never seen her happier"

The young witch in question had a massive grin on her face as Blaise was currently whisking Angela round the dance floor. Crabbe and Goyle had also never been off the floor, behaving like perfect gentlemen they had danced with half the young witches in the room.

"She just got treated the same as everyone else, we heard from Narcissa about your idea and you have our full support," said Hermione

"Yes, there will shortly be a very large client base for a good restaurant but I would advise a few trips into the muggle world just to see what's on offer out there. It should serve different food from the Leakey Cauldron," advised Harry

Martha's head was spinning, not only had her idea been listened to but had just got the stamp of approval. She gushed out some form of thank you before finding a seat beside the punch bowl.

Narcissa appeared at her side and handed the shocked witch a brandy, "they really are quite a pair and I thought you would need this after speaking to them, I know I did."

Hermione informed Harry over the bond that she needed to get out of here, they said goodnight to a few people, checked that everything was ready for the influx of elves before retiring to the master suite.

Hermione couldn't have told anyone the first thing about their room as tears blinded her eyes. Harry helped her into the bathroom before carrying his distraught wife to bed.

She lay and sobbed into his shoulder for ages and they had to communicate by their bond, Hermione was incapable of speech.

'_Oh Harry, why did they have to storm out like that? We never even got a chance to explain.'_

"_I don't know love, I haven't exactly got a lot of experience here'_

Harry regretted it the second the thought was out as Hermione cried even harder. The big disadvantage with communicating through their bond was you didn't get that extra second to decide not to say something. As soon as you thought it, it was gone.

'_Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you're just as hurt as I am'_

He just held his wife tighter, pouring all the love he had over their bond before she calmed down enough to speak, "Harry, I don't want to go to the ball tomorrow, I think we should just bring our plan forward."

"Are you sure love? What about mum and dad?" he asked gently

"I don't know Harry, at the moment the only thing I'm sure of is that I want you to hold me and never let go," so he did as his wife asked, eventually Hermione fell asleep crying in his arms.

At the Granger household the scene was being repeated with Dan comforting a crying Emma as she fell asleep in her husband's arms.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 18**

The wizarding community awoke on Christmas morning to a new world; doubts in anybody's mind were blown away by the screaming headline on the front page of the new, believable Daily Prophet.

_**Goodwill To All Men – As Long As They're Pureblood Wizards!**_

The headline was just the beginning of the shocks contained in the special edition; a factual account of the events from the ministry ball followed but it was the editor's column that had to be read at least twice to make sure someone had actually written it.

_**The Wizarding World and our part in its Downfall!**_

_By Rose Parkinson_

_Last night I sat at the Premier Event in our world and was ashamed. Not at the courageous decision of the medal winners to either return or refuse their awards, but at the reason for their actions. _

_Daniel Granger, like his daughter has a very entrenched set of ethical and moral convictions. These would not allow him to accept his award when he could see first hand the disrespect most of the audience had for the Lady Gryffindor._

_It is with a deep sense of shame that I can report to hearing the phrase 'uppity md' on more than one occasion at the ball, although it didn't escape my notice that this, and worse were all said well outside the hearing of Lord Gryffindor._

_It should also be noted that the reason none of the pureblood elite spoke these words in front of the Gryffindors was their sense of self –preservation (cowardice) and unwillingness to spend Christmas in St Mungo's._

_When I undertook the running of this newspaper it was on the understanding that it would print the truth so here it is._

_The Gaunt's were the last surviving heirs of Salazar Slytherin. Pureblood paupers who's inbreeding had left the son, Morfin and daughter Merope, to put it kindly 'not marriage material'._

_Young girls will always have dreams and Merope's turned to the handsome squires son, Tom Riddle. She managed to slip the unsuspecting muggle a love potion and they ran away together. _

_After some months the simple girl deluded herself into believing his potion-induced declarations of love were genuine and stopped administering it. Needless to say, without the potions influence Tom fled back home._

_Merope was left pregnant and later died in a muggle orphanage, shortly after giving birth to a son she named Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Why should this concern us I hear you ask well here's the reason._

Below this comment, the letters from **Tom Marvolo Riddle** rearranged themselves into **I am Lord Voldemort.**

_This is the creature that my husband used to voluntarily kneel before, kissing the hem of his robes and drooling over his every word. _

_This illegitimate half blood psychopath demanded unquestioned obedience as he slaughtered anyone who stood in his way while he sought power and immortality._

_This is the creature that fired the killing curse at a one-year-old baby, Harry Potter who banished the self-proclaimed dark lord._

_The same dark lord who attacked an eleven-year-old Harry who, with assistance from the girl he married banished him once more._

_Voldemort tried again the following year with a sixty-three foot Basilisk by his side and was still no match for Harry and Hermione who thwarted him for the third time._

_The young couple finally defeat the abomination and, due to them binding their souls to his life force, all his marked followers died as well._

_After ridding our world of this blight what have they demanded? Power? Wealth? Adoration? No, both privately refused Order of Merlin's and all they have ASKED is to be left alone to enjoy their life together. _

_And how has our world responded to this request?_

_Twenty Aurors sent to bring them before the full Wizengamot under trumped-up charges of underage magic._

_Their wedding ceremony attacked._

_Continual and scandalous whisperings behind their backs, all centred on their unworthiness due to blood status._

_Voldemort demanded treatment that would make a deity blush with embarrassment but the purebloods flocked like sheep to worship at his alter._

_The Potters want nothing and have introduced the concept of choice to many who had none, yet the same sheep-like purebloods now bleat continually about the unfairness of a system they invented._

_The dictionary definition of bigotry is 'stubborn and complete intolerance of any creed, belief, or opinion that differs from one's own.' _

_How many readers will be honest enough to admit this applies to them I found myself wondering and then felt the shame of realising it had applied to the writer as well._

_The use of past tense is not a mistake as my eyes are now open to the harm this prevailing attitude is doing to our world._

_Muggles first walked on the moon in the late nineteen sixties, have invented wonderful forms of entertainment and now most carry devices allowing instant communication to anywhere on the planet, while we wizards still tie pieces of parchment to the legs of birds._

_Our bigoted views that other cultures have nothing to offer, far less improve our lives will be the death of our society as it stagnates under unjust laws born out of predigest and fear of the unknown._

_I am a pureblood witch who has come to resent, even hate the bigoted baggage that goes along with that title therefore I, Rose Parkinson, of my own free will, publicly renounce my pureblood status. _

_I am proud to be a witch but no longer wish my birth status to determine how I am perceived in our society._

Rose had just made history as the first pureblood to renounce her status; she deliberately didn't mention her daughters as she was going to let them decide for themselves when they came of age. It was, after all, their choice to make.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione woke, still wrapped in each other's arms and, for the first time since they bonded, didn't know what to say to each other.

It was Harry who broke the awkward silence, "Merry Christmas darling," he said while kissing his wife.

"Oh Harry love, tell me last night was a bad dream and it will be a wonderful Christmas," cried Hermione.

"I honestly wish I could but it did happen and I have no idea how to fix it," Harry was almost crying with the hurt he felt emanating from his wife.

"I've never seen mum act like that before, we both know about the Granger temper but I wish she had stayed and sorted it out. A shouting match would have been preferable to them walking out like that. I was so looking forward to giving you a family Christmas and it just all fell to pieces." Hermione was now crying into Harry's chest.

"Hermione, as long as you're there, that's all that matters to me. Anything else is a bonus. Are you still planning on missing the ball?" he asked

"Yes, you changed my world the day we kissed. Hermione Jane Granger would have killed to accompany you to the Yule Ball. Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor is pregnant, with your triplets and has you for the rest of her life. I don't need to walk in that hall on your arm to boost my ego, the last time I tried that lives were lost." She was still crying.

Harry held her close and kissed her, while reassuring his pregnant wife, "that was not your fault and neither is this. Lets get a shower, breakfast, do what we have to do, then put our plan in motion."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "I like that plan but you are going to have to carry me into the shower as I have no intention of letting you go."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry as he picked his wife up and headed towards the luxurious bathroom.

"I may as well enjoy being carried just now before becoming fat and ugly," said Hermione.

"You are carrying my babies and must put on weight but Hermione, you will always be beautiful," he said, wandlessly banishing their clothes before carrying her into the shower.

-oOoOo-

Sirius was first down to the table on Christmas morning, a big kid at heart he just couldn't help but be excited. In Azkaban, Christmas was just another day.

The image of a dementor, wearing a Santa hat while singing 'jingle bells' entered his head and brought a smile to his face.

'If I can smile about it, I must be getting better,' he thought and knew the reasons for that were currently still in bed with each other.

He remembered the first time he met Hermione, in the Shrieking Shack, standing by Harry's side and ready to fight a mass murderer for his life.

She is the smartest witch I have ever met; yet the hat had placed her in Gryffindor because her bravery outmatched her brains, now that is just scary!

When they both returned to save his life, his opinion of the couple was sky high and everything he'd seen or heard since has only reinforced his belief that here was what the wizarding world had been crying out for, leadership.

His relationship with Dan and Emma had been great; they'd hit it off that first night and laid the foundation of a lasting friendship based round their young charges.

This made last night's events even harder to understand, he was no expert on the Granger's but even Hermione seemed to think this was totally out of character. Even he knew of the Granger temper but walking away left everything unsolved, on Christmas day to boot.

He hopped Hermione had a handle on it as Harry had no experience whatsoever in resolving family conflicts.

Just then the post owl delivered the special edition of the Prophet and Sirius, like most of the wizarding world, sat amazed while reading.

It was after turning the page and absorbing the next article that Sirius found himself on the floor, howling with laughter. This would certainly not be the typical response to the piece entitled:

House Elves Free – Elvin Nation Formed

The article then gave the details that Sirius had heard last night but it was the last paragraph that had him helpless with laughter.

_Elves will still be available for hire from Stag Industries for special functions. Anyone requiring information regarding hiring costs or conditions for an event should contact Dobby or Winky Potter. Appointments can be made via Gringotts Bank._

Sirius was imagining his late mother's reaction to having to go to Gringotts, ASK a goblin for an appointment to see an elf, she would then have to ASK if she could hire some elves for her New Year Ball. The image was complete when a smiling Winky answered, "piss off you bigoted old bat!"

Oh this was a prank worthy of a Marauder, no he had to be honest this was a level above Marauder. This opened up a whole new genre of pranking - this was a SuperPrank!

The thought of all those pureblood matriarchs having to sit politely, negotiating with Winky or Dobby had tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

They really needed a way to record those conversations; a fortune could be made selling them.

This was how everyone found him as they came down to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione entered, literally stepping over Sirius and sitting down to breakfast. Sirius, unintentionally, had really lifted the mood of everyone gathered around the table.

The morning group for breakfast in Potter Manor consisted of two elves, two Marauders and three Potters who all decided that breakfast would come before presents.

Remus couldn't help but ask where Rose got all her information for the editorial.

"She got most of it from us," said Harry, "we also gave her a load of documents belonging to the former headmaster as she wanted to write a piece on the real manipulative old bastard."

"Yes," chipped in Hermione, "there are still some out there who are fooled by all his fancy robes and even fancier wand movements when you're not looking."

"So this really is accurate?" the werewolf asked.

"She may have let the writer in her surface a little bit but a love potion was used and all the names and events are accurate," confirmed Harry, having read the notes himself.

After breakfast everyone was aware that two of their number were missing but nobody mentioned them in an attempt to keep alive the spirit of Christmas.

Most of them were in a far better place physically, emotionally and financially than at this time last year so it was not too difficult a task being jolly.

It was time to hand out the gifts from under the tree.

Harry and Hermione gave the elves a small package that when opened contained two gold rings.

"These are Potter family wedding rings and we hopped you would use them at your bonding, we consider you both part of our family and couldn't be happier for you." Explained Harry

Dobby answered shyly, "before, an elf had to ask their masters permission and that was it, we have no tradition of bonding ceremonies and are unsure how to proceed."

A smiling Hermione as usual, solved the problem. "Traditions have to start somewhere, why not with you two?"

It was a beaming Winky, who took the imitative, removing a ring from the box and slipping it onto Dobby's finger said,

"Here, in the presence of our family

I offer this ring as a token of my love

I give you my heart, body and soul

And enter into the bond of life mate

Wanting to be by your side for the rest of our lives"

There wasn't a dry eye anywhere as Winky poured her very soul into her vow to Dobby

"I have been blessed to know some special people

And most of them are in this room

But to me, Winky you outshine them all

There has never been anyone as special as you

And though I feel unworthy I gladly accept the gifts offered

I offer everything that I am in return

I, Dobby, enter into the bond of life mate

With the promise to worship you till the day I pass from this earth"

As Dobby placed the other ring on Winky's finger they kissed, clapping and cheering broke out amongst their friends.

"Well I think we should all just head down the pub and leave the happy couple in peace, how the bloody hell are you meant to follow that?" asked a laughing Sirius

"Please ignore the mutt, he's barely housetrained." Said Remus, "Seriously though, I am delighted that you consider me family and honoured to have witnessed this here today. Now another tradition that you have to adopt is kissing the bride!"

Remus kissed a blushing Winky and shook Dobby's hand; everyone soon repeated this.

Harry then handed Remus a gift, he unwrapped a sign that proclaimed 'Lupinville' and gave the couple a puzzled look.

"That's our suggestion for your village, the land is on the other side of the valley and building work can start on completion of the elvin project. The land is in your name and the ministry has no jurisdiction there, it will be up to you and the werewolf community to set up laws and enforce them. Design the houses to meet your specific needs and they should be ready February/March." Said Harry to an obviously overcome Remus.

Hermione continued, "Wolfsbane potion should be available shortly, as will more jobs as different projects come on line. Anyone out there needing help now gets it, we can sort everything as we go along."

An openly weeping werewolf asked, "have you any idea what this will mean to these people?"

Hermione hugged him while answering, "Remus, a job and a home is everyone's basic right. We are only doing something that should have been done years ago. Any werewolf wishing to attend Hogwarts will be welcome, with their village so close the children will be able to go home for their transformations and the potion will help."

Remus could only nod at these two people who had radically altered magical Britain in such a short space of time, his mind was running flat out trying to find the words to describe the couple but they were so beyond anything he had ever experienced that 'unique' was the only thing he could think of.

Ginny unwrapped a long, hard case, which contained the most beautiful broomstick she had ever seen; it even had her name in gold along the handle.

Her whole face lighting up told Harry and Hermione they had got it right.

"Wow, guys! I've never seen a broom like it. What is this?"

"It's a prototype that will be on the market shortly, this is the first multipurpose broom. It's so new we haven't even named it yet." Said Harry

Ginny gave him a blank stare so Harry explained, "the four jewels embedded along your name change the handling characteristics of the broom. If you touch the first jewel with your wand the ride becomes so stable that even Neville or Hermione couldn't fall off."

This comment earned him a couple of good-natured smacks to the back of the head from both women in his life.

"The second puts it into chaser mode, seeker for the third and the fourth gives you incredible straight line speed – just don't try any fast turns in that mode."

Hermione presented her with another, much smaller box. "We got you this for two purposes, it's to try and remind you not to lose your temper. It's also a voice-activated portkey that will transport you to us no matter where we are, password is blue lagoon."

Ginny opened the box to find a gold bracelet with 'Ginny Potter' engraved on it.

"I totally understand if you don't want to wear it to dinner today but please wear it at all times after that," said Harry

Ginny hugged and kissed both of them.

Sirius opened his present and didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Remus had no such problems and promptly fell about laughing. Sirius was holding a door and a desk plaque, both bearing the legend 'Professor Sirius Orion Black, Head of Gryffindor House.'

"Are you two trying to make me responsible or something?" he cried

"Were even making you legal," said Hermione, handing him his animagus registration licence.

"We also got you these," Harry handed them both expensive designer watches, "both are portkeys that will take you to a certain unplotable tropical island where you might see some people you know."

"We'll explain later," was Hermione's answer to the puzzled looks.

Dobby and Winky gave Harry and Hermione a large wooden carving of the couple that was exquisite, a fantastic example of elvin artwork. While everyone was admiring the piece, it animated with both figures leaning into each other and kissing. None of them had ever seen anything to compare to this.

Remus gave them two photo albums full of pictures; one had the Marauders and Lily as they progressed through Hogwarts. The other was their own adventures of Hogwarts, including both of them with Buckbeak.

"How is this possible?" asked Hermione who knew that there were no cameras present at some of these events.

A smiling Remus replied, "we used a special camera that allowed us to take pictures inside a pensive, all we had to do then was collect memories"

Sirius present consisted of a box full of the weird and wonderful, the animagus diaries belonging to him and James defiantly fell into the wonderful category. A few 'bringing up baby' type books were accompanied by a wallet full of babysitting vouchers, redeemable anytime.

There were also three soft toys in the box, a black dog, a silver wolf and a stag. A weird collection of wizarding baby rattles and a few pacifiers thrown in for good measure completed the contents.

Ginny nervously handed over her gifts, she was so sure when buying them but now was full of doubts. How would they take it?

Harry opened the small box to find a gold ring with 'DAD' cut into the band, a glance at his wife showed a matching 'MUM' ring.

Both wore them proudly before hugging their daughter, tears for the missing was mixed with joy for those present.

Christmas hadn't been terrible after all.

-oOoOo-

The same sentiments were sadly lacking in the Granger household, Christmas cheer was in short supply.

Emma had cried herself to sleep and was now walking about the kitchen like a zombie, only one that kept bursting into tears.

On waking this morning, both had realised they had no way to communicate with Hermione or Harry and that was slowly eating away at Emma.

Christmas had always been her favourite time of year, yet she had ruined it for her family and had no idea why, the tears started again and she felt her husbands arm go round her shoulders and pull her close.

Amanda Granger sat at the table, nursing a cup of tea while watching her son comfort his wife. She let out an involuntary squeal as presents and a letter suddenly appeared on the kitchen table.

Emma reached for the letter with shaking hands and even had trouble opening it, she unfolded the parchment and read:

_Dear Mum, Dad and Gran_

_Please excuse me if I don't do this right as I have never written a letter to my family before but I guess I should start by wishing you all a Merry Christmas._

_I would like to thank you for pointing out my mistake last night, you made me realise that no one there understood what I was trying to achieve._

_An apology and explanation was offered to all, with everyone seeming to enjoy the rest of the ball._

_Hermione was, and still is upset that you felt it necessary to return home for Christmas, we understand you must have had a good reason but would have liked to hear it before you left._

_I have sent our Christmas gifts, as we're not sure if you wanted to see us and here I feel I must apologise, the gifts were chosen under the assumption that we would all be together. We will of course exchange them for anything you wish._

_Hermione and I are going to be leaving the country for a while but you can contact us by addressing a letter and leaving it on your kitchen table._

_Will keep in touch._

_Harry_

As Emma finished reading, she collapsed sobbing onto the kitchen table. It took Dan five minutes to understand she was asking him to fix this as her sobs were drowning out her voice.

He kissed his wife on the top of her head before racing into the den for writing materials as Amanda tried to comfort the distraught Emma.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione appeared in a small park she knew well, next to the tree a younger Hermione used to read under, releasing painful and pleasant memories of a lonely childhood.

As they walked down familiar streets towards their destination Harry asked his wife, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it's something that needs to be done. We both know it can't wait but just stay close to me, please?" pleaded Hermione, her confidence needing his presence.

"Always!" said Harry as they approached the door, pressing the doorbell.

The door opened and Harry said, "Merry Christmas sir, could we speak to Carol please?"

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: the ideas are mine but the rest belongs to JKR

**Chapter19**

Robert Burns was sitting in the living room with a smile on his face, while inside he was falling apart. It had all started to go seriously wrong when he heard the most hated word in any language, CANCER!

What made this a thousand times worse was the recipient of the terrible news, his daughter Carol had leukaemia.

That had started the worst six months of his life, he tried everything to help his daughter but seemed relegated to the role of spectator as Carol gradually lost her battle for life.

Robert could see she was loosing, a blind man could see she was loosing as the cancer and her treatment fought over her body.

His memory of a beautiful, bright, vivacious teenager bore very little resemblance to the frail, frightened waif who was trying to be cheerful for the sake of her family.

Carol sat on the sofa, wearing a baseball cap to hide the fact she had very little hair and wrapped in a blanket to combat the feeling of perpetual cold that nothing could seem to breech. She looked resigned to this being her last Christmas and seemed determined not to miss any of it.

His wife was in denial, her attitude was based on the assumption that she believed a miracle would happen therefore it would. Robert did not share his wife's belief but had never, ever wanted to be proved so wrong in his entire life.

His two sons were next to fall under his reflective gaze, thirteen-year-old Josh was very close to his sister and had been included in all family discussions pertaining to Carol's illness and treatment. Josh was putting on a brave front but his father could tell he was hurting, his son was a walking carbon copy of himself, in personality as well as appearance. Josh was hurting nearly as much as he was.

James was a seven-year old little scamp, his smiling eyes were used like a 'get out of jail free card' whenever the mischievous imp suffered the misfortune of being caught doing something he shouldn't be.

He was blissfully unaware of the impending doom about to decent on all their lives; his only concern seemed to be that Santa had forgot the expensive, must have toy that he changed his mind about last week.

How do you explain to a seven-year-old that money is tight because his sister is ill? The Burns family could never be described as 'well off' but they usually managed a comfortable standard of living. While the National Health Service meant no hospital bills, he still required numerous days off work, travelling to different parts of the country so Carol could receive the best treatment available.

His employers had been very understanding and allowed him any time off required; this had the unfortunate consequence of reducing his income as his expenditure increased.

With his overdraft and credit card maxed, Robert was really between the proverbial 'rock and a hard place' and if things didn't improve soon, their mortgage was going to fall into arrears as well.

Robert felt ashamed at considering finances while his daughter was so ill. He was enough of a realist to understand that even their strong marriage might not be able to weather the multiple hits of loosing their daughter, house and even his job.

There was deep-seated, mutual animosity between him and his wife's parents. The thought of having to live under their roof while trying to recover from the trauma of their loss only added to the feeling of being in an old movie, he was tied to the railway tracks with the express hurtling towards him and there was nothing he could do.

He was at his lowest ebb, losing all hope when the doorbell rang.

-oOoOo-

Hermione was barely listening as Harry spoke to Mr. Burns, she was about to confront one of the girls responsible for making her childhood a lonely one.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind, sounding uncannily like an eight-year-old buck-toothed bookworm she thought she'd grown out of, whispered that perhaps this was Carol's punishment for being so cruel to her.

Hermione's compassion immediately crushed this thought at the first sight of the sick girl; she rushed over, sat down beside Carol and began to gush.

"Oh Carol, I spoke to Tina at our wedding and she told me you were ill but it wasn't till we spoke to our doctor last night that we realised just how serious it was. He said we had to get in touch with you without delay so here we are. He also gave me this for you so here, drink it all." She said in a voice that brokered no argument.

Carol was so used to taking orders and medicine that she swallowed the potion before anyone else could offer any objections or ask questions.

Robert Burns exploded, "just what the hell do you think you're playing at…" he never got to say anymore as the upset father had made the mistake of reaching out to grab Hermione. Suddenly he found himself sitting in a chair, unable to move anything but his eyes.

"I apologise for my impetuses wife sir," said Harry calmly "I've noticed that since she became pregnant, Hermione has begun acting before thinking."

Hermione managed to blush with embarrassment and beam happily at the same time, noticing Carol's enquiring look she nodded her head. "We just found out, would you believe triplets?"

Harry had used the diversion to release Robert from his spell before providing the explanation, "we prefer to be called Harry and Hermione but under our titles of Lord and Lady Gryffindor we own a private clinic to help children that the health service can't. The medicine that Hermione gave Carol was provided by the head of our clinic with the instruction that there was no time to lose. We all need to be honest here and admit that Carol was almost beyond even our help."

Hermione took Carol's hand, "I'm sorry Carole but when I saw you I just wanted to get the medicine into you as soon as possible, I just didn't think."

Robert heard a sound he though had gone forever, his daughter actually chuckled with laughter.

"Hermione Granger not thinking? I never thought I'd here that. Tina told me you had changed but I had to see it for myself." She noticed the ring on Hermione's finger and gave her a questioning look.

Hermione actually laughed, "well, I'm Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor but the title I'm proudest of is 'mum'. We adopted a young girl who had a family catastrophe and needed someone to help. My wonderful husband has a saving people thing."

Harry was blushing as he answered, "which brings us back to why we're here, we have medicine for Carol to take over the next two days before heading for the Lily Potter clinic. Dr Abercrombie expects her to be in hospital between five and seven days, he also expects her to make a full recovery."

Robert had been released from the body bind but hadn't moved an inch, he had a million questions running through his head but it all came down to just one. So he asked, "can you really save my daughter?"

Harry gave a reassuring smile before answering, "yes, the doctor acquired her case notes and has assured us he can cure Carol. All we ask is that you keep any details of our clinic a secret. We will be helping as many children as possible while trying to get our treatments accepted into the mainstream market. Anything you see in a health shop with the Stag Industries logo, you have my word it will work."

Hermione continued, "we will market our products using terms like 'bring relief' or 'help with symptoms' when they will actually be providing cures. All our products are natural remedies that have existed for many years but had been lost or forgotten. Our scientists went to work, researching and refining until each product is as good as we can make it."

"Just how rich are you?" blurted out Carol.

Harry looked embarrassed, the Burns parents were mortified but Hermione just took it in her stride and answered as honestly as she could, "Well some people say the Queen is the richest person in the country and some say it's us. Personally, we've never counted it and tend to use the money helping as many people as we can."

Harry suddenly had a bag that no one had noticed earlier, he spoke to James first. "Santa asked me to say 'sorry' but he forgot to leave this under your tree earlier. He asked me to give you this."

James ripped of the wrapping and squealed as this week's 'dream present' was revealed, "Oh thank you sir, could you please thank Santa as well the next time you see him."

Harry then turned his attention to Josh, "and what can Santa get for you?" he joked.

He noticed the serious young boy was staring directly into his eyes before asking, "can you really help my sister?" Harry's nod, indicating yes had tears running down the boy's cheeks, "then please tell Santa thanks but that's the best present I could ever receive."

Harry put his hand on the boy's shoulder as he gave him a gift, "you're a very smart lad to realise that Josh, when you leave school come and see us. We like to have smart people working for us."

Josh opened his gift to find the new playstation; he looked at this strange couple in awe. He'd told no one that he wanted this, knowing his parents couldn't afford it at the moment but these two had came to his house, promised to cure his sister and were now handing out gifts that cost a fortune. Who were these people?

Hermione put her hand in Harry's bag, removing a gift for Carol. She took off the girls cap and gently replaced it with an exquisite wig that looked remarkably like her own hair.

Both parents and their daughter burst into tears, all for different reasons. Robert knew that the wig was purely cosmetic but after hearing she could be cured, the effect was like having his little girl back from the dead. His wife had just received the miracle she had prayed so hard for; she'd been keeping her emotions in check for so long that a release had to come. The fact they were tears of joy made her cry all the harder, she had hoped for this news, but not expected it.

Carol was crying for a different reason, she had to know. "Why are you doing this for me? We made your life hell all through school yet her you are, on Christmas day, saving my life and helping my family. I need to know why? Please?"

Harry stood beside his wife and took her hand, knowing this was hard for her.

"Yes, you made my life hell and yes, I hated you for it. Harry and I have seen where hate can lead and never want to travel down that road. I had intended to chat at the wedding and put it behind me but we all know what happened there. When I heard you were ill and I could help, there wasn't a decision to make. I would like to think, if the positions were reversed, you would do the same for me."

Hermione reached into Harry's bag again and removed a golden envelope, "Harry and I have some wonderful friends but there's always room for a couple more, this is an invitation for you and Tina to spend some of the Easter holidays with us. We're going away but our personal assistant, Miss Black, will be in touch and make all the arrangements. We hope you accept and we can all get to know each other afresh."

Harry handed Mrs Burns an envelope, she opened it and passed the contents to her husband. Robert couldn't believe his wife had just handed him a check for ten thousand pounds, he tried to give it back but Harry just shook his head.

"You heard my wife, the look on James face when he opened his present means more to us than that cheque. We also know what this could do for you and this family, please accept this and stop worrying about money."

The couple stayed a while longer, Carol and Hermione were chatting quietly while Harry was joining the boys with the playstation.

Robert could see the spark rekindling in his daughter's eyes, whether it was the medication, the wig, being given hope or a combination of all three he didn't care. Just seeing it there meant he owed this young couple a debt that could never be repaid. All they asked was to keep their location secret when he would have offered his very soul; there was hope for the world when it produced people like the Potter's.

-oOoOo-

Dan Granger was pacing up and down the kitchen while his mother looked on. Emma had gone back to bed for a lie down, she hadn't slept well last night.

The letter had disappeared the moment he placed it on the table, he just hoped they came by today. Dan had always wanted more children but after the difficult time Emma had carrying Hermione, the doctors had said it would be imposable to have any more.

Now he had a son and three grandchildren on the way, nothing was going to come between this family. Emma had asked him to fix this and that's exactly what he intended to do.

When the doorbell rang his heart sank, things may be worse than he thought if Hermione felt she couldn't enter the house she grew up in without permission.

He answered the door to find the young couple standing there, Hermione holding on to Harry's arm so tightly she must have been stopping the blood flow.

"Merry Christmas Mr Granger," said Harry.

Dan couldn't hide his disappointment, "what happened to dad, Harry?"

"After last night I wasn't sure where we stood sir," answered Harry.

Dan realised that Harry had no frame of reference here; his only experience of 'family' was those bloody Dursleys.

Dan dragged his son into a hug, "Harry, family's may argue but they always remain family son."

Hermione joined them in the hug, kissing her father as she wished him Merry Christmas.

They entered the kitchen and greeted Amanda with hugs and kisses before they were all seated, drinking cups of tea in deference to Hermione's condition.

Amanda asked where Ginny was and heard about the planned Weasley reunion.

"Where's mum?" Hermione asked.

"She went for a lie down, I don't think any of us slept well last night." Answered Dan

"And we all know why, a neurotic mother not only spoiled the ball but managed to ruin Christmas as well. I'm so sorry everyone," said a crying Emma from the doorway.

Dan made to rise but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. Hermione rose and hugged her mother, "Merry Christmas mum, it's ok"

Emma was on a roll and would not be placated, "No it's not ok, this is your first Christmas as a couple and I've ruined it. We're all here without even a tree and the only food in the house is frozen macaroni." She sobbed.

Harry approached and took Emma in his arms, "mum, I'd gladly eat the macaroni, frozen even, if it means I get to spend Christmas with my family. Merry Christmas mum," he said while kissing her on the cheek.

Harry led her over to the table then sat down, content to watch the mother and daughter quickly repair any hurt that was done last night. He had never really noticed how similar they were, both were frighteningly intelligent and downright scary when angry, both had an innate sense of morality, compassion and the conviction to make a difference, and both were pregnant?

Harry bursting out laughing had everyone in the room staring at him, then Hermione's hand suddenly flew to her mouth as she realised what Harry was thinking.

The Grangers watched in confusion but when Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Emma, Dan made to intervene. He was once again stopped by Harry's hand on his arm, "if I'm right you really need to be sitting down, trust me on this," said a smiling Harry

Hermione shot a faint yellow beam of light at her mother, which gathered at her abdomen before turning blue.

Harry slapped Dan on the back, "congratulations dad, you're going to be the proud father of a wizard."

It took a few seconds for the news to sink in, then Dan's eyes rolled in his head as he promptly fainted.

As Harry was levitating Dan through onto one of the couches, Hermione and Amanda were hugging Emma; the tears were flowing from all three.

Dan was coming round by the time the ladies decided to grace them with their presence, Harry was congratulating Emma when she asked him, "how did you know?"

"When we hugged I felt a tiny magical presence in the room, I wouldn't have felt it in the castle or manor because of all the magic in the background. Hermione and I share an identical magical signature so that left you or Amanda. I want to see in the New Year so I figured it was safer to test you first."

A cushion hit Harry on the back of the head, "hey gran, pregnant women here," he laughed

"Don't worry Harry, I never miss," answered Amanda.

Dan took Emma in his arms and proceeded to kiss her with such passion that only Hermione shouting 'children present' got them to stop.

It was Dan that asked the question that was on both of their minds, "how is this possible?"

Hermione answered before anyone else got a chance, "looks like you didn't do a very good job with 'the talk' gran, well when a man loves a woman…"

Emma just smiled, "ok Hermione, we probably deserved that but you know fine well that wasn't what your father was asking."

"In the past few weeks you have been totally immersed in the magical world and in constant contact with it's two most powerful users, namely us. Hermione and I had a worry that our bond was affecting those around us so it is entirely possible that our magic healed you." Hermione took over from Harry.

"You have also been staying in a sentient magical castle and the healing powers of phoenix tears are legendary. It could even be a combination of effects but the result is certain, mum is pregnant with a boy who will be magical." Hermione was extremely happy, she would now have her mum with her throughout their pregnancies.

"Well that at least explains last night," said Dan, "when she was carrying Hermione her mood swings were the stuff of legends."

"When a non-magical woman has a magical baby growing inside them it affects their moods and cravings. Oh Harry, we may have to change mums present," said Hermione.

Emma's mood changed again, "we should be celebrating but macaroni just doesn't do this justice."

"Mum, would you let us take care of it?" Harry asked, Emma's nod of agreement brought a smile to his face as he said, "guys!"

Six Potter elves immediately appeared in the living room, eager to please the people responsible for their freedom.

"Could we have dinner in an hour? Surprise us. Oh and something to drink in the meantime but non-alcoholic, due to the pregnant ladies here." He asked.

The elves all popped away; almost bouncing with excitement and moments later a punch bowl appeared on the centre of the table.

Dan made sure everyone had a glass before he made a toast, "Christmas is a time for families and we are delighted to welcome the Potters joining with ours. The thought that next year there will be another four of us fills me with so much joy I could be the first muggle to cast a patronus. Merry Christmas everyone."

The spiced, fruit punch was the best any of them had tasted and an excellent precursor to opening presents.

Amanda opened the black velvet box and couldn't believe the diamonds set in the necklace were real; her hands were actually shaking as she removed it, holding it up to the light. The way it sparkled confirmed her fears, it was real and when she put it on it made her feel like a millionaire. If she ever decided to sell it, she would be.

Harry got his promised set of custom made golf clubs, complete with the Gryffindor emblem engraved into the back of each club head. They were fabulous and even non-golfer Harry couldn't wait to try them out.

Dan opened his present, a book titled 'Worlds Greatest Golfing Holes.' As he opened the book, a gift certificate fell out. Dan looked at the certificate then glanced over at the kids who were smiling.

Emma read the certificate, "Welcome to Granger's Golf Course, a nine hole course designed by Daniel Granger."

The Grangers looked to the Potters for an explanation.

"Hermione and I are leaving to live on our island, we hope you will come with us and dad can design his own golf course. The elves will build it and we are planning cottages for them to stay. They will all take turns at staying there as that's about as near a vacation as we could get them to take."

Hermione continued flawlessly, "there's a twenty four bedroom house as well as a guest house and the choice would be yours, although Dobby and Winky are using the guest house at the moment for their honeymoon."

The Grangers all had that 'catching flies' expression but Harry kept going, "they were life bonded at breakfast this morning. Open your present mum."

Emma had a gold envelope that she was now afraid to open; they were all watching her as she pulled back the flap and removed a picture of a yacht. The word yacht didn't even begin to describe the ship in the picture; it was brilliant white with three decks and not a sail in sight. It was named 'First Kiss' and was the most beautiful object Emma Granger had ever seen.

She was about to show Dan the picture when she noticed writing on the back; it was a notice informing her that she had lessons in yacht handling and what exams she would need to pass before she could captain the 'First Kiss'.

Hermione knew her mother loved studying almost as much as she did and had always loved boats, "look inside the envelope mum," she said.

Emma found a dozen invitations to Potter Island, dated for Easter.

"We never got to meet your friends at the wedding so you can invite them to spend Easter with us. They will fly to a nearby island and then you can pick them up in the 'First Kiss', bring them to your children's island where dad can then clobber them on his own golf course." Harry could see the gleam in their eyes.

So could Hermione, "mum, dad, I know it's tempting to invite people who turn their noses up at you but I tried that and it's a very hollow victory. Besides, we have to spend a week with your guests!"

Everyone was laughing but Dan was shaking his head, "I can't believe how much you've grown up and, of course my brilliant daughter is right as usual. It's a much better idea to invite our friends, and it will make the bastards so jealous when they come back and tell everyone how good it was."

His language earned him a slap to the back of the head while Harry was on the floor with laughter. When he could eventually speak, his admiration for his father-in-law was there for everyone to see. "You need to tell Sirius and Remus that one, they'll make you the first Muggle Marauder."

Hermione opened her gift, which was obviously a book, but what a book! Her eyes nearly popped out her head when she realised what she was holding. "Where did you get this?" she whispered, in reverence to the treasure held in her hands.

"Godric told us where to find it and Winky got it for us. Do you like it?" her mum asked.

Hermione was speechless and could only nod, though her eyes never left what was now her prized possession.

Harry looked at the book in his wife's hands then looked at her parents, "are you serious? You just handed her the equivalent of the Holy Grail. The journal of Rowena Ravenclaw is a legend, no one even knew if it actually existed. 'Like' doesn't even begin to scratch the surface, you just gave my beautiful bookworm the greatest gift she's ever had."

Hermione actually spoke, "not quite love, you did that but this comes bloody close."

Her language told everyone what she really thought of the book that she hadn't even opened yet, in fact she put it away saying, "I have the rest of my life to study this but Christmas only comes round once a year."

Harry then gave Amanda and Emma bracelets while Dan got a wristwatch, after explaining they were portkeys and the activation words, they all promised never to take them off.

Hermione told her mum that the 'First Kiss' was the only way for non-magical people to access the island unless they had a portkey made by them.

Emma was a bit daunted with the task of captaining such a vessel until Harry pointed out it had so many charms on it, the 'First Kiss' could sail through a hurricane without getting it's paint scratched or making her passengers sea-sick.

The family chatted and the Grangers decided to put their affairs in order before joining the Potters for the New Year. With four magical children on the way it wasn't a hard decision to make and, with the portkeys they could come and go to please themselves.

An elf announced that dinner was ready before leading them through the kitchen and into the garden.

Snow was gently falling on the Granger garden and the whole scene was illuminated by hundreds of fairies and multicoloured floating candles.

A large table with a canopy magically suspended above it held so much food, its legs must be in danger of collapse.

They were all lost for words at the beauty of the scene when Harry and Hermione suddenly stiffened, "we're about to get visitors by portkey," he said.

-oOoOo-

Ginny was a nervous wreck with the waiting, they had spent some time with Neville's gran before meeting up with her brothers. They were all here except Percy who was bringing… She didn't know what to call him, dad was now Harry, biological father sounded clinical, Arthur or Mr Weasley sounded even worse.

She would just have to wing it, glancing down at her 'Ginny Potter' bracelet she silently promised to keep her temper. Percy walked in the room with the other guest and she immediately lost it.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do that to us? Me, your one time daughter, Harry and Hermione who looked up to you." Ginny drew her wand and aimed a curse but her wand turned into a rubber chicken.

"Have you lost something Gin?" asked George while twirling her wand round his fingers.

"Can't have you hexing our guest now, can we?" laughed Fred

"Purely a precaution, you'll get it back later," said George, joining his brother laughing.

Ginny had her face in her hands crying when she heard the sound of laughter change to gobbling, she moved her hands to see two red-headed turkeys and an enraged Neville Longbottom.

"No one treats my Ginny like that," he raged. Grabbing Ginny's wand from where George had dropped it, he then proceeded to change Arthur Weasley into a skunk.

Ginny wrapped her arms round Neville while speaking to her brothers, "your presents are under the tree, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this, I may never be ready for this. I'm Ginny Potter now and if I ever meet the bitch he married, I'll kill her. Blue lagoon."

With that they vanished leaving the three eldest Weasley boys stunned.

"Well that went downhill fast," said Charlie.

"Guys, I can understand changing the skunk back but can you give me a good reason why the twins shouldn't remain as turkeys for the rest of the day?" asked Percy.

Bill and Charlie both smiled at the splendid idea their younger brother had come up with.

-oOoOo-

Neville and Ginny appeared in the Grangers garden, the little redhead crying in her boyfriend's arms.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as I saw him I wanted to hurt the bastard as much as he hurt me. Does that make me a bad person?" the distraught young witch asked.

"Not to me it doesn't," answered Neville, "you were trying to bat bogie hex him, not cast an unforgivable. Look what I did and that was just because they upset you, does that make me a bad person?"

"Oh Nev, I thought you were wonderful," she said before giving a practical demonstration of just how wonderful she thought he was. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss, oblivious to the people watching.

"If I don't find out what happened in the next thirty seconds someone is going to be so grounded," growled Harry.

"Sorry dad, just thanking my boyfriend for sticking up for me, you should have seen him, he was brilliant," said a non-crying Ginny.

They eventually got the story of the shortest Christmas dinner in history as Ginny tried to apologise to Harry.

"I tried to think before acting but the result was still the same," she said.

Harry just smiled, "I don't know how we would act either, Molly would at least need St Mungo's."

"Neville, what spells did you cast to transform them into animals?" asked Hermione.

Neville looked puzzled, "I didn't really cast any spells, I had my wand and was so angry that my magic did the rest. I don't even know a spell to do that."

"It might be a side effect of the magic we passed to you through Ginny, we'll try some tests in a few days. Since you obviously didn't get to eat Christmas dinner, I think we have enough for you to join us," said Hermione.

They had a great dinner and an even better time, laughing and joking with each other as the snow fell around them. The heating charm kept them warm as the garden was the only one in the south of England with snow on it.

Ginny and Neville had to leave and get ready for the ball, Neville couldn't believe the Potters weren't going to be there, Ginny was less than impressed with the news they would be going home with Neville's gran after the ball.

Both teens cheered up considerably with the news that they would be joining Harry and Hermione on a tropical island tomorrow, staying for the rest of the school holidays.

Ginny was ecstatic with the news that Emma was Pregnant, though had trouble getting her head around the fact that the baby would be her uncle.

After they left, no one wanted to go back inside and sat in the garden, watching the enchanted snow, thinking the only way this could be better was with a few children running around.

It was time for Harry and Hermione to leave, promising everyone would be together for New Year. The Grangers would be busy selling their practice and seeing friends before joining them. Amanda was going to wait until after she'd stayed there for a few days before making any final decisions.

After much hugging and kissing, Harry and Hermione left for their new home.

-oOoOo-

Later that evening, the young married couple were to be found walking barefoot along a deserted moonlit beach, the sound of the waves in the background.

Harry had an idea and, with a snap of his fingers, Hermione was dressed in a ball gown while he wore dress robes. Music started playing as Harry asked his wife to dance.

After a few minutes he said, "can I ask you something?" he took her nodding as a yes so asked, "do you regret not going to the Yule Ball?"

"Oh this is much better," she beamed "now its only fair that I ask you a question. When you changed my clothes, was leaving me without underwear deliberate?"

"Oh hell yes!" he answered.

"I was hoping you would say that," with a smile as bright as the moon, she pulled her husband down onto the sand.

**A/N Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

A Kiss Can Save The World

Chapter 20

Harry woke to find himself in the most beautiful room he had ever seen, or even imagined. The master suite on their tropical island was on the first floor and had two walls made almost entirely of glass. This had the effect of bringing the outside world into the room.

When the outside world consisted of cloudless blue sky, waves breaking gently onto a white sandy beach with the whole scene being framed by palm trees, well it beats the hell out of the spider infested cupboard that was his home for ten years.

He glanced at the young woman lying beside him and realised that without her being here, he might as well be back in the old cupboard. She was his first thought in the morning, last thought at night, his anchor, his life, his wife.

The amount of love pouring over the bond awakened Hermione, seeing her husband staring at her with the beginnings of tears in his eyes, she pulled him down into a morning kiss.

This had happened a few times to each of them since they bonded. They shared each other's memories and had no secrets anymore but occasionally one of them would get caught up in thinking how much their lives had changed for the better, the positive emotions pouring through their body was overwhelming.

Although very different, both had very lonely childhoods and their bond completed them in a way that was beyond their wildest dreams.

They discovered the only 'cure' was to cling to each other and let the surge wash over both their bodies. This also had the 'side effect' of them needing to make love with each other until sated.

-oOoOo-

Neville Longbottom was holding his girlfriends hand, even that thought brought a smile to his face or at least it would have except for the fact that he couldn't stop grinning from last night.

Neville had walked to the Yule Ball with the most beautiful girl in the school on his arm, he had no idea what the ballroom looked like or who else was there, as soon as the music started, the rest of the evening was spent looking into those wonderful eyes as the couple glided around the dance floor.

Dan and Emma's lessons paid dividends as, not only did they know how to dance, they had learned together and knew each others moves so well it clearly showed.

They had stopped to collect some punch before going for a stroll on the grounds though appeared to acquire an entourage in the process. Redheads seemed to be round every corner but it was the sight of a big, black dog that finally got Ginny angry, threatening the animal with neutering if she saw it again, it gave a yelp / whimper before bounding away.

The twins approached and sincerely apologised to their sister for their behaviour earlier, they also congratulated Neville on a superb bit of wand work. Serious twins scared the hell out of Neville but standing with Ginny's arm around him, he could face anything.

After the dance they had portkeyed back to Longbottom Manor with gran who allowed them some kissing time before shepherding them into separate bedrooms.

Augusta Longbottom was secretly delighted in the change this young woman had brought about with her grandson.

She was 'old school' enough to see the benefits of an alliance by marriage with the house of Potter but not so set in her ways to push Neville into something he didn't want. From the signals the couple were transmitting, no pushing was going to be required.

They were in the foyer of the manor saying goodbye to gran before Neville changed his grip to Ginny's wrist, they picked up their bags and with a muttered "blue lagoon" headed in search of warmer climes.

-oOoOo-

They arrived into the entrance hall of the 'house' and couldn't believe their eyes; they were directly below the master bedroom with matching glass walls and view.

Both just stood there staring as elves took their bags while informing them that Harry and Hermione were on the beach.

They walked, hand in hand towards the sand. Neville was astonished at all the flora that surrounded the path while Ginny couldn't help but look back at the beautiful house. It appeared to be in a flattened 'V' shape, giving all the bedrooms on both sides views of the beach.

Their eyes soon became focused on the same scene; Harry was lying on some sort of bed, wearing the tiniest pair of swimming trunks imaginable while Hermione, dressed in less than Ginny wore for underwear, was rubbing lotion onto his back.

Neville was a pureblood that had led a very sheltered life, seeing Ginny in shorts and tee shirt almost made him pass out, so Hermione in a bikini was a bit more than he was ready for. When Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear, "that looks like fun and I have got to get me whatever mum is wearing!" Neville was catatonic.

She led him over to her adopted parents, reminding him to put one foot in front of the other and to breath occasionally.

Hermione looked over and waved as Ginny led Neville to one of the sun loungers and put a cold bottle of butterbeer into his hand, she tried very hard not to laugh when Ginny had to lift his hand to his mouth so the overheating boy could drink from the bottle and hopefully cool down.

She knew it was partly their fault but the bikini she was wearing was one of her more 'conservative' ones. Harry and her had went overboard with their Christmas gifts this year but the joy on her husbands face as he thought of the perfect gift meant she couldn't deny him anything he wanted to buy.

The problem had arose when they tried to buy gifts for each other, they couldn't keep secrets and both honestly felt they had everything that could ever be wished for.

Their solution was simple; buy small, fun gifts for each other so their swimwear was bought as part of their Christmas to each other. Hermione was definitely enjoying having Harry in his green Speedo's while he certainly was appreciative of her wearing one of the bikini's he bought, though some of them would never be worn outside of their bedroom.

Neville slowly calmed down while Ginny gushed about how much they had enjoyed the Yule Ball and that a lot of people were disappointed they never appeared. Ginny secretly thought that it was a good idea that they never attended, she knew one wrong word or, Merlin forbid, an inappropriate action towards Hermione or Harry would have seen blood spilt.

People needed more time to adjust to the fact they were not only married but adults, there would probably always be witches and wizards out there who thought her parents were meant for them and, with one look their wish would be fulfilled.

Ginny knew better than anyone that nothing would come between these two and only pain awaited for anyone who tried. There were some seventh years at the ball, dressed for success but finding the objects of their desires couldn't even be bothered turning up. It was a severe blow to some over inflated egos and Ginny had loved it.

Neville had already decided this was his favourite place in the whole world and it had nothing to do with his imagination placing Ginny in whatever Hermione was wearing. After being here less than an hour he could already feel the tranquillity seep into his bones as the sun, sea and sand worked their magic on the boy who, until today thought Diagon Alley was exotic. For the first time in his life Neville felt at peace with himself.

After a while they headed back to the house, Harry explained that they would be having daily lunch meetings with Narcissa and Neville was welcome as long as he kept anything he heard secret. Ginny was already a member of Stag Industries and he didn't want Neville to feel left out.

As they walked through the house to the inside of the 'V', it was Neville's turn to remind Ginny to breath. For the young girl brought up in poverty at the Burrow the site before her was just breathtaking.

A freeform pool, complete with waterfall and large slide, was set into the most beautiful gardens ever seen. She would later discover that each bedroom had a pool or a sea view, though she could never quite decide which one she liked best.

They were just about to sit down at a table on the terrace when Narcissa portkeyed into the lobby.

She let out a low whistle before stating, "love the new office!" drawing laughter from everyone. They had a most enjoyable lunch before getting down to business.

Narcissa had received the slightest of nods when her eyes had questioned Neville's presence at the briefing, so knew it was safe to continue.

"OK, the expected backlash to Rose discarding her pureblood status just didn't materialise, for a very good reason. It's hard to organise a backlash when you can't find clean underwear, fresh robes or even food and drink."

Narcissa smiled at the blank expressions she was receiving from her audience.

"Quite simply, freeing the elves has had the most devastating effect on Britain's pureblood society. Most of them are used to being waited on hand and foot with no idea how to do the most basic of tasks. The new status symbol in magical Britain is not how much gold you have in your vault, but if your elves decided to stay with a contract. Dobby and Winky should be able to name their price for hiring elves. Where are they?"

Hermione just smiled and said, "honeymoon."

Narcissa couldn't help chuckling, "well they better enjoy their break while they can, and Gringotts has been inundated with requests for 'elvin assistance'. On a more serious note, some of the purebloods have lawyers poring over those contracts and laws with a fine toothcomb. Are you both sure they'll hold up?"

Hermione was giving her scary smile, "the goblins wrote those contracts for us, I would expect them to stand up to any level of scrutiny."

"Can we get the Prophet to list the new laws, especially on the foreigners clause?" asked Harry.

"What's the foreigners clause?" asked Ginny

"Any foreigner who owns elves has until 5am on New Years day to get them out the country, after that every elf in the country falls under the British legislation. I wonder how many of the purebloods have discovered that any elves they owned abroad are also free?" stated Narcissa.

An astonished Neville asked, "You mean their holiday homes are elf-less as well?"

Harry laughed, "We tied the law into their citizenship, a British citizen may not own elves. The law also decrees that no foreign national can bring elves into the country as slaves without them being set free, without the compensation enjoyed by the one-off payment received yesterday."

"The 5am was set to allow for New Year parties, after that every elf in Britain will be free. This has cost millions but, compared to the freedom of the elves, we think we got a bargain," said Hermione.

Neville and Ginny were finally realising the scale of the operation, this action would have repercussions on the scale of ridding the world of Riddle and his Death Eaters.

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Narcissa. "Can we get the prophet to do an article on the new Hogwarts, especially the parents visitor centre? The thought of three days where your needs are looked after by elves will have the pureblood parents clamouring to get a place."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione, "we should also get Professor Zabini to make sure household charms, and magical appliances and cooking are part of her course."

This moved the meeting on to Hogwarts and the renovations; everyone could see the excitement in the faces of both Hogwarts pupils.

It was agreed that, as well as their daily briefing, the board of Stag Industries would meet on New Years Eve with the option of staying for a party and a few days if they wished. They were just about to break for the day when Narcissa brought up one final item.

"The Weasley twins have come up with an interesting idea, it's a magical device that will wash, dry and iron clothes. The only problem is that they designed it to randomly spell cloths to change when being worn, a prank they called it," said Narcissa.

Harry was laughing but Hermione could see the potential, "tell them to make it without the prank, then sell that part to the kids as an add-on. Imagine going to work and your robes transfiguring into swimwear?"

Harry was really laughing now but Ginny got it immediately, "that means we sell them two products, the working model then the prank, pure genius!"

After Narcissa left, Harry and Hermione took the students to a part of the garden with the intention of discovering how Neville changed tormentors into turkeys.

Ginny noticed Hedwig perched happily on a tree while Crookshanks was sprawled out on some lush vegetation, both looked exceedingly pleased with there new living arrangements and both were definitely enjoying the dramatic change from the Scottish winter weather.

Harry and Hermione explained how they used their magic and invited Neville to give it a try. Neville's problem had never been lack of power, just lack of belief. With Ginny in his life, his confidence had really taken a boost. So, with a smile of encouragement from his girlfriend, Neville gave it his best try and, much to his amazement succeeded first time.

Ginny was ecstatic, especially when she found out that she had the same ability.

Hermione then proceeded to give them the possible bad news, they didn't know if this would be permanent. They decided to train every day and hope their newfound abilities got stronger instead of weaker. They practiced until it was time to change for dinner.

The dining room was furnished much like the rest of the house, simple but elegant. There was hardly a picture or decorative feature in the house as nothing could compete with the beauty from outside.

They were joined at dinner by a very content Dobby and Winky as the six had a lovely evening, enjoying the food and the company while the sun sank into the ocean.

-oOoOo-

Dan Granger lay in bed with his sleeping wife and wondered if life could get any better. He was going to be a father and a grandfather who, after selling their practice, would be taking early retirement. The thought of spending his life on a tropical island with his family and the four children on the way made him the happiest man alive.

They had spent the day saying goodbye to some friends and acquaintances at the golf club while handing out invitations to their closest friends. Dan knew he shouldn't take pleasure from some of the more 'stuck up' members who suddenly wanted to buy them drinks, invite them to social gatherings (posh party) or anything else they could think of to get an invitation. He had watched them squirm all day and he had loved it.

He also loved the potion the elves had made for Emma; it took away the worst of her mood swings and had no side effects. He would bring this up at the next meeting; Dan would have emptied his bankbook for this product when Emma was pregnant with Hermione.

The thought that he would have a son who would grow up with three children his own age brought tears to his eyes. They knew Hermione was a lonely child and had almost cried with relief when her first letter sent from Hogwarts mentioned, not just professors but also another student, a boy called Harry Potter.

Dan eventually fell asleep thinking how amazing it was that one person could change his family's lives so much.

-oOoOo-

Sirius was leaving Hogwarts a day early after having worked harder than at any other time in his life to get the potions lab ready for the students return. His excuse was he wanted to run his courses past the smartest witch he knew but, if he was being honest with himself, he just missed the Potters.

He portkeyed into the entrance hall and his jaw almost hit the floor, yes the scenery was sensational but what really caught his attention was the beautiful young couple who were slowly making their way back from the beach. Harry and Hermione were walking with their arms around each other's waist, looking happy enough to out-shine the sun.

Sirius felt his mind drift to his best friend and his wife, 'Prongs and Lily, you would be so proud of him, and his wife is the best witch I've ever met! What the hell is it with you Potter men and these beautiful, brilliant witches?'

He was still standing there reminiscing when he suddenly found himself under attack from a couple of scantily clad youths.

"Hermione, we have to stop this. Your husband might find out!" cried Sirius.

"I've heard he's the right jealous type to," answered Harry.

Everyone was laughing until Sirius finally noticed what she was wearing while hugging him.

"Merlin Hermione, you've just made an old man very happy or a happy man very old. At this moment in time I'm not actually sure which it is."

A bikini clad Hermione laughed, took his hand before declaring, "ok granddad, let's get you some lunch."

They had just walked through to the garden when Narcissa joined them.

-oOoOo-

Hermione had watched as the last few days had seen the year's fall of Sirius. She and Ginny were currently lying sunbathing while the three males fought a battle in the surf that would decide the fate of the universe; she used to call it 'piggy in the middle'.

Sirius appeared to find himself in the middle a lot, as the quaffle seemed to always be just out of his reach. What he didn't know was that Neville was becoming proficient at wandless magic, as it looked like their power sharing had enhanced both him and Ginny permanently.

Sirius let out a roar when, just as they were about to go for lunch, Harry and Neville demonstrated their wandless abilities. The Marauder had been caught in the best possible type of prank, the kind where you don't even know it's happening.

After all those years of seeing nothing but the inside of a cell, they had to use strong sun screening charms to make sure his skin did not burn. Hermione and Harry preferred the non-magical method; rubbing lotion onto your partner's body was a lot more fun than a charm.

They say that person's eyes are the windows to their soul, when Hermione looked into his eyes she could see the pain and torture that his life had been. His family had treated him about as well as the Dursleys cared for her Harry, add to that his years in Azkaban for a crime he would never commit and Sirius was a man grasping at this second chance of life.

Her experience with Harry had taught her what Sirius was feeling, that at any moment this happiness was all going to be snatched away from him because he didn't deserve it.

This past few days spent with his new family had shown him that it was real, on the beach all day, swapping stories at night and now his eyes were starting to lose that haunted look. Hermione was sure she had seen something else there when Rose Parkinson had arrived with Narcissa to carry out an interview for the Prophet. She was so sure that Rose was invited, with her daughters to spend New Year at the island.

She watched as Sirius almost howled with delight when Rose accepted, Harry knew exactly what was going on and nearly choked trying to suppress his laughter at the old dogs reaction, if he was in his Padfoot form his tail would be whirling like a propeller.

When her mum, dad and gran arrived they headed down towards the beach and along to the small quay where the 'First Kiss' was moored. Her mother had 'oh-ed' and 'ah-ed' with each new sight but when she saw her yacht she was rendered speechless, for a Granger woman that was quite an achievement.

There was a ribbon to be cut before anyone was allowed on board, after the inspection everyone gathered on the main deck where glasses of champagne awaited and Amanda was given the honour, "I name this ship the First Kiss, may God bless her and all who sail in her." Everyone agreed that drinking the champagne was a much better option than smashing the bottle off the side of the yacht.

They had lunch on the First Kiss before heading back for the meeting; Remus and Griphook were waiting as they walked towards the house along with Narcissa and the Parkinson's.

Rose and Amanda were invited to the meeting, as guests while Narcissa would be taking the minutes. Neville offered to show Pansy and Violet the beach with both quickly accepting, Ginny just smiled as her boyfriend headed towards the sand accompanied by both girls, causing a raised eyebrow from her adoptive mother.

Ginny and Neville had become very close, it was as if their relationship had moved to the next level without the usual increase in sexual intimacy associated with that statement. As they felt their magic growing so it appeared they were forming a bond and both couldn't be happier about it.

The couple now knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives and in some ways this had removed the teenage need for assurance from their other half. Both wondered if they had been passed some of her parent's maturity with the magic but the upshot was that neither felt compelled to rush into parts of the relationship until they were ready. They would get there in the end and enjoy it more for waiting though she saw no need to inform her parents of this, it was her duty to tease them after all.

The meeting had barely begun when an elf appeared and handed Dobby a note.

"It appears two elves have gone 'missing' while working at a New Year party. Dylan and Freda are a young couple that were hoping to life bond shortly. They are very conscientious workers and would not have left their post, especially without reporting if some incident caused them to leave," Dobby informed the meeting.

"Any ideas why?" Harry asked the room.

Winky was adamant, "I can say with one hundred percent certainty that they would not have left willingly".

"So we are looking at an abduction, I assume we are pulling out all the stops to look for them?" asked Harry as Dobby nodded in reply.

"How could they be abducted and why?" asked a concerned Ginny.

"We have feared wizard's finding the ancient curse that bound us in the first place. The fact that they are a couple worries me greatly, there are actions I would rather die than commit but if someone was holding Winky's life, then I couldn't say what I would do". Dobby had his head bowed as he finished speaking but Winky lifted his chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Hermione took charge, "OK, we have a possible 'how' but we need some ideas of the why if we are going to act".

A scroll that appeared in front of Griphook answered the why, it only contained four words but the impact would be felt throughout Britain and beyond.

Albus Dumbledore had escaped.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Kiss Can Save the World**

Thank you for the reviews and kind thoughts.

**Chapter 21**

Albus sat in his cell as the clock struck midnight and thought 'Happy New Year'.

He knew if he didn't get out of here soon all hope would be lost, the weasel, giraffe and walrus were all starting to behave strangely and it could only be a matter of time before someone investigated.

What he needed was one of his famous plans, shit, what he needed was a wand!

Just as he was going to sink even further into his pity party, an elf wearing a robe appeared in his cell, grabbed his arm and they were gone.

Albus found himself in a darkened room where the only light was the stunner that flew past him and hit the elf. He was in shock as he then found himself engulfed in a hug, but the familiar aroma told him everything he needed to know.

Albus would take the aroma of goats over the stink of dragon shit any day.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione arrived outside Gringotts, accompanied by Dobby and Winky, with Griphook leading the way through the massive doors.

The time and temperature difference made it's presence felt immediately upon arrival, when they had left, the sun was just beginning to set but it was still warm enough for shorts and tee shirt. In London it was well after midnight and below freezing to boot.

It was an enraged Ragnok that met them in the lobby, leading the group straight to his office. After they were all seated he decided to fill them in with the information they had available.

"As best we can deduce, something portkeyed into his cell just after midnight and portkeyed out with him as a passenger." Griphook looked towards his guests, "we suspect it was a Potter elf."

Harry brought Ragnok up to speed, "we just received a report that two elves were abducted from a party. Aurors are interviewing the organisers and guests as we speak. Our suspicion is that someone has discovered the ancient curse that bound the elves in the first place. The missing elves are also a couple, allowing one to be held hostage to the other's good behaviour."

Hermione continued, "Dobby was bound to the Malfoy's but still managed to contact Harry, trying to warn him of the Basilisk plot at Hogwarts."

"I know these two elves, they will fight this with everything that they have!" declared Winky.

"What I don't understand is how they were able to portkey in?" said Dobby, "Winky and I are probably powerful enough to do it, but would pull down every ward in the bank. Harry and Hermione could literally pull down the bank, but no one else could come close."

The two goblins looked shocked, they had seen Hermione's power and knew Harry would be at least the same, but the thought of the two elves being so powerful had never occurred to them.

"Have we any idea how it was done?" asked Hermione.

"The only thing we can think of is the 'Pendant of Kahan,' while we understand this would work, its been 'lost' for almost fifty years." Answered Ragnok.

Before anyone could ask, Griphook gave an explanation, "during the building and fitting of Hogwarts manager Kahan spent a lot of time travelling between Gringotts and the school. Rowena Ravenclaw made him a pendant that would cut through any wards. The pendant allowed him to travel from his office straight into the main hall at Hogwarts."

Ragnok continued the story, "as a gift from Rowena to a goblin, you can imagine that we were very careful with the item. Unfortunately, just after defeating his dark lord, Dumbledore showed an interest in it. He seemed to think we should all bow down and give him anything he wanted. Not long after this the pendant 'disappeared,' much like your two elves, and though he was, and still is our prime suspect, we had no proof. It was hard enough convincing the right people that he was rotten this time, but just after he defeated Grindelwald? Let's just say a goblin calling him a thief would not have went down to well. "

"Does that give him access to the vaults?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh I wish he would try," grinned Griphook, "every vault contains a ward that would kill any living thing entering via means other than the door. We never considered using a lethal ward on a cell as no one has ever escaped before."

"We had a major influx of elves from the people we would consider most likely to be involved, but there has been no information regarding a kidnapping at all." Offered Winky.

"Until we find out how these elves were captured I don't want any others involved in the search." Dobby and Winky were ready to protest Harry's statement but he was adamant, "they could be walking right into a trap. I know this is hard but we don't want to give whoever is involved more weapons or hostages."

Hermione tried to soften the blow, "Stag Industries have a lot of resources that will be brought to bear on this, the Ministry is also searching and our goblin friends aren't about to take this lying down either. We are not abandoning Dylan and Freda, as far as we're concerned, rescuing them is more important than caching that lying old coot."

"I think we need to try and anticipate their next move. Abduction has been used very effectively so the questions we need to ask are, whom will they go after next? And why?" asked Griphook

Ragnok gave his thoughts, "he's obsessed with controlling Harry, and the key to that is sitting right next to him."

The temperature in the room dropped until it felt colder that outside, but when Harry spoke it definitely became sub-zero. "If he touches my wife and babies he will die less than a minute later. His death will be as painful as I can make it. No one touches my family!"

"But what if she is abducted?" asked Ragnok

Harry gave a smile that was even colder; "Dobby, Winky and I could find her within seconds, regardless of location, wards or whether she was conscious. We are bonded couples but share a bond of friendship between us that would allow the other three to find the one taken. Merlin help the people responsible when we did!"

Dobby was nodding in agreement, "I think they would go for easier targets, and that means Ginny or the Granger's."

Harry reached over to take Hermione's hand, "I'm sorry love but I think Dobby may be right."

Hermione squeezed his hand before replying, "I'm afraid to say it but so do I, but we have a couple of resources that should give us the edge. We have Rowena's journal and access to Godric through his portrait."

This brought a look of disbelief from the goblins.

"We need to research the pendant and, hopefully, the curse that enslaves elves. If we can produce portkeys to match the pendant or a counter curse we would really swing this in our direction." Hermione's jaw was set and determination burned in her eyes.

"Is that possible?" asked a stunned Griphook.

"The one thing I've learned is that when my wife sets her mind to something, nothing is imposable."

-oOoOo-

The four figures appeared in the lobby and could hear laughter coming from the room ahead. Griphook had chosen to remain in London and follow the investigation from that end. They walked into the room where Sirius was holding court.

Hermione couldn't believe the change in the man who was living in a cave, as a dog, less than a month ago. His whole appearance now seemed to radiate health. But it was the mischievous sparkle replacing that haunted look from his eyes that was making the biggest difference. The location and company had done Sirius the world of good.

Narcissa and Remus stood together while watching the by-play with their two friends, and both were secretly delighted at what was in front of them.

Remus was shocked at the change in his oldest friend, while he had spoken to him only five days ago, this Sirius seemed rejuvenated. Remus already knew where he wanted to spend his next holiday.

Narcissa watched as one of her oldest friends was basking in the attention being shown her by Sirius. She had seen Rose deflate men's egos with a few well chosen words so understood that she had an attraction for him, otherwise Sirius would be sulking in a corner by this time.

She could also see Pansy and Violet were enjoying themselves, sitting with Ginny and Neville, while laughing as Sirius told more outlandish stories as the night progressed. For the two young Parkinson's, being allowed in the company was novel, being included was unbelievable.

The mood dipped as the news of the escape was confirmed by the returning group, but Sirius was having none of it. This was a New Year for everyone in more sense than one, and he was determined that they were going to enjoy it. The name of Dumbledore had blighted too many lives here in this room, and he would be dammed if it would be allowed to affect his life anymore.

By the time midnight came around on the island, the occupants of the house were all in fine fettle with lots of Happy New Year kisses being exchanged.

Between them, Harry and Hermione had managed to speak to all the Grangers and Ginny concerning the threat, and the importance of always wearing their protection charms and portkeys.

It was about 2am before the party broke up and headed to their rooms, as had become their custom, Neville escorted Ginny to her room, kissed her while the door remained open then headed happily to his own room.

By some strange coincidence, his was about four rooms along but since two of those intervening rooms held the Potters and Sirius, this was all the discouragement Neville needed from nighttime roaming.

He had brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and was just climbing into bed when he suddenly screamed "Ginny!" at the top of his voice. Neville bolted out the door and raced along the corridor, Harry and Hermione were right behind him, while Dobby and Winky beat everyone there. They were too late, Neville had known they would be too late, Ginny was gone

-oOoOo-

Ginny was getting into bed with a smile on her face, she seemed to be smiling a lot recently, when an elf appeared beside her and she was taken.

They arrived in what appeared to be a crofter's cottage and her former headmaster immediately stunned the elf.

"Good morning Miss Weasley, excuse me a minute while I place Dylan here along with Freda, I'm not sure what's been happening but these little buggers seem so determined to return to Harry. These two are actually worse than that little freak Dobby. We're having to threaten to kill the other one, and it still takes the imperius curse to get them to follow orders."

Ginny was standing there in her nightgown; her wand was lying on her nightstand. She was still wearing her charmed necklace and portkey so wasn't panicking yet. If he made a move to curse her, she was out of there.

"Now I bet your wondering why I brought you here? Well don't worry; you won't be harmed in the slightest. In fact, when my plan succeeds you will be one happy young lady."

Ginny just gave him an enquiring look.

"Yes my dear girl, you are going to carry the next Potter heir."

Ginny couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Albus had prepared arguments for a few reactions but laughter had not featured in any of them. What was this girl playing at?

"Is there something you would like to share with me Miss Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny was literally wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she considered her response. "Well you see old man, my father will kill you before he would let that happen…" she was about to add only if her mum didn't get to him first when he held his hand up for silence.

"That is quite impossible, and I am not referring to Arthur trying to defeat me in a duel. You see Miss Weasley the reason that's impossible is Arthur Weasley is not your father, I am!"

Ginny didn't know whether to laugh, cry or kick the clearly delusional old fool in the nuts. The more she thought about it, the better the third option looked.

"I can see you don't believe me so let's have a little history lesson. A prophecy was made determining one of two boys could defeat the Dark Lord, Potter or Longbottom. So, planning ahead as always, I decided the best way to control a boy was with a girl, you!"

'Yes, a kick in the nuts was well overdue,' thought Ginny

"Your mother had six children under the age of ten and only your father's meagre salary to support them. When I offered her the well-paid role of a part time researcher, she jumped at the chance."

The little redhead was now feeling seriously disturbed.

"Every weekend she would come to Hogwarts, and every weekend she would be fed potions, an imperius here, followed by a few memory charms there, and then anything was possible. You will have his child, my grandchild, then, between the Potter fortune and my guidance, they will rule the world."

He was insane; Ginny knew he was insane, but the image of his little bony arse anywhere near Molly, while she lay there not knowing what planet she was on, brought about a fierce reaction. She just couldn't help it, as wave after wave of revulsion passed through her; she just had to let go.

Albus Dumbledore probably knew more shield charms than any other witch or wizard alive, but they were all useless against the onslaught facing him. Who would have believed that all this could come out of such a small body?

The final wave of revulsion emptied Ginny's stomach as projectile vomit hit Dumbledore squarely on the chest. The self-proclaimed greatest wizard of our time was once again dressed in multi-coloured robes, though where the carrots came from no one was quite sure.

Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and noticing her Ginny Potter bracelet, made up her mind. She dived towards Dylan and Freda.

Albus tutted at the impetus child before firing off a stunner at his daughter, he was astonished to see it deflecting off her back.

Ginny grabbed both elves as she screamed at the crazy old wizard, "my father WILL kill you! Blue lagoon."

Ginny could feel the wards trying to hold her back, but, as she thought of Harry, Hermione and Neville, she felt her power increase and blasted the wards apart.

Albus watched in horror before ending up on his arse due to the power released from the destroyed wards, he lay there wondering just what the hell had happened.

-oOoOo-

Harry was trying to console Hermione while his own mind was in turmoil, but Neville was a basketcase! One second he was laughing while the next looked ready to vomit.

Suddenly Neville dropped to his knees as Harry and Hermione both felt power flowing from them as well. A sobbing Ginny, still clutching both elves, appeared in front of them.

Ginny found herself immersed in hugs from her adoptive parents and clung to them like her life depended on it. When she portkeyed in Neville was only semi-conscious, due to Ginny's power requirements, but, with the knowledge she was safe, he had a smile back on his face while descending into a magical exhausted sleep.

Ginny had not only managed to save the elves but Dylan was still wearing the 'Pendant of Kahan,' she had single-handedly removed all their opposition's advantages.

Dobby and Winky took the elves away for treatment after handing over the pendant to Harry. Sirius and Remus put Neville to bed as the house occupants tried to settle down for the night.

Ginny hadn't released her hold on her parents, even when kissing the sleeping Neville she had Harry's arm in a death grip. She also hadn't said a word, which scared Harry and Hermione even more. Something was seriously wrong if Ginny wasn't talking.

The three Potters headed towards the master bedroom, Ginny gave them no choice as she refused to surrender their arms she was grasping. The got into bed with Ginny in the middle and, clutching them both to her, told them Dumbledore's tale.

Hermione was getting close to hysterical by the end. Molly had been raped, physically and mentally, and she, the supposed smartest witch of her age, had wanted her to receive the Dementors kiss when the woman needed medical treatment.

It was Harry who spoke, with such authority in his voice, that both female Potters had to sit up and take notice.

"Ok, lets set a few things straight, I am your father Ginny Potter and don't you forget it! We will check out the old bastards story in the morning but nothing is going to change that. You are Ginny Potter until you become a Longbottom."

This brought a glimmer of a smile to the faces of both the ladies.

"Now we will have Molly checked first thing tomorrow and see how far his manipulations went. I am only talking about her mind, as the other subject never needs to leave this room. I understand you will want to tell Neville and we wish to be there when you do. We are a family and we stick together. Is there anyone here who thinks this will make any more difference to Neville than it does to us?"

Both girls now had tears in their eyes but smiled as they shook their heads.

"Finally I would like to say that you were one hundred percent correct when you said your father would kill him. He kidnapped my daughter from her bed, that crosses the line in my book, and there will be no second chances."

He half expected an argument from Hermione but all that came back was, "only if I don't get to him first!"

They held each other close and chatted into the night before Hermione was struck by a thought, "if he was doing that to Molly, do you think he messed with the Dursleys minds as well? Their behaviour was anything but normal. Most people care for their pets better than you were treated at Privet Drive."

It had always troubled Harry the vast gulf in treatment between Dudley and him, could it be that the old man screwed with there heads? Dudley's treatment was as odd as his, just the other end of the spectrum. So-called normality would be somewhere in the middle. Could punishing him to one extreme cause them to treat Dudley to the other?

The sun hadn't risen but the Potters were up, Ginny took Hermione into her room to get dressed while Harry stood just outside the door. Returning via Neville's room to give her sleeping boyfriend another thank-you kiss. The Potter parents got ready one at a time in their bathroom while Ginny clung to the other outside.

She thought her behaviour was just a touch irrational but didn't care, she felt safe beside her parents and knew no harm could come to her as long as they were by her side so she intended to make sure that happened.

As they walked into the dining room Dobby appeared with some news, "the only other person involved is his younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, and they were held in some small cottage. Both Dylan and Freda are fighting the curse but it's draining their magic, and neither wants anyone to help in case it affects their bond. They would rather die together than live apart."

"How long do they have?" asked Hermione.

"A few days! It's different from not having a master; they have one and are disobeying him when he calls."

"Could our magic help without affecting their bond?" pondered Harry.

"I'm not sure but I'll ask if they want to try. Do you need me for anything?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering, "yes, could you ask Minerva if Molly Weasley ever worked as a research assistant to the former Headmaster."

After a slight pause he replied, "Winky is asking her now. Yes she worked until she had to leave due to being pregnant with Ginny."

Dobby watched the extreme reaction of the three Potters to that news, they looked ready to be sick, and suddenly the relentless manipulation towards a Harry/Ginny relationship by Dumbledore made sense, "the bastard!" he whispered.

A sobbing Winky suddenly appeared and wrapped herself round Ginny, "oh my poor girl, don't you worry. You're a Potter now, just like Dobby and me. We all stick together." She then looked at Harry; "if you want to kill him then you better find the prick before I do because I'll rip him limb from limb."

Hermione had her arms round both of them but could clearly be heard saying, "join the queue Winky, Join the queue."

Dobby and Harry prayed they never became the recipients of the looks their wives were wearing.

Harry set the tasks for the day, "the most important thing is to find a counter to that curse. Ginny's protection charm worked brilliantly and allowed her to activate her portkey. Could something like that protect from the curse? Ask Godric's portrait for help and keep us informed about Dylan and Freda, we need to go to Gringotts."

Both Winky and Dobby kissed Ginny on the cheek before leaving. Harry put the pendant round Ginny's neck and, taking her other arm, told her to think of Ragnok's office.

-oOoOo-

Ragnok and Griphook were showing the effects of having a long night. Sitting drinking coffee, going over the few facts they had for what seemed like the hundredth time, when there attention was drawn to the three Potters now standing in Ragnok's office.

Ginny came forward and bowed, removed the pendant and spoke to Ragnok, "what was stolen has been returned."

Both goblins looked at the pendant and then back at Ginny, "how?"

The story was retold, minus the parental issue, and Griphook immediately arranged for the three remaining prisoners to be sent to the goblin medical facility.

"You have done us a great service Ginny Potter, Friend of the Goblin Nation." Ragnok answered formally.

The Potters were delighted and sat to discuss their next moves.

"Is there anyone here how thinks the old man is sane?" asked Hermione.

"Sadly no" answered Ragnok, "what the wizarding world passed off as 'eccentricity' in Dumbledore would have seen anyone else checked into St Mungo's."

Ginny asked quietly, "What does that mean? Are we going to try and capture him?"

"No! While I agree he's not sane that doesn't mean he's not dangerous, quite the opposite in fact. We all acknowledge that he's fixated on my family and will commit any crime to accomplish whatever his goals may be. If a goblin prison cell couldn't hold him then no hospital would stand a chance, and I suspect we will get confirmation that he's manipulated our lives a lot more than we first thought. In the end it comes down to the fact my family will never be safe while he lives, and my family's safety is the most important thing in the world to me." Declared Harry.

No objections to the statement came from the room so they proceeded to process the new information in the hope of throwing up some leads.

Griphook quickly found information on the brother, "it appears that the brother might be a few Knut's short of a Galleon as well. He dropped off the wizarding map after just escaping a term in Azkaban for casting 'inappropriate' charms on a goat. We are currently searching our records for any purchase of a small farm building."

A goblin healer approached Ragnok with some news and was asked to address the group. "The two muggles have had their minds modified to hate anything magical and treat one Harry Potter as a freak of nature. The witch has the worse case of mind meddling I have ever seen or even heard about. She has been fed instructions regularly for many years, over a decade at least, and now has trouble functioning since they have stopped being administered. Her mind has been messed with so much that the poor woman must have been a nightmare to live with, smothering you with love one minute and screaming at you the next."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" asked Harry.

The healer replied, "the muggles should recover in a couple of weeks but the witch might not make it. Her mind is unravelling at an alarming rate. She keeps asking for Harry and Ginny as if her world is focused on you two and meeting you both may help. If I may be so bold, can I suggest Mrs Potter not accompany you as this just might send her over the edge. Regardless of whether this does any good it may be the last chance to talk to her before she losses what little grip she has left on reality."

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke over their bond, 'we have to do this for Ginny, don't worry about me, I'll be with you in that room'

Ginny looked into his eyes questioningly and asked, "Dad?"

"Lead the way healer" he said, "Hermione could you come as well? I want to speak to the Dursleys after Molly."

They found themselves outside a hospital bedroom as the healer gave them some final instructions, "even our scans had her screaming in rage so we gave her a mild calming draft, don't be alarmed if see appears sleepy."

"Are you ready for this Ginny Potter?" asked Harry

She had a hold on his arm tighter than Devil's Snare as she mumbled "no" but followed him in anyway.

Molly Weasley tried to sit up in the hospital bed but found she was just too tired. She, of course, immediately recognised her daughter but not the handsome young man on whose arm she clung, at least not until he spoke.

"Harry?"

He just nodded, but the look of happiness in her eyes could be seen from outer space.

She held her hand out and Ginny, very reluctantly, took one hand of Harry's arm and held it towards Molly.

Molly didn't notice the reluctance but she did notice the exquisite bracelet she was wearing, and the inscription brought tears to her eyes. "Ginny Potter! Your Ginny Potter now?"

Harry bent down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head, "yes she is!"

Molly let Ginny's hand go and lay back with a look of utter bliss on her tear stained face. She didn't notice that they had both left and honestly didn't care, she had completed her task.

The name Ginny Potter had started unravelling the threads of manipulation placed in her mind by Dumbledore, the old wizard had been aware this might happen but not too worried. Molly wasn't supposed to live long after the dream of Ginny Potter became a reality.

Ginny fell apart after leaving the room, "how could anyone do that to her?" she sobbed.

"He had the same fate planned for you and me, our champion of the light is worse than Riddle. At least he just tried to kill us both." Answered Harry.

After Ginny had recovered, with the help of a mild 'cheering charm' from Hermione, they moved on.

The three Potters walked into a room containing both Dursleys and noticed a difference in their behaviour immediately.

Vernon couldn't even look at them, appalled at his previous behaviour, so turned on his side to face the wall. Petunia apologised for their treatment of him before her natural nosey nature took over and asked Harry to introduce the girls.

"This is my wife, Hermione, and our daughter Ginny."

At Petunia's stunned look, Ginny answered the unspoken question.

"They adopted me though I will have two sisters and a brother at the beginning of September."

Petunia's mouth was moving but no sound was being emitted, Harry put his arm around his wife and daughter, "yes Aunt Petunia, Hermione is pregnant and we're going to be blessed with triplets."

"Harry, how will you afford four of a family?" asked Vernon, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry was shocked! Not only was his uncle's tone polite, but also, he thought, it was the first time he had ever called him by his name.

Ginny was still under the effects of the cheering charm so answered quite happily, "believe me sir, money's not something these two need to worry about any time soon."

"Harry?" asked Petunia, "what happened to Dudley?"

"As far as I'm aware, he decided to stay at his school over the holidays."

Petunia had tears running down her cheeks, "I know I have no right to ask but could you look out for him? Please?"

It was Hermione who answered, "we will go and get him, he needs to be medically checked as well. You should be better in a few weeks then you can come and live with us while we all decide what to do next."

Petunia was really crying now, "Oh we couldn't impose. You'd do that for us after the way we treated you?"

Harry was looking at his wife as if she had two heads but had to agree with her thought that it was the right thing to do.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon it won't be an imposition. Hermione's family moved there yesterday and we have plenty of room. Ginny will be back at school so you don't even have to put up with her."

The feisty redhead maturely stuck her tongue out at her father.

"But Harry," said Petunia, "don't you have to go to school as well?"

Ginny was laughing, "they don't attend Hogwarts anymore, they own it."

They chatted some more before leaving on their latest quest.

Harry was going to find out if his cousin had his mind manipulated or if he really was just a fat, arrogant bully.

**A/N some questions have been asked of the Weasley ages and the timeline of this fic, all data was obtained from the wonderful HP Lexicon site.**

**Bill – born Nov. 29 1970**

**Harry – born July 31 1980**

**Ginny – born Aug. 11 1981**

**Voldemort attack on the Potter's - Oct 31 1981**

**Bill goes to Hogwarts Sept. 1 1982**

**No Weasleys were at Hogwarts before Harry reflected Voldemort's AK on Halloween.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: the plot might be mine but everything else belongs to JKR

**Chapter 22**

Dudley Dursley was seriously pissed off!

The obese boy had sat alone in his dorm for days distributing blame for his current circumstances, while name after name ran through his mind there was only one that was totally blameless, Dudley Dursley.

His parents were taking a lot of the blame because the selfish boy had received no presents from them for Christmas, he understood something had happened to them but they should have made provisions for the important things in life, namely Dudley's presents.

His head of dorm had explained that something happened to his parents and the child-care services were trying to find a foster home for him, due to the time of year he had recommended that Dudley remain in school over the holidays.

Dudley had woken on Christmas morning to only two presents, one was some sugar-free chocolate from the school and the other was from the freak, Potter!

An enraged Dudley had thrown the freak's present across the room where it landed with a resounding thump; this was not enough for Dudley who proceeded to use his considerable bulk to jump repeatedly on the parcel. Unaccustomed to exercise of any sort it was a heavily perspiring Dudley who, after only a few minutes, gave the unwanted present a final kick.

This was the kick that removed the last of the wrapping paper to reveal a box that had once contained the latest games consol now, thanks to Dudley's ministrations, just a pile of junk.

This had the effect of moving his temper to previously uncharted heights, not because he had just wrecked the one present he had really wanted - that would mean assigning blame to himself, no the problem was who the gift was from. How the hell could the freak afford it?

A twelve-year-old had the misfortune to pass and wish Dudley a 'Merry Christmas' which resulted on him being pounded on by the bully, it took three teachers, responding to the boys screams, to pull him off the younger student.

Dudley was then confined to his dorm while the school decided what to do with him, he was supposed to be expelled but they had no-where to send him. His options were severely limited and he was sure the phrase 'child correction facility' was mentioned more than once.

He had just made-up his mind that someone was going to pay heavily for daring to mess with 'Big-D' when the headmaster walked in, accompanied by some bloke and two absolutely gorgeous birds.

Dudley was thinking that things were looking up, he was just about to unleash his razor sharp wit and debonair smile to charm the birds out of their knickers when the bloke spoke in clearly recognisable voice, and Dudley's whole world shattered, falling all around him.

-oOoOo-

Dudley was on autopilot, he heard that he had been expelled and placed in the care of lord somebody, who was apparently his cousin. They left the school and no sooner had they stepped down an alley than they appeared in the strangest place he had ever seen.

He was led into a building that seemed to be run by things that weren't human and it was only minutes later when he was shown into a room containing his parents, this was the spark that Dudley needed to explode and he did.

His tantrum could be heard all over the bank before Harry placed a silencing charm on his cousin, quickly followed by a body bind. The peace and quiet was welcome, unlike the silence following the healer's declaration that the young human had never in his life had a spell cast on his mind.

There was only one conclusion that everyone in the room could reach, Dudley Dursley was a spoilt, arrogant bully.

A still frozen Dudley was placed in a corner with a charm that made him oblivious to the happenings inside the room. Harry could see Ginny wanted to get back and check on Neville but was torn between that and the security provided by her parents. He asked her if she would be ok with Winky watching over her? She readily agreed and left with the elf soon after Winky appeared.

The Potters then had a discussion with the Dursleys, both of whom had tears in their eyes, over the next step for Dudley. When they found out that he was expelled, and the reason behind it, Petunia was openly crying while Vernon just sat with a lost look on his face.

Harry made a suggestion that had both Dursleys recoiling in horror, but when Hermione explained the safety measures they would have in place this placated most of their fears. Twenty minutes later Harry's plan was agreed on so both left to put wheels in motion, Dudley could remain where he was for a little while longer.

-oOoOo-

Kevin Carter was amazed when he answered his secure phone only to heard Lord Gryffindor's voice. The favour asked for was well within his power to grant but Kevin was a cop first and wanted to check the facts he had been given. Harry agreed and promised to phone back in an hour.

He immediately phoned the school where the details he had been given were confirmed. Contacting the Little Whining police station for a quick background report followed this. The information he received was that the boy was a bully, along with his gang they terrorised the younger kids in the neighbourhood, no one would come forward with a complaint as the kids all lived in fear of the fat bully. It was suspected there were alcohol, tobacco and some low level drugs being consumed. Throw in vandalism, burglary as well as shoplifting and the boy was going to end up visiting one of Her Majesties guest houses (prison) before long as he was nowhere near as smart as he thought he was.

Kevin never had any doubts of Lord Gryffindor's facts and could understand, and even agree, with what he was trying to accomplish so phoned an old friend.

By the time Harry phoned back it was all arranged, except for the where and when which was quickly agreed on. Harry disconnected after informing Kevin that the Potters now owed him a favour, Kevin knew that the balance showed he still owed the Potters plenty, he could never repay them for his son's health.

-oOoOo-

Dudley had finally agreed to accompany Harry and his wife, but only because they were heading to a restaurant.

He couldn't believe that Harry could pull a hot bird like this, never mind this marriage shit. He was undressing her with his eyes when Harry casually remarked that the last person who put his hand on Hermione had their family jewels removed, without the aid of anesthetic, and was later beheaded.

Dudley cockily replied, "I suppose you are going to claim that you carried it out?"

The emotion in Harry's eyes scared the shit out of Dudley and he believed every word of his answer, "Our friends got to him before I could otherwise he would have suffered a lot worse than that."

Dudley couldn't comprehend anything that could equal loosing your wedding tackle and then having your head cut off but was willing to take Harry's word for it, he just hoped he never got to find out what was worse.

The physical changes in his cousin were one thing but, even more noticeable was his change in attitude. All Dudley's senses were screaming 'don't mess with this guy' and even he wasn't stupid enough to go against his sense of self-preservation.

They had just started eating in the small Italian restaurant when their table was approached by two police officers. The first one enquired, "Dudley Dursley?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at the boy who, just moments before, had been shovelling food down his throat like a stevedore on bonus. With his pasta-laden fork frozen en route to his mouth, he looked up at the two cops in shock.

"Dudley Dursley, you are under arrest for the unprovoked assault of a minor."

The second cop was almost chuckling, "it would seem that you beat up the wrong person, apparently his old man is not only a judge, but one renowned for coming down hard on bullies. The poor kid had to go to hospital and you disturbed his father's holidays. Sure hate to be in your shoes."

Dudley was made stand while his wrists were cuffed behind his back, and he was then led out the restaurant with a cop on each arm. Harry asked for the bill, left a large tip then headed back to Gringotts.

-oOoOo-

Dudley was sitting in the back of a police van that was transporting him to prison, all the shit he'd learned from constant TV watching was being ignored, no phone call, no court, do not pass go and do not collect two hundred pounds – go directly to jail.

He'd been fingerprinted, photographed and then told to strip, and the sight of that doctor putting lubricant onto his rubber glove would be giving him nightmares for years.

He was now dressed in some sort of boiler suit/coverall so brightly coloured that, should anyone escape, they could be tracked by weather satellite.

Dudley had two prison guards guide him through the building towards his new accommodation. Some of the shouts from the other inmates had the boy terrified, fresh meat, make someone a good wife and be like lying on a waterbed were a few that really terrified him.

His spirits lifted only slightly when he was shown into his cell and discovered it was a single, the door being locked behind him brought a slight measure of relief.

In one of the most insightful moments of his life he wondered if this is how the freak felt when being locked up in the house, resentful yet relieved that the others couldn't get at you.

Dudley heard shouts coming from the cells on either side of him, each promising a good time though he doubted if his 'enjoyment' was even considered as part of the deal. He lay down on his bed and silently cried himself to sleep.

Elsewhere people were hopping they'd done the right thing.

-oOoOo-

Arthur Weasley was escorted into Molly's room by Griphook, He'd spent the afternoon trying to come to terms with the fact that his wife of over twenty five years was having her mind manipulated by a man the wizarding world respected above all others.

The betrayal he had felt at viewing his wife's trial now appeared insignificant compared to the pain of realising he had failed his wife and family, he had been unable to protect his wife and it had cost their youngest son his life.

Now he was being told that Molly might be lost to the world as well, Arthur Weasley was not a wizard who advocated violence as a solution but he would happily dismember one Albus Dumbledore with a blunt instrument.

He sat beside her bed and didn't know how to react, his emotions were in turmoil, as Arthur reached over and took Molly's hand the dam broke and he sobbed into his wife's still body.

He had no idea how long he had lain there but it was someone running their fingers through his sparse hair that drew him out of his funk, he looked up into the eyes of the person who held his heart since before they left Hogwarts and smiled.

"Hello love," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I tried to fight him but he just kept using stronger spells until I didn't know what was him and what was me."

"You remember?" he asked.

"When I saw Harry and Ginny together it triggered a release and all his work started fading away, when I was fighting him he promised me that everything would be alright when they two got together. I clung onto that idea for so long and seeing Ginny Potter unlocked my mind."

Both now had tears running down their cheeks.

"She's so young and I hope she can forgive me, I never meant to hurt anyone and can only pray I haven't ruined their lives. I was told about Ron but was so out of it I couldn't even grieve, what happened to Hermione? Is she all right?"

Arthur wasn't sure if he should be giving his wife information but the pleading in her eyes left him helpless to resist.

"When we were arrested and Ron died, Ginny was in a terrible state. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who could reach her so she stayed with them. They then approached Bill about adopting her into the Potter family to offer her protection and a better life. The boys were unsure but agreed and everything they have seen since has convinced them they made the right decision. That's why she's Ginny Potter, Harry and Hermione adopted her as their daughter."

Molly was now sobbing, "oh thank Merlin! If I had ruined their lives I don't think I could have lived with myself, even knowing it was that old bastard I could still hear and see myself carrying out his orders."

Griphook had popped his head in the room and, seeing Molly talking, left to find the healer. He was there in minutes and proceeded to run scans over his patient.

When Molly told he healer what had happened his face lit up like a Christmas tree, with understanding instead of tinsel and respect replacing baubles.

"Your mind created a vault with Ginny Potter as the password, anything he did after that would have been removed shortly after the vault was open. He must have known this but the power required to break through would have destroyed your mind, and then you would have been of no use to him. The damage before that is only to a small proportion of your memories, we may be able to unlock them but the results would be unpredictable. The choice on whether or not to proceed would be a difficult one."

Harry and Hermione had entered with Griphook and caught the healer's diagnosis.

"There's no decision to be made, we need Molly healthy and the old bastard dead. Molly doesn't need any more messing with her head and we'll deal with Dumbledore."

Griphook immediately picked up that there was something that Harry didn't want found in Molly's memories, the healer was no slouch either and if the Lord Gryffindor thought it was better left alone, he wasn't going to argue.

"Actually I agree with the Lord Gryffindor, it would take us years to work out all the spells he cast on you, and trying to unblock a memory might trigger something else and cause a regression. Your recovery is more than we could ever have wished for."

Molly wasn't listening, she hadn't taken her eyes of the couple since they walked in the door. It was undoubtedly Harry and Hermione but then again it wasn't. just how long had she been down there?

"Can you two find it in your hearts to possibly forgive me? I couldn't be happier that you're married and would like to thank you for helping Ginny. I would understand if you couldn't…"

She never got to finish as a pregnant Potter leapt on her, giving a hug that would rival the recipient's on her best day.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry. I wanted you kissed for the way you hurt my Harry. Can you ever forgive me?"

A sobbing Molly replied, "if Harry can…"

Harry had walked over and lifted Molly's hand, "please excuse hormonal Hermione here, we are expecting three new Potters this year and they will need their gran Weasley fit and healthy."

This was exactly the right thing to say to maternal Molly, grandchildren were her greatest wish and to have three at once was overwhelming. She clung to Hermione just as hard as the pregnant witch was clinging to her.

"Bill's rounding up the rest of the boy's, Ginny's back on the island checking on her boyfriend, he was magically exhausted helping Ginny escape from the old bastard." Harry informed the Weasley's but seemed to create more questions than he answered.

Hermione sat up beside Molly to fill in the blanks, "Ginny was abducted by the old goat last night but had a portkey and protection charm on her that allowed her to escape. Her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, gave her some of his magic, which allowed Ginny to pull down the wards where she was taken. She also rescued two elves and took away his ability to reach us again."

"Neville's a fine boy, are they bonded?" Molly asked.

Harry laughed, "after last night there can't be any doubts left and everyone is very happy about it."

"Lord Gryffindor," the healer interrupted, "you more than anyone will appreciate the changes our world has undergone while Mrs Weasley has been indisposed. Please limit information to that regarding her immediate family until she is a bit stronger. I have lived through the changes and even then I find some of them hard to believe."

Harry and Hermione just laughed but agreed with the healer, even they sometimes couldn't believe how far magical Britain had come.

They chatted for a few minutes more before promising to return with Ginny, explaining about the time difference of their location and that it might be tomorrow before the returned. They both portkeyed home.

-oOoOo-

Dudley lay in his cell and realised he could be here for a very long time, his father wasn't available to bail him out of trouble and any lawyer he got would be court appointed. Considering the kid he bashed was the son of a judge he reckoned his lawyer might not be trying too hard. Truth be told he had no defence, three teachers had pulled him off, and changing 'Merry Christmas' into a threat so vile he deserved the beating was beyond his meagre abilities.

When he heard the key in the door he was way beyond terrified.

Two guards told him to move and marched out of the cell, Dudley was led down past the area where the rest of the prisoners were enjoying breakfast. As the shouting began again Dudley felt someone grab his arse and nearly had to be carried by the guards while heading towards the wardens office.

Upon entering, his gaze was held by the sternest man he had ever seen. "Mr Dursley, Lord Gryffindor here has arranged for you to be handed over to his custody. This is on the strict understanding that he will carry out appropriate punishment on our behalf. Do you agree to these terms or will I have my officers take you down to breakfast?"

Dudley noticed the other person in the room, it was Harry dressed in a suit more expensive than anything his father ever owned. A choice of going with Harry or being gang rapped before breakfast was no choice at all.

"Please Sir! I'd prefer to go with Lord Gryffindor"

"Very well, wait outside while I have a word with his Lordship"

As soon as Dudley left the warden got ripped into Harry, "I hope this is seriously trying to help that young man and not some sort of bet or initiation rite. If it were anyone else but Kevin Carter they would have been told to go to hell. My officers have more work than they can handle, they don't need to be baby sitting someone's pet project."

"Sir I can assure you this is serious, that is my only cousin and I'm trying to make sure that last night is the only time he has to stay in one of these establishments. To prove how serious I am and by way of thanks I would like to offer you this." Harry pulled a bulging envelope out his pocket and the warden looked ready to explode.

Realising his mistake Harry quickly tried to defuse the situation, "Sir, this envelope only contains documents. My company is opening a clinic for the treatment of addicts and that is our offer to you for use of the secure wing we are building. It will hold ten and we will take responsibility for their treatment, safety and security. Our treatment will last from ten to fourteen days and allow you to reduce numbers slightly while helping alleviate the drugs problem in the prison. If you keep working to cut of the supply in here, we'll try to take away the demand."

Looking through the documents the warden could see that everything was above board and going to be run privately, without the taxpayer having to stump up a penny. "My Lord, I owe you an apology and would like to graciously accept this offer, hell I want to bite your arm off! We have been asking for this for years but funding was never available. You plan on having this up and running by late March?"

"Yes, please plan on sending the first group on the first Monday in April"

They shook hands and Harry left, he had just turned the corner before whispering, "Winky!" It was a blushing elf that appeared before Harry.

"What happened? You were supposed to guard him yet he turned up almost in a state of collapse."

The red-faced elf explained, "We were walking and he was being taunted so I came up behind him and squeezed his bum, I didn't mean for him to react like that. I was trying to give him a little fright instead I nearly scared the life out off him."

Harry tried to keep a stern look on his face but lasted all of five seconds before crumbling in laughter and hugging the elf, "Winky Potter, you are just brilliant! Please don't let any of the Marauders here that story, Dudley will never live it down and neither would you."

Harry went to find Dudley as it was time for phase two of his plan.

-oOoOo-

Dudley now found himself in a vast room where the ceiling looked alive and, when he sat at a table, breakfast just appeared.

Harry was having some toast and orange juice when Dudley asked him where they were, "this is the great hall at Hogwarts, we are initiating a new fitness program in the new term and, as part of your punishment, you shall be giving it a trial run for the next four days."

Dudley, out of prison and a bit of breakfast in him, reacted like his old self, "how dare you bring me to this freak school ahhhh…"

Dudley had shot out of his seat, straight into the air, and stopped about three feet from the ceiling. He was slowly revolving when he heard Harry speak in a tone that caused his breakfast to curdle in his large stomach.

"Your life is in my hands Dud, I could smash you into the ceiling or just let you fall. This isn't the playground, if you piss someone off enough here you could end up dead! When someone can kill you with just a look, why the hell would you go out of your way to antagonise them?"

Dudley was slowly lowered to the floor, "I got you out of prison and you will live in my world until your parents are fit enough to care for you. The magical world can be wonderful but is also dangerous, you pick on a twelve-year-old here and they'll kick your arse into the infirmary."

Harry tried a softer approach, "your mother and father had their minds messed with so they would treat me bad and this caused them to encourage you to do the same. They are receiving treatment and I will kill the bastard who did it. Can I ask you a question?"

Dudley just nodded.

"How did you feel when those prisoners were giving you all that attention?"

The look of revulsion on Dudley's face said more than words ever could.

"Well that's how women feel when you leer at them, its one thing to look and think 'she's hot' but quite another to undress them with your eyes. I say this because you are going to see some beautiful women, including your teacher, and if you give them the look you practiced on my wife, you could count yourself lucky if you get away with a kick in the nuts."

Tonks entered and within seconds Harry knew he hadn't got through to his cousin.

Tonks was beaming, "oh thanks Harry, this will give me some indication of what to expect in regards to fitness levels. Most purebloods don't do any exercise either so this will let me see just how far to push it"

"Just don't kill him Tonks and protect yourself at all times."

Tonks understood the double message she was being sent, if he stepped out of line come down hard.

"Dudley, Tonks was a police officer before joining us here but, unlike our police, she was armed and fought in combat. Treat her with respect or she will wipe the floor with you."

Harry could see he wasn't listening, as Tonks walked out Dudley followed, his gaze never left her bum.

-oOoOo-

Albus couldn't believe his run of bad luck, he needed something spectacular to get him back in the game. He glanced at the Prophet and noticed the events calendar for Hogwarts and his brilliant mind started formulating a plan. He had the where and the when, now if everything else fell into place he would once again be the greatest wizard in the land.

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, they seriously help with the writing**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine, all the good stuff is property of JKR

**Chapter 23**

Dudley Dursley regained consciousness and found himself lying in a pool of sweat, snot and sick, there was a fair amount of his blood in the mix as well. The disturbing thing, for Dudley that is, was that all of the fluids originated from the fat bully.

He was trying to recall how he came to be in this situation when he noticed the pink haired warrior goddess glaring down at him, bringing memories rushing back.

He was following behind her, enjoying the view, when he was made to jog around a circular tunnel. After one lap Tonks stopped to speak to him, he had no idea what she said due to concentrating on breathing, as she went to move away Dudley's hand found it's way onto her arse. Then he seemed to be hit by a tornado, how can anyone move that fast?

Tonks couldn't believe this fat slob had tried to feel her up; she just acted without thinking, which is why he was lying there with a broken nose. She almost lost her foot when kicking him in the gut; his belly seemed to envelope her up to the ankle. Harry had warned her but the fat fingers on her bum had turned her stomach, this arsehole thought she was an object, shit he was worse than a pureblood.

Tonks cast some healing and cleaning spells before transforming his clothes into a very large pair of swimming shorts. She then levitated him over the middle of the pool and dropped him on his belly from about ten feet above the water. After the tidal wave had subsided she was please to see the bright red tinge to his skin from hitting the water, what she was not pleased to see was him float on his back with his hands behind his head.

Dudley was actually enjoining this, just what he needed to cool down. That pink haired bitch had knocked him out, she must have used magic. If she thought he was going to swim up and down like a good little boy then she could go screw herself, it's time she realised she was dealing with big D.

Dudley caught movement at the edge of his peripheral vision and the sight almost loosened his bowels, a triangular grey fin was cutting through the surface of the pool. As he spluttered round onto his front he noticed there was about fourteen feet of shark attached to the grey fin, along with the wickedest set of teeth in the known universe.

Dudley was swimming for his life but every time he approached the edge of the pool, he would be faced with those terrible teeth and forced to do an about turn. After about twenty minutes he'd had enough, figuring this was just some magic trick and therefore not real, he stopped swimming. The shark made a couple of close passes without touching him before coming extremely close and whacking his fat arse with its powerful tail.

Dudley squealed like a little girl, his theory blasted to smithereens, it didn't matter whether it was real or not – it could dispense pain so he frantically resumed swimming. After a further ten minutes Tonks levitated the exhausted Dudley out the pool, while the shark vanished, Dudley just lay there as his teacher ran her wand over him. He suddenly had a revelation and swore at himself for not realising it sooner. He really couldn't blame Tonks for the way she reacted to his major breach of etiquette, he should have known better. Big D and his gang had done extensive reading on the subject and his mistake now stood out glaringly, you should always start with the tits before moving downstairs.

Tonks was wondering how this thing could ever be related to one of the nicest, kindest and most honourable people she had ever met. These were the thoughts that were running through her head when Dudley surprised her by apologising for his behaviour. She was even more surprised when he came up to her saying 'they had got off on the wrong foot' and put his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. Tonks was so surprised that she never even saw his other hand that was taking a direct route to her left breast. When said hand landed on its intended destination Tonks exploded.

-oOoOo-

Harry found himself in an unusual situation for him. He was sitting in the Hogwarts infirmary beside the bed containing his unconscious cousin; it was usually Harry that was in Dudley's position. After hearing Tonks explain what happened he actually thanked her for showing restraint, had Dudley tried those moves on Ginny or Hermione, Harry knew his cousin would not have got off so light. It would appear there was no 'quick fix' on the horizon for Dudley Dursley.

Harry started to wonder if that's all they had been doing, dispensing 'quick fixes' that would unravel, leaving the world worse off than when they started. Was he any better than Dumbledore and his 'greater good'? The reprimand that came over the bond almost had him jumping out of his chair, but the feelings of love that accompanied it soothed his aching conscience. Both he and Hermione had doubts but since Dumbledore escaped it seemed any progress they had made was being undermined.

Harry's thoughts turned to what set him on this path of self-doubt.

Ginny had spent over an hour last night, crying in their arms, trying to convince them that she wanted to remain Ginny Potter. For all the years she lived at the Burrow Ginny didn't know what part of Molly was real and what part spell induced, her problem with Arthur remained. It would be impossible to determine if he was under any kind of enchantment when he signed her life away, but the fact that he wasn't now and hadn't done anything about that or the tuition gold left very serious doubts in the mind of the former Miss Weasley.

Ginny loved her brothers but they mainly ignored her and led their own lives, she had four brothers at Hogwarts but was still so lonely that she confided in that bloody diary. She was terrified that Harry, Hermione and everyone else would think she wanted to remain a Potter for the new clothes and fancy house. Ginny genuinely loved her new parents and extended family, their methods of explaining things to you instead of screaming like a banshee were so much more effective on the young girl.

There was also the fact that they both despised marriage contracts, Ginny had already chosen the wizard she wanted to marry and her seventeenth birthday would be an ideal date for the wedding, whereas the Weasleys might think they have a say in the matter.

They had tried to reassure her at first before realising that this was something she needed to get of her chest. When she started repeating her arguments Harry knew it was time to end it. "Ginny Potter, we are your parents and this is your home for as long as you wish it to be. There is no one with the power - political, financial or magical to take you from us against our wills. Now go give your boyfriend a kiss and get into bed, your own bed that is!"

Ginny threw herself at her parents and kissed them goodnight before heading towards Neville's room. Ginny Weasley would have been shouted at, confined to her room then given days of tedious chores as some form of punishment, the idea of a boyfriend, never mind being sent to his room to kiss him goodnight was so far of the scale of possibilities there wasn't a word for it. Ginny Potter was trusted, trusted to learn from any mistakes she made in life and trusted not to do more than kiss Neville goodnight. The thought of how disappointed her parents would be if she betrayed that trust kept her on the straight and narrow. She knew that she could calmly discus anything with her parents and reach decisions regarding her future, to Ginny that was worth more than clothes and houses.

Harry thought they had a good handle on the Ginny situation but it was Dylan and Freda that had them really worried.

Both were being kept unconscious by means of a potion but they could find no way to break the illegal spell. Hermione was currently researching Rowena Ravenclaw's journal but the best that seemed available was a shield charm to prevent other elves becoming victims of the ancient spell. Even with the law on their side the elves couldn't break free of the spell. Hermione had surmised that because the spell had been cast directly onto them, rather than a diluted version passed down from their ancestors, it could be used to once again enslave the elvin nation.

They were being woken periodically to take some nutrients and be updated on the situation but they had made a decision that shocked Harry and Hermione to the core, they had chosen to die in each other's arms with as much dignity as they could muster. The Potters had immediately protested this decision but it was a mournful Winky who gave them the whole story.

"Dylan and Freda apologise for the trouble they've caused and asked me to thank Ginny for rescuing them. If they did not follow orders the other elf would have been tortured while the one refusing was made to watch. If they disobey a direct command then they will die in minutes, this is why we have to keep them drugged but their magic is draining so fast they wont last another twenty-four hours. If we gave them more magic it would only delay the inevitable and might damage their bond. They plan to lay in each others arms until called then refuse together, while sending out a message to the wizarding world that elves will never be slaves again – we would rather die!"

Dobby continued, "there's a lot more at stake here than the lives of Dylan and Freda, if that spell were to make it's way into the general wizarding population it would be open season on elves. Every witch or wizard with a wand could have themselves a house elf if they knew the spell, but if they see we would rather die than become slaves then hopefully this will act as more of a discouragement than whatever punishment the ministry decides."

Winky took over from her life mate, "I can assure you both that if we had another option we would gladly take it. We thought about them transporting Dobby and I back with them as we were sure they would have been given a direct order prohibiting witches and wizards, but apparently they covered all other magical beings as well as anything to harm the Dumbledores."

Hermione's head shot up from where it was resting on Harry's shoulder, "were you contemplating sending them on a suicide mission?"

"Hermione how is that any different than what their going to do? Both would have jumped at the chance of taking those bastards with them." Said Dobby

"This is anything but an ideal solution, its just the only one we've got at the moment," whispered an emotional Winky

Harry thought for a few minutes before making a suggestion, 'if this is going to be done we need to publicise it, I realise this increases the danger of the spell becoming public knowledge but everyone knows the unforgivables and the penalty for their use. We need to make it public knowledge that using this spell has even more severe consequences."

Hermione wanted to protest but part of her recognised that setting the elves free meant they had to be able to make their own decisions, and with no other plan available she had nothing to offer them except her support.

It was decided to offer them the great hall at whatever time they chose but no one was satisfied with the situation and would be working on a solution right up until the last moment.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by the awakening Dudley.

"Bloody hell, what happened? Where am I?"

"Dudley, I used to wonder whether you were an arsehole or just really stupid. Today I got my answer, you're a stupid arsehole!"

"Oh yeah, believe her and don't even ask for my side of the story"

"Shut up Dudley, there are some clean clothes there for you, get changed then we'll go to my house for lunch. You have a meeting with our private secretary this afternoon and your behaviour had better be improved from this morning or you may not see dinner."

"Oh Potter, you're really scaring me now!" suddenly Dudley was beyond scared, he was absolutely terrified as a sword pressed on his Adam's apple. As if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't recognise the person holding the blade at his throat. Harry's eyes seemed on fire while controlling anger was pushing out enough radiant power to make the hairs on Dudley's arms stand up.

"Listen very closely Dudley while I tell you a true story. On the first of September 1991 I met Ron Weasley and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts. Ron became our best friend, for three years we did everything together and were as close as brothers. He didn't like the fact that Hermione and I were together and tried to harm my wife, he's buried on the grounds of this castle. I killed the closest thing to a brother I had without hesitation while you have spent our whole lives trying to make my existence hell on earth – think about it Dud."

Dudley was visibly shaking with fear.

"I am not the boy you knew, while Big D and his gang were terrorising ten-year-olds I was fighting terrorists. I defeated a dark lord, tangled with a dragon and faced more dark creatures than you could possibly imagine. I have killed to protect my family and will do so again. You have to believe me when I say I would kill you if those stunts were pulled on my family."

Dudley believed him, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

When Harry vanished the sword Dudley rushed to the toilet, and not just to get changed. When he came out Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder, "remember Dudley best behaviour," the cousins disappeared from Hogwarts.

-oOoOo-

They arrived in the entrance hall and Harry's comment of 'stay there' was totally redundant, Dudley couldn't have moved if he wanted to. He was looking through the glass walls at every teenage boys fantasy, sand, sea, surf and a collection of some the finest babes Dudley had ever seen outside the pages of a magazine. To make it even better they were walking towards where he was standing.

Harry had gone to fetch Hermione from her research, missing meals was not an option for her now and sometimes you just need to take a break. When he saw that Dudley hadn't moved a muscle, he decided to push his cousin even more, "this is our house and you could have been staying here except I can't trust you. While you're at the meeting with Miss Black I'll try and find alternative accommodation for you."

Dudley felt something break inside him, how did Harry get all this? Surely it should have come to him, as he was better than Harry. He didn't want to go anywhere else, this was paradise and Dudley Dursley deserved nothing less. He was just about to start complaining to Harry when he remembered those eyes behind the sword; he quietly followed the Potters to lunch.

For the first time in his life Dudley couldn't remember what, or even if he ate. His eyes were everywhere, trying to assimilate his surroundings, but always seemed to end up at the beauty that was Pansy Parkinson. That was until Harry hit him with a wandless stinging hex for staring, his comment of 'killer insects around here' was not lost on him.

Emma was taking the 'First Kiss' for her maiden voyage around the island after lunch and everyone was looking forward to it. Hermione had to call off due to research and Harry was heading to Gringotts, but Dudley was devastated to discover that he couldn't go. He had a meeting then Harry would be taking him somewhere else to stay, sometimes life just sucked!

Dudley was led into a room where Narcissa was waiting behind a desk with papers in front of her. "Good afternoon Mister Dursley, please take a seat. This is a meeting that would normally take place between myself and a member of house Potter to try and determine what they want to do with their future. If you have any questions please ask away."

-oOoOo-

Harry walked into Gringotts knowing he was facing a couple of conversations that he was not looking forward to. He met Griphook who informed him they had traced the Dumbledore croft only to find it deserted. They were checking financial records going back decades looking to see if they had bought any other boltholes.

He entered the Dursleys room and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Dudley's fine, as expected prison scared him but he was no sooner free than his old habits returned. He sexually assaulted our fitness instructor twice! Dudley has no concept of proper behaviour or his place in society, he's been told all his life he's special and thinks all females should just fall at his feet. Dudley has been given anything and everything he's ever wanted so believes this is normal and can't comprehend when something is denied him."

Petunia had been crying all through Harry's explanation while Vernon just looked grey.

"I'm sorry but at the moment he can't stay with us, it's to dangerous around so many witches and wizards until he learns that grabbing a woman's breast or bum is not part of refined conversation."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Vernon.

"Hermione told me her parents are friends with someone who's a psychiatrist and we really think he needs professional help. The problem is what to do with him meantime?"

"Couldn't he stay here with us?" asked Petunia.

"The healer has told me that may hold back your recovery, we all know Dudley can be a bit of a handful."

"Yes we understand that but we're his parents and it's time to start facing up to our responsibilities."

Vernon's words left Harry glad he was sitting down because the shock would surely have knocked his legs out from under him. "Ok, how's this for a plan? We bring Dudley here but dangle the carrot of the island depending on his behaviour. We have a guest house that you three could move into and gradually introduce you into the company, start off with a lunch and take it from there. I'll get the Grangers to contact their friend and see if we can entice them over, after all the stuff that's happened lately we could all do with having a chat with a psychiatrist."

Both Dursleys seemed really pleased with this so Harry left for his other 'meeting' – the one he really wasn't looking forward to.

-oOoOo-

Narcissa had listened to him whine for five minutes and couldn't help drawing parallels with Draco's 'Potter's on the Quidditch team' or 'the mudblood transfigured her match into a needle.' Nothing was ever fair and circumstances were always conspiring against them.

"You remind me of my son," she said.

"How?" asked Dudley, "what's he like?"

"He was very much like you, always got whatever he wanted but it was never enough. That girl you were drooling over during lunch was his betrothed and even that didn't make him happy"

"Where is he now?" Dudley asked.

"He's dead, like you he couldn't control his behaviour and was beheaded for his mistake. That woman you sexually assaulted is my niece, and the only reason your still breathing is because she admires Harry who happens to be related to you."

She turned to one of the elves that Harry insisted be in the room and asked him to bring some papers. She then put the requested paper in front of Dudley; it was the Prophet issue after the wedding.

Dudley watched amazed as the window exploded in the picture.

"This was their wedding which was attacked by people who weren't to happy with them," said Narcissa as she put the issue showing the perpetrators lined up dead in Diagon Alley.

She pointed to Greengrass, "this was the ringleader, that piece of glass almost killed Hermione's father. Harry carried it about with him until he could stick it into Greengrass's head."

Dudley now knew what he'd eaten for lunch because he puked it back up and all over the picture.

-oOoOo-

Harry entered Molly's room to see Arthur, Bill and Percy there as well, every Weasley face fell when they realised that Ginny wasn't with him.

It was Percy who asked the obvious question that they all wanted answered, "where's Ginny?"

"She doesn't feel comfortable with this yet and is going to need more time."

Harry could see Molly was desperate to say something but Arthur had a grip of her arm and sending 'keep quiet' signals.

"If everyone in this room can put their hand on their heart and say they want what's best for Ginny then we wont have any problems with this," said Harry.

"Who gets to decide what's best for Ginny?" asked Bill.

"Ginny, and only Ginny, with no pressure from other sources."

"I can accept that." Said Percy as Bill nodded in agreement.

Molly couldn't hold it any longer, "but how will we know what Ginny wants? I want to see my daughter!"

"I will quite happily take Bill and Percy to see her now and they can chat as long as they want. Arthur, your last meeting didn't go well at all and nothing has happened to change that situation, all her grievances with you still stand. Molly, she just doesn't know what the situation is with you right now and will need time to come to terms with it. In my opinion if you try and force her down a path not of her choosing then you will lose her from your lives forever."

"But she's only thirteen! She's still a child." Protested Molly.

"Yes she is thirteen but she's also been possessed by Voldemort, kidnapped by Dumbledore and survived both. Speaking from experience, facing events like that makes you grow up faster." Harry noticed everyone in the room cringe at the mention of Voldemort, "how can you possibly help her get over that when you cant even bare to hear his name, even after he's dead."

Bill and Percy wanted to see Ginny so they left the bank to find Dobby waiting on them. "I didn't want to take you both as we're not using portkeys" said Harry. Taking a Weasley each they were soon on the island.

-oOoOo-

Harry smiled knowing that the view always got first time visitors, he still felt it himself and he lived here. Dobby led them away to a room that had some shorts and short sleeved shirts laid out, "Ginny is on the 'First Kiss' sailing round the island but they should be back shortly, you can see the quay from your balcony" said Dobby before leaving.

Both Weasley brothers walked onto the balcony and the view was breathtaking, after standing there for about ten minutes they spotted the 'First Kiss' coming into dock and caught sight of a flash of red hair on board.

Percy spoke in an awed whisper, "Merlin Bill, how could we possibly take her away from this? We haven't been here half an hour and I don't want to leave never mind Ginny."

"We're just here to talk to her, no ones taking her anywhere she doesn't want to go. Lets get changed and go down to meet her." Answered Bill.

Harry entered the room and found Dudley chatting away to Narcissa, even in the first minute he could see that something had changed but with Dudley it was always a question of how long before reverting back. He explained the decision that they had come to regarding Dudley's immediate future and asked him if he wanted to leave now or after dinner, unsurprisingly Dudley chose after.

Narcissa had spent her time trying to let the boy see that there were consequences to be paid for actions. After throwing up it seemed to finally get through that to mess with the wrong people could cost your life. He had spent the rest of the time asking about Harry's life in the magical world and seemed more and more amazed that his cousin was rich, famous and extremely dangerous when pissed off.

A red headed missile hit Bill and Percy as they walked along the beach, Ginny was ecstatic as she hugged her brothers but then both could see the look of worry on her face as she wondered why they were there. Bill settled her nerves, "Gin, we're just here to talk – nothing more."

They sat on the sun beds as Ginny regurgitated all the arguments she had used on Harry and Hermione, while Percy could see the rational behind her argument Bill knew she was hiding something.

"Ginny, what aren't you telling us?" her oldest brother asked.

Ginny's face was ashen as she answered her brother, "Bill, I will only tell you if you give a wizards oath never to repeat it, but I warn you it's something you would not want to know."

Both brothers looked at each other and knew they had to give their oath, if something was harming their sister then they needed to know.

After giving their oaths Ginny told them the story that neither were prepared for, "when the old bastard kidnapped me, he told me why there was a marriage contract and Molly was under his control. He had raped her and claimed I'm his daughter."

Ginny had never heard Percy swear but he even used some words that she'd never heard before as he kicked sun beds in his rage. Bill just sat there, the colour of his face signalling his emotional state. It went from grey of shock, pink of embarrassment to now purple with anger.

"What did you say to him?" asked Bill.

"I told the bastard my father would kill him, and he will! Molly can never know this, it would kill her."

"Why do you call mum Molly?" asked Percy.

"It's a conscious decision, I decided that Hermione is my mum and as long as she's happy with that then nothing will change it. I want Molly to be part of my life but if she can't accept that then I'm sorry but I love my adoptive parents and have no desire to change."

"Ginny, who else knows about this?" asked Bill

"Just the five Potters and you two, I will tell Neville but only after Dumbledore's dead"

"Five Potters?" enquired Percy.

"Mum, Dad, Dobby, Winky and me" she could see the look of surprise on her brothers faces, "Dobby and Winky are Potters, they even wear Potter wedding rings. Both would kill the old goat for what he did to me, their very protective of us all."

"Did you check if it's true?" asked Bill.

"All the facts he told me checked out, we didn't do any parent tests because as far as we're concerned I'm Ginny Potter."

Both brothers had trouble accepting this explanation and felt she should have tests so Ginny laid it on the line for them.

"Did you know that I'm a Friend of the Goblin Nation? On the board of Stag Industries? Three Weasley brothers work for us and I'm sure we could increase that number if any of you are interested." Neither brother knew what to make of these developments. "As Ginny Potter my opinion counts, Stag Industries will not only change our world but have a major impact on the non magical world as well. Ginny Weasley would be baking cookies with a woman she doesn't know while waiting on a man who sold her coming home from work."

She could see the protest start so continued with her rant, "let me make you a promise, in the future if any Weasley sells one of my nieces they will have me to deal with!" while speaking Ginny had wandlessly and silently levitated Percy four foot above the sand. "At this moment in time the four strongest magical beings in the country are Potters, I hope to make it five before becoming a Longbottom."

She gently lowered a shaken Percy back down.

"I wont say the surroundings played no part in my decision but Sirius was living in a cave eating rats so he could be near Harry. That's the way I feel about being a Potter, and there's no way I would give that up without a fight."

While both brothers thought they'd never seen her happier neither had ever seen her more determined and the power she just displayed was frightening. If she could do that wandlessly then her famous bat boggie hex would probably remove heads.

Bill put his arms around her, "Ginny I agree with Harry and the choice should be yours, and our only concern is that it was your choice which we can clearly see it is."

Percy and Bill took an arm each as the three redheads made their way towards the house. Percy looked at his sister in a new light, "we will support your decisions Ginny Potter and eh, about those jobs?"

Bill and Ginny burst out laughing.

-oOoOo-

The main hall was packed with elves, wizards, witches and even goblins here to offer support for two young elves, Dylan and Freda, who were holding each other while sitting together on a large armchair.

Harry and Hermione were there in dress robes, Hermione holding on tightly to her husband. Winky had actually to take her work away from the distraught witch and explain it wasn't her fault, but Hermione still felt like a failure. She was now sure that a shield charm could be made to protect from the curse but nowhere was there any hint of being able to break the enslavement. Unless the elf was given clothes by the wizard who cast the spell they would remain property of their master.

The hall was silent except for the two elves on the chair; they were quietly talking to each other while waiting on the inevitable. The bravery shown by the young elves while awaiting death was remarkable. Both suddenly started shaking and shouted together, "we will not obey, we would rather die free!"

Dylan and Freda stopped shaking as their bodies relaxed into each other, they had faced death the same way they faced life, together.

Dobby and Winky came forward and placed their hands on the young elves heads before Dobby spoke, "anyone using this curse against an elf will incur the wrath of the Elvin Nation, we declare a blood feud against the Dumbledore brothers."

Most wizards and witches in the hall were shocked; the mild mannered house elves had just declared a blood feud on one of the greatest wizards who ever lived.

Harry and Hermione came forward next and placed their hands on Dylan and Freda before Harry spoke, "the Noble and Ancient House of Potter wholeheartedly supports our friends of the Elvin Nation in their action against this curse. House Potter declares a blood feud against the Dumbledores."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard all over the hall at Harry's statement but looks of disbelief accompanied Ragnok's walk towards the bodies of Dylan and Freda.

The leader of the goblins placed a hand on each of their heads before turning to make a statement to those present, "The Goblin Nation fully support our elvin friends in their action against this curse. The Goblin Nation declares a blood feud against the Dumbledores."

The die had been cast, anyone using this curse would have the elves, goblins and house Potter down on them. The wicked witch of the west could skywrite the curse above Diagon Alley (Surrender Dorothy) and no one would use it. The unforgivables cost you life in Azkaban, using this curse cost your life.

Rose Parkinson had planed on running her expose of Dumbledore in tomorrows issue but it would now be part of this story. It highlighted just how much impact the Potters have had on the wizarding world when the death of two elves was front-page news in the Daily Prophet.

**A/N Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 24**

Albus Dumbledore sat in a small shack that some forgotten wit had once named 'Dreich Cottage.' Dreich is a Scottish word meaning cold, wet and miserable which fitted his current circumstances perfectly. They had strategically retired (fled) to this small island off the Scottish coast that was officially classed as uninhabited, though Albus thought it should be reclassified to uninhabitable.

Dreich could also be applied to his mood after the little red haired traitor managed to foil his brilliant plan, and he still wasn't sure how a thirteen-year-old witch had not only escaped but managed to take those bloody elves with her as well. He was Albus Dumbledore though and all that was required to get him back on top was the flawless execution of his all-new brilliant plan. The wizarding world was full of sheep that would believe anything they were told, and for those that wouldn't then that's why memory charms were invented.

He heard his brother apparate onto the property and watched as he entered the dismal dwelling with fear in his eyes. This confused Albus as Abe just went out to fetch a Daily Prophet so he could ensure his timetable of Hogwarts events was still current. It was with shaking hands that Abe handed over the paper and seconds later the screams of rage emanating from the dilapidated building would have seen it renamed to the "Shrieking Shack,' except for the fact that there wasn't another human being in a twenty mile radius.

-oOoOo-

Pansy didn't think she could be prouder of her mother, renouncing her pureblood status took a lot of courage but she had pulled it off. Now sitting reading today's edition of the Prophet she realised she could be, it was a brilliant piece of investigative journalism, which totally destroyed every facet of Dumbledores reputation and life.

The main headline, "FREEDOM – its worth dieing for!" was bold enough but the picture of the two elves dieing on the front page was heartbreaking. It then went into great detail of what had been done to them and by whom, and even the most stupid witch/wizard couldn't fail to understand the penalty that would have to be paid for using this disgusting spell.

But it was her mother's dissection of Dumbledores dodgy dealings that left you feeling manipulated, everyone would recognise a piece of the story but when the facts were all written down in the one place, everyone could see the old goat for what he was.

**Dumbledore Laid Bare**

_Albus Dumbledore has been stripped bare and what remains is not a pretty sight. With the removal of all his titles, awards, positions and authority, all efforts then switched to discovering something that the aging wizard had only a passing acquaintance with – the TRUTH. _

_He believed that the wizarding world were sheep and has spent decades pulling the wool over our eyes so we couldn't see the self-appointed shepherd who was controlling every aspect of our lives._

_There is a saying 'the Devil is in the Details' but Dumbledore released only those details that showed himself in the best possible light. The greatest example of this would be his defeat of Grindelwald for which he received the Order of Merlin, First Class. The truth is that they were friends and lovers before both discovering they desired power more than anything else. On that fateful night Dumbledore sneaked into his former friend's home and killed him using a muggle weapon to shoot Grindelwald eight times in the back – hardly the heroic image we have been led to believe._

_Ending the life of a dark wizard is a welcome achievement but when you consider that within a few years Dumbledore was an Order of Merlin recipient, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts and unofficial leader of the wizarding world, had we replaced one would-be dictator with another?_

_After all the dung he spread around everything in the Dumbledore garden was coming up roses, until the emergence of the next dark wizard – Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Our hero was now expected to stride forward and take up the challenge but there was never any danger of that occurring. _

_Make no mistake, our world was slowly being brought to its knees before baby Harry Potter banished Voldemort for the first time. This was the trigger for Dumbledore's greatest obsession – controlling Harry Potter._

_He was so obsessed with controlling Harry that while most of the Death Eaters escaped going to Azkaban, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and legal guardian, found himself entombed in a high security cell for crimes he didn't commit and was even denied a trial- why? Because of a prophecy!_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.**_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.**_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power**_

_**the Dark Lord knows not.**_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live **_

_**while the other survives.**_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'**_

(JKR – Order of the Phoenix)

_Harry is the child of the prophesy and was foretold to posses what Dumbledore desires above all else – POWER! With his legal guardian out the way our Chief Warlock disregarded the Potter will, declared himself Harry's legal guardian and looted the Potter vaults._

_Dumbledore's manipulations were only just beginning though as he cast charms on Harry's muggle relatives to make them treat him abominably. When a seven-year-old Harry used accidental magic to protect himself from a beating, Dumbledore appeared with a healer and obliviated the responding Aurors and the attending healer. He then bound Harry's magic before leaving him with the muggles that Dumbledore had programmed to beat the poor boy._

_Investigations have discovered that teachers at his muggle school as well as the child-care services had all received visits from he-who-must-not-be-found-out, and they had their minds altered to ignore the obvious signs of abuse being suffered by the young wizard._

_When Harry Potter reached Hogwarts, Dumbledore's duplicity knew no bounds as both Head of Gryffindor and the schools Healer had their minds altered to quell objections to Harry's physical condition and treatment within Hogwarts._

_The former Headmaster even had the audacity to hire a teacher possessed by Voldemort and then send Harry, Hermione and two other first years into the Forbidden Forest, at night, accompanied only by the gamekeeper, to hunt a creature powerful enough to kill a unicorn. Harry faced Voldemort before having to confront him in the school and banished the evil wizard once more._

_Voldemort returned to the school the following year with a sixty-three foot basilisk for company but was again sent packing by the boy-who-lived. All this was happening under the crooked nose of the man we trusted with our children's wellbeing, after all, wasn't Hogwarts the safest place in the wizarding world with Albus Dumbledore in charge?_

_After guiding generations of witches and wizards through Hogwarts we had reached the stage where none of his decisions were even questioned. Little did we know that if we did question him, we probably wouldn't remember it as the sparkly eyed wizard offered a lemon drop with one hand while applying a memory charm with the other._

_The magical pulse that swept the length and breadth of Britain was caused by Harry's magical core being released from it's illegal binding, due to his soul bonding with that of his now wife, Hermione. _

_But even here Dumbledores manipulations had to be overcome as mind charms had been administered to the Weasley parents with the instructions that Harry and Ginny would be fed a love potion while Ronald was tasked with keeping his two friends apart. When Harry and Hermione entered the great hall of Hogwarts as man and wife, Ronald fired a curse at Hermione, which cost him his life. _

_The full scale of Dumbledore's manipulations will probably never be known, between his use of memory charms and the reluctance of people to come forward to admit that they were duped by the self styled 'Leader of the Light,' but everyone can be sure it's more than highlighted in this story._

_Dumbledore was fond of the saying 'for the greater good' but if we all stand back and take an unbiased look, our world is in far better shape now than it was then. With Voldemort set to return, all his followers free and the minister for magic a death eater, the alternative future that was on offer doesn't bear thinking about._

_Our front-page story explains his latest actions and the consequences he now faces, but what of the others mentioned in this story?_

_The Weasley parents and Harry's former muggle guardians are currently receiving medical treatment at the Potter's expense, Ginny is of course now Ginny Potter, Lord Black is the new Head of Gryffindor and potions teacher as Professor McGonagall is the new Head of Hogwarts._

_On Wednesday our children return to a much-changed Hogwarts, new rules, new classes, new courses, new teachers and even new facilities. This will enhance Hogwarts reputation and amazingly will actually save parents money. The school will now supply all textbooks and potions ingredients, all broomsticks for Quidditch matches will also be supplied by Hogwarts so every house will have the exact same equipment. Our children's only requirements for attending Hogwarts are school uniform and writing materials._

_There will be a special edition tomorrow highlighting the changes at Hogwarts but I can exclusively reveal one now, the raised rostrum with the golden throne in the middle has been banished from the great hall. Dumbledore enjoyed looking down on his subjects but Minerva McGonagall is 'off the people' and this journalist for one is a lot happier about that._

Pansy remembered Draco boasting in the Slytherin common room about him facing up to the creature while Potter ran out the Forbidden Forest crying but the fear reflected in his eyes told a different story, that and the fact no-one had ever seen Harry running away from anything.

She glanced around the breakfast table and could see the story filling in the blanks for people; Pansy couldn't understand how anyone who had such a shitty upbringing could turn out to be this wonderful guy.

After New Year Harry and Hermione had invited all the teens of Potter House to spend the last few days of the holiday on the island. Greg and Vince had backed Draco in his torment of Harry yet here they were, sitting having breakfast with the Potters and enjoying themselves. There were no traces of the sullen sidekicks, just two normal guys, behaving like perfect gentlemen that would make good husbands someday. It was like a black cloud had been lifted from them and quite a few girls had noticed the change. Both had pledged their loyalty to the House of Potter and Pansy knew them well enough to know they were sincere, both now had a good future in front of them, not stellar but at least steady.

Pansy stuck by her decision that they would make good husbands but not for her, she had seen the way Ginny and Neville got on, Harry and Hermione were so close they almost appeared like the one person and Pansy wasn't going to settle for anything less. Somewhere there was a man who would love her the way Ginny and Hermione were loved, and with no forced marriages she was free to take her time and find him.

The biggest surprise was the Grangers, here was a couple that had been married for years but were obviously still so in love, especially considering the fact that Emma was pregnant. Both were some sort of muggle healers and actually worked together. She had been told all her life that muggles were benieth them but this couple had treated them with nothing but kindness and respect, even inviting them onto their yacht yesterday which was the most fun any of them could ever remember having. Pansy remembered her own parents making polite conversation at the dinner table while Violet and her obeyed the 'seen but not heard' rule.

Sitting reading the morning paper and discussing issues with the adults in the company was a strange but exhilarating change for most of the pureblood teens at the table. She had also noticed the not so casual flirting between her mum and Sirius Black and was delighted for her. There seemed to be an unofficial House Potter motto that everyone deserved a shot at happiness and Pansy felt her mother was more deserving than most.

Blaise had approached her yesterday with the idea of wearing the Potter family crest on their school robes and everyone had thought it a great idea. They had all become quite close and the six of age had all gone to the ball together and had a great time. Daphne had decided not to attend but the Greengrass's were on the island and enjoying themselves as much as anyone. The crest would be a show of unity and should protect the Greengrass's from any harassment; if the Potter's forgave them for their father's actions what right did anyone else have to say anything.

Hermione was delighted when she heard they wanted to wear the Potter crest on their robes, and the reason for it was everything they were trying to achieve. She was not so pleased at the way Molly Weasley reacted to the news that Ginny was going to remain a Potter. She was glad that she hadn't accompanied Harry because had hormonal Hermione made an appearance, Molly would have been plastered over the walls in small pieces.

-oOoOo-

Harry had taken Dudley while the Weasley brothers hitched a lift from the elves, Dudley had been warned of his behaviour around his parents, they would be transferring to the island as soon as they were fit enough and any outbursts from him could delay that. The four were sitting chatting when they heard the bawling coming from Molly echoing through the corridors.

Harry decided the only way to deal with this was head on; he was in no mood to take shit from anyone. He walked into the room as Molly was getting ripped into Bill and Percy for returning without her daughter. She was about to start shouting at Harry when he shouted first, "SILENCE!"

"This is a medical facility and you are disturbing other patients. I would also point out that you are not related to me in any way, and I for one will not stand here quietly while you vent your anger about some misconceived injustice."

"You stole my daughter! What have you done to her? What do you and that bitch know about being parents?" Molly's rant was cut short as she was thrown out her bed and pinned to the wall by Harry's magic, everything in the room moved against the other walls as a clear path formed between them. The three male Weasleys got pushed away as a glowing Harry slowly made his way towards the now trembling witch.

Molly was frozen in place as she watched death come towards her, the skinny boy who came to the Burrow was gone and in his place stood the most powerful being she had ever seen. Her temper had just pissed off the very person who held their lives in his hands.

"If anyone else had said that about my wife they would be dead, but don't think for one second I would let you live if you repeated your mistake. You've had your one chance and let your temper screw it up. We have stolen nothing; Ginny was legally adopted by us and has chosen to remain a Potter. Had she decided to return we would have let her, it would have broke our hearts but we only want what's best, not for us, not for Molly bloody Weasley but for our daughter Ginny. She spent hours talking to Bill and Percy without any interference or coercion from us, and stated her intention to remain Ginny Potter. The head of the Weasley family graciously accepted this; Arthur is still serving his sentence here as none of the crimes he was convicted for have been altered; yet this isn't good enough for you. This will be the last time we will ever speak so I'm giving you fair warning, no one messes with my family."

Harry turned and strode out the room, releasing the three wizards while Molly remained fastened to the wall. Bill was furious, "That young man could have destroyed this family for what was done to him instead he's helping us as much as he possibly can yet you treat him like something you've scraped off your shoe. You have brought nothing but shame to the name Weasley and I'm seriously thinking of casting you out the family, if I didn't owe Harry an apology I would do it now." He raced after Harry.

Percy was trying to be calm and reasonable but it was proving very difficult as his blood was boiling. "We spoke to Ginny and I've never seen her happier, she lives like a princess yet is closely watched by the whole family. Make no mistake they are a family and woe betide anyone who tries to come between them. She has unrestricted access to the Potter vaults but has only used it for Christmas presents, Harry and Hermione proudly wear MUM and DAD signet rings she got them. Ginny's on the board of Stag Industries and a friend of the Goblin Nation yet the family unit keeps her feet on the ground. She will grow into a spectacular young lady and has already made her choice of husband, I intend to watch her grow and dance with her at her wedding, you may have just destroyed your chance of that. Ginny is immensely loyal to her new family and they don't have any secrets from one another, your stupid bloody temper could have lost her to you forever."

He left the crying woman, still attached to the wall while his father went about putting the room back into some type of order.

Arthur Weasley had known since Christmas that his daughter would never forgive him, the hate in her eyes as she tried to hex him told it's own story. He couldn't really complain as Arthur knew he deserved it, he had preached a way of life while he sold his daughter and illegally took money from the Potter vaults. He also knew about his wife's temper and that she was totally in the wrong today, he also knew he would say nothing just as he had for all these years.

A healer entered and checked the crying witch before carrying on his rounds, leaving Molly suspended from the wall for another four hours before the spell released her.

-oOoOo-

Angela Flint walked towards the beach, hand in hand with Blaise while he carried her book bag as had become their routine. She only had tomorrow before Hogwarts beckoned on Wednesday so she was studying like crazy so she wouldn't appear so far behind her new classmates. Having a few professors staying on the island had definitely helped and she had already been offered extra tuition during the school term.

Ever since that day in Gringotts when she found out she could attend Hogwarts, Angela had read everything she could get her hands on. Between her group of friends they had all the books she would need. She wasn't bothered about the newly introduced courses, as everyone would be starting them at the same time. Harry had 'casually' mentioned that the ministry's underage magic detectors were currently just a pile of scrap so she took the hint and had been practicing spells since she got her wand.

She lay on a sun bed to study while Blaise went for a swim, there were definitely worse ways to spend your day.

Remus Lupin was strolling along the beach wondering how his life got so bloody complicated. They had all their ideas ready for the first task before Sirius left for the island, Remus was left to check the facilities and make arrangements to hold the event on the first Saturday back. He was happy to do this until a major problem occurred, Nymphadora Tonks.

They had decided that the event would take place in the new sports facility but as soon as Remus met the young witch his inner wolf was screaming 'life mate.' Having to fight this compulsion every time he was in her presence left him appearing like a bumbling fourteen-year-old who's just discovered girls are different. He stuttered and stumbled so much he almost fell in the pool at one point and she had to grab him, her touch almost made him lose control and he practically ran away while shouting some form of apology over his shoulder. He was going to have to work with this beautiful woman who drove his senses wild, shit he had to work with her parents as well. Just to rub silver into the wound, Sirius was her head of house – he was screwed.

Remus knew to quit Hogwarts would involve letting down the very people he'd sworn to help so that was out. He also couldn't think of one single person he could discuss the situation with, it would normally be Sirius but he was her cousin and head of house so that was also out. The thought of actually talking to the young witch about the situation never even entered his head, he was Remus Lupin, Werewolf. Happiness for him was a good meal and a clean bed to sleep in and that was all. What did he have to offer any witch far less one way out of his league like Nymphadora, yes he was so screwed.

Hermione was almost certain that she had the protection charm right, the problem was that someone would need to cast the curse to see if it worked. Not a big problem one might think except for the fact that they still didn't know the curse. They were going to charm thin bronze disks that were slightly larger than a galleon and sew them behind the Potter crest on the elves robes.

Harry was adamant that the elves would not go hunting Dumbledore until it could be verified that the charm worked. Hermione knew he was worried as they had a lot tied up in the next few days. Hogwarts was going to be their shining glory and encompass everything that Stag Industries stood for. The school opened on Wednesday for the return of the students, Thursday will see the new facilities being used for the first time, Friday heralds the arrival of the first parents to be guests at the new visitor centre and Saturday was set aside to hold the first event of the all new Tri Wizard Tournament. There were so many things that could go wrong it was going to be Sunday before they could relax.

Little did she know that plans were afoot that would make relaxing the last thing on her mind.

-oOoOo-

Albus Dumbledore had settled on a new plan that had only two outcomes, he would either rule the wizarding world or it would be totally destroyed. Albus knew which option he preferred and felt that the alternative would force the Potter brat to agree with him. He'd show them 'not a pretty sight,' heads would roll for that comment.

**A/N please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer:all the good stuff belongs to JKR**  
**

**Chapter 25**

Excitement was building in the magical world as the Prophet printed pictures of the new Hogwarts, and no where more than a certain tropical island where a group of witches and wizards couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Ginny, through her role in Stag Industries, knew what to expect but the girls were all excited about the muggle shops and café while the boys thought the pool looked brilliant. Having spent the last few days swimming in the sea, in the company of beautiful witches, they were all eager converts to the new facility. Angela Flint looked like she'd been mixing pepper-up potion with cheering charms, she was like a five-year-old on Christmas Eve.

Tonks had joined them for dinner last night and was staying until everyone left for Hogwarts tomorrow morning, Remus became a nervous wreck. He had stumbled and mumbled his way through the afternoon before spilling pumpkin juice all down himself at dinner when Tonks said she was looking forward to a day's sunbathing on the beach, Remus was visibly trembling and excused himself to go and change. Harry and Hermione followed, concerned for their adopted uncle, while Sirius had sussed the problem and asked his young cousin for a word.

The Potters found Remus sitting on the bed, with his head held in his hands, looking more miserable than they had ever seen him. "I'm really sorry you two but I don't think I can work at Hogwarts."

Harry conjured two chairs as they sat down facing their friend, Hermione took his hands so she could look at his face, and the pain was there for everyone to see. "Remus what's wrong? Tell us what we can do to help?" asked Hermione

Both were shocked at the self-loathing in his reply, "there's nothing anyone can do, I just need to go away."

Neither Potter was prepared to accept that answer and kept after him until they got the truth.

Harry thought about it for a minute, "Remus I may understand what your going through, I also found my life mate and I would rather die than be parted from her, you have to at least speak to Tonks, this is a 'once in a lifetime' deal that you can't walk away from without even discussing it with her."

Remus just shook his head, "what do I have to offer a woman, far less one who's younger, successful and absolutely beautiful. I can barely hold down a job because of my lycanthropy. I'm a werewolf and I've accepted that fact, happy ever after just doesn't feature in our lives."

"Remus Lupin I'm ashamed of you," Hermione's tone of voice and choice of words stung the wizard "you are one of the kindest men I have ever met, I would also have said smartest but your previous statement makes me doubt that. Do you think Harry wearing Dudley's cast off's changed the way I felt about him? We knew nothing of his inheritance when we got together, we loved each other and that was more than enough." She gestured to their surroundings, "don't get me wrong, this is very nice but without Harry it would mean nothing. We would rather live in his old cupboard together than be wealthy and live apart."

"Have you looked in your vault lately?" asked Harry, knowing Remus hadn't "as a member of the board, Stag Industries pays you a lump sum of one hundred thousand galleons per year, plus bonuses. That gold went into your vault on the first of January and you will earn it by teaching at Hogwarts, running the Tri-wizard tournament, organising the werewolf village and forming a community as well as providing our company with your experience and wisdom."

The Potters were double-teaming Remus and the poor man didn't stand a chance as they destroyed his objections one by one.

Hermione continued, "you are reasonably wealthy with great prospects, not 'paper bag on head' ugly and will probably be a member of the Wizengamot by this time next year. You, Professor Lupin, are quite a catch and would make any witch a good husband and will be a brilliant father to your children. When you look in the mirror you see a dark creature that doesn't deserve happiness, we see someone who is loyal, compassionate, hardworking and, even with all the shit life has hit him with, an immense capacity for love. You may curl up on the rug in front of the fire one night a month but that's a small price to pay to have you in our lives, in our family."

"Remus you have to talk to her, I know you will be brutally honest but don't sell yourself short. Tonks is a special lady who stood up for what she believed in, and threw away her Auror badge rather than do something she knew to be wrong. She won't dismiss you out of hand but she needs to know how you feel. Wolves mate for life and if this is your one chance we will not allow you to just walk away without even trying, it may not work out but surely any chance that it may is worth the risk." Harry knew he was getting through to the man.

Hermione continued, "Remus, regardless of what happens you will not just walk out of our lives, we have three children on the way who will want to know their 'Uncle Remus.' You signed on to change the world and that's a lifetime commitment, but changing the world starts with changing the individual, if you want this you have to put your heart out there. Even after Harry asked me to be his girlfriend I wanted, no needed, to know why because in my eyes I wasn't worthy of the man I love. We could have continued for years dancing around each other and may even have ended up with someone else had Harry not taken the risk. I am happier than I can say with the way things have turned out and hope you can find this to but it can't happen if you run away."

A thoughtful Remus replied, "if I take 'not paper bag ugly' as a compliment then you two said some nice things about me, we'll discuss the salary issue later. I have been down for so long it's hard to think further than my next meal but being here with you, and our extended family, has been the best time of my life since before your parents were murdered. I know your right and that I must talk to the girl but just a whiff of her scent drives me crazy, I'll need to stay well away from her as the moon nears full. I've been given good advice so know it's up to me to act on it, thank you."

Chairs were vanished and hugs were exchanged, as Remus now knew what he had to do, he just had no idea how to go about it.

In another room Sirius was having a talk to Tonks, "I'm being serious here Nym and need you to be as well, can you honestly tell me what you think of my friend Remus?"

"He seems a nice guy but it's hard to tell when he falls to pieces every time he comes anywhere near me, quite funny actually to watch someone else trip for a change."

"Nym this is anything but funny, if I'm reading this right Remus is telling Harry that he can't work at Hogwarts."

Tonks let out a shocked 'What?" before thinking for a few seconds, "it's because of me, does he dislike me that much? Well I'll leave if he feels that strongly."

"Nym, Remus doesn't dislike you, he's head over heels in love with you!" this news actually shocked her into silence so Sirius continued, "Remus is a werewolf and his senses are far more developed than ours, these senses are telling him you're the one. This is biology at its most basic, for him it's you and only you for the rest of his life. All I'm asking you to do is talk to Remus and get to know him, if it works out great, if it doesn't just please let him down gently. Do not toy with his affections, Remus is the most decent guy I've ever met and I would never stand by and watch someone hurt him. Here is a man who will love Nym, not who she can morph into, I know we don't know each other very well yet but you respect Harry and Hermione's judgment and they both think of him as family."

Tonks didn't no what to say, "Sirius as I said he seems like a nice guy and I would be quite happy to get to know him better but this is heavy, for life scares the shit out of me. Well at least he's not likely to ask me to turn into his mother like the last man I went out with, the only impression he got was my knee hitting his groin at speed, sick prick. Everyone I have ever went out with wanted me to change to be their ideal date or some fantasy of their twisted mind, I haven't dated in ages because of it."

Sirius was smiling, "well I can assure you Remus is a gentleman, in fact if you do get serious you'll probably have to say 'hey wolfie, wanna make some pups?' to let him know your interested." He was laughing now while dodging the blow she aimed at his head.

They left the room and walked right into Remus and the Potters, "Hi Tonks, can we go somewhere for a chat?" asked Remus

They decided a walk along the beach would offer them the best chance of some privacy and set off. Sirius found himself pinned to a wall and looking into the smiling face of Hermione Potter, "Sirius if you even think about teasing or pranking them while they sort this out then you will have me to deal with, do I make myself clear?" she asked sweetly.

"Merlin Hermione, you're scarier than Lily and she was terrifying when angry," said a chastised Sirius.

"Oh she's no where near angry yet Sirius," said Harry, "when the building starts shaking then she's getting angry."

They had watched as Remus held her chair as she sat for breakfast and now both were chatting quite happily, Tonks was being treated like a lady which was a whole new experience for her and definitely something she could grow to like. Remus had his emotions under a lot more control, he knew that friendship was going to have to come before anything else could develop and was in no hurry now he had the one thing missing in his life for so long, hope.

Harry and Hermione had a chat with Ginny after breakfast, "Ginny I owe you an apology," said Harry "I have asked you to try and control your temper, yet at the first provocation I lost mine."

"If she'd called mum a bitch in front of me I would probably have reacted worse than you did."

"I know but the point is she may still be recovering from what that old bastard did to her and on top of that she thinks we stole her daughter," Harry held his hand up to stop Ginny's protestations "from her point of view that's what's happened, she still thinks you are her 'little girl' and me bouncing her off a wall is not going to help. We think you may be able to get through to her where I couldn't, but it would have to be today as we're all at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"What's going to happen to them now?" asked Ginny.

Hermione answered, "We really don't know, one things for sure they aren't coming here now."

Ginny gave a sneaky smile before saying, "I had an idea and I wanted to see what you thought of it"

-oOoOo-

Ginny stood outside the room that held the Weasleys and took some deep calming breaths, she was Ginny Potter – she could do this.

She entered the room, noticing that Bill and Percy as well as Arthur were there, but her eyes never left Molly. The woman tried to spring out of bed to hug her daughter but found she couldn't move. The water jug on the bedside cabinet flew across the room, missing Arthur's head by mere centimetres, and loudly smashed into the wall. The four Weasleys watched in amazement as the jug then repaired itself before gently gliding back onto the cabinet and even refilled with water. Ginny hadn't used a wand or uttered a spell, it was a tremendous display of magic well beyond the capabilities of anyone else in the room, and her control was unbelievable.

"Ok, anyone calling mum and dad names now knows what to expect though I may not do the repair half of the spell. I'm Ginny Potter now by my own choice and if everyone here can accept that we can move on, if not then there's really no point of me being here." You could have heard a pin drop as Ginny spoke. "If everyone stays nice and calm then we can discuss anything that anyone wants but Ginny Potter is non-negotiable, it's who I am now."

'Was being Ginny Weasley so bad? What's so special about being a Potter?" asked a tearful Molly.

Ginny pulled out her emerald pendant to gasps from Molly, "this is not what you think, could you explain it please Bill."

"That pendant is worth a fortune but the protective charms on it are the best I've ever seen. Harry said what it was protecting was priceless."

"Thanks Bill, this may look like an expensive identity bracelet but its real function is as a voice-activated portkey that will take me to mum and dad no matter where we are. Ginny Weasley would be a prisoner of Dumbledore and used as a tool for whatever he had planned, Ginny Potter had the tools not only to escape but got the elves and goblin artefact out of there as well. I sat this morning with friends as they swooned over the Hogwarts pictures in today's Prophet, what they didn't know was that I was responsible for some of them. Dad wants me to be in charge of the new shops in the non-magical annex, mum, gran, Winky and I were the ones who set them up."

"But you shouldn't have to do that, why do you have to work?" interrupted Molly.

"I am on the board of Stag Industries, this means I get paid a salary that's more than Bill's, Charlie's and Percy's combined. To earn that gold my job is to help bring the young purebloods and full bloods willingly into our changing world by showing them the advantages of embracing the non-magical world."

Molly was looking at the young woman in front of her and not seeing the little girl she thought she knew, and it wasn't just the smart way she was dressed. This Ginny exuded confidence and was talking about changing the world the way Molly spoke about a treacle tart recipe. Molly was renowned for her stubbornness but she was not totally stupid, Ginny's continual use of 'mum and dad' was there to see if she could handle this situation. She had spoke long into the night with Arthur and had decided they needed Ginny in their life as much as they could get. She would still push to get her daughter back but never cross the line like she did yesterday, Percy's quip of Ginny getting married and Molly not being there would break her, that was not going to happen.

She was still Molly Weasley though and had to say something, "but when do you have time to have fun? Your still only thirteen and shouldn't have to be bothering with stuff like this, can't you leave it to the adults?"

Ginny gave a wry smile while shaking her head, this was the argument that she was sure would come up, "since Christmas I've spent my time shopping, swimming, sunbathing and snogging Neville, if that's not having fun then I don't know what is."

Bill and Percy burst out laughing, both had seen her on the island and the way the family looked after her, and the chances of anything more that the occasional snog happening was nil. Molly felt as if Ginny was deliberately pushing her buttons to see how she would react, Arthur's hand was squeezing her shoulder reminding her to think before speaking and that shouting was a definite no-no.

"What do Harry and Hermione think about you being so young and snogging a boy?"

"Mum and dad know Neville and I will be married and we are trusted to keep our relationship at a level appropriate to our age, and I never want to disappoint them. Those two are some act to try to live up to but I aim to do my very best that they never regret their decision to adopt me."

"I don't think there's any danger of that Ginny, I signed those papers and have no regrets. Never doubt for one minute that Harry and Hermione love you, so do the Grangers and Winkie threw herself in front of you, saving your life. Your new family are something else and I'm proud to know them," said Bill

Percy's eyes were tearing up as he spoke, "I'm very proud of you Ginny, I always thought you were the smartest of us all and am delighted to see you prove me right."

"Thanks Percy, mum and dad want to talk to you today about a job offer so you can come back with me. A word of advice though, leave Percy the Prat at home, we don't need reports on cauldron bottoms but someone who can think for themselves."

"Do you know what the job offer is?" asked Molly.

"Of course I do and it's very good but they'll tell you about it, I'm here to see what's going to happen to you two" replied Ginny.

You could now cut the atmosphere with a knife as Ginny continued, "this is my idea and I want you to consider your situation before dismissing it. Arthur is still serving his time for the crimes he committed and you Molly are homeless and broke. You burned your bridges with the person who wanted to help you when you insulted mum, had you insulted him you may have been forgiven but insulting his family is the worst thing you could do."

Molly at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"My idea will get Arthur out of here, give you an apartment as well as all your meals thrown in, and two salaries that will allow you to save for a place of your own again."

The Weasleys were all of the same opinion, this offer was just to good to be true and there must be a catch somewhere.

"Since you're all obviously waiting on the catch I'll tell you what it is, you have to put up with the twins all year. Hogwarts needs caretakers and I am authorised to offer you both the jobs, with the new non-magical annex and the chamber facilities it will take two to handle the job. At the moment the elves have been working very hard but they're now starting on their own village and then the werewolf settlement after that. You'll see Charlie every day as well so, what do you think?"

Arthur's fingers were nearly meeting through his wife's shoulder with how hard he was squeezing, he was desperate for her to think before opening her mouth. They had decided last night that Arthur wouldn't speak to Ginny unless asked a direct question, she had serious issues with him and recovering any sort of relationship was going to be a long slow road. The dream of walking his daughter down the aisle had gone forever, at the moment he would gladly settle for a 'hello.'

Molly took her time answering; she knew that her answer had to be right. "Wouldn't that be an embarrassment to you for us to work there as caretakers? I mean it's not as if Flitch was well liked."

"This is the new Hogwarts where everyone is equal, there will be a fair number of Slytherin students wearing the Potter family crest on their robes at their own request. Any form of antagonistic behaviour by anyone will not be tolerated and I can guarantee that Arthur will learn more about non-magic people and devices than he has in all his time at the ministry. Getting Hogwarts up and running is a massive task with everyone helping in anyway that they can. Dan, Emma and Amanda Granger are all going to be helping in the annex while mum and dad will be everywhere as usual. Changing the world starts with Hogwarts, if we can change the attitudes of the future generations then we have a chance. If not, then Bill and Percy have seen the Potter Island, we could live there perfectly happy while the magical world destroys itself."

Molly just had to let out the question that had been on her lips since the start, "when did you get all grown up?"

"Tom Riddle ended my childhood but I think it was mum and dad when we saved Neville's life that past us some of the maturity they've been showing. Dad has been helping me to control my temper and actually apologised to me because he barely held his yesterday, that's how our family works, we talk to each other and sort the little problems before they become big ones."

Molly looked to her husband, who was nodding his head enthusiastically, before telling Ginny they would accept.

"Good, now I know you have only the clothes on your backs but there is a Potter account set up at Madam Malkin's so get yourself kitted out, and not from the used items. You will each need five or six sets of robes depending on the circumstances so don't scrimp – dad's loaded. When we bump into each other in Hogwarts by all means stop for a chat, as long as you can remember I already have a set of parents for guidance we will be fine. We haven't forgotten about you Bill it's just that nothing has come up that would require your set of skills yet but if you have an idea before us don't hesitate to contact us."

They chatted for a while longer before Ginny left with Percy in tow and desperately trying to wheedle information regarding the job offer. There were no parting hugs or kisses, that was a long way off, it was more like a business meeting but the ice had been broken.

Arthur was hugging his wife while silently crying as Bill said, "that went much better than it had any right to and that job offer was totally unexpected."

It was Arthur who spoke for the first time, "she still loves us, but she just can't forgive us yet. We now have the means to rebuild our lives while getting to see our children every day; it's better than perfect. It's going to take a while and we must be patient but I've never been prouder of one of my children than I was today. What saddened me was that I couldn't take any of the credit for it; if I had any doubts that she was better off being a Potter they were dispelled today and I think she's smart enough to have planned it that way. We could never have taught her to act like that, it was a superb balance of being extremely confident without ever seeming arrogant and she has the clout to back it up. I'm positive that water jug was supposed to just miss me; her control was far to good for there to be any doubt but her point was well made, she could have taken my head clean off if she wanted to."

"I keep yearning for my little girl but she doesn't exist any more, she has been replaced by that beautiful and intelligent young witch we met today. We have been given another chance and I don't care if you have to hit me with a silencing charm or even a stunner Arthur, just don't let my big mouth ruin it for us again."

With that sentence Bill thought Ginny had pulled of a miracle of biblical proportions, he just wasn't brave enough to test this theory by mentioning it out loud.

-oOoOo-

Percy Weasley sat staring at the sea while nursing a brandy supplied by a laughing Narcissa Black, apparently this was the usual requirement after a meeting with the Potters. He was going over the meeting in his head and still couldn't believe it, Percy Weasley, former Head Boy was now administrator for Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall was first and foremost a brilliant teacher and Percy was there to allow her to continue teaching first year students how to turn matches into needles. She, along with the Potters would make all the decisions and it was Percy's job to see them carried out. It was made abundantly clear that the return of 'Percy the Prat' would not be tolerated, to be efficient one didn't have to be efficacious and approachability was going to be a big part of his job. Between Crouch getting arrested for smuggling his son out of Azkaban and his mother and father for what they did to Harry, Percy thought his career was over before it even began yet he had just been handed a dream job.

He knew that he had a tendency to stick rigidly to the rules but here there were no rules as they would be making it up as they went along, something Harry and Hermione seemed quite comfortable with. He silently swore not to betray the trust they had placed in him, he was now earning enough to propose to Penny and he definitely knew she made him a better person to be around. He was doing it again, why couldn't he just admit that just thinking about her made his heart race, he wondered if he had time to get her a ring today.

Harry and Hermione were getting ready to go down to their last dinner before returning to Hogwarts, it would be the largest gathering yet as the Dursleys were there as well. Harry brought them this afternoon and they were staying in the guest house as with everyone leaving tomorrow they would have the island to themselves for a few days until they came back. Harry knew this would be a fun meal but he couldn't get the thought of impending doom out of his head. Tonight felt less like a celebratory dinner and more like the last supper, just as well none of the Potters believed in divination.

**Please Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: I do this for fun and all the good stuff belongs to JKR

(Question – does saving money by not going out because of writing count as profiting from this story? lol)

**Chapter 26**

Hermione watched the students enter the great hall for the welcome feast with a touch of sadness and a hint of longing, as she saw her former classmates recognise her and head straight over.

Lavender was, of course, the first to speak, "Hermione you're looking lovely, what happened to the house tables and where do we sit?"

Hermione smiled at her former dorm mates, "Hi you two, the house tables will only be used for the sorting ceremony and leaving feast in June, and you can sit anywhere you want to."

Both girls couldn't wait to sit beside Hermione as there was a lot to catch up on and they wanted details. It was Parvati who was the more intuitive though, she asked, "won't you miss this Hermione? You loved Hogwarts and classes."

She had a dreamy expression on her face and both girls could see she was thinking before replying, "when I saw you enter the hall I got a bit nostalgic but then I remembered that instead of sharing a dorm with you two I would be sharing a bed with my Harry, no offence girls but that wins every time." From the wishful looks she was getting from both girls she knew they were in one hundred percent agreement.

Her comments also earned her a kiss from her husband as he sat down beside her; Ginny, Neville and the three Grangers joined them. Seamus and Dean came over to catch up but there were strained glances around the table when Vince, Greg and Pansy took the last three seats, narrowly beating the Creevey brothers to them. The four Gryffindors who hadn't been on the island relaxed when Harry said, "Thanks guys, I don't think I'm up for Colin and Dennis tonight."

As the tables filled, McGonagall stood and said, as there were so many changes everyone would be fed first, she sat down to a cheer as the food appeared at each table. The biggest cheer seemed to come from those purebloods that no longer had elves at their beck and call; this would be the best meal they had eaten since Christmas Eve.

Harry told Hermione to glance over at her gran, Amanda could hardly eat she was so excited, she was at a Hogwarts feast, staying in Gryffindor apartment before lending a hand in the new non-magical annex, she knew that excitement would rob her of sleep tonight and didn't care – she was living her life long dream.

There was so much to take in that the students were constantly straining their necks as someone at their table pointed out something else that wouldn't / couldn't have taken place a few short months ago.

There were six Weasleys having a meal together and with the other half of the table consisting of the three Gryffindor chasers and three seventh year Charlie Weasley chasers. Charlie, though embarrassed, was at least thankful they were all girls. The fact that Ginny was sitting very close to Neville and at another table was also a topic of discussion for multiple reasons.

Sirius Black was sitting in the middle of the great hall as the new head of Gryffindor along side Elizabeth Zabini, the new head of Slytherin, and Rose Parkinson who was there representing the Prophet. Remus was sitting with Tonks and her parents trying very hard to remain calm, meet the parent's was always bad but when you had to work with them as well! The number of Slytherins walking about with the Potter crest on their robes didn't go unnoticed either, Angela Flint had been sorted into Slytherin by the hat in Minerva's office earlier.

There were so many new faces and also that beautiful new building they had all passed before entering the gates, it was an unusual but elegant mixture of sandstone, steel and glass that had everyone looking forward to classes there. When the meal finished it was a well-fed audience that settled down to listen, they knew this would be a long speech.

The headmistress introduced the new staff, new courses, new facilities and finally new rules. As she expected it was the no carrying wands between classes that had some people on their feet but she explained the decision, "I know that in the past this rule would have been absolute folly but we are in a new school, in a new year so it's time to start a new era. It is the job of Hogwarts staff to keep you safe, not some second year Gryffindor who kills basilisks instead of doing his homework." This got a laugh, as she knew it would, "I'm now going to hand you over to the man whose idea this was, an idea that all staff fully support, Harry Potter."

Harry stood without speaking for a minute as he gathered his thoughts, "it was not long ago that most of us watched while a young man lost his life in this very hall because he made a bad decision, had this system been in place he would still be alive and annoying everyone with tales of how the mighty Cannons were actually going to win a game this year." Harry could see the tears in most people's eyes, there was sobbing coming from the Weasley table, "this rule is dedicated to Ron Weasley and you better believe it will be enforced. There will be no exceptions, no excuses and no family intervention; we have the minister's niece and my adopted daughter, as students and their treatment will be exactly the same as everyone else's. Using a wand on a fellow student to cause harm will see you expelled and, depending on the severity, escorted by aurors to be charged."

Harry noticed a Slytherin seventh year that he thought was called Warrington stand to ask a question, "Lord Gryffindor, does this rule apply to those of age?"

"Good question and the answer is no, those of age are expected to behave like the adults they are, but as an adult they will be charged with endangering children should they use their wand illegally. The minimum penalty for this charge is ninety days in Azkaban, and, of course, expulsion from Hogwarts. There is also the non-magical annex where no wands are allowed by anyone." Harry's answer had a few older students exchanging worried looks, ninety days in that hellhole was not something to take lightly.

"What if I choose not to take non-magical studies?" asked Warrington.

"That is entirely your choice but, as this and wizarding studies are mandatory subjects then I'm afraid you will be taking the floo home tonight with your belongings. Guys!" Four elves appeared silently next to Harry, "it would appear that Mr Warrington no longer wishes to attend Hogwarts, could you please pack and place his belongings in headmistress McGonagall's office as he will be returning home tonight."

Warrington just had his bluff well and truly called, "excuse me my lord, I was merely making an enquiry and will happily comply with Hogwarts regulations."

Harry nodded and apologised for the misunderstanding, before hammering his point home, "attending Hogwarts is a privilege, not your right. This is now a privately owned establishment that will be run by our company, Stag Industries, and anyone deliberately disrupting the smooth running of this establishment won't be here very long." It had been spelled out to everyone in language that left no room for error, behave or be gone!

"Now the real reason that I'm standing here is to pass on information about the new Tri-wizard Tournament, with the first elimination heat taking place this Saturday. All teams must contain a student from each school and you have until eight pm on Thursday night to give your team's details to our administrator, Percy Weasley. The top ten teams on Saturday will go through to the next round and all the information you're going to get is that all three members must work together to complete the task and it will definitely NOT involve dragons. I will now hand you back to headmistress McGonagall to introduce our last new initiative for tonight."

Minerva stood back up, "tomorrow the first parents will arrive and be staying with us for a few days, and they will be attending classes to see for themselves what their children are being taught. This will continue all year but the first recipients are the Creevey's, the Patil's, the Finch-Fletchley's and the Higgs." It was no accident that the mixture was of all houses and different blood statuses.

The heads of the four houses made their way to their respective house common rooms to make sure everyone knew how to key into and operate their lockers. For the first few days' prefects would be at the doors ensuring students didn't forget to put their wands in their lockers until everyone got used to it.

After all the hard work and planning the first day of the new Hogwarts was a resounding success for staff, students and visitors alike, and the atmosphere in the great hall at dinner was better than they dared to dream.

Tonks first class of the day had been seventh year snakes and puffs, she had kept it very simple, an aerobic warm up, some laps round the track followed by some cool down exercises. It was going to take a few lessons before they were fit for much more than that and the shorter program gave the knackered teenagers time in the café to drink some fruit juice and recover before their next class.

Harry knew they had won over the visiting parents by lunchtime, they had been delighted with their accommodation and began the tour at the annex just as first year snakes and claws were pouring into the mini-mall. The students had spent the first part of the morning learning about non-magical money and were then given some to purchase swimwear for their next class – swimming.

Harry could see the purebloods looking around in astonishment so, after introducing himself; he asked if they had any questions. Mr Patil couldn't wait. "Lord Gryffindor, I notice that these shops sell no magical items, I am concerned that the children might receive a biased view of the world."

"Its just Harry please and there are two good reasons why no magical items are sold here. The point of the non-magical annex is to try and prepare the children for encounters in the non-magical world therefore it would be wrong to sell products not found there. The second reason is we do not want to take customers away from the local shops in Hogsmead, as part of wizarding studies or first and second year pupils will have organised outings to the village where they will have the opportunity to see wizarding shops and cafes. This will not affect the normal Hogsmead weekend visits for the older students, it just means students no longer have to wait until third year to see the village."

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer and watched as Hermione, Emma and Amanda helped serve the excited first years. It was when Hermione was putting a young witch's purchase into a carrier bag that Mr Finch-Fletchely almost had an aneurysm, he couldn't take his eyes of the Stag logo. "Is that Stag Industries?" he whispered.

Harry's nod set the stockbroker off, "the whole city is buzzing with news that this could be the next big thing, we're all trying to get in on the ground floor so we can make a killing."

Harry just laughed and translated for the rest of the guests, "he is hoping to make an investment in Stag Industries while the company is still growing with the hope of making lots of gold, and unfortunately he's going to be disappointed. Stag is a family run company and will not be looking for outside help."

Finch-Fletchley's' s expression could be compared to a fruit machine, the tumblers were spinning and stopping, one by one, on the jackpot. "You own Stag Industries?" he asked, earning another nod from Harry, "then it's not just rumours, the products actually work?" Another nod from Harry and he found his hand engulfed in both of the smiling mans. "I've never been so proud of my Justin for choosing Hogwarts over Eton, what you are doing is wonderful and will make a massive difference in our world to peoples lives and even the economy."

Harry again had to explain, "Stag Industries are registered as a non-magical company and selling cures in potions form to the general public. They are marketed as healthy options that will help with specific problems, what they are in fact are potions that the wizarding world has known about for many, many years. This provides employment for people who were on the edge of our society and boost's our economy in the process. To me, a sick child is a sick child regardless of race, creed, colour or magical ability and deserves the best care and attention possible. There is also the case that should our world ever be discovered we could point to the work we have been doing behind the scenes to aid their problems."

"How does this effect the statute of secrecy?" asked Mr Higgs.

"It doesn't" was Harry's curt answer, "The Minister and Chief Witch will be here later today and are going to attend one of the lessons in non-magical studies with Professor Tonks, we have nothing to hide here and our doors are open to the ministry, Wizengamot and, more importantly, the parents of our students. We have a guided tour for your first day but tomorrow you are welcome to see whatever you want. We know that there will be mistakes made but when we find them they will be fixed and apologised for, not swept under the carpet or ignored. Our aim is simply to prepare the students for life in our rapidly changing world."

Andromeda took over, "may I suggest we follow this class down to our new sports and leisure complex where we will meet the other Professor Tonks and see the first students to use this facility."

The parents watched from the spectator area as the first students dived in the pool, later they entered the café and spent about twenty minutes just chatting about what they'd expected against what they now saw in front of them. Visits to Transfiguration and Defence were followed by a sixth year Wizarding studies class where the students were given news that they had to organize a formal wizarding ball, for them and the seventh years in Hogwarts, to be held after their exams. They would have to research wizarding customs and work out guest lists and the many other requirements, the success of this venture would go a long way to determining their final mark.

The lesson that the two officials were there to see was devastatingly effective. The class contained fourth year lions and snakes and they covered communication and transport. The lesson started with a projector showing last nights news broadcast from the BBC in which the anchor woman spoke live to colleagues in America, Kenya and China while showing video footage from around the world. Professor Tonks then projected an animation while explaining about communications satellites and passed a few mobile phones around so people could talk to each other. He then introduced two Beauxbatons students and the projector switched to their family and friends in France, Dan and Winky had went there with a laptop, mobile phone and web cam so they could all talk live to each other.

For the people present whose contact with the non-magical world was, at best, sparse this was the equivalent to their counterpart's first encounter with magic but when the subject moved on to transport everyone began to get the idea behind the new Hogwarts. When planes, trains and automobiles were compared to apparition, portkey and floo there was no surprise that the wizarding system was superior. The point had been made though, what was required was the best of both worlds and the minister had an announcement to make that would help with that.

Amelia Bones always seemed to be more impressed every time she met the Potters but today's demonstration was a real eye opener, she was glad there was something she could add to the lesson and silently agreed with Harry that this was indeed the best time to announce it, she took out her prepared speech and was mentally making adjustments to factor in what they had seen here today.

"I would first of all like to thank Hogwarts for the invitation here today and to tie in with the lesson we have just witnessed I, on behave of the ministry, would like to announce a major change in the use of portkeys law. The old law would have allowed the two Creevey boys the use of a portkey but not the rest of their family, this is an unjust law so, as of today, portkeys are available for family use within the statute of secrecy. This will mean that the Creevey family could travel to Florida in minutes for a fraction of the cost of non-magical travel. Lord Gryffindor has arranged a demonstration for those unfamiliar with this mode of transport." What she didn't say was that the old law had been written to make it very difficult for anyone but purebloods to use the system.

Harry and Hermione held out two ropes as the students, guests and everyone else who was in the room grabbed hold. The whole strange group appeared in the glass-fronted foyer of the Potter's island home. The sun had just risen and the views of the ocean and beach were nothing short of spectacular.

Professor Tonks found his voice first, "That, ladies and gentlemen, was travelling by portkey. From the position of the sun you can see we have travelled thousands of miles and the fact the sun is shining tells you for definite we're not in Scotland anymore." This generated some laughter though most were just staring at the view, Lavender Brown wasn't so much 'catching flies' she could probably caught a hippogriff had her chin dropped any lower.

When Harry said they could have lunch here or head straight back to Hogwarts the decision was instantaneous and unanimous as everyone headed to the beach. Neville and the Potter crested Slytherins led the way, receiving many envious stares from their classmates at their obvious knowledge of this paradise. Tables, chairs and parasols started appearing on the beach even before the group reached it and lunch was laid out along a massive table where everyone could help himself or herself before sitting under a parasol.

As the group was enjoying lunch the minister asked a question that grabbed the attention of every person there, "Lord Potter, what does one have to do to receive an invitation to this magnificent island?"

It was Hermione who answered, "Amelia, this is our home and there are no titles here. Our home is reserved for friends and family, any official business or entertaining will take place at Potter Manor. As to invitations, as you clearly don't qualify as family we will just have to wait and see if we can become friends." Her message was crystal clear, they didn't care about titles or positions, being a friend meant more to the Potter's than being the minister for magic.

They had to do a head count before returning in case anyone had decided to remain, Harry and Hermione were sorely tempted. Hermione knew she would be approached by her former roommates and wasn't disappointed when they spoke to her as soon as they returned to Hogwarts.

Hermione decided to put them out of their misery, "girls, I have some friends coming over for a few days at Easter, would you like to join us?" Hermione took the squeals and hugs to mean yes.

Amanda Granger was having the time of her life helping wizards and witches learn to blend into her world while she was experiencing the world her grandmother had spoken so longingly about. Amanda had no doubts that she couldn't return to her old life and with four grandchildren on the way, all of them magical, this was her life now and she couldn't be happier. After working in the mini mall she then helped with explaining the workings of the fully equipped flat to second years after Ted Tonks had explained electricity to them. Ted had a course curriculum all worked out but the difficulty was trying to explain computers to students who'd never even seen an electric light bulb. There was an orientation course that was being implemented with the older pupils, especially the Slytherins who had not been 'encouraged' to have contact, far less befriend, non-magical children.

The annex had been a brilliant success, purely because of the way it was presented to the students. At no time was judgment passed on the difference between the two systems, the facts were presented and people were left to draw their own conclusions. The whole ethos of Hogwarts had shifted in this direction, the world didn't need more sheep who would believe everything they were told, it needed people who would question, investigate and form their own opinion, and this was something that all the Grangers believed passionately in.

Sirius couldn't believe how much he enjoyed teaching, Remus had told him of the buzz obtained from imparting knowledge into eager young minds. Taking into consideration that he was replacing one of the most hated professors in Hogwarts history, Sirius would have to have been really terrible not to be an improvement on Snape. The calm, relaxed style of his classes was a million miles away from his predecessor's method of teaching potions. Encouragement replaced punishment and sneers had become smiles as the new Head of Gryffindor was quickly becoming one of the student's favourite professors.

Minerva was sitting at dinner on Friday night with Filius, Poppy and a mixture of students from all four houses wondering if she was some sort of dimensional traveller who'd just appeared at another Hogwarts. Make no mistake this was a different Hogwarts from the Dumbledore led abomination, she even heard students talking about how they had enjoyed their history of magic lesson. Although there had only been two days of lessons, the school had become something entirely different, she was reminded of an amusing saying from her childhood, 'I didn't know you drank until I saw you sober.'

They had not realised how bad Hogwarts had been until they experienced the new improved version, not one point had been deducted or punishment handed out and, apart from a few muscle strains, the only thing Poppy has had to deal with was a broken nose. Michael Corner had "apparently' walked into a wall at the sight of Miss Greengrass in her swimwear, Mr Corner fancied himself to be something of a ladies man so whether that 'wall' was named Crabbe or Goyle she really didn't need to know. Minerva had noticed the way members of House Potter looked out for one another and thought that they were closer than house members, being more like family members, and woe betide anyone who messed with them.

Having almost all her paperwork now being dealt with by Percy freed her time to do what she loved best, teach. When she was not in front of a class Minerva was assisting her new staff in ways to improve their lessons, being an expert on a subject did not automatically mean you could teach it with Hagrid and Severus immediately springing to mind. The headmistress would be the first to admit she was still learning as Ted Tonks idea to Augusta Longbottom proved, combining non-magical footage of the war against Hitler with the story of Grindelwald was brilliant and something the students really enjoyed. It also had other staff enquiring if the annex could be used in the teaching of their own subject.

Bringing parents into the school was a touch of genius, Albus had always avoided anyone coming to 'his school' but the new policy of openness was winning the 'hearts and minds' battle of the wizarding world. Being able to trust what appeared in the Prophet was an added bonus; she hated to think what Skeeter would have done with a picture showing a goblin with a sword attacking students. Fencing classes were a massive success and a club was being set up to offer fencing outside timetable, even talk of a tournament being held.

The new Tri-Wizard Tournament also had the excitement levels sky high with eighteen teams now competing in tomorrow's elimination heat and the familiar gleam in the former Marauder's eyes told their old head of house that the spectators would be in for a treat. Harry's laughter when she had asked how he managed to get the competition changed annoyed her until he explained, "the people responsible for organising the original tournament are almost all dead or in disgrace, Fudge and Karkaroff dead, Barty Crouch was given his son's old cell in Azkaban while Ludo Bagman is ruined due to gambling debts and lets not forget the manipulative old bastard. Only Olympe is untarnished and with the completion of the first task the contractual obligations of the goblet were fulfilled, we had taken part and the cancellation of the original tournament did the rest."

Minerva, like almost everyone else in the hall was really looking forward to tomorrow.

The only two people who it seemed were not looking forward to tomorrow were now lying entwined in each other's arms trying to sleep. Harry and Hermione had a sense of dread that they just couldn't shake off, they had already decided they would be returning home after dinner tomorrow if everything went as planned. The last few days had been an outstanding success but both had the feeling of the calm before the impending storm, tomorrow was the first big event on the new Hogwarts calendar and, with invited guests there as well, an inviting target for Dumbledore. Neither Harry or Hermione were afraid of facing him, quite the opposite in fact, but both knew there would be no frontal attack, the old bastard was much to sneaky for that.

-oOoOo-

The said 'old bastard' was currently pacing up and down while going over the plans in his mind, phase one was completed earlier on tonight and phase two taking place tomorrow. It was the final phase of the plan set for Sunday that Albus kept going over, looking for flaws and not finding any. Albus Dumbledore, unlike Tom Riddle, was not afraid of death, what really terrified Albus was not being remembered. His boggart would probably be a witch or wizard asking 'Albus who?' but this plan would ensure that never happened, by Sunday night he would either be ruler of the magical world or the reason for its downfall. The world would remember the name of Albus Dumbledore and that was all that mattered.

**A/N Please Review**

Next Chapter – Tri-Wiz and Albus


	27. Chapter 27

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 27**

It was a very nervous group of students that greeted Remus and Sirius at the entrance to the school's new sports facility, those nerves kicked up a gear when they saw what awaited them for the elimination heat later today. It was basically an assault course that traversed the pool three times in a zigzag pattern with two platforms that looked like rest points.

Sirius spoke to the assembled contestants, "the object of the task is for all three team members to complete the course in the quickest time possible, but you also have to take a barrel around the course with you and there is a hoop at each section which it must pass through. Each member of the team must control the barrel for one section and the platforms are where you pass it from one team member to another. You now have twenty minutes to familiarise yourselves with the course although no one is allowed on it until the competition starts."

They walked away a lot more confident than when the entered, this didn't seem to bad and, as Harry had promised, no dragons. Anyone who knew the marauders would have seen the gleam in their eyes and been really, really worried.

After the allotted time the students were laughing and joking as they came back over to the professors, you could almost see the wolf in Remus's smile.

"There may be one or two things we forgot to mention," said Remus, while waving his wand at the pool which now contained a couple of giant archer fish, they demonstrated how they got their name by spitting out a fierce jet of water at a piece of the course. "We would also like you to take one of these and each team member must wear a different colour," said Remus while handing out red, green and blue armbands.

When each team member was bedecked in their armband of choice, their nerves were back on high alert watching the grin on Professor Black's face. "When you entered this competition you knew it would require teamwork to win, well today we're going to find out just how good your teamwork is. Each of the armbands you are wearing represents the colour of the potion that has to be taken fifteen minutes before you start. Each potion will block one of your senses, sight, hearing or speech, with no clue to which colour does what. The first team member to hit the water ends the run and the last members position will be marked as how well your team did. If more than ten finish the course it will be the ten fastest who go through, if less than ten then the remaining places will be filled by those who got the furthest. Any questions?" Sirius asked only to be met by total silence.

Remus continued, "we want everyone back down here at twelve thirty where the draw will take place to decide which order the teams compete in."

It was a much more thoughtful group of students who made their way out heading to have a light breakfast, they were reassured now knowing that the task wasn't particularly dangerous but the potential for being made to look a fool was massive, quite a few were asking themselves 'why did I enter this?'

Harry thought Salazar Slytherin must have been turning in his grave as the sound of laughter reverberated around the founder's former chamber. The introduction by Sirius had proved to be hilarious and set the tone for the competition, even McGonagall had been laughing loudly, something you would have got long odds against.

Sirius spoke to a packed spectator gallery, "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the new Tri-wizard tournament being held in the new Hogwarts. This competition is based on teamwork and each trio must attempt to complete the course you see here, our job was to make it a little more difficult so we based the next bit on the three wise monkeys, though we didn't have any monkeys so just had to go with the next best thing." A giant image of Hermione holding both hands over her mouth appeared on the wall, she was wearing a red t-shirt with the legend 'speak no evil' emblazed across the chest. Harry was next with his eyes covered and his green t-shirt proclaiming 'see no evil'. Ginny was mortified as her image was displayed with her fingers in her ears, the blue t-shirt declared 'hear no evil'. Everyone was laughing at the three wise Potters jibes Sirius was making; he was so in the doghouse.

The attempts at the course were entertaining to say the least but the last trio to compete had surpassed everyone else. They had been going along strongly and reach the last handover point only to discover that the person who had the barrel for the last section and had his power of speech blocked, couldn't perform non-verbal spells. When the member who couldn't hear finally figured out what the problem was, he began screaming at the speechless wizard, the one that couldn't see thought they were fighting and tried to break it up with the result that the three of them ended in the pool.

The three former contestants were easily the fastest team as they had obviously worked out a plan to deal with the potions; Victor had lost his speech so was at the front of the group. Fleur couldn't see so she was in the middle with her left hand on Victor's shoulder while Cedric without his hearing brought up the rear. They had worked out a simple 'number of taps code to attract Victor's attention while Cedric spoke to her and guided Fleur around the course. They were the only team to use shields against the archer fish as everyone else had tried to dodge or stand up to their attacks, which resulted in them knocking four teams out.

Harry was starting to relax as the competition wound down, he'd been expecting trouble all day and just when it looked like they'd dodged a bullet, an unknown owl entered the arena and headed straight for Harry. When he read the letter it had carried his heart sank and Hermione ran sobbing from the arena with her hands over her face. Harry really had no choice but to comply with the letter and place his thumb on the marked square of the parchment.

A twenty-foot projection of the old bastard suddenly came from the letter, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, challenge Harry James Potter to a duel to the death for the lies he has told and the damage caused to my impeccable reputation. This duel will take place tomorrow on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch at one o'clock and all spectators are welcome as truth will out."

The old bastard was nothing if not a showman but Harry wasn't about to be outdone, using the same magic he had used on Christmas Eve, a thirty foot projection of Harry now dwarfed Dumbledores, "I, Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor accept the challenge for all the harm this deranged lunatic has brought to my family. Yes, truth will out and justice will be done." Harry vanished, reappearing next to his distraught wife in the Gryffindor apartments.

Ginny grabbed the Grangers and Neville before saying 'blue lagoon' and they all appeared next to her parents where Harry was trying to comfort an inconsolable Hermione. Ginny couldn't understand this, her dad could kick that old fool's arse anytime he wanted, why was mum so upset?

Harry handed the note to Dan and the colour drained from his face the more he read with his legs giving way as he sat down heavily on the couch repeatedly muttering "oh shit"

The room filled up as people used the floo to find out just what was going on and as the letter went from Dan to Ragnok, Amelia, Minerva, the elves and the marauders, Hermione was rocking, sobbing with the chant of "my babies, not my babies."

Ginny couldn't take it any more, "will someone please tell me what the hell is going on before I start hexing people!"

Harry gestured for people to sit before explaining the situation to his daughter, "the old bastard has kidnapped two young boys and if I don't publicly lose the duel to him they will die." Hermione seemed to get worse with someone actually saying it out loud.

"Well ok, we will try our hardest to make sure we get to them in time but there's no way dad's going to loose his life to save a couple of kids. That's just not an option." Declared Ginny.

"You don't understand Ginny, it's who he's kidnapped. Should anything happen to Prince William or Prince Harry then we would be looking at the Greengrass scenario magnified a thousand fold, nothing less that the utter extinction of every magical creature and item in the country." Ragnok looked scared.

Emma was also hugging Hermione, trying to comfort her daughter and asked was there something wrong with her babies, Hermione clung to Harry pleading with him not to do this, hide on their island as he gently rocked her and held her tight. Harry then dropped the bombshell "due to our soul bond if one of us were to die, the other would follow. If I lose the duel tomorrow Hermione and our babies will die to."

There were a few seconds when the only sound was Hermione's "not my babies" before pandemonium broke out. The elves and goblins had known this fact but the rest hadn't. Ginny threw herself onto her parents and Amanda wasn't far behind her, Dan sat there totally out of his depth, every time he though he was getting a handle on the situation, fate seemed to kick him in the nuts. Sirius and Remus were trying to figure a way round this while Minerva had sent for Poppy who was administering some calming draft to all the ladies.

Sirius took control, "Ok everyone, and listen up. If the combined knowledge and abilities in this room can't defeat one crazy old man then my name isn't Sirius Orion Black."

"Could we use a substitute?" asked Remus "he didn't notice Crouch Jr and he sat at the same table as him."

"I don't think we can take any chances and I wont have someone die for me, he knows every magical trick in the book so we're going to have to use a different book," Harry's mind had been flooded with Hermione's distress but she was now getting it back together, the thought of her unborn children had swamped her emotions but Hermione's anger was beginning to surface, a good sign since it wasn't directed at him.

They were bouncing ideas around, each one wilder than the last, before Hermione took a calming breath and grabbed her husband for a deep and passionate kiss. As they finished she said, "here's the deal, we get this sorted, head for home and then your arse doesn't leave our bedroom for a week." Harry knew this was her attempt at an unnecessary apology for loosing it so he just played along.

"Now Sirius, why can't you come up with a plan like that."

His wife stood up and took over, His Hermione was back, "Dobby, Winky we need to move, Harry lets go change – dad, you might want to come along to. We will keep the rest of you informed as best we can." Everyone mentioned left to get changed while the rest looked on bemused.

Ginny let out a chuckle, "Dumbledore's in for it now, He's really pissed mum off which is not something you want to do."

Emma, Griphook and Ragnok remembered that day at the bank and started laughing, Sirius was right the magical power and intelligence here just now should be enough to defeat one old man.

Harry and Hermione were wearing their armour and cloaks as were Dobby and Winky, Dan had on his best suit. The elves applied the glamour's they had used for the wedding while Harry put Winky's teaching to good use and found the person he was looking for, taking Dan by the arm they were gone.

-oOoOo-

Kevin Carter was sitting at his desk staring at blank pieces of paper, that wasn't strictly true but for the amount of information they contained they might as well have been blank. He had no answers to how two children were taken from a secure building without anyone seeing, hearing or finding anything later. It was back to the ghosts whose heads mysteriously appeared on his kitchen table. This time he was praying that wouldn't happen, he needed an alive ten and twelve-year-old princes or all hell would break lose. It hadn't made the press so far but it was only a matter of time and the public outcry would be unprecedented.

Kevin was deep in thought until he realised he wasn't alone, there were five people in his office who didn't enter through the door.

"Relax Kevin, we're here to help," said Harry

"Why am I not surprised? I could use all the help I can get, what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you how, who and why. Were working on the where but that's another story. Can you get us in to see the Queen?" asked Harry.

"If you can get in here why do you need my help to get into the palace?"

It was Hermione who answered, "I imagine things are pretty tense over there at the present time, were we five were just to appear before the Queen then someone could end up getting hurt. We don't need to tell you that this is beyond urgent and we won't deal with any of her lackeys."

What Kevin hated most in the whole world was anyone who harmed children, these two boys just happened to have the Prince and Princess of Wales as parents but they were still children, the couple in front of him he was sure shared this belief and he recognised her father and the two members of their wedding party so his decision had to be based on whether he trusted these people.

He thought of the hug his son had given him as he left for work and knew this group were on the side of the angles, the angles might not appreciate their methods but they got the job done. "Ok but even with the blue light flashing it's going to take a bit of time to get through the traffic…" Dobby took his arm and they were suddenly in a room at the palace. "…Or maybe not, I'm guessing that answers the how part of my question."

Kevin took out his identification as they left the room, he didn't want to get shot, not until he had at least heard this explanation because the policeman was sure it would change his life.

The first group of guards they approached were far from happy and Kevin's explanation that these were 'mission specialists' with information for the queen wasn't going down to well when the guard suddenly changed his mind and allowed them through.

Kevin waited until they were out of earshot before asking, "What the hell are you people? Some kind of Jedi Knights or something?"

Hermione just smiled, "or something Kevin, only this time Luke and Leia weren't siblings and Han Solo made some bad decisions. We've dealt with Vader but the emperor is still out there and using these boys to get us both."

Kevin's eyes nearly popped out his head while Dan just shook his head.

"Just ignore dad, he's a trekie who drinks Earl Grey, hot." She was explaining the references to her husband over their bond when they came across another set of guards. They decided just to take them along and headed straight for the private apartments.

They eventually got to see the Queen where Kevin introduced Harry, "Your Majesty, this is Lord Gryffindor and his party, they have some important news on the princes"

Harry bowed before speaking, "Your Majesty may I introduce my wife, Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor, my father Dr Daniel Granger and our best friends Dobby and Winky Potter. We understand exactly what you are going through at the moment because the same man abducted our adopted daughter on New Years Day, luckily she escaped."

Harry now had everyone's undivided attention as he spoke to the Queen, "what we have to tell you goes way beyond the 'official secrets act' so I would ask that we reduce the numbers present to the bare minimum though we will need a military presence to organise the rescue."

Harry could spot the flunkies at once, their 'how dare this upstart question how important we are' attitude was a dead giveaway.

The Queen retained her top two advisors and the head of her military though there were still four armed guards in the room, they were joined by the Prince and Princess of Wales before Harry sealed the room and erected privacy charms. Hermione, Dobby and Winky had the guards asleep in under a second as Harry reassured the others.

"Please don't worry, we mean you no harm but what we have to say needs to be heard by as few people as possible. I am a wizard, my wife is a witch, her father is a dentist while Dobby and Winky are elves." The elves dropped the glamour charms to gasps from everyone but the Queen; she was made of sterner stuff.

"The children were abducted by a technique called apparition which Dobby will demonstrate" Dobby popped next to the prince before popping him to the other side of the room.

"With your permission ma'am I would like to bring in a couple of friends to prevent this happening again, they will erect invisible shields around the palace that wizards can't apparate through." The Queen just nodded as if she'd lost the power of speech.

Dobby and Winky disappeared but returned soon after with an even greater shock for the assembled company. "Your Majesty, may I present Ragnok, leader of the goblin nation and his associate Griphook."

Both goblins bowed to the Queen, "Your Majesty, the goblin nation would consider it a great honour if you would allow us to ward the palace against future attacks of this kind. It will be invisible to anyone but a wizard, and any wizard or witch, other than Lord Gryffindors family, attempting to breech the wards will immediately be transferred directly to a prison cell."

The Queen again nodded her head in agreement so both goblins, bowing deeply, apparated to Gringotts to arrange the palace wards.

The Queen asked, "excuse me Lord Gryffindor but can I ask how your daughter managed to escape and do you know what this man wants with my grandsons?"

"Our daughter was wearing a special bracelet that is also a portkey, when she speaks a certain phrase it brings her directly to us no matter where we are. We will of course arrange for all the grandchildren to have these devices today but as to your second question." Harry handed the Queen the letter for them all to read.

"The wizard in question is Albus Dumbledore who escaped from the prison which we put him in. He held a high position in our government and was headmaster of the British Wizarding School; he was a very respected member of our society on the surface but was breaking just about all our laws to reach his goal. We are not sure what his eventual goal is but know that it involves me; we think he is insane enough to kill the boys if I don't follow through with his request but he won't harm them before that. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard who has had his own way for so long he just expects people to carry out his instructions without question and for years in our world that's what happened. He will turn up tomorrow and he will bring the boys, what needs to happen is the neutralising of his brother while we duel. As soon as that happens the elves can get them out of there in a second."

Every person in the room knew exactly what Harry meant by 'neutralising' and there was not one objection, abducting children was way over the line, it was time for the Dumbledore brothers to be taken down.

The princess asked, "Would you really die for my boys?"

This was the crux of the matter, "your Highness, my wife and I share a soul bond, this means that should one of us die the other would follow. Hermione is pregnant with triplets, two girls and a boy. My wife and I would die for our family but in this case the price would be my family, I could not pay that price. When we free the boys I will kill him so we can live our lives in peace."

"I understand your answer and totally respect it," said the Prince, "I have so many questions but realise that this is not the time so what do you need from us?"

"Snipers!" answered Hermione, "but we may have a problem." She cast a disillusionment spell over her father and the military official nearly fainted with the thought of what his troops could do with that. "He will either have the boys disillusioned or under an invisibility cloak so we need a way for the snipers to see the boys so they wont get shot. We can't use magic or they would sense it."

"My wife and I will be able to see them, he's keyed the effect to my magic, so she will be in the sport stand with Dan on a radio and Winky beside her, ready to rescue the boys." Harry knew Hermione hated this part of the plan but there was nothing to be done, only the two of them will be able to see the boys and he would bet money Dumbledore didn't know that she could. "Dobby will be my second and watch my back."

The military man spoke for the first time, "Unfortunately the best man to lead this is in Utah and there's no way to get him back in time."

"Would you like to take a bet on that?" asked a now visible Dan Granger.

Fifteen minutes later Major Tom Davies appeared with Dobby and Winky, his "What the f…" died in his throat and he was bowing before even realising what he was doing.

"It's quite alright Major, I've thought the exact same phrase at least a dozen times in the last hour alone."

No one was quite sure what the protocol was when the Queen cracked a joke but Harry and Hermione laughed anyway.

"I know exactly how you feel your Majesty," said Dan Granger with great feeling "we were told on Hermione's eleventh birthday that she was a witch and that phrase has become an old friend, especially as my wife is now pregnant and the baby will be a wizard."

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione lay in bed trying not to let their thoughts wander to the couple in the other room whose sons lives hung in the balance. When the boys were rescued they were to be taken straight to Poppy for a full check-up and Diana had demanded to be there, she didn't want to wait one second longer than necessary to hug her boys.

Charles was military and wanted to see the place as Major Davies studied the terrain, calculating where to site his snipers. Infra red glasses were being used as back-up to tell the shooters where to aim, they were pretty certain it was going to be a head shot but they would find out tomorrow. The snipers were all hand picked and were getting their gear together before being transported by elf into the non-magical annex. They would be out before dawn, getting well hidden without using magic, while waiting on their target appearing.

Hermione asked her husband, "do you ever think we made the wrong decision that night in Gringotts, should we just have went to the island and let the wizarding world deal with itself?"

Harry held her tighter, "it's easy to look at the negatives at a time like this but consider what we have achieved, setting the elves free would be justification enough but Ginny would still be a Weasley, Sirius still a wanted man, shy Neville the butt of all the jokes in Gryffindor, Pansy to marry Draco, the list goes on. When we kissed that day in the corridor we not only changed our world, through Stag industries we are literally changing the world."

"I know your right love but part of me wants you all to my self, when I read that note today I panicked, I knew my noble husband couldn't let anything happen to those boys, whether or not they were princes. It's one of the things I love about my Harry and that evil bastard used it against you. I just wish I could be down there with you."

"You know that's not possible and, apart from you, there's no one I trust more to guard my back than Dobby."

There wasn't much sleep to be had in the Gryffindor apartments that night.

Harry walked towards the Quidditch pitch with Hermione on one arm and Ginny on the other, Dobby and Winky were in front clearing the way while the Grangers and Neville were right behind them. Ginny had been gifted a set of armour from Ragnok and the five of them made quite a sight as they walked with billowing cloaks towards the arena.

Harry kissed Ginny, Emma, Amanda and Winky before spending considerably more time kissing his wife though Dobby and Winky seemed to take longer. They left for the stand as Harry and Dobby walked out onto the pitch to await the Dumbledores.

Dan tried his radio and all four sets of snipers reported in as well as Major Davis who was below the stand with the infrared glasses. It was five minutes to one and there wasn't a free seat in any of the four stands.

The Dumbledores arrived at exactly one o'clock with Albus wearing robes that were gaudy even by his standards. The two boys were there disillusioned and Abe made them sit back-to-back in front of him, this news was immediately passed on to the snipers, a person's chest is a much better target than their head. Three of the snipers had shots but Hermione advised waiting until the duel began so Albus wouldn't be able to interfere with the rescue.

Albus strode over confidently, "a house elf for a second? Really Harry I expect you to at least give these good people a show before I kill you."

"Since this is the last time we will ever speak, if I ask you a question will you answer it truthfully?" Asked Harry.

Albus nodded magnanimously so Harry asked his question, "do you really want to get buried in those robes or will we change them to something with just a bit more taste?"

For a second there was the hint of fear in the old wizards eyes before he recovered, "so are you ready to die?"

'Bring it on old man" this was a no holds barred, duel to the death with no referee required, the winner would be obvious.

Albus fired four spells straight at Harry, which he casually flicked away before Abe was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards; Winky had the now visible boys safely away before the dead body hit the ground.

Albus turned and fired the killing curse straight at Hermione and watched as Harry collapsed to the ground when it hit. His plan had worked like a dream, he knew Harry would have to save the boys and Albus had been waiting on the exact second his brother died to AK the mudblood. He had heard about the soul bond and knew the consequences when one of them died. Albus was once again the most powerful wizard alive and, with his daughter heir to the Potter fortune, the richest to boot. He was a stickler for the golden rule, the person with the gold made the rules and that person was him. He may need to use a few spells and the odd potion on his traitorous bitch of a daughter but then, they'd worked on her mother and a will could be written that would negate the need for her to see seventeen. Poor Abe had to die but his sacrifice was for the greater good, the greater good of Albus Dumbledore.

Those thoughts had passed through his mind in a second which was just as well as there was now so much pain he couldn't think of anything else. His wrist joints had exploded, followed by his elbows, shoulders, hips, knees and ankles, the pain was excruciating, and that bloody elf had disappeared with Potter immediately after casting the curse that left him lying on the grass. Time had no meaning as he lay there, nothing else existed except the pain, then the one person he wanted to see, he was saved.

Winky had returned just after the curse struck Hermione and immediately transported her to the infirmary with other Potter elves taking the Grangers, Ginny refused and rushed down onto the pitch.

Ragnok was walking towards the fallen wizard while drawing his sword when the cry of "WAIT!" made him turn round to see Ginny Potter racing towards him.

"I demand my right of family."

A puzzled Ragnok replied, "There is no such right."

"Do I look as if I give a shit? The old bastard is mine, now stand aside."

Ragnok stood aside and offered the young witch his sword.

She shook he head and concentrated, the sword of Gryffindor was now held in her hand, "I appreciate the offer sir but I think my Father's sword should finish the job."

Ginny could see the recognition in his eyes, "hello old man, I've come for you." She could have sworn she saw him smile as the sword of Gryffindor removed his head and ended the Dumbledore line forever.

Ginny wasn't finished, she grabbed the head by the hair and held it up to the now silent stands. "This is the man you worshiped while my father was being berated in the press as a 'poor lost attention-seeking child.' My parents rid the world of Voldemort and all his death eaters while this piece of shit fires an unforgivable killing curse at a pregnant woman, yet he's the leader of the light! When are you going to grow up and accept responsibility for what's happening around you? My parents gave their lives to save our world and all you can do is complain that your breakfast is no longer ready for you in the morning. The wizarding world doesn't deserve my parents, none of us do." With that she threw the head away as hard as she could before saying 'blue lagoon' and vanishing.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

**Chapter 28**

Minerva McGonagall was frozen in position as she watched her former mentor's head bounce across the grass from Miss Potter's quite impressive throw. Minerva had felt unable to move since that horrible curse hit the young pregnant witch only five seats along from her, cast by a man she had respected, trusted and blindly followed for more years than she cared to remember. It was ironic that with one eye she was seeing things more clearly than she ever did with two. She had seen Albus smile as Miss Potter approached him and this puzzled the headmistress, surely he didn't expect any help other than the swift ending of the pain he was so obviously enduring.

There were quite a few purebloods in the crowd who, like her, were shocked into immobility but for a different reason. The sight of an elf almost casually destroying the wizard whom they considered the most powerful in the world was going to stretch the castles laundry facilities; no elf would ever be abused again. Minerva felt the wards go down which stung her back into action, Harry and Hermione had appointed her headmistress of Hogwarts and she swore never to let them down.

Molly Weasley was still sitting in the slowly emptying stands with her face buried in her husband's chest, she was crying her eyes out. When Dumbledore had fired the killing curse at Hermione, Molly wanted to be sick and this feeling only intensified as Harry fell to the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes when the elf dispatched Dumbledore so easily but that was nothing compared to the sight that followed. Ginny came striding onto the pitch, cloak billowing and her hair flowing like a pennant declaring her allegiance. She then practically pushed the leader of the goblin nation out of her way before summoning the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of thin air.

When Molly saw that smile towards her daughter, the memory blocks in her mind were blown away and she almost cheered when Ginny cut the old bastards head off. She never heard a word her daughter said as everything fell into place, Ginny knew she wasn't a Weasley and, given her choice of fathers, it was perfectly understandable to choose the person that was willing to die to save her. Having seen their relationship now it was a certainty that if Ginny knew so did Harry and Hermione, therefore it was no surprise that Harry was so protective of her. That old arsehole had actually expected 'his daughter' to help him as he lay there, the delusional fool had no idea what he was dealing with. The whole of the magical world would have been after him for murdering the Potters had Dobby not done the job first, shit she wanted to go onto the pitch and spit down the bastard's neck.

Molly decided no one would ever know, even with Harry and Hermione dead her daughter would remain Ginny Potter; she just hoped that they could be part of her life once more.

A big black dog bounded towards the castle as fast as it's four legs would take it, Padfoot couldn't explain the urgency as he had seen the curse hit Hermione and understood there could only be one outcome, but until he'd seen the bodies Sirius wasn't going to believe it. He'd spent the better part of an hour last night trying to convince Harry that he should take his place using polyjuice potion but his godson was having none of it, turns out it would have been academic anyway. Killing Hermione would automatically end Harry's life.

As Padfoot entered the castle he noticed the torches starting to dim while the dog powered it's way along the corridors, before bursting into the infirmary as Ginny collapsed onto her parents. Padfoot became Sirius as he watched expectantly while Poppy ran scans over the three bodies, her shrug of the shoulders to his unasked question left him feeling elated. They weren't dead, not exactly alive but not dead!

This was what Sirius had wished for, a glimmer of hope was all that was required, he'd gotten through twelve years of Azkaban with just the hope that one day he would see his godson. His thoughts turned to James and Lily, to Remus, we all had such high hopes, Harry's life up until he kissed the wonderful woman lying beside him was hardly a bed of roses either. Fate had dealt them all really shitty hands and they were well overdue a break, the survival of the Potters would wipe the slate clean as far as Sirius was concerned, he would gladly give his life to save them if he could.

-oOoOo-

Ginny's portkey landed her in the Hogwarts infirmary where the strangest sight greeted her, Dan was breathing into her dad's mouth while the Prince was pushing on his chest as Dobby fed as much of his magic as he could into him. Emma, Amanda and Winky were carrying out the exact same procedure on mum, Ginny felt hope explode in her chest and rapidly spread throughout her body.

She screamed "STOP!" with such command in her voice that Merlin himself would have obeyed, a snap of her fingers later Harry and Hermione were dressed in their underwear, the beds became joined and her mum and dad had skin contact all down one side. With another snap of her fingers Ginny was now down to her underwear and climbed on the bed, carefully placing one knee between her mother's legs and one between her father's. She then put a hand on each of their abdomens and shouted, "GO!"

The four non-magical people immediately continued the CPR while Dobby and Winky placed their hands on Ginny's back as she thought how much she loved her new parents and magic began to flow. The whole procedure had taken less than thirty seconds but Ginny realised they would either come back together or not at all and when dad had been poisoned the more skin contact with mum the faster he recovered.

Ginny felt the elves leave as they passed out from magical exhaustion but someone else had taken their place, she would recognise his gentle touch anywhere, Neville was now pouring his magic through his bond mate, trying to save her parents, his best friends. She eventually had to use a little magic to push Neville away, he had long passed the point where it was safe to keep contributing and was putting his own life in danger. As soon as he lost contact with his love, Neville lost consciousness and Poppy levitated him into a bed as she had with the elves.

Ginny was on her own now, her senses were closing down and she couldn't hear or see anything that was happening around her but she didn't care, she would give her life for these two special people and just hoped that would be enough. Suddenly a new presence announced itself as power like she'd never felt before surged through the young redhead and straight into her adopted parents.

Hogwarts was not just a building, she was a thousand year old dream that was finally coming true thanks to these people lying here. The last few days had been the happiest in Hogwarts history and the joy of young people learning fuelled the sentient being that was Hogwarts. She wasn't about to let that go, there would be no returning to the bad old days if Hogwarts had anything to do with it.

All over the castle changes began taking place, the great hall ceiling became blank, the wards went, stairways stopped, portraits paused while lights and fires became no more than a glow. Hogwarts was taking every piece of magic she possessed and passing it to the two figures lying on the bed through their daughter. When Hogwarts had nothing left to give, Ginny collapsed atop her parents.

The CPR had been stopped as there was now an irregular heartbeat with feint breathing, Ginny's collapse had allowed Poppy to cast some detection spells as the amount of magic being transmitted had made any scan useless until now.

When she tried to move Ginny all three's vital signs reacted badly so she was left where she fell, lying on top of her mother and father. After about ten minutes Poppy noticed the strangest thing, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all had exactly the same heart rhythm and breathing rate, their three bodies were in perfect synchronisation. Ginny's fate was inexorably tied to her parents; they would either all recover or die together. What worried Poppy was her total inability to get any sort of scan on the triplets, it was almost as if her efforts were being shielded against.

Charles wasn't sure whether it was being exposed to magic or the current situation they found themselves in but he didn't even bat an eyelid when the big dog rushed into the hospital wing and transformed into a man, a man who, up until a couple of months ago was Britain's most wanted criminal. His main focus had now switched to helping the Grangers; once they had stopped the CPR Emma had fallen to pieces and was now lying on a bed being comforted by a tearful Dan and Amanda.

The woman stood to lose her Daughter, Son, Granddaughter and three unborn Grandchildren, it's no wonder she was distraught, being pregnant herself couldn't have helped either. They had chatted well into the night, as sleep had been the last thing on their minds, and had found themselves fascinated by tales of the magical world, especially the roles the Potters were playing in it. Charles was a great believer in alternative medicine but it would appear that Stag Industries had taken this concept to a whole different universe.

He looked over at his sons who were both fine and sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms, having been given a very mild sedative, when reality kicked in. Charles had to take a seat as he realised how lucky they had been and the price that might have to be paid by the people lying on the bed. He took out his mobile and, noticing that it was working and receiving a signal, phoned his mother with the news.

Minerva had just done the imposable, she apparated straight into the great hall of Hogwarts though it wasn't looking so great at the moment. The room was darker than she had ever seen it and the ceiling was blank, what the hell was going on?

She was heading towards the infirmary but not a portrait was moving and the torches were barely flickering, this day just kept getting worse. She walked into the ward and her vision locked on the trio occupying the large bed, Minerva was at their bedside without knowing how she got there, they were breathing and had a pulse, how was this possible? She looked towards her best friend for some answers and wasn't happy when she didn't get any.

"I'm sorry Min I have no idea what the hell is going on, Dan and Emma were working on them within seconds of the curse hitting, the prince and Amanda helped. While Dobby and Winky were pushing magic into them, the others were doing their breathing and keeping their circulation going. When Ginny arrived she was like a whirlwind, she got her mum and dad together then was throwing magic about like nothing that's ever been seen before. When Dobby, Winky and Neville had all given everything they had, Ginny kept going and is now in the exact same state her parents are."

"And just what state is that?" asked an agitated McGonagall.

"Minerva you know as well as I do only one person has ever survived this curse, and he's lying in that bed with his wife and daughter." Answered Poppy "This is unprecedented and all I can say for certain is that they are not dead yet!"

"Have you any idea what happened to the castle? I'm going to be forced to send the students home, every portrait is frozen in the closed position and the floo's are not working, nothing that needs magic is working." The thought of closing the school was not a decision to be taken lightly but she could see no other option.

A nervous Poppy tried to answer her friend, "Minerva I know this sounds strange but it looked to me as if Hogwarts emptied her magic into Ginny to use for her parents."

Minerva looked as if someone had transfigured the moon into cheese and offered her a piece – unbelievable.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the prince, "excuse me Headmistress, what do you need to keep your school open?" he asked while taking out his mobile.

The Weasleys were almost the last to leave the stands but as everyone else slowly drifted silently back to the castle, Molly walked towards the pitch. Arthur stood with his head bowed more in respect for the man he thought Dumbledore was than what lay before them, Molly had just been standing staring at the headless body before exploding into motion and repeatedly kicking the corpse, concentrating on the groin area while screaming 'BASTARD' at the top of her voice.

-oOoOo-

The great hall was mobbed as all the people who had attended the duel congregated there, no one went home and the rumours were getting stranger and wilder by the minute. The hall fell silent as the headmistress entered to make an announcement.

"Can I have your attention please, today's duel was not all that it appeared. The Dumbledore brothers had kidnapped two royal princes whom they threatened to kill if Harry didn't lose the duel to Albus. The British military killed Abe and Winky rescued the princes, who are fine and currently sleeping in the infirmary. Albus knew Harry could never let anything happen to innocent children and used the distraction of the expected rescue to fire the killing curse at Hermione, as the Potters are soul bound this had the same effect on Harry."

Apart from people crying, not another sound was heard as they listened spellbound to Minerva's tale. She knew the silence wouldn't last long and she was right, "Harry, Hermione and Ginny Potter are all currently unconscious and in critical condition in the infirmary." The hall erupted!

Pandemonium, bedlam and any other word in the thesaurus listed under chaos doesn't even come close to describing the conditions in the great hall after Minerva's announcement that the Potters weren't dead. It took well over ten minutes before some sort of order could be restored and that was only because Amelia and some of her Aurors were there to help. It was Amelia who eventually asked the question everyone wanted answered, "Headmistress, how is this possible?"

Silence fell once more, "we are not absolutely sure but a number of factors need to be considered, Hermione was wearing her armour that was a gift from the goblin nation as well as an extremely powerful shield charm and while these didn't stop the curse we can speculate that they reduced it's potency. Also the curse not only affected Hermione but her three unborn children and Harry as well, further reducing its potency. Mr and Mrs Granger are both in the medical profession and carried out a non-magical procedure designed to make a body breath and keep the blood flowing until assistance is available. The assistance came in the form of Ginny Potter who not only poured her magic into her parents but was the conduit that allowed Dobby, Winky and Neville Longbottom to donate as well. The last three are currently unconscious suffering from magical exhaustion but are expected to recover in a few days."

Now came the part that Minerva knew they would have trouble with, she had trouble with it herself and the evidence was right in front of her. "Even this was insufficient so it would appear Hogwarts decided to lend a hand, the castle is devoid of magic because it apparently bonded with Miss Potter and fed every scrap it had through her and into Harry and Hermione. The three are currently in a coma and we would only be guessing when trying to predict what will happen next. There has been no research done into this curse and unless the Potters recover and tell a different story this is the best explanation we have at the moment"

Shock and awe were once again the principle emotions present in the great hall only this time the window stayed put, just as well as it was starting to get rather chilly. The Scottish highlands are stunningly beautiful by any standards but in January 'bloody freezing' are the words most likely to come to mind.

It was Filius who was the next voice heard, "headmistress what are we to do about the school? Nothing magical will work and even using your wand produces very little results, the castle just seems to soak the magic up like a sponge."

"We have been offered assistance and I have accepted"

Minerva was again being bombarded with questions when a strange noise coming from outside found the hall once more descending into silence. Every student raised in the non-magical world recognised the sound but couldn't figure out what it was doing here, there are some sounds that are unmistakeable and a helicopter in flight is definitely one of them.

When you have just saved the lives of two royal princes and ask for assistance, the chances are better than even that answer is going to be yes. The Chinook had a large generator hanging below the massive twin-engine hull, which it lowered into the courtyard close to the main entrance. Everyone was now outside watching this marvel of machinery and man as it manipulated it's cargo to exactly where it was needed, even those raised outside the magic world got a thrill seeing this magnificent machine up close and personal.

The second Chinook had already landed on the Quidittch pitch and was being unloaded in record time by a team of elves wearing glamour's, they would carry whatever they were given until they got behind the stand where they apparated directly into the great hall. As the first one lifted off, it's sister ship landed and was again offloaded quicker than was believed humanly possible.

The generator was quickly hooked up and soon the great hall had lighting, heating and a few banks of microwave ovens that were already seeing use. The whole operation was a master class in non-magical studies and impressed the hell out of everyone in the castle with their teamwork and efficiency; they had speedily solved a problem for which magic had no answer.

Major Davies and his team left on the first helicopter while the Prince and Princess of Wales took their children and left on the second, thanking everyone for their help and leaving their number, as they were desperate to find out the fate of the Potters. It didn't need saying but if they required anything Charles was more than willing to help.

The great hall was split into a small seating / eating area with the rest of the space occupied by fold down cots with sleeping bags that the military had provided, two of the new common rooms were close by and not protected by a portrait so were also used for sleeping.

When Minerva felt she had done as much as she possibly could, the infirmary beckoned. Things in here were as calm as the rest of the castle; people were just sitting and quietly chatting while awaiting news. Dan was sitting with one arm round his wife and the other around his mother, all three had obviously been crying. Remus and Sirius were rotating between sitting here and assisting in the castle while other close friends were quietly popping in and out.

Molly and Arthur had visited, they had sat silently for about half an hour before Molly rose and gently kissed the three people on the top of their heads before leaving with Arthur's hand clutched tightly in her own.

Augusta had sat with Neville for a while, Poppy had told her he was in no danger and of how Ginny had to force him away before he gave to much, her grandson was growing into the finest of young men and it was all to do with the trio lying unconscious on the other bed. The Longbottom patriarch had an idea and left to see Amelia Bones.

The elves kept the fireplace in the infirmary well stocked with fuel and candles provided gentle light onto the scene. Every elf was aware who had won them their freedom and who caused the death of Dylan and Freda; if Dobby hadn't of dealt with Dumbledore there would have been a very long queue of elves wanting the job. Whatever plan the crazy wizard had, his last day on this earth was certainly decided as soon as his curse hit the Lady Gryffindor. Both Dumbledore bodies had been placed by the elves close to the Acromantula nest in the forbidden forest. There was some thought amongst the elves to keeping the head as a symbol of what happens when you mess with the Potters, but since hundreds had seen the event live it was felt this was unnecciery so the giant spiders got that as well, bon appetite!

There were hundreds of people in the castle who wanted to pay their respects to the Potters, but didn't know them well enough to visit their hospital bed, Augusta had solved the problem. An area outside the infirmary was cordoned off and some seats provided, a table was in the corner with a large book set atop, this came to be known as 'the book of hope.'

Visitors would sit quietly contemplating the effects that the Potters had brought to their lives and then write a message in the book. There wasn't one person in the magical world whose life had not been touched by at least one of the Potters, and everyone was hoping there would be a lot more to come.

As the news spread, witches and wizards came from all over to Hogwarts, queued for hours and then sat in quiet contemplation before leaving a message in the book. Flowers, cards and even small children's drawings started to be left as tokens of appreciation, Oliver Wood left his prized possession, his Quidditch Captains badge and the rest of the team followed his lead by laying their team jerseys out in formation with only the seeker position waiting to be filled,

Greg Goyle left a green and white Slytherin scarf with the Potter crest on it while Colin Creevey left pictures of a younger Harry, Hermione and a beautiful Ginny dancing with Neville at the Yule ball.

By Tuesday Dobby, Winky and Neville had recovered, though not enough for Poppy to release them from her care, while Harry, Hermione and Ginny were oblivious to the changes taking place around them.

Minerva was at a total loss with what to do next, there was still nothing magical working in the castle and hundreds of new people were turning up every day. Every one was being polite and respectful and Minerva knew she couldn't close the school. When you wrote the facts down on paper, closing the school was the only practical and sensible option available. Thankfully life wasn't lived on paper, as she watched staff and students interacting, the community that is Hogwarts was reforming along different lines. Neither blood status, house loyalty nor position in society seemed to matter as all the boundaries were coming down.

Amanda Flint was helping dispense meals when she made a life-changing discovery, the purebloods actually loved these ready meals supplied by the military and couldn't get enough of 'chicken tikka masala' or 'sweet and sour pork' and 'turkey dinner' to name but a few, the variety seemed endless - Flint's Fast Food was born then and there.

-oOoOo-

Harry was in a place that was brilliant white, no walls or ceiling or items, just brilliant white everywhere he looked. He called to Hermione over their bond and was so relieved when she answered, telling her to stay put he immediately popped to her side. Hermione's environment consisted of pale blue, at least what he saw of it before his vision was impaired by his wonderful wife trying to suck his face off and crack ribs at the same time, was this heaven?

They had no idea how long they had been kissing when they felt Ginny's portkey activate and their daughter pounced on them. After more hugging and kissing Ginny told her tale of how she came to be here, she tried to finish on a joke but Harry wasn't happy. "So there I was, couldn't see anything but bright orange, so I tried my portkey password. Dad when you make something, you really make something – it works even here!"

"Why did you sacrifice yourself trying to save us? I thought we had talked about thinking before acting?" asked an angry Harry Potter.

"I did think, I thought what would the person who attacked a Basilisk done or the person who broke the laws of time to save Sirius, what would you have done?"

Harry hugged his daughter tightly, "probably exactly the same as you did, but what about Neville?"

It was a crying Ginny who answered, "I love him so much but I couldn't let him sacrifice his life for us, I know he'll hate me for it but at least he's alive to do it."

Hermione pulled her into another hug, "I always knew getting anger management from your father was a bad idea, you two are far too much alike. Did you really have to shout at all those people?"

"Yes mum I did, I'm sorry if I disappointed you dad but I was just trying to save you both, I knew the dangers and took the risk willingly. I did it to save Neville when we barely knew each other, why would you be surprised that I would give my life trying to save yours."

They all sat on the floor as Harry pulled his girls closer to him, "Ginny you could never disappoint me by being yourself which is exactly what you did. The fact that both the sword and castle recognised you as our daughter means that not only are you a Potter but a Gryffindor as well. You couldn't have acted any other way and we're so proud of you."

"At least we're all here together, wherever here is?" said Hermione as they lay down to rest. Light blue became dark blue, which changed to deep purple before becoming black.

-oOoOo-

It was Friday night and Emma was sitting beside the bed where three of her family lay in limbo and she had never felt so helpless. In the corner of the ward sat a burned out portable ultrasound machine that Ewan Abercrombie had brought to see if they could get any information on the triplets. They had tried the machine on Emma first to confirm it would work in the now magic-less atmosphere of the castle and it performed flawlessly. When they tried it on the unconscious figure of her daughter the machine gave a bang and then caught fire, there were no explanations to be had for this phenomenon but then again there were no real explanation as to why they were still alive in the first place.

Emma was certain Hermione's first words if she regained consciousness would be about her babies and she wouldn't like not having an answer, Emma was proved amazingly accurate as she looked into the now open eyes of her daughter and heard her voice for the first time since Sunday.

"Mum, how are my babies?" croaked Hermione.

As the news that the Potters were awake raced round the castle the outpouring of positive emotions generated enough energy to reboot Hogwarts, she was no where near full power but critical systems like heating, lighting, stairs and portraits were all beginning to come back on line. The school could function again while her magic levels slowly built back up. The positive energy that the new teaching regime had been producing would need to continue for months before the grand old lady that was Hogwarts would be back in the pink.

-oOoOo-

Daily Prophet Headline

_**Potters Live – Love Saves Day Again?**_

_by Rose Parkinson_

_One of the most accepted theories of how baby HarryPotter lived that night is that his mother's sacrifice gave him a love-based protection that bounced the curse back at Tom Riddle and it is this reporter's belief that the power of love was triumphant again in the battle against this most evil curse. _

_As a responsible newspaper it is not our function to tell our readers what to believe, rather to report the facts and allow you to form your own opinion so below are the undisputed facts in this case to support my earlier statement of belief._

_The love of a nation who presented Hermione Potter with the best armour our world can supply._

_The love of a husband who gave his wife a necklace with the strongest shield charms ever seen in the magical world._

_The love of the elves who transported the Potters and Grangers to the infirmary within a few seconds of the curse being cast._

_The love of parents refusing to bow to the inevitable and literally breathed for their children while pushing on their chests to keep their blood circulating._

_The love of a daughter who was willing to sacrifice her own life in the hope of saving her parents._

_The love of friends who gave of their magic until collapsing from exhaustion._

_Finally and even more strangely the love of an idea that is Hogwarts, where knowledge is treasured and magic taught to all capable of performing it. _

_The fact that the castle was all but dead after the curse was applied and only 'awoke' when the Potters did is again an undisputed fact._

_The Potters are recovering in the Hogwarts infirmary but for some reason no information can be obtained by any means on the condition of the triplets Hermione is carrying. There is nothing to indicate that the babies are anything but fine and only time will tell how this will be resolved._

A/N Please Review

This was the hardest chapter to write as I didn't want to pull a spell or object out of left field, rather just explain their recovery using the knowledge already imparted – I hope it worked.


	29. Chapter 29

**A Kiss Can Save The World**

Disclaimer: I write purely for fun and all the good stuff belongs to JKR

**Chapter 29**

Carol Burns sat on the bus having what had come to be known as 'a Potter moment' while she contemplated the effect the former object of their torment had on her life, Hermione had literally saved it.

The Lily Potter clinic was more like a high class hotel than a hospital and the treatment had been world class, Carol knew that there wasn't a hope in hell her family could have afforded their 'little girl' to be admitted here, far less have her mother stay as well. The Burns girls had been treated like princesses and Carol had been cured of a disease that should have claimed her life.

Her return to school had not been what she expected, her 'friends' had been pleased to see her but Carol felt unable to participate in their usual gossip which was basically character assassination spoken just loud enough for the target to hear. Carol already felt unworthy of the precious gift she had been given by Hermione and swore she wouldn't repay her by slipping immediately back in to her old ways.

This change was soon picked up on and it didn't take long for the first jibes to be aimed in her direction, well they all knew she was wearing a wig so it was an easy target. When she got home Carol found herself wondering how Hermione had dealt with it and decided to take away their power over her, she went to school without her wig and a few people commentated that her short blond hair was nice.

When Hermione had invited her to their island home over Easter Carol assumed that was just the kind of thing that people say over the holidays 'oh you must come to our house' thing. When they received the letter arranging a meeting with Miss Black two weeks ago Carol was shocked and Tina suddenly became her best friend again after practically ignoring her for weeks.

Tina's father apparently knew the Grangers and had been trying to get an invitation to the golf course without having any luck; they were planning on using this as an opportunity to invite themselves.

Tina Elliot's adventure was over before it began and Carol had to bite her lip otherwise she would have laughed her head off at the way Miss Black deflated the pompous prick that was Tina's father. He had claimed that he was unhappy at his teenage daughter being unaccompanied on some unknown lord's private island.

Miss Black just said "OK" and turned to Carol, "Lady Hermione prepared for this eventuality, rather than have you travel and holiday alone, Lord and Lady Gryffindor would like to extend their invitation to the entire Burns family."

Carol just glanced at her mum and dad before replying, "Please thank Harry and Hermione for us and say we would be delighted to accept."

Tina was fit to be tied at her father costing her the holiday of a lifetime and, to make matters worse, Carol would still be going. The Elliot's stormed out leaving a now smiling Narcissa with the Burns's, "Sorry but Hermione's parents thought he might try something like that and I'm under orders that there's no way our family wants to put up with them for a week. Now we are very informal on the island with sleeveless and shorts being worn only when swimwear isn't." Robert Burns glanced towards his wife and daughter, all had the same thought – the boys would be over the moon.

"Now unfortunately we have a formal function that I am not allowed to speak about yet but our tailor will visit your home and get your measurements, look at colours, fabrics, styles and whatever you choose will be waiting when you reach the island."

Carol just sat there finding the whole thing surreal as her mother asked, "Is there anything we need to take with us?"

"Just turn up at the airport with your passports and remember your bikinis, the sun can get quite fierce so we have our own skin care products, we are going to just have a week of fun on the beach, good food and even better company. There will be plenty of golf for anyone who plays and I know there's a shopping trip planed to one of the nearby islands. Everyone on the island will be there for a well eared break."

The boys were certainly excited but by the time they got to the airport James was bouncing off the walls, hyper didn't even begin to describe her youngest brother but the rest of the family soon joined him when they discovered that a private jet had been arranged for them and the Grangers guests. James had never flown before; Josh and her had been much younger so to say this was an experience would easily qualify as the understatement of the year.

She looked out the window of the bus as it pulled into a harbour and there, right in front of her, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen – the 'First Kiss'

Waving to the group from the bridge was Miss Black and two people who could only have been the Grangers, Carol was worried she didn't have enough films for her camera, she already knew Tina was going to be so green with envy, she couldn't wait to show her pictures and they hadn't even reached the island yet.

They cast off and, after a quick tour of the "First Kiss', everyone was gathered on the main sun deck with a glass of something cool and refreshing in their hand, Narcissa spoke to the excited holiday guests.

"Hello again everyone and sorry for the air of mystery but we have some extra special guests staying on the island for the next four days and we have to lay some ground rules down."

"Hey Dan, you got royalty staying?" he was laughing at his own joke until he noticed the smirk both Grangers were wearing, "royalty? Are you serious?"

Emma just couldn't resist it, "No, Sirius is Lord Black, Harry's Godfather. We actually have the Queen and Prince Philip, Prince Charles and Princess Diana as well as Princes William and Harry staying with us."

There was no spitting of drinks, chins hitting the floor or eyeballs popping out, they were all to shocked for that. Narcissa continued, "there will be a ceremony in a couple of days where certain people will receive awards for services to the crown. Isn't that right Sir Daniel?"

Dan and Emma weren't stupid and they didn't hang around with stupid people either, one of there friends put two and two together, amazingly producing four. "Oh my god! That was you?"

Just like the attack on the church, two princes being kidnapped was always going to leak to the papers and the palace were forced to make a statement saying that the princes had been rescued by a combined force of the Army and a private company. The people who carried out the kidnapping were dead and there were some injuries on the part of the company but everyone was hopping they would make a full recovery. The press had dug and came up with Stag Industries and went from there.

"What do you know about Stag Industries?" Dan could see his friend Jake's calculator eyes engage full power.

"Quite a lot actually since Emma and I are on the board of Directors. It's a private company conceived and owned by Harry so there's no money to be made Jake, but the kids have short fuses at the moment, as we're all worried about the triplets. So the quickest way to get your arse booted off the island is to try annoying them with financial deals."

"Everybody needs more money," said Jake, repeating the motto he lived by.

Emma took his breath away, "Jake this yacht was my Christmas present from the kids, Dan got his own golf course, and we're going to their private island home where the Royal Family is staying. Trust me when I say they're not hurting for money."

Jake's wife grabbed him by the arm, "don't worry Emma, if Jake here mucks up my chance of meeting the Queen he'll be sleeping on the sofa until next Easter."

"The Royals are staying in the guest house while everyone else is in the main house, you may have to bunk up for a few days as everyone wants to be at the ceremony so were a bit crowded" as Narcissa finished speaking they had come round the island and could see the house, there also looked to be a party in full swing on the beach.

-oOoOo-

Harry sat at breakfast knowing that their non-magical guests would be arriving today and wishing this ceremony would just go away, he supposed they had a lot to be thankful for but the uncertainty over the triplets hung over the Potters like a black cloud. Since awakening from the duel they both had found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything else, they were both overjoyed that the princes were unhurt but the thought of something being wrong with their own babies was haunting their every waken moment as well as their dreams.

Godric's portrait suspected that Hogwarts herself had recognised her heirs and placed a protective shield around them but since the castle still hadn't recovered enough to be able to communicate with Godric it was pure guesswork at the moment. The portrait reckoned it would be at least another three weeks before Hogwarts was strong enough to hopefully put their minds at rest.

The goblins had to put wards around the school, as it would be September at the earliest before Hogwarts could even attempt that. It was just as well, the non-magical media had printed the princes had been rescued at an exclusive school in the Scottish highlands and had been sniffing about. The castle now appeared as an ancient ruin with compulsion charms making the non-magical people pass it by. The goblins had made tokens that could be handed out to those non-magical's as required.

While the Potters were unconscious the Prophet had run with the story of Dumbledore's duplicity and the picture of the once great wizard firing that most hated curse at a pregnant woman in the audience was both sickening and yet strangely fascinating. The expression of achievement on his face bewildered both readers and everyone who was present, Ginny's comments had cut deep but surely they weren't that bad that Dumbledore thought he could commit murder and get away with it, were they? This thought, more than anything else, started changing people's opinions, looking back at what Dumbledore and before him Voldemort had accomplished with very little opposition.

The fact that an elf had dispatched Dumbledore, with as much ease as if he was just another piece of dirty laundry that needed taken care of, terrified the wizarding public until the Prophet ran a follow up article in which the new Elvin village was featured. It also contained interviews from wizards praising their work and elves ecstatic that they could now choose which kind of work they liked. The elves presented themselves as a hard-working, dedicated, non-grudge holding, family orientated race whose devotion to the Potters knew no bounds. The message in the story was very clear, leave them alone and everybody benefits, mess with them and you'd be sorry, and only an imbecile would attack a Potter.

Breakfast was busy as all the house potter kids were there with Parvati and Lavender as well as most of the staff of Hogwarts, who were having to bunk on the 'First Kiss' – no hardship there.

Everyone had worked their socks off getting Hogwarts back up and running and all were looking forward to a well earned break, they were originally all coming after Dan and Emma's guests but the awards ceremony followed by the party meant they all wanted to be here for that and Harry didn't have the heart to say no. All three Potters had to continually say no to students desperate for an invite though Susan and Hannah were arriving shortly with Amelia.

Amelia Bones had seized the momentum and started pushing through reforms and restructuring in the ministry, departments were now more closely linked and a muggle born headed the expanded non-magical liaison department. This had swallowed up Arthur Weasley's old department 'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office' and had a much wider remit; the use of the word 'muggle' was now actively frowned upon. The revolution that started with Hogwarts had actually reached the ministry.

Harry and Hermione liked having their friends at home but they just weren't in the mood right now but that quickly changed when the strongest pulse of emotion Harry had ever felt hit him through their bond, leaving him breathless. He looked towards his wife who was wearing the biggest smile he'd seen in months, she said three words that lifted everyone's mood into the stratosphere, "our baby kicked!"

Relief was quickly followed by elation as Harry picked his wife up, swung her round a few times before jumping into the pool with her still in his arms, Hermione didn't even break the lip-lock she had on her husband when they hit the water, nothing could upset her today. The pool took seconds to be full of people celebrating with even Amanda Granger jumping in to hug her grandchildren. Filius sat with two weeping witches as Poppy and Minerva cried tears of joy, both women felt they had failed the Potters and the sight of them genuinely happy again left two strong witches helplessly crying and not caring who saw them.

The group were leaving the 'First Kiss' when they noticed Harry and Hermione hurrying towards them, the bounce in their step and smiles plastered on their faces told Dan and Emma they were not bearing bad news. When Emma heard that the baby kicked she held on to her children and cried tears of relief so it was Dan's job to explain the significance.

"When we rescued the princes these two were seriously hurt and left with the side effect that no scans have been able to be taken of Hermione, today's kick is the first positive sign that things are going to be ok. As you can imagine we are rather relieved and I'm guessing that's what brought about the party on the beach."

The adults headed up to the house while Harry and Hermione took the three Burns kids down to the beach, Hermione and Carol were catching up on how they were while Harry was organising a tournament on the video games machine for tonight after dinner.

Ginny and Neville were first over and when Hermione introduced the red head as her daughter Carol just asked, "when you said that you had adopted a daughter I kind of thought you meant someone younger than James."

"You will be sharing Ginny's room as we're rather crowded at the moment and the boys will be in with Neville," said Hermione.

When everyone was familiar with the newcomers Pansy was looking at James and had an idea to break the ice, she got down on her knees in front of the seven year old and said, "Excuse me kind sir, I have a dance to attend in two days and no-one to go with. Would the cutest boy on the island kindly consent to being my date for the evening?" she winked at the young boy to show she wasn't serious.

"If there's going to be ice cream then I'd love to go with you." James answered causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Oh thank you kind sir" she said giving him a hug, "Carol your youngest brother is going to be a heartbreaker and Josh doesn't look half bad either, once we get him to relax a bit."

Greg was in like a shot, "excuse me Miss Burns but would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the party?" she looked to Hermione who just smiled before Greg answered her unasked question, "everyone on this island are friends or family of Harry and Hermione, this is the safest place in the world and everyone gets treated with the utmost respect."

Carol's answer of "I'd love to!" got the back of her hand kissed, which in turn, earned a loud "YUK!" from James.

Harry found it hard to believe that this was the same boy who used to follow Draco about as mindless muscle, if they could change Crabbe and Goyle so successfully then the rest of the world should be easy!

Josh was looking at the other girls without a clue what to say next when two Zabini sisters took an arm each and said, "don't worry, we'll all share you." This had the opposite effect as Josh was now extremely worried.

By the time they all headed back to the house they were all comfortable with one another and had fun just being kids. Harry and Hermione went for a lie down as the strain of the past couple of months began to catch up on them, they would need to be woken for dinner.

Ginny and Carol went to their room where the view onto the balcony combined with the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, just sitting there waiting on her approval, proved just to much and she burst out crying.

Ginny was comforting the crying girl trying to find out what the matter was.

"Hermione's been so good to me, my whole family in fact, and I don't deserve it. We treated her terribly all through school then she appears like a beautiful Christmas Angel and saved my life, now I'm going to the ball dressed better than Cinderella and there actually will be real princes there – I really don't deserve any of this."

Ginny made Carole look at her, "I know exactly how you feel, I can't tell you everything but my old parents had been stealing a lot of money from Harry and had entered into an illegal agreement where Harry and I were going to be drugged to have his children. When Harry and Hermione got together one of my brothers, their best friend, tried to kill Hermione but Harry hit him too hard and Ron died. My parents were in prison and my brother lay dead, I thought my life was over but those two believed me when I said I didn't have a clue what had been going on and held me through the worse night of my life. When we awoke Harry told me that he knew I loved him but it would always be Hermione for him. He said that the position of Mrs Potter was no longer available but asked would I settle for Miss?"

Carol was thinking that this story was unbelievable but then thought back to her own encounters with the Potters, yes she could believe this girl.

Ginny continued, "Hermione was my best friend, now she's my mum and I couldn't be happier. Apart from Dan and Emma's guests, Harry and Hermione have affected the lives of everyone on this island and in every case that change has been overwhelmingly positive."

Carol had a thoughtful expression on her face, "how can I possibly repay them?"

Ginny smiled at the memory that came to mind, "I told dad I would change to try and be worthy of them and he told me no, he wanted me to be Ginny Potter. So my mission in life is to be the best Ginny Potter can be while remaining true to myself."

Carol thought she understood, be the best you can be without deciding to become a surgeon even though you faint at the sight of blood. She was distracted when Ginny insisted she try on her new dress. "Oh that really looks great on you, Greg is going to flip when he sees you in it."

The nervous look from Carol was dissipated with Ginny's next comment, "he will hold your hand, dance with you all night, treat you like a lady and the most he'll be hoping for is a goodnight kiss, even then it will still be your choice. Dad believes passionately that it is always the lady's choice so you will never be pressured from a boy in house Potter. Nobody wants to disappoint mum and dad, it doesn't even bare thinking about."

Carol stood looking in the full-length mirror unable to get the Cinderella thoughts from her mind, completely unaware that the young girl next to her was quite capable of transfiguring a coach and horses for the occasion.

After a wonderful dinner Sirius watched as the 'kids' played some video game that had all of them roaring with laughter, the news from this morning had been a great relief for everyone hence the number of people in the pool. It did his heart good to watch them just having fun and relaxing with their friends, saving the world could be put on the back burner for a little while.

Rose Parkinson was, as usual, sitting beside him and Sirius knew he would need to have a talk with her soon. Twelve years in Azkaban could put a dent in anybody's confidence and sense of self worth, Sirius knew this was not going to be a fling, Rose was just not that type of witch, and if she was interested in him then he'd be a fool to let her go. He tried to overlook the fact that he was head over heels in love with her and failed miserably. His relationship with her daughters was very good and both girls seemed keen on the match, all that remained was for Sirius to get a dose of courage and ask the lady how she felt about him. Easier said than done!

Remus and Tonks were also slowly building their relationship, Remus had asked her to be present at his last transformation so she had sat with Sirius as Remus underwent his 'little furry problem' inside his cage and wept at how painful it looked. Even taking the wolfsbane potion Remus insisted on using the cage, more for his own peace of mind than anything else. Tonks had patted the wolf on the head before retreating to her own room for the night. She had seen him at his best and now at his worse, as far as she was concerned the good far outweighed the bad.

The princes joined them on the beach over the next few days, with no paparazzi, no strangers and a group of people around them who could whip anyone's arse, they had the rare privilege of just being kids and messing about with everyone else.

Harry was asked by Dan to play a round of golf; Jake had won every round so far and was becoming a bit of an arsehole. It was actually fun to watch, every time Jake hit a good shot, Harry's was better and he grew more infuriated as the round progressed. While Jake's frustration grew, Harry started applying slightly more magic and his opponent seemed to find every hazard left on the course. There would be no more boasting from Jake for the rest of the holiday as he was mauled by the lion clubs, heavily assisted by some wandless magic.

The Dursleys had moved out to allow the Queen the guesthouse and were currently residing in Potter Manor, they portkeyed in for the ceremony and dance. They were currently walking passed the pool, through the garden and into the giant marquee erected there especially for this event.

The Queen was awarding the Royal Victorian Order to each of the group in recognition of services to the royal family, this is a personal award for services performed on her behalf and doesn't have to involve the government. Ragnok, as leader of a nation, had deferred the award to Griphook for warding the royal palaces, Griphook was now a Knight Commander of the Royal Victorian Order.

Dan and Dobby became Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order; Sir Daniel Granger GCVO had been well warned by Emma and Amanda that he was not refusing this one.

Winky and Ginny were now Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order, the little redheaded witch had went from poor little Ginevra Molly Weasley to Dame Ginny Potter GCVO, director of Stag Industries in such a short space of time.

Harry and Hermione remained Lord and Lady Gryffindor but now had GCVO after their titles. The Queen didn't require her ceremonial sword for awarding Royal Victorian Orders but after hearing how the abductor of her grandsons met his end she asked Harry if they could use the same sword for the ceremony. The irony of an elf being knighted by a non-magical Queen using a goblin sword brought a smile to Harry's face as he thought of Sir Dobby Potter GCVO living up to the family's new motto, Potters don't do normal.

The repeated kicks from their babies had improved Harry's disposition so much that he'd invited the whole Weasley clan to the ceremony and party, with the strict understanding that the twins were kept in line. Molly was currently crying tears of joy but she was not alone as Emma, Amanda and even Aunt Petunia were amongst those guests in tears.

With people portkeying onto the 'First Kiss' it saved their non-magical guests from having a heart attack at the sight of people appearing in the foyer. Hermione wondered if there were any elves left in Britain, as the all seemed to be here, using glamour's, as were the goblins, to support everyone receiving their awards.

Harry's first instinct was to refuse the award until his wife pointed out that this was the Queen's personal gift from a grandmother who was overjoyed to see her grandson's safe and well. With all her grandchildren now walking about with portkeys that would take them to a safe room at Buckingham Palace, she felt better than she had in years. The grandmother angle had defeated all his arguments and he had graciously accepted.

The Royals even stayed for some of the party with the princes having permission to stay to the end, Dobby and Winky promised to see they got home.

Carol Burns entered the room she shared with Ginny and almost floated onto the bed, the party had been awesome, almost like a fairy tale. Her mum had taken her picture dancing with a prince and a lord, but it would be the one with Greg that would have pride of place by her bed. They had liked each other almost immediately and Carol had her eyes opened watching how a real group of friends behave, their first date had been magical but the goodnight kiss they had just shared was mind blowing. Carol knew she could get used to living like this.

**Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30

A Kiss Can Change The World

Chapter 30

As Harry sat in the great hall while Minerva presented Cedric, Fleur and Victor with their Tri-Wizard Trophies and a thousand galleons each he couldn't help but think how different things would have been if he didn't kiss the extremely beautiful, extremely pregnant witch who was sitting by his side.

Hogwarts had confirmed that she had indeed placed a shield around her heirs to protect them from the powerful magic being poured into Hermione, unfortunately the castle had drained itself so much that it wasn't able to remove the protection after the transfer and even now they had decided not to take the risk.

Hermione was glowing, pregnancy really suited her and Harry thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than his pregnant wife. Their life had settled down since discovering the babies were moving and growing, everything else would just have to wait till they were born.

Shifting his gaze to look around the hall made Harry smile as he noticed every table had a mixture of houses with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students sprinkled around as well, the policy of inclusion rather than exclusion was working better than they could ever have hoped and was spreading through the rest of the wizarding world. It was the presence of Carole and Josh Burns that pleased him the most, his thoughts wandering back to Easter on the island.

-oOoOo-

"Excuse me, may I have a word in private please?" Robert Burns asked Harry and Hermione while his wife waited nervously for a reply, something was clearly bothering them.

The four retreated to a quiet sitting room and sat while the Potters waited to find out what was troubling the couple.

Robert gathered his courage and spoke, "over the last few days we have watched carefully as both Carol and Josh have blossomed into the fine young people that we knew was in there, and while I will admit being on this beautiful island has helped I'm more inclined to credit the company they've been keeping for the changes. I have never seen so many kids who all look out for one another, it's very subtle but you can see it if you look close enough, and they accepted all of our children without a moments hesitation. I don't want them to lose what they've found here and would like to enquire on the possibilities of Carol and Josh attending Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione weren't sure what the Burns parents were going to say but this had shocked them, though when the facts were presented it seemed logical except for the fact that logical and magical rarely fitted in the same sentence.

Ever since Hogwarts had used Ginny to pass magic on to her parents, their bond had reached the stage that allowed them to talk to each other over it, without thoughts leaking out. Hermione concentrated on Ginny then asked her to bring Carol, Josh and Greg into the room.

"There's a reason why we can't grant your request in full but I have a proposal that might interest you both and the kids but if we wait a minute we can all discuss the solution together." Harry had hardly finished speaking when they entered the room.

When everyone was sitting Hermione attempted to explain, "the reason that Carol and Josh could not attend Hogwarts is because it's a school for the gifted, and this gift is something that you have to be born with, it's called magic!" Harry conjured roses for Mrs Burns and Carol who both couldn't believe their eyes as the roses slowly floated into their laps. "Ginny and I are witches while Harry and Greg are wizards and Hogwarts is where we learn to control our magic."

Carol looked towards Greg who shyly nodded, "I'm not in the same league as Harry here but that's ok as very few are, and they all seem to have Potter as a last name."

"Apart for my Neville." Ginny smilingly corrected.

"Is that how Carol was cured?" Robert asked.

"Yes," answered Harry, "we are slowly trying to integrate our world with the non-magical, I was raised in your world and Hermione's parents are both non-magical dentists. With this in mind I would like to invite Josh and Carol to Hogwarts from a Friday evening to Sunday evening, they would work in the non-magical annex on a Saturday and Sunday afternoons. We have social events every weekend that they would be welcome to attend and of course they would be paid for their work. Ginny and Amanda run a mini mall in the annex and they would be working and staying with them. All we ask is that this remains a secret, you can't tell anyone about magic unless they already know."

"What happens if we tell anyone?" a clearly worried Robert asked.

Hermione gave a reassuring smile, "we would perform a memory charm that would have you forget about magic, at our wedding Tina was amongst the non-magical guests hurt but treated at a magical hospital. I actually spoke to her there and found out about Carol's cancer but she has had her memory modified to forget about magic, the alternative of not treating her and leaving Tina scarred for life just never was part of the equation."

Harry continued, "we need to remain secret or we would be expected to use magic to solve the worlds problems and that's beyond even us – though we are trying."

Carol was still looking at Greg, "we're not allowed to tell anyone about magic, it's one of our strictest laws, but I'm still the same guy. If this bothers you we can do a memory charm, you will forget all about magic and we can be friends but we can't progress from that as I am a wizard and it's not something I could give up. Thanks to Harry we have phones and email now so could still stay in touch."

Josh queried, "what did you use before phones and email?"

Greg actually looked embarrassed, "we used to tie messages to owls legs."

Josh was laughing until he realised Greg was serious, "cool, slow and quaint but cool."

Carol asked a question, which eased Greg's fears somewhat, at least she wasn't running out the room screaming. Greg had grown quite fond of the girl and it never even crossed his mind that she wasn't a witch, she was a beautiful girl who was fun to be around and that was all that mattered.

"Wouldn't we spend most of the weekend travelling up and down to Scotland?" she asked.

Harry was grinning as he called for Dobby, who actually entered through the door. "Dobby could you lose the glamour please?" This brought the reality of magic home to the Burns family a lot more forcefully than the roses.

"Sir Dobby is an elf, and yes the Queen knew that before the ceremony as Dobby and Winky have both been to the Palace. Dobby could you please take Carol for a quick visit to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

It was an astonished Carol who appeared back less than five minutes later and could only nod her head in wonder when Harry asked if that answered her question.

"You don't have to make a decision today, in fact now that you know about magic you are welcome to stay for the other week of the holidays after mum and dad's guests leave, we can just transport you directly home. We will just make James sleep and he'll think he slept the whole way home." Said Hermione.

"Making James sleep might be just too tall an order," said Robert who was immediately put to sleep by Ginny.

"Oh I so wish I could do magic!" This was spoken with such longing by Robert's wife that everybody just had to laugh.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione lay cuddling in their suite at Potter Manor glad that tonight was over but not looking forward to tomorrow. The Prophet would be running an interview with them and then there was Sirius and Rose's engagement party tomorrow night. Narcissa kept going on at them to attend functions or hold a ball but they just weren't interested in that type of lifestyle, they much preferred their island and the company of friends rather than 'social suck-ups' as Hermione had christened them.

Sirius had actually relieved the pressure by having a massive engagement party in Potter Manor to re-introduce Lord Black back into wizarding society. This meant that the Potter's could attend as guests and leave early, citing Hermione's current heavily pregnant state as an excuse. Harry and Hermione reckoned an hour was minimum but ninety minutes would be the maximum time they could spend there listening to 'you really must do this' or 'someone is dying to meet them'.

The interview appearing in the Prophet tomorrow should cause quite a stir as well. A Wizengamot member named Tim Sharp had put forward a proposal that Stag Industries was getting to large and powerful, it should be broken up into smaller pieces and sold for the good of the wizarding world, and Tim Sharp who was looking for a piece of the company or to be offered gold to drop or amend his proposal.

He obviously must have had his head up his arse for the last eight months if he thought the Potters would try and pay him off, nothing less than total ruination of the man was acceptable.

The Potters had stated in their interview that they would never sell any of their interests, instead they would close every Stag Industries business in Britain and move it abroad, and this also included Hogwarts. They promised not one employee would lose their job as they would be relocated, re-housed and reimbursed for any expenses endured in this process.

The Potters only request was that a decision be reached quickly to allow families time to find alternative schooling for their children and give the Potters a chance to settle in their new country before their babies were born.

A related article by Gringotts bank highlighting the devastating effect this would have on the wizarding economy followed, it made grim reading. Not only would they lose the tax revenue from the employees, but also those same people would then be spending their wages in a country other than Britain. There would be no Stag Industries businesses buying raw materials in the country either, the development of a washing machine, CD player and microwave oven for the magical world were only some of the projects that would be relocated, not to mention the biggest potion producer in the country.

Ever since the military visited Hogwarts there began a love affair between pureblood wizards and ready meals, and even though they could heat them using magic they apparently preferred that 'authentic microwave taste' – wizards were nuts!

Gringotts were at pains to emphasise that the relocation of Stag Industries would not affect the bank, they were still the company's bankers and should Stag decide on a country that didn't have a branch of Gringotts, one would be opened.

There was also a warning from St Mungo's that without the support of Stag Industries, who paid millions to buy the elves their freedom and now employed them, providing workers to the hospital at no cost, they would be serious consequences to the provision of healthcare in the magical community.

The Prophet then informed their readers that, as Stag Industries owned the newspaper, they would have to find something else to read in the morning. They were at pains to point out that editorial control was completely independent with the only proviso that anything printed must be the truth.

Rose Parkinson then preceded to bludger the point's home with her editorial,

_The company motto 'for the benefit of all' is nowhere more apparent than in the refurbishment of Hogwarts, which was totally financed by Stag Industries. It will actually cost parents LESS to send their children, as they are no longer required to purchase books, brooms, potion ingredients, cauldrons, or telescopes as the school will supply all._

_Stag Industries have spent a fortune investing in the witches and wizards of tomorrow and instead of being incredibly grateful once again our government is trying to line it's own members pockets rather than what's best for our world._

_A few small minded and greedy people are looking enviously at some of the companies more profitable ventures without looking at the bigger picture, the company would be unable to subsidise students who are now attending the best magical school in the world if their gold producing businesses were stripped away._

_This journalist is honoured to work for such a reputable company, which holds it's employees in such high esteem, and more delighted than I can express that if the company leaves Britain I will be going with them. My only worry is what we would leave behind as I foresee many like-minded individuals following the Potters out off Britain leaving a tin-pot dictatorship with nothing to dictate over._

The Prophet produced mass panic in the Ministry and an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was called for that afternoon, and a barrage of owls bombarded the ministry for the remainder of the day.

Harry and Hermione were starting to reconsider their earlier agreement; neither thought they could stick the party for an hour with Harry even taking the extreme measure of dancing with his wife to avoid all the people desperate to disassociate themselves from Tim Sharp. The afore mentioned former member of the Wizengamot was currently having all his affairs investigated by the Ministry, Wizengamot and Gringotts, if he was dirty he was going down.

The Ministry and Wizengamot were falling over themselves to appease the Potters; Stag Industries had quietly made itself indispensable to the British wizarding world with more power than the establishment. This latest attempted attack on the Potters had proved this without a shadow of a doubt, it also confirmed that the Potters had no interest in running Britain and would rather up-stakes and leave than take on that job.

While the Ministry dithered, the Wizengamot argued amongst itself, Stag had being making decisions and slowly but surely changing their world. Both Harry and Hermione were pretty sure what the outcome of the Prophet articles would be; a pre-emptive strike was always better than a war and Hogwarts would never forgive them if they left now.

Harry and Hermione were ready to leave now, apologising to a grinning Sirius and Rose they headed back to their suite and immediately popped to the island. It was still afternoon so they got changed and strolled down to the beach, Harry was currently rubbing sun tan lotion onto Hermione and thinking life didn't get any better than this, the sight of his pregnant wife in a transfigured bikini instantly banished his bad mood and the realisation that they had a week to themselves before Hogwarts finished cemented a smile onto his face.

-oOoOo-

The Lily Potter clinic was not used to screams reverberating along the corridors but with two pregnant women currently in the final stages of labour some noise was understandable and expected. Hermione's water had broken and as they were making arrangements to pop to the clinic, the triplet's uncle decided it was time for him to make an appearance as well. Emma was currently informing her husband, rather vocally, that any more Granger children would have to be carried by him in language that would make a sailor blush, she'd taken to the role of seafarer rather well.

Poppy was looking after the Potters while Ewan Abercrombie dealt with the Grangers, Poppy was concerned as the shield was still blocking her scans but Hermione seemed to be coping well, but having a husband who could not only share power but pain was definitely a boon.

Poppy was effectively a spectator as, with no information, she was relying on the magic of Hogwarts and the Potters to ensure that things went smoothly. Triplets were almost unknown in the wizarding world so information was hard to come by, she read non-magical books but in most cases they would end up with a caesarean section, an option she prayed they wouldn't need here.

Hermione and Harry were probably the calmest people in the clinic, especially considering those in the rapidly filling waiting room. Both had been through too much for anything to go wrong now, they suspected their magic would inform them if anything was wrong with the babies and at the moment it was almost singing a song that Fawkes would recognise. Since bonding with Harry, Hermione had learned to trust her instincts, and just because some book said something was impossible didn't make it so. Everything she'd ever read told her she should be worried but their magic was telling a different story, it had started celebrating and the babies weren't even here yet.

James Daniel Potter was born with so little trauma that his sister, Lily Ginny Potter turned up a mere twelve minutes later. Mandy Emma Potter completed the golden trio, as the sound of babies crying was a welcome relief to Emma's yells as Dominic John Granger was born in between the Potter girls.

It was a very tired but elated Hermione who watched as Ginny and Winky had tears in their eyes while holding her daughters while Harry held his son with wonder, her eyes closed for a deserved sleep after her father introduced her new brother, Dominic to her.

In the waiting room Tonks and Rose were having to comfort two crying marauders, the realisation that the last time they had done this was for Harry's birth hit both men hard, that James and Lily weren't here to see the proudest moment in their son's life was just too much for these strong men and the tears they had held since the night of their murder flowed freely. Both women knew why their men were crying and it just made Tonks and Rose love them more, they glanced at each other with the same thought – these were keepers who would make good husbands and even better fathers.

Petunia was also crying watching Harry as he sat with a daughter cradled in each arm, Ginny brought James over for her to hold, it had been many years since she had held a baby and the feelings all came flooding back. What her life had been like before it was ruined by two insane wizards, one had murdered her sister while the other had cast spells on her mind. Yet the wonderful young man she was proud to call her nephew had saved them all. Dudley was learning just from being around Harry and his friends and the therapy was going splendidly, so much so they were looking at enrolling him into a school in America, with Harry meeting the bills and providing them with a house as well, he really was amazing and matched only by his beautiful wife. These babies had some act to follow.

-oOoOo-

They all stayed at Potter Manor for the two weeks before Hogwarts opened as the wizarding world went crazy over the birth of the triplets, the Potters eventually allowed a family picture to be printed in the Prophet. They hated the idea of a formal posed shot so the picture that appeared had Harry, Hermione and Ginny all sitting on the carpet while holding the babies with Dobby and Winky kneeling by their side. The edition of the Prophet with the front-page picture of the eight Potters completely sold out despite three reprints.

The first freelance photographer caught skulking in the bushes of the Manor was delighted when the Aurors carted him away, the glares directed in his direction from the elves would terrify a braver man than him. The repercussions were that any media purchasing unauthorised pictures of the Potter children were warned they would be prosecuted to the full extent of the law and banned from ever receiving any authorised material again. Prince Charles had explained what a luxury it was for them to have a holiday without paparazzi buzzing around like bees round honey, Harry agreed they were right B's and now couldn't wait for the first of September to get back to their sanctuary. They swore their children would not grow up splattered over any publication that wanted to sell more copies and a firm of lawyers were already monitoring the situation.

-oOoOo-

Hermione sat in the great hall of Hogwarts and witnessed history being made as the first of six goblins to attend the school was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry was explaining what was happening to an attentive Lily who was gurgling away at the sound of her father's voice. Harry always seemed to have at least one of their children in his arms and she had never seen him happier. She was currently holding Mandy while James was asleep in Winky's arms. Winky was giving Dobby that look recognised by females of any species, I want my own one of these! To his eternal credit Dobby looked in complete agreement with that sentiment.

The four babies were all going to be in one big nursery room that was between theirs and their parents, though with elves clamouring to assist with the babies at every turn Hermione and Emma usually only had to feed their children, the elves had the nappies changed almost before they made it out of bed.

She once again watched her husband and reflected on the changes the last year had brought about, from his name coming out of that goblet and the 'Potter Stinks' badges to becoming the man sitting beside her was quite a journey and she wouldn't have missed it for anything. To think it all started with a kiss in a corridor here, she smiled to herself and wondered if one day there would be a plaque placed on the wall – on this spot a kiss was enjoyed and the world would never be the same again!

Minerva smiled towards the Potters as she moved forward to address the students, all Harry could think of was that it wouldn't be long till he could go home with his family – his life long dreams had all come true.

The End.

A/N This is the first story I have ever written, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

A special thanks to all those who took the time to review – they really helped keep me writing.

My latest story 'Knowledge is Power' can also be found on this site


End file.
